TD Sexy Collection
by AdventureKing2017
Summary: We all know how we think about so many sexy situations for our Dear Total drama cast. So come here and tell which pervert mind of an idea you have and it has a chance of being made and you will see it here ;) we are all horny bastards.
1. Chapter 1 The confessional plan

This pass on Total Drama Island, one shot chapter.

.

.

.

.

.

.

In the cabins Bridgette was messing with her stuff waiting for the next challenge when she sees a note.

Bridggete- what is this?

NOTE

Dear Bridgette come meet me in the confessional so we can have some private time for us, I did a way to get the cameras out of there, I will be waiting for you

Love Geoff.

Bridgette- well this looks interesting lets take a look then.

Bridgette goes out of the cabin and run to the Confessional, she opens the door and enters.

Bridgette- uh there is not here.

Then when she looks to the left she sees a big surprise coming by a hole in the confessional to say hi to her.

Bridgette- wow that's a big dick, hahaha so you call me here to suck your dick by a hole in the confessional? You are so perverted Geoff, ok let's do this I hope you enjoy.

Bridgette get on her knees as she begins to rub the dick with her hands masturbating him as she hears moans coming from the other side.

Bridgette- yeah who is a big boy?

She start to lick slowing around the point of his dick, then she begins to make a blowjob and start sucking fast the dick, as in the other side the person was trying to not moan to high, bridgete feeling his dick twitching she feels the dick giving her mouth a hump going deep her mouth as he gives her a load of cum that she ends drinking all with no wast as she does not have other choice.

Bridgette- *cough* dam Geoff you cum really much.

?- (yeah soft mouth you are good)

When Bridgette look back,the dick was already gone as he left a note.

Bridgette- I really sorry but I run because I hear chris calling ? we talk again later, Fine then.

Bridgette Goes away of the confessional, ten seconds later when she leaves Lindsay enters the confessional.

Lindsay- Tyler are you here? I got your note.

Lindsay look to the left and see the dick into the hole of the confessional but that time with little holes up high so she can see his eyes but just a little like he want to look but dint want her to see much of him.

Lindsay- Uhhh Tyler was that the surprise you got me? That's nice let me help with that, its been a time since we been alone together with no people around.

Lindsay start taking her shirt out then her bra showing her busty boobs, The eyes of the guy go wild and his dick grow more hard.

Lindsay- you are so big Tyler.

Lindsay Begins to wrap his dick on her big boobs as she gives a titfuck up,down and around making the guy Moan.

Lindsay- Ahnnn your dick is so hot Tyler, I feel that on my tits *start sucking too*

?- (ohhhhh boobs huge busty boobs are soo good you are lovely Lindsay)

Lindsay suck wild and use her boobs more fast, the guy feeling the pressure so intense he BLAST her with cum right in her face covering her boobs too with his white spunk of cum.

Lindsay- Wowww Tyler what a shot was that.

Lindsay looks back and the dick was gone again as she take the same note as Bridgette have.

Lindsay- ok then, Bye tyler wherever you are it was just really fun I need to clean my face.

Lindsay goes away and then ten seconds later someone comes again.

Gwen- Trent are you here?

Gwen look again and see the dick in the hole this time with no eyes up the confessional.

Gwen- Trent? Wow I never thought your dick would be so BIG, you are so dirty wanting to do it like this haha I don't hate it at all,prepare yourself because I go with all.

Gwen get on her knees and begins to rubbing his dick with one hand and the other one rubbing his balls, we hear nice moans of lust the other side.

Gwen- ahaha let me taste your stick.

Gwen begins to lick the dick like a lollipop then start making a deep blowjob putting almost the all dick in her mouth, then she goes faster and faster.

?- (ahnnnn she is soo good at this ohh god)

The dick cums hard making Gwen Drink it

Gwen- ohhh wow that was a blast, now things are gonna be serious.

Gwen take her skirt out and pantie, then she plow the dick.

?- (HOLY SHIT) *put his hands on his mouth to not scream a big moan*

Gwen begins to hump faster her booty on the dick.

Gwen- ohhh yes I love having a big dick inside me its amazing.

Gwen stop the humping.

Gwen- I want this to be more intense.

Gwen then puts the dick in her ass making anal

?- ( SOO TIGHTTTT)

Gwen- ANNNNHNHN YES AHHN IN THE ASS IS AWESOME HUMP ME HUMP ME

?- ( PREPARE GWEN I GONNA CUM IN YOUR ASS)

The dick cums all in her ass making a big mess of cum there.

Gwen- ohhh my god yes that sure makes the right in the spot.

Gwen look left but the dick was not there anymore just lots ofcum in the floor and the note she got.

Gwen- ok I guess its really the time.

She clean herself put her clothes back on and goes away, as we wait we see the unknown guy

Harold- Ouch those girls sure suck me Dry *look to the camera* that's right its me Harold I use my intelligence on makin the girls think I was her boyfriends and got two blondes and one goth, BEST DAY EVER, I better run out a here before anyone goes near here *runs away*


	2. Chapter 2 Come Join the fun

**Hello guys it's me your best friend, ADVENTUREKING2017 *YAY* you remember this as the Confessional short of total drama right? Well here is the thing, now this is going to be a place where i will write short sexual events for any TD character of any season where you can get horny, freaky, nuts and maybe i accept anything. Go Wacky mother fucker: D Just asks which character you would like to see fucking and how you would like it to go. In what way just go jumping man dude, MAKE MY DAY! *makes Alucard abridged voice* I am going for a walk.**


	3. Chapter 3 Mile high club

**Requested by That British Guy**

Most of the male contestants were eliminated together with other teams until the team amazon was the only one on the season of Total drama world tour but their team was dissolved so they could compete with each other. Chris gave the girls a weird box that exploded in some kind of pink gas that was making Gwen, Heather, Courtney and Sierra very horny.

Gwen: What the heck was in that box?

Courtney: I don't know! ugh its burning my eyes.

Heather: Great job Courtney now you did another stupid thing.

Courtney: How is this my fault!? How do we know it wasn't you? This is exactly the kind of thing you would pull!

The brunette girl then starts feeling something weird.

Courtney: I'm feeling so...horny...

Gwen: Hey m-me too...what is happening?

Sierra: Ohhh! It's getting more intense.

Cody: *comes in* Hi girls. Have you seen my bag of candy?

She then gets hornier once she sees her dear codykins and gets next to him like a predator.

Sierra: Hihi Just follow me Cody I think I saw your bag of sweet candy right here on the economic class, far away from the other girls.

Cody: O...ok. *follows Sierra*

Gwen: Is she going to do what I think she is?

The goth girl said looking at Sierra and Cody and behind her was the other ones.

Courtney: What a slut. Doesn't she know there is cameras everywhere?

Heather: Either she knows a blind Spot or she doesn't care...

Cody: You sure my candy bag is here?

Sierra: Oh, there's a candy bag here alright. *grins *

The girl starts putting her hands on his shoulders and rubbing them.

Sierra: You look tense.

Cody: Um w-well with all these life-threatening challenges I'm surprised you're not... *sweating *

The girls roll their eyes while also getting jealous.

She then grabs Cody ''Candy bar'' in his pants and start rubbing it getting him by surprise.

Sierra: Actually, I am VERY tense in a special place that needs some love Codykins.

Cody: O-Oh my...

Gwen: That's it! *pulls back Sierra * If anyone is getting that Cody bar it's me!

Cody: What the! Gwen *Sees the other girls* Heather? Courtney? what is going on here?

Sierra: NOOO! you are ruining everything. I was going n start pecking him on the lips adding some tongue action, and after a few seconds lead his hands to my booty until he He has no moment to do something as I would have backed him in the wall, causing my perky Breasts to squish into him.

Heather: The hell? Is wrong with you? (Dammit my pussy is wet and is making nuts)

Gwen: He had a crush on me first so I should get his dick! *blushing, extremely horny *

Courtney: Will you two get a hold of yourselves! besides, my ass is better anyway.

Sierra: Is not!

Courtney: Yes, it is.

Sierra: I got the biggest hips here after Leshawna was eliminated.

Meanwhile the girls are discussing all the time about their ass size. Cody is kidnapped by Heather who brings him to the Confessional of the plane putting her hand on his mouth so he won't scream.

She closes the door.

Heather: Don't make a sound!

Cody: Heather, what is going on with them?

Heather: Shhh! not now Cody *starts undressing her top* I need this.

Cody: Oh my gosh what is happening?

Heather: I said shut up! *unzips and pulls down his pants *

Cody: (I've had so many wet dreams like this)

The boy can't say or do anything as the Queen Bee is taking of his underwear and seeing his erect Seven-inch-long dick and two inches long.

Heather: Not such a bad Pistol here you got *she licks her lips* Makes me want to taste it right away.

Cody: *blushing * I'm pretty average...

Heather: We'll see... *strokes him *

meanwhile outside

Gwen: Wait! where's Cody?

Courtney: And where's Heather?

Sierra: God fucking Dammit! you see what you two bitches done? Now my sweet Cody is alone with that vampire Heather sucking his sweet juices of Love.

Gwen: Look, we stand here and fight about this or work together to find them.

Courtney: Whoever finds them first gets first dibs on Cody, agreed?

Sierra: You bet your ass I am going to find him and make him a man tonight *she storms out*

Courtney: Not if I get him first!

Gwen: You wish! *they both storm out*

MEANWHILE

Heather: *sucking Cody's dick*

She starts by putting as much of it as she can. she got about as much as 5 inches and so back off till only the head when still in. Moving the tongue all around the tip she then proceed to do the same thing again, she looked up to see his face.

Cody's face is twisted in pleasure but he's too hesitant to move. Sweat was running down his forehead, his hands gripping anything he could there for dear life. Heather taking her mouth off of him just said.

Heather: Don't fight it or hold back. just go with it and blow it.

After that she went back to her job.

Cody: Holy crap... *trying not to cum*

Gwen and Courtney looking in the cargo hold.

Courtney: I can't see anything showing that he was here Dammit!

Gwen: Keep your ears open for any sound of moaning.

Sierra: *sniffing out her Codykins *

Cody: I can't hold it anymore!

Heather: Hold it a little more you little shit I am doing the final moves.

His breath was getting on wilder as he stares down at the Queen bee with her lips wrap around his member sliding the head back and forth on it. Boy how did he got so lucky? just as he thinks that Heather sneak her hand down on his balls and gives them a squeeze making a rush of pressure went up to the boy that can't do anything but to feel the release coming to hit him and to let go.

Cody: AAAGGH! *cums hard *

Sierra: *hears his cry and runs towards the Confessional *

When the girl goes to her Codykins all she sees once she opens the door is Heather swallowing the big load of sperm that he shot on her mouth and now going down her throat as such boy was with a face that says awesome all over it.

Sierra: You BITCH! That's my sperm!

Heather: Well too late I drank all of it in this shot and you know the first one is the better one, right?

Sierra: * glares but is then shocked *

Heather: What? *looks and sees Cody is still hard* Holy shit...

Cody: Oh! did I forgot to tell I don't get tired so easy? Hehe *blush* Sorry!

Sierra: YES! now it's my chance to show my goods to Cody penis *shoves Heather out of the confessional.

Heather: HEY!

Sierra: And stay out fuckhead!

Sierra: * smiles * hope you're ready Codykins... *takes off her top and unbuttons her pants *

Cody: *blushes *

Heather: *pounds on the door * Let me in your psycho bitch!

Gwen and Courtney come in.

Gwen: Great, of course Sierra found him first. *crosses her arms *

Sierra: SHUT UP YOU DAM BITCHES! ITS SIERRA TIME.

She sits on his lap facing him, her bare breasts touching her pectoral while her beautiful ass was with his cock in the middle of her buttocks like a sandwich

Cody: Oh my god this is so hot...

Sierra: See Cody? living with me has benefits. *grinds his dick between her ass cheeks* Now look into my eyes and tell me how sexy I am Cody.

Cody: * stares in her eyes * Y-you're so sexy Sierra... *puts his hands on her boobs *

He starts groping them feeling the softness of those boobies that he could touch and would never get slap as he gets moanings out from Sierra grinding her ass faster loving this.

Cody: Finally, I get to feel a woman's tits...

Sierra: Yup, all yours Codykins. Whatever you want.

He starts to suck one of her nipples meanwhile he gropes more the other one left and it keeps on that tit groping, sucking and assjob for two minutes.

Sierra: Ahhh...

Cody: * sucks her tits and gropes her ass*

He feels that if he gets anymore sexual pleasure he will shot more blows any second now if anything intense happens.

Sierra: * stops grinding on him*

Cody: Why did you stop?

Sierra: Because I don't want you to cum before the main event. *presses his tip against her cunt *

Cody: oh...OH! you-you mean you are...

Sierra: I'm not going to give them the chance of being your first My caramel.

Cody: Sierra no! I'm not wearing a condom! Sierra: Even better *Makes a rape face*

Meanwhile Outside the confessional

Gwen: Who would know you would be the first one to make something like that.

Courtney: You should be called Slut.

Heather: He's actually not bad... he needs to learn to be more assertive though...

Courtney: Like when he punched Duncan?

Heather: Exactly.

The girls hear intense sounds inside the confessional like something against the metal walls.

Gwen: *blushes *

Courtney: By God what's happening in there?

Heather: *glares * something that should be happening to me...

Courtney: I don't care if she locked the door. Help me break it so I can get inside. my pussy is soaking wet.

Gwen: With what?

Courtney: help me find an axe!

Sierra: * bouncing hard on Cody's cock, moaning loudly *

She just had lost her virginity to Cody just the way she dreamed and she was riding him wilder then Cody on a sugar rush.

Sierra: YES! FINALLY! THIS IS WHAT I'VE ALWAYS WANTED!

Cody: Sierra you're so tight!

Sierra: Please Cody Cum inside me and let's have a baby.

Cody: WHAT? no way I am too young for this.

The boy gets more assertive and gets up from where he was sitting using all his strength to lift that woman taller than him so he could remove his penis out her pussy.

Sierra: * hangs on to him, wrapping her arms and legs around him * Give it to me! PLEASE!

Cody: Sierra Lay off my Dick this...

In that moment Someone breaks the Door with an Axe and once she removes it we see Courtney bursting out the place.

Courtney: Take a condom you bitch

Sierra: NO! Mine!

Gwen out of nowhere throws at then a bucket of cold water to make sierra get of the geek.

Sierra: AHHH! COLD! COLD! WHAT THE HELL!?

Cody: Phew, thanks Gwen...

Gwen: I know a way you can thank me.

The goth girl wraps her hands around his neck ready for some kissing action.

Gwen: * kisses him, sticking her tongue in his mouth *

Cody: * Eyes widen but doesn't resist *

Sierra: I was THIS close to receiving Cody's second blow inside me and she ruined it.

Courtney: Whatever. His hands are free I'm going in too *takes his hands and puts one of them on her ass and the other on her soaking wet pussy *

The geek boy eyes go wide as plates as his getting kissed by his beloved Gwen and Courtney is horny for him as well. If his dick dint got that cold water he would had cum already but so far, he was holding.

Gwen: Time for pleasing women 101 Cody. *smirks *

Courtney: lesson 1 is knowing where to touch. *smirking *

Courtney : Haaahhh. Yes.

Gwen: I want my turn!

Courtney: Hold your horses!

Heather: Show him the 69 Position she said laughing*

Courtney: * grins * Actually, that's not a bad idea.

The brunette stops the boy and then lays Cody on the floor. He has no idea why but then she sits on his face smushing him with her booty all over his face as she is on the 69 positions and now put her boobs between his member as she slowly starts to lick the tip of his stick.

The brunette takes Cody for herself and start saying...more like ordering him to lick her pussy meanwhile he uses his hands on her body parts.

Courtney: show me what you got

Cody: * starts licking her pussy, squeezing her ass*

Courtney booty is very good. Not bigger then Sierra hips, but he always wanted to grope some of that CIT buns. He gets his way inside her pussy with his tongue after trying more. The boy licks her, squeezing her ass cheeks meanwhile the brunette bites her lip, squeezing his member with her boobs, sucking his tip.

Courtney: Haaaaa. Yes.

Gwen: I want my turn!

Courtney: Hold your horses!

Heather: Show him the 69 Position she said laughing*

Courtney: * grins * Actually, that's not a bad idea.

The brunette stops the boy and then lays Cody on the floor. He has no idea why but then she sits on his face smushing him with her booty all over his face as she is on the 69 positions and now put her boobs between his member as she slowly starts to lick the tip of his stick.

The boy licks her, squeezing her ass cheeks meanwhile the brunette bites her lip, squeezing his member with her boobs, sucking his tip.

Sierra: You're doing it wrong. you need to deep throat it, let me show you how it's done.

Heather: Oh, you're going for double blowjob now?

Gwen: If anyone is going to help lick that dick is me.

Gwen: * gets down and licks Cody's entire length *

Courtney: * licks the other side, pumping his dick faster with her tits *

Cody Was getting two girls licking his dick like a popsicle at the same time he also gets a titfuck and eating Courtney out. That is where he put the line of a man resistance, He was about to blow out a big one.

Gwen: He's twitching a lot.

Courtney: He's throbbing...

Cody: O-OHHHH! *Cums hard *

That was his second orgasm that somehow was bigger than the first one. He spread his hose shot at the goth and brunette faces meanwhile Courtney cums to and let her love juices all over his face as the three of the moan.

He happily licks up all of Courtney's juices

Heather: Even more than last time...

Sierra: that should have been inside me.

Courtney: Oh my! is so thick.

Gwen: And hot and sticky.

Cody: * breathing heavily * This was the best time ever.

Heather: Are you tired Big boy? c'mon you only came twice. there is still three pussies that demand fucking.

Cody: W-what? *gulp*

Gwen: I call next. *strokes him *

Cody: W-wait *moans* I'm still sensible after this big orgasm.

Gwen: You wanted me and now you going to get it. so be a man and be hard again or I swear I will go crazy.

The boy feels That Gwen is dominating now so he blushes, getting hard again

Gwen: * smirks * good boy. *strips her top and skirt off*

Gwen: * bends over and puts her hands against the wall* Come and get it. *shakes her ass*

Heather: *mumbles * slut...

A sudden bolt of energy hits Cody after he sees Gwen in that position and jumps right away next to it. He wraps his hands around her waist and is ready to put his member inside until he hears her say...

Gwen: Your going to be my first.

Cody: H-holy shit (SO HOT!)

He gets too eager and thrusts with enthusiasm

Gwen: GAH! easy! it's my first!

Cody: So-sorry I be gentle I was just a little too horny.

He starts going slow getting really happy of being the first one to enter Gwen Tunnel of love. Boy did he felt lucky taking two girls virginity and getting all that sexual first things and experience.

Heather: I want next!

Sierra: Hey, I didn't even get to finish!

Gwen: Shut up! it's my Hahn. *moans feeling Cody's thrusts

He starts picking up the pace, driving his hips into her. her beautiful booty was shaking each pump he gave her. He then holds her getting her out of the wall and start fucking her standing letting everyone see his dick getting in and out from Gwen Pussy.

Cody: The third one is not going to come out Easy *smirks*

Gwen: * panting and moaning in pleasure *

Courtney: Holy crap...

All the girls are blushing Red.

Sierra: That's my Codykins... *grins at him*

He then puts her on the ground and lift one of her legs to the side so then he starts pounding more fast but ready to go slow if Gwen asked. it was adrenaline was filling his body, he was going to show Gwen and the girls how much manly he was and that means no Cumming before them.

Gwen: Oh my god! Cody Yes! harder! give me more!

Sierra: * sneaks up and squeezes Cody's balls *

Cody: AHNNNNNN!

That Sierra attack almost made Him cum but he suppresses even if it hurts.

Heather: Maybe he's not the wimp we thought he was.

Sierra: * plants a kiss on Cody *

He then slowly stops fucking Gwen taking his penis out of her pussy. Then he lays next to Sierra face and start giving her a deep kiss meanwhile fingering her pussy not something SUPER fast, but more slow and gentle to enjoy the moment for them.

Gwen: Nooo... don't Stop...

Sierra: hmm.. *Wrestles with his tongue, slowly stroking him*

Heather then gets behind Him squishing her boobs on his back. the boy had two naked girls now, one to the front and other to the back and boy were they horny.

Heather: * whispers seductively in his ear * Fuck me next. *takes her shorts off*

Sierra: No, me. take me codykins

Heather then has an idea and booty bumps Sierra away from Cody for a moment

Sierra: AH! HEY!

Heather: Come on big boy. don't you want to put your dick in one of the sexiest girls on the show?

Courtney: don't forget bitchiest.

Heather: * glares at Courtney *

The queen bee flip Courtney off and start by doing a cow girl position slowly putting the dick about to fuck the pussy number three.

Cody: This is the best day of my life...

Heather: * starts riding him * Ahhhh. damn right it is.

It was a big surprise for some of the girls that Heather was virgin. Maybe she would never date the boys who were brave enough to ask her out meanwhile the others would be scared but now that she was super horny her mind only wanted to have release.

Gwen: Who knew she was a virgin?

Sierra: I did. considering her personality Boys usually stay away from her.

Courtney: unsurprising.

heather start going up and down slow since she can't go faster but Cody loved seeing the queen bee fucking his dick and making such a pervert face trying to put his entire length inside her.

Heather: So big hnnn I feel it twitching inside me.

Cody: So hot. you're tight too Heather.

Sierra: * glares in jealousy *

It pains Cody for holding his orgasm but he wants to show what he is made of and then he starts to grope Heather boobies going for the nipples since they are such sensitive area.

Heather: YAH! right there! *tightens up on his dick *

Sierra can't get more of this so she gets behind Heather and Wraps her hands around her and tries to push her away from her precious penis.

Sierra: OFF NOW!

Heather: No! I'm not done!

Sierra: I said OFF! *tosses her off*

Cody: Sierra?

Sierra: You're mine Cody! MINE!

He was breathing heavily on the ground; his balls were starting to get swollen. He dints want to hold anymore but he still had to give Courtney the fucking she wanted or else she would do it anyway if he wanted or not If He got sierra in that moment he would for sure cum right away.

Cody: Wait! I need to rest or I won't last.

Sierra: I want your cum and I want it NOW!

The stalker is desperate to finally have Cody's baby.

The CIT Grabs a bucket and puts on her head swapping up with Tape making her to walk around random.

Sierra: Hey! Who did this? *runs* I get you for this.

Courtney: *clears her throat* My turn now Cody.

Cody: O-Ok...

Courtney: *lays down and spreads her legs *

Courtney: I don't want you to take it off so pump all you need that this condom I found will take it for a blow your size. Now take it off and put it on your dick so we can go with our missionary position.

Cody: Got it. *puts the condom on his dick *

So, it Begins Cody start to put his dick inside Courtney pussy and it was amazing even though the condom takes the pleasure off a little but it was safe, he felt different thought. It was then he saw that Courtney was not a virgin.

Cody: Courtney you're not a virgin?

Courtney: Sorry, But I had my first time with Duncan after we were dating for a month.

Gwen: I KNEW IT!

Courtney: Yeah what of it!?

The boy then sees he don't need to go slow and since this is the last time he starts fucking her pussy fast and more wildly pumping.

Courtney: AHH! AUGH! OH MY GOD! HOLY CRAP!

Gwen: Shit! Cody is giving all he got to Courtney. he is fucking the shit out of her *starts masturbating*

Heather: * masturbating * I'm jealous...

Courtney: OH GOD MORE! FUCK ME!

He then puts his face between her boobs and start rubbing it all over it as his thrusts keep the pace up ready to let out that build up sperm bank.

Cody: IM CLOSE TO IT!

Courtney DO IT! CUM INSIDE!

Then sierra appears in the middle making all the girls look at her but she was very calm.

Sierra: Now now I am not mad for the bucket (MUCH!) I am here to say that is better if we all end this giving him a quadruple work without mouths so when he gives us the biggest shot it will go for all of us sounds good? (SAY YES ALREADY)

Gwen: I'm cool with that.

Heather: I agree

Courtney: Sigh, fine *Removes Cody Condom*

Cody: What? (Quadruple? this is heaven)

the girls get in position after Courtney stops her sex session with Cody. they were all naked.

All the girls: Cum for us Cody.

Cody: AHHHHNNNN! OHHHN! JESUS! HOW DID I GOT SO LUCKY?

Sierra: (Wait for the plan Sierra) You're just this good.

they all rub him with their boobs as they start licking him at once.

each tongue enveloping his member was outstanding, his member was throbbing with each lick capable of already make him blast his load he was repressing but he wanted to feel more.

Cody: Ohhhhh yes ladies. keep going.

Then it hits him. the time has come and was ready to unload it.

Cody: I c-Cumming.

Sierra Eyes glow as She then fools them all, while they wait for what is to come she puts her mouth on his penis putting almost everything in her throat. When he realized it was late, he then relaxed and let his hose squeeze his huge blow that filled her cheeks like a balloon with his cream.

Sierra: MMM!

Heather: YOU BITCH!

Gwen: We were supposed to share!

Courtney: I knew we couldn't trust her!

Slowly she starts to drain all the protein shake she had gain from Codykins and swallowed all.

Sierra: *Burp* That was the best Codykins *drools* That was for the bucket of water and bucket on my head.

Heather: You deserved it! plus you're insane. you're like another version of Izzy!

The geek was burn out after Cumming tree times but fuck! did it felt good.

Cody: Ahnn! That was great.

Sierra: It sure was. *rubs his head. *

Gwen: You were pretty great Cody.

Heather: Of course, you know, nobody is to know about this.

Courtney: Dint this plane has like a thousand cameras?

Sierra: Chris is not going to reveal this or else we all sue him.

Courtney: Good point Sierra. I'd definitely sue the crap out of him.

Heather: I'd just kill him...

All the girls Cuddle with Cody after they amazing moments but Someone was watching them by the camera.

Chris: Chef I asked for sleeping Gas Not Horny gas.

Chef: Meh! it was a sale man and in the end, wasn't it good?

Chris: Dude I can't air this! It seems to me Cody was the only one who got anything out of this.

Chef: Well Then don't air it then, this is not even an episode yet.

Chris: They say they sue me, I should sue them for having teenagers having sex on my plane. Welp no bother.

Chef: Relax! Everything is good.

Chris: Fine, but next time just get what I ask. not what's on sale. ok?

Chef: I try *smirks (No promises)

 **A\N: Hey Tastybean, i received your review but I am confused in this part where you said: bring in Eva who finishes Harold in a fast,hard and enduring way, which could bring up an epilogue to show a BIG reason why Eva didn't compete in TDA and TDWT and explaining the Evas in the aftermaths were stand-in lookalikes.**

 **What does Eva do with harold exactly? what do you mean by Thats why she is not onTDA OR TDWT? i dont get it, be more detailed in this part please**


	4. Chapter 4 Zoey Sleepover

**Request by Hellflores**

It was a normal Friday night and Zoey was having some company in her house. It was no one Dawn and Dakota having some kind of sleepover.

Zoey: Boy, I'm glad that all of the stuff with the show is over and done with.

Dakota: Im glad i am not a monster anymore and that we are far away from that place.

Dawn: I feel bad for the animals.

The red hair girl rolls her eyes.

Zoey: Cmon lets just forget about that place already.

The doorbell Rings and they hear it.

Dakota: Did you order anything?

Dawn: I know I didn't.

Zoey goes to the door and once she opens she receives a pakcage from the delivery guy and then before she asked from who that was he leave her with it.

Dawn: What was it? I mean, it can't be pizza or anything.

Dakota: Whatever it is, at least it's not from Chris.

Zoey: Without a doubt there.

They cant see a name on the box so they dont know who send it.

Zoey: Well it cant be anything terrible.

The girl opened the box and then BOOM! they got surprised by a pink smoke.

Dakota: *cough* What the *cough* *cough*

Dawn: Its some kind of Gas *Cough* is anyone feeling dizzy?

Zoey: A little bit, why? I can open the window.

The rich blonde girl hears it and opens the windows letting the gas get all outside.

Dakota: That is the end of it now.

Dawn: Well, I hope so. *sighs*

But then the Girls start feeling weird. They were starting to feel horny out of sudden.

Zoey/Dawn/Dakota: OOOOHHHH GGGOOOODDD!

Dakota: What the hell is going on?

Zoey: I dont know i feel so horny.

Dawn: Oh god! i guess it was that smoke, we need to end this.

The three of them rush to the bathroom to change their clothes and rub what they can off.

What they dint count on was Someone knocking on the door afterwards. Zoey forgot to say Mike was going to come and get his cellphone that he forgot there.

Mike: Hello? Zoey are you here?

Zoey: Oh crap! I forgot that Mike was going to hang out with me today after he would get his phone

The two blondes start to get wet in their pussys because of the smoke even though they try to wipe off their skins they already have smelled and it was activating their lust. Zoey was feeling the same.

Dawn: Oh ggggooooddddd...

Dakota: I'm on ffffiiiiirrrrreeeee!

Zoey: This is bad, i gotta do something.

Dakota: Your boyfriend is on the room right? Lets ask him for help.

Dawn: Like what? Have sex with us? this is so slutty.

Zoey: I really Dont want to share my boyfriend.

Dakota: I-I pay you for it then but GOD! i need something sticking inside me right now. I need it.

As she says that, all three felt sudden pain in their chests. They moan as if pleasure was going through them.

Their Breasts then start to slowly grown strecthing their nightclothes (Pajamas) Their boobs were getting the size of Anne Maria Round boobs (Her Canon Size) Until it stops.

Dawn: Did my breasts just grow?

Dakota: Yes mine too and they are natural...i think i love it, i always thought i need that pump you know?

Zoey: Ohhh dear!

Dakota: I wish I could grow some more, but this is a good size.

Dawn rolls her eyes at this not really understanding how she wanted to be bigger.

Zoey: I think i am going to speak to Mike right now.

Dakota: To fuck us right?

Zoey: Stop asking that if you know already Geez!

Dawn: You know how horny she is.

The three girls walk to the room where Mike was looking at his cellphone not seeing the three now busty horny gals.

Mike: That's odd. I thought that she was here and the door was unlocked.

Zoey: Mike *She said with a horny voice*

Mike: Oh hey Zoey

The guy sees that Zoey is with two blonde girls that is Dakota and Dawn and they are in they nightgown also with bigger tits?

Mike: Woah! I dint know you got some c-company hehe.

Zoey: Oh, it's alright dear. I'm sure that they are fine with you being here with me.

Mike: Wait, what is going on? You girls seem rather different? And your breasts? they are bigger.

Dakota: Maybe we are different, but we're not talking. *does a kissy face at that*

Mike: M-maybe you should lay down.

Dawn: My aura is hot and needs some company *appears behind him already rubbing her boobs on his back*

Zoey: Dawn, back off! He's mine! *jumps at him and her*

Dakota: Dont fight Back Mike, we are really horny and need something that you got on your pants.

Mike: Zoinks! This can't end well.

Dakota rips her shirt off, revealing how big she got, before jumping on them.

She start kissing Mike first in a way only a lustful woman would not giving a crap about the other two girls looking at their tongues wrestling each was surprised by this action.

Meanwhile he was speechlees. Dawn and zoey were taking off his pants.

Zoey: Show us your little friend.

They see Mike erected member jumping out slaping his girlfriend face.

Dakota: MINE!

Zoey: No, it's MINE!

Dawn: Neither of you are getting it!

The three horny girls then started to lick the poor and LUCKY! guy dick trying to get as much skin as they could.

Mike: Ohhh! oh gof! wait AHNNN! please this is crazy and oHNN! too much!

Dakota: Man, I wish this was even bigger for the three of us.

Zoey: Seven inches long and two inches large was big for me until you all show up *licks faster*

Dawn: Well, there's three of us... So, it needs to be three times bigger. *licks faster*

Dakota: Its not like you can do that *Licks faster* your probally a virgin so you dont want to use a big one.

Dawn: So says you.

Mike: AHNNNN CUMMING!

His crotch explodes with cum. giving each girl a splash of fresh orgasm to the face.

Dakota/Dawn/Zoey: OOOOHHHH YYYYEEESSSSS

Mike: Oh my god! I have no idea what is happening right now.

Dakota: Dont ask too many questions hun, just enjoy your lucky night.

Mike: HUN?! What have I gotten myself into?!

The boy is cornered behind by Dakota holding him.

Dakota: Now Dawn give him some of your love.

Dawn bodyslams on his crotch and humps him like a horse.

It was a surprise That she was no Virgin but then again appearances are just shells. because right now she was the one fucking the shit out of his dick

Dawn: YES! YES! MORE! FUCK ME!

Mike was at his wits end as she rode him faster and Zoey Shoves her breasts on his face and demands he start sucking quickly does so, as to not enrage his girlfriend.

he tries his best to suck her nipples meanwhile dawn fucks him, we hear a lot of moaning from all this.

Mike: I...I'M GOING TO BBBBBLLLLLOOOOWWWWWWWW

Zoey sees the opportunity and stops getting her nipples suck by then get Dawn off Mike. Then in a split second before he cum she slam on top of him getting his penis inside her. She then receives the second big blow.

Mike: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Zoey: AHHH YES! SWEET FUCKING AHNN!

Dakota: Wow!

Dawn: So unfair!

Zoey: Too bad. So sad.

Dawn tackles her off.

Meanwhile the wrestle each other Dakota gets next to Mike.

Dakota: Dont get flacid on me now Mike, I need my turn now

Mike: Oh come on! I had two big blast and I don't know if I have anymore to give!

Dakota: Fine then i guess i just Force you.

The blonde girl then shoves her ass on Mike face and then whistles to the other girls who stop fighting.

Dakota: Lets give this man here a triple titfuck meanwhile we all lick his dick with out tongues.

Dawn and Zoey stop fighting and tackles onto Mike.

Mike Muffles something under Dakota booty but it only makes her feel pleasure as the Three girls start attacking now their ultimate technique.

More and more the pleasure gets to him, the more that he almost explodes.

Mike: (Unbelivable. how can i be hard again? all this pleasure is beyond my grasp)

As he fights to control the last of his energy, the three girls continues their assault.

Zoey: Hmmm Mike you are the best

Dawn: Dick taste soo good!

Dakota: Cmon are you hard now? let it out or do you prefer to let me fuck you?

The boy continues to try and breathe from under Dakota's booty.

Mike: HNN! your mi-milking my dick AHNN YOUR MILKING IT! GOD! YES! Make me blow the last one you bitches.

He said losing himself in the pleasure finally.

The three of them feeling the violent shakes from it as it reaches its three sucubbus girls finally milk the last blow from the boy member as he gives each one of their faces a load of cum splashing all over it as they lick it as the sluts they had become.After that the boy fainted and the rest is a blur until next morning.

The smell in the air was weird for Zoey as she woke up after the adventure she had.

Zoey: Uhh! What happened?

She sees that she and the other girls were all naked cuddling with Mike who was sleeping, all their breasts were bigger.

Zoey: Man, I wish that I could remember what happened.

She then just lay down again and closes her eyes just not thinking about it.


	5. Chapter 5 Lesbian Shorts

**Requested by Jace**

 ***Dakota and Bridgette***

It was a sunny day at the beach and Dakota the rich blonde girl who competed on Total drama revenge of the island now back to her normal self was now enjoying the beach. Dakota came back to human form after some test with science her dad paid and end up her small love history with Sam since she just like the friendship.

Dakota: What a great day.

Bridgette: *Sigh* I am an idiot.

Meanwhile she gets sad on her past actions Dakota decides to go dive in the ocean and see how far she can swim.

Dakota: Time to put my body to work. It's so good to go out in public after all this time.

She then dives on the water and start swimming.

Little did Dakota know. the local sharks were looking for a nice meal.

She had swim far away from the safe part and by her bad luck one Shark was coming close and she don't even realize it.

Bridgette: *gasps* Dakota! WATCH OUT!

Dakota: huh?

The surfer Girl was surfing next to the area Dakota was and since she helped in a challenge of the season she knows her name. At that point Bridgette was going towards her instead of screaming that a shark was going towards her but she stopped after the scream.

Bridgette: *grabs her when she surfs by*

Just before that the Shark comes out of the water and tries to bite them both but fails and goes back to the water.

Dakota: W-what?

Bridgette: Just hold tight I swim back to the beach.

The surfer blonde gets them back to shore.

Bridgette: Are you alright?

Dakota: Did that Shark try to eat me!?

Bridgette: Yeah, came this close too.

Dakota: You saved me.

Bridgette: Just don't go so far away ok? its dangerous and...

The surgery girl keeps talking but all Dakota sees when she stares at her is how beautiful she is as she stares at her wet hair and green eyes.

Dakota: MY HERO!

The rich girl jumps at Bridgette Hugging her and then following by a kiss to the lips before she can stop to think.

Bridgette: Mmmm! *eyes widen *

Dakota: hmmm. *kissing her passionately*

The surfer girl is a little reluctant at first but then it starts feeling good so she just starts kissing more with joy too as they keep going with their sloppy make out in that dessert part of the beach.

Dakota: Thank you so much.

Bridgette: No problem.

Dakota: Let me repay you. *looks at her seductively *

Bridgette: Well...I think you won't say no for an answer.

Dakota: C'mon you love it.

Bridgette has been feeling guilty and lonely since Geoff broke up with her and she had to admit Dakota was really rocking the wet look.

Talking about Wet, Dakota started stripping down showing her slim beautiful figure to her that completes her long blonde hair and blue eyes.

Bridgette: Woah, your gorgeous.

Dakota: You to are super-hot.

Bridgette: Really?

Dakota: Oh yeah definitely. Let's get that swimsuit off.

Dakota takes off Bridgette's swimsuit.

She sees how Bridgette Body is and how she wishes to just eat her nipples out already.

Dakota: God your pretty.

Bridgette: *blushes * Thank.

Dakota starts to lick and suck Bridgette's nipples

Bridgette: Ohhhhh! oh my, this feels amazing.

Dakota: *giggles * Oh it gets better honey. *pulls her nipples *

She starts pinching her nipples up and down giving her a pleasure of a woman touch.

Bridgette: A-Aaaah! oh Dakota your hands feel so good!

She feels really good but she also attacks Dakota putting one of her hands between her legs rubbing her clitoris.

Dakota: Ohhh! naughty girl. you want me, too don't you?

Three Minutes later they were in the 69 Position already eating each other out with their licking squeezes Bridgette's ass as she licks her clit. Bridgette sticks her tongue in her.

Dakota and Bridgette: I CUMMING!

they squirt into each other's faces, drinking each other's fluids. Later on, they are cuddling in the sand.

Dakota: Want to be my girlfriend?

Bridgette: seriously? I thought you were with that Sam guy.

Dakota: I thought too but turns out I am into girls and we are just friends

Bridgette: I didn't think I'd be into girls either. but I guess I am.

The two of them cuddled on the sand and later decided to go out together. They had no regrets.

 ***Heather and Lindsay***

Lindsay and Heather had go through some bad moments, you could say they are enemies like cat and mouse but after the end of the all-star series Their relationship started by weirdly becoming something solid enough to be called friendship.

The blonde bombshell was going through some hard time as she feels like something in her changed and she is starting to feel attracted to girls, that happened last week When she was hanging out with Leshawna and her friend bend over to get a dollar she found and started to feel horny once she saw her huge ass. She then called Heather to speak a little to her since her best Friend Beth was traveling.

*Heather House*

Lindsay ring the bell and Heather opens the door.

Heather: Lindsay? What are you doing here? You always call first.

Heather: Sigh, come in.

Lindsay: Thanks *comes in *

Heather: So, what's the problem? and why did you come to me?

The blonde gal is a little embarrassed but she crackles really quick.

Lindsay: Is it weird if I found girls asses sexy?

Heather: um, not necessarily. why?

The queen bee was confused by her question

Lindsay: Last time when I saw Leshawna bend over I look at her ass when she was going to get a dollar and... how can I say? I wanted to stare at her ass more with...DESIRE.

Heather: Well let me ask you this. what were you feeling, while you stared at her ass?

Lindsay: I was filled with desire and also horny. I wanted to bury my face in the crevice of her ass and motorboard it *starts drooling*

Heather: Sounds to me you're either into big asses or you're into women. or both.

Lindsay: *Gasp* Heather I think I am more than just into females with big behinds. I think am a... what is the name again? Bi yeah i am Bsxesual.

heather: Its Bisexual Lindsay.

Lindsay: Yes! I like both men and females! What should I do?

Heather: Uhh Live with it?

Lindsay: But what if i am just confused?

Heather: Won't be the first time.

Lindsay: Can you let me kiss you to see if I enjoy it?

Heather: Wait, WHAT!?

Lindsay: Please Heather! I need to make sure. pretty please.

Heather: Why don't you go ask someone else?

Lindsay: no one else is around. and you're definitely attractive enough. *looks her up and down *

Heather: Oh, my fucking god Lindsay...*Sigh* Fine just a little bit.

Lindsay: Oh! Thank you, Heather.

The blonde girl jumps at Heather by surprise and starts kissing her as she wraps her arms around her back and press her Double D cup size breasts on her own Breasts rubbing it over.

Heather: Mm!

Heather falls back on the couch with Lindsay on top of her, wrestling with her tongue, pressing her breasts into legs shake a little but they stop. Lindsay was aggressive and a very good kisser, it made her stunned.

Heather: O-oh my god Lindsay...

Lindsay: W-wait I to forward Heather?

But then Heather gets up and now the tables have turn as she is now on top of Lindsay.

Lindsay: Heather?

Heather: S-shut up this is part of the test.

The queen bee lifts up Lindsay Shirt and sees she is not wearing a bra. she gropes the bombshell awesome boobs feeling how soft they were as her hands sink on it on those fuller globes.

Heather: Shit these tits of yours are so big. Why do you never wear a bra?

Lindsay: Ahmnn t-they are too expensive for my size.

She moans as Heather starts using her hands to put her tits together and suck both her nipples.

Lindsay: Yahh! Heather my tits are sensitive!

She is trembling in pleasure from Heather pleasing her boobs.

Heather: I bet you love walking around with no bra with those tits shaking around teasing everybody *gropes them again harder*

Lindsay: EEP! People do stare at me a lot. and I do like the attention. *blushes

Heather: I show you the attention you want.

She said now rubbing Lindsay leg and then going for her pussy. After Lindsay first moan is heather turn to loss it now.

Heather: I can't take it! *undresses *

Lindsay: *blushes * Heather what are you doing?

Heather: I want this. I want YOU! *strips Lindsay *

Lindsay: Heather! You're into girls too?

Heather: I am into bombshells like you that breath the word sexy

The blonde girl flushes red at Heathers words

Lindsay: I had no idea you felt this way

The queen be grins at her.

Heather: let me show you.

She starts fingering Lindsay pussy with her hand and her clitoris. Of course, her free hand was pinching one of her nipples making Lindsay first girl touch amazing.

Lindsay: O-Oh my gosh Heather! This feels amazing! Ooohh.

Heather: It gets better honey. *licks inside her pussy *

Her pussy is licked in all right places.

Lindsay: AHNNNNNN! HEATHER!

Heather smacks Lindsay's sexy juices then Spread all over heather face as her partner orgasm.

Lindsay moans and quivers in pure pleasure as she reached her climax.

Heather eagerly licks her clean.

Lindsay: *pant* well this for sure shows I'm into girls.

Heather: * smirks * I guess I am too. but that's not such a bad thing.

She Puts her head between Lindsay Boobs cuddling with them.

Lindsay: Hmmmm. *rubs Heathers head, cuddling with her*

 ***Gwen and Cody***

Cody: Um Gwen I'm not so sure about this.

Gwen: Come on Cody. I need someone to help me practice. besides, what could go wrong?

The goth is a witch novice and has Cody as her assistant, right now she is practicing a new spell.

Gwen: I got everything...I think.

Cody: You think?

She throws everything in a cauldron and opens a spell book after some weird smoke comes out.

Gwen: Its fine its fine, just look and watch.

Cody: Sigh. I really hope you know what you're doing.

The goth girl starts saying some words that no one can translate (because I don't care making up a spell) Then a big flash happens.

Gwen: * covering her eyes* Did it work?

Cody: I don't know but I think my voice is a little different.

Gwen: *eyes widen * Um I think I know why...

Cody: What? What is it?

When the smoke comes out its show that Cody has become a woman, he has now an hourglass figure kind of body only bombshells have.

Gwen: wow...

Cody: * looks in a mirror on the wall* AHH! WHAT DID YOU DO!?

Gwen: *blushes* I accidently transformed you into a very attractive woman...an Sorry?

Cody: Please tell me you can fix it!

Gwen: Its its not so bad being a woman you know? there is some nice things you can get from this.

Cody: LIKE! what?

Gwen: Those boobs of yours for one thing.

Cody: Seriously?

The goth girl starts to smile and gropes the big balloons of boobs sinking her hands on it.

Cody: GAH! Gwen!

Gwen: See? isn't it good?

She starts to get horny.

Gwen: Hmmm now that I see, they are so soft and well endowed.

Cody: This feels really weird Gwen.

Gwen: Don't worry, you'll get used to it.

Then out of nowhere she starts kissing him Passionately lifting his shirt letting his new girls pop out and she gropes them more with her hands.

Cody: * Eyes widen and holds her hips as Gwen deepens the kiss*

Gwen squeezes Cody's new that moment Nothing else matters, they just stinted there making out like two horny women with their hands either in their hips or touching some of their breasts.

Cody: * pulls up Gwen's skirt *

Gwen: *unzips his pants, pushing him to the bed*

Things start to get hottest After Cody Starts Licking Gwen Pussy as Gwen Do the same in the 69 positions.

Cody: T-this feels weird but good.

Cody: Ahhh, is this what it feels like?

Gwen: Oh yeah. *opens his pussy and licks inside *

Cody: AHNNNNN!

He has no control over this new feeling and soon cums first on Gwen Face as his body trembles.

Gwen: Whoa! You have a short fuse.

Cody: Sorry! I don't know how to understand this feeling to I got way to forward with the pleasure.

Gwen: * giggles * Don't worry about it. But don't forget you still have to get me off. *shakes her ass *

Cody: I really wish I had my dick with me right now.

He says starting to lick her pussy and fingering her ass by surprise

Gwen: Ohhh. you'll have it back when you're done.

Cody: You better do it! *Licks faster* So I can fuck you later

Gwen: A-Aaaah! I'll do it! now go deeper! *trembling in pleasure *

The New Cody starts using his two fingers to push inside Gwen Pussy as one of his hands is now on her breasts pinching her nipple.

Gwen: Yes! I'm so close!

He then stops Pinching her nipples and start slapping her left ass cheek

Gwen: HNNNG! *Cums hard *

it spreads over his face as he enjoys it.

Cody: Nice!

Gwen: * panting * Ok. let's get you back to normal.

Cody: Then We can fuck, later right? ^-^

Gwen: * smirks * Duh.

Cody: YEAH!


	6. Chapter 6 Mind control and Fruits

**Requested by That British Guy**

 ***Gwen, Courtney and Heather***

On Total drama action Heather, Gwen and Courtney were in the final three where it was close to end. But heather found a way to finally win much easier and after finishing part one of her plan she got to part 2 of her plan.

 ***women's Trailer***

Heather was looking at Gwen and Courtney who were waiting for Heather to do something.

Gwen: C'mon don't you say it worked? Show us them.

Courtney: yeah try to 'hypnotize' with your so magical watch ha-ha let's see you win that bet.

Heather: oh, you see that I will win the bet. This is quite the nice watch I have so don't blame if you can't look away.

The queen bee takes an old pocket watch putting in front of the girls as she holds on its chain and starts swinging around. Soon it forms into a spiral of black and white, the girls eye soon become like the spiral as they end up under Heather control. She smiles seeing she is in charge now.

Heather: I am your queen and you two are my sex slaves. You will do everything I say and won't say a word.

The two girls nod to her as she snaps her fingers.

Heather: Get full naked.

She orders as Courtney and Gwen start to strip down showing their smooth skin.

Heather: your slim body is good Gwen and I really enjoy the view of that caramel ass of yours Courtney. Now Courtney you will give me a kissing session and Gwen will be slapping your ass making you moan but you won't stop until I say so.

The City girl wrap her arms around Heather waist and starts kissing her feeling the tongue wrestling. Gwen slaps Courtney booty making her moan and giving heather a chance for dominate more in the kissing. She starts to grope Courtney breasts feeling on her hands as the goth girl keeps slapping her buttocks again and again getting back moanings of pleasure until her ass is bright red getting swollen bit it only makes Heather hornier.

Heather: Let's get it to the next step hahaha.

After that Courtney is seen using a strap on that look like it got seven-inch size and was lying down in a big bed heather brought. She then ordered Gwen to go and give the girl a cowgirl position.

Gwen starts to slide down the wet and slimed strap on on Courtney and start fucking it going up and down as she moand clearly loud.

Heather: I know you weren't a virgin. You probably fucked with Trent before you broke up.

The evil teenager girl takes a vibrator and shove it on Gwen ass after she turn it on to max. The goth girl Gasps as her ass is being attacked by a max power vibrator and she can't stop fucking Courtney strap on eventually…

Gwen: ANHMNNNN!

She cums letting her juices all over Courtney lap and strap on as the vibrator falls of for vibrating too hard.

Heather: Awesome job sluts. Now let's give Courtney a treat.

Soon enough the positions are turn. Gwen is wearing a strap on and Courtney is in a doggy style position with Heather in front of her.

Heather: Now goth slave. Fuck the City slave in the pussy meanwhile she licks my pussy.

Gwen starts to slide her fake dick inside Courtney pussy making her moan but she starts licking her master pussy as her behind is getting pounded.

Heather: I know you had fucked with Duncan after the end of season 1 Courtney I just never told you but dam you are a slut. Hahaha lick my pussy harder you annoying bitch.

Courtney licks up and down Heather pussy sticking her tongue inside giving her pleasure and also getting her pussy pounded.

Heather: Ahnnnn!

The queen bee Cums her juices all over Courtney face at the same Time she cums too by Gwen pounding.

Heather: Great Jobs Slaves. And to think I hypnotized Chris and Chef the same way I did with you two hahaha guess I won this gamble and I make them give me the money *smirks*

 ***Izzy, Eva and Chris***

Total drama island was getting really loved by the audience and Chris was getting more money.

Chris: man, this is the life *drinks lemonade* this show is my best idea ever. I just need to bring some of…

But before he could finish his words someone bursts through the door and is no one by Eva the woman of Steel looking angry like always and right behind her the crazy girl Izzy.

Eva: MCLEAN!

Chris: oh. Eva and Izzy. What brings you two here? Are you two not enjoying the playa del losers?

Izzy: well we do need more steak but…

Eva: I WANT TO GET BACK IN! Bridgette convinced everyone to vote on me to be eliminated. I will eliminate Bridgette and win the money

Izzy: I just run away because I am kind of a criminal haha.

Chris know whu they were eliminated and how he was smart rro not thrown they to their faces since they believe to be right, then again, he did pretend to bring them back at some point for a surprise to the others but he has a wicked idea of using their desire to get back.

Chris: Geez girls you know me, I respect my own rules to never let back in an eliminated person of the show.

Izzy: C'mon Chris I know you like to have us on the show. We give sick ratings

Chris then gets up from his chair as he closes the door locking it and closing the Windows curtain.

Chris: I'm going to be clear with you girls. Neither of you have the money to bribe or connections to get back in besides threading ways. So here is the deal I will let you two back on the show.

Eva: YES! I know I would come back.

Chris: IF! You two have sex with me *Smirks*

Izzy: What a plot twist!

Eva: WHAT? HELL NO! do you think I am some kind of slut?

Izzy: I'm ok with a quickie.

Eva: stop being so into this.

Chris: You can still walk away defeats knowing Bridgette is there laughing at you after eliminating you and calling you crazy girl.

Eva: WHAT? nhgggg that bitch...fine but nothing that happens here will ever get out you HEAR ME?

Chris: hard not to if you keep screaming like that. I go with Eva first so wait your turn Izzy.

Izzy: fine then. Izzy will wait and watch.

Chris then asks Eva to take her top off and also her bra. Eva is angry at this but she endures it for her objective. She removes the clothing as her breasts bounce out surprising Chris.

Chris: wow! Eva your boobs are much bigger then I thought without that tight sports shirt suppressing them.

Eva: *blushes* j-just do what I know you want.

Izzy: You heard her.

With that, Chris outstretched his hands and placed them on both of Eva breasts. The host groped her big sweaty fun bags with glee, he loves big tits, it was his favorite fetish. Eva was a very well endowed 'teenager' as his fingers sink in the squishy flesh. Chris played with her boobs like the best ring ever, he starts pinching her nipples, which he rolled round between his thumb.

Eva was groaning and biting her lip, trying not to moan and remain stoic but her breasts are sensitive and Chris' fondling was actually giving her a lot of physical pleasure, her nipple were hard and her pussy was wet.

Chris: Looks like you don't feel this good I a while, right?

Eva: f-fuck you.

Wanting to hear that girl moan Chris took her right nipple in his mouth and began to suckle on it. The host lewdly sucked and licked at the girl's nipples, starting with the right and then the left and afterwards alternating every few seconds.

Eva: uhnn! No ahnnn!

Chris: hmmm! Great I had enough boobs...for now. Now please wait there Eva and please Izzy come here. I think you get a better mouth work.

Eva almost protest to that, he played with her breasts making her horny and now asks her to wait?

Eva: W-whatever.

Izzy: it's my turn? Ohm cool.

Chris sit down on his chair as Izzy unzip his pants letting out his big nine-inch cock surprising the girls.

Chris: Pretty nice, right? You bet work to it.

The orange hairs girl puckered up and gave Chris' dick head a long, sloppily wet kiss. Her lips parted slightly and she began to slowly take in Chris' dick into her mouth; her tongue sensuously rubbing the head as it went in deeper until it hit the entrance to her throat.

Chris: give me some deep throat I know you can do it.

Izzy just does what he says and puts her mouth on its member sliding into her throat, she took the cock all the way into her mouth.

she bobbed her head up and down, taking the cock in and out and slobbering it with the wet warmth of her succulent mouth. It was like she doesn't have any gag reflex after some good five-minute blowjob he let out his blow filling Izzy mouth with his seed as she happily swallows all of it.

Chris: that was great Izzy. Your mouth is magical.

Izzy: your seed is salty.

Eva: Are you done?

Chris: oh yeah! Sorry for making you waiting Eva I know you are horny *smirks* just bend over next to my desk and I give you some love.

Eva: GRR! (This is so humiliating but I got to keep going)

She started removing the rest of her clothing quickly showing off her nice booty that was well worked quality buns. She bends over pressing her tits on the desk wood.

Chris smiles as he walks towards her still erect and groped the iron woman butt-cheeks, squeezing them roughly and kneading at the soft, juicy flesh with delight. He then holds both her cheeks as Chris had begun sliding his cock in her pussy slipping it in at a decent speed, yet with great force.

Chris: wow not a VIRGIN? I really want to know who got your first time.

She tried to hold back the moans but she couldn't help it. As Chris pounded in and out harder and ass jiggled every time Chris pushed into her and her grip on the desk tightened roughly.

Chris: C'mon Eva show me your moaning.

The host give her ass a slap that take Eva by surprise and lets out a moan, for the next five minutes straight he was fucking her with a lot of stamina while she moaned and also hurled swears at him for it, but then Chris felt he was getting next to his so he slowly took his member out of that tight pussy and gave a climatic moan before Coming all over her ass cheeks.

Chris: Woah! That was fun to do, right? best second shot ever.

Eva: I fucking Hate you ughn!

Chris: If you say so. Hey Izzy I dint forget you, I still have energy left for one more if you know what I mean.

Izzy: Izzy is amazed by your stamina and can't wait to test it out for a drive. I am already wet.

 ***Ten Minutes later***

Izzy was riding Chris dick reverse cowgirl style going up and down of his penis as he enjoys seeing her going up and down his member with such ferocity.

Chris: Dam Izzy your wild *slaps her ass* you did many positions.

Izzy: Hmmm! Izzy is on birth control because Izzy know this would happen eventually.

Chris: Oh yeah? You bitch then take this AHNN!

The host blows his last load inside that orange hair crazy girl as cum drips out when she gets up. Eva at that point was with her clothes already.

Eva: So, are we in or not?

Chris: You two are totally in on the show and if any of you win (which will probably not happen) I get double prize of money for it.

Eva: Yes! Now wait for me Bridgette.

 ***Anne Maria, Zoey and Mike***

In The island Mike was in a cabin alone with Anne Maria (still set in TDROTI) and Mike was sitting on the floor as Anne looked down at him.

Anne Maria: (hmmm I am so lucky to be in the final three, of course that was not a surprise of the other ha-ha, now I wonder if I can have some fun with Vitor now that Zoey is not here.) Hey Mike!

Mike: What do you want Anne Maria?

Anne Maria: Remember that Chris said today is a 24 hours free camera? he is too busy working on the final challenges

Mike: Yeah.

The tan girl then starts to get on four and walks towards him like a cat girl making him nervous and not really sure what to do.

Mike: Ahnn...what are you doing?

Anne: I'm about to get my Vito back. (Anne Maria takes off her top)

the boy sees Anne Maria round globes bouncing up and down, then he gasps and turns into victor

Vitor: Hey there sexy, did you miss me?

Anne Maria: Yes

Vito: Oh yeah Anne come here baby and let's have some fun. So, the two of them starts making out and soon Vito takes off his shirt and soon Anne unzips his pants and starts to suck Vito's dick. It was big and rugged just the way she likes it, she starts bobbing her head up and down as she licks it like a lollipop.

Meanwhile Zoey was looking for Mike

Zoey: I wonder where Mike is

Soon Vito was enjoying his blowjob as he grabbed Anne Maria by her poof and started to move her head faster.

Vitor: Ahnnn! Babe your mouth is the best, is like I'm flying.

Anne: (mumbling)

Then someone starting knocking on the cabin Door. It was Zoey calling for Mike to come out

Zoey: Mike! are you there?

Zoey opens the cabin door just at that moment Vito came inside Anne's mouth.

Vitor: Ahgnnnn! Yeah

Zoey: WHAT THE FUCK!

Vito and Anne Maria both look at Zoey who's angry and sadden at the same time, Anne swallows Vito's cum before she can speak

Anne: (GULP!) Zoey let me explain.

Zoey: Explain WHAT? how much of a big slut you are for taking advantage of Mike personality disorder? you SLUT!

As she says this at the same time she has her hand down her pants while also glancing over at Vito's dick.

Anne: So, tell me Zoey why where you looking for Vit... ugh Mike anyway.

Zoey: I am better then you and Mike will be mine you hear me? he is mine not yours.

Anne Maria: Yours? I don't see your damm name on it

Zoey: I don't need too have his name on him watch this! (Zoey soon takes off her pants and her top and kicks Vito onto his back) Mike if you're in there it's me Zoey, I going to show you that I love you by fucking you back to me.

Vitor: Hey! Wait what are you doing red hair girl?

Zoey: SHUT UP VITO! I'M GETTING MIKE BACK! (Soon after Zoey slides Vito's Cock into her pussy)

And that was Zoey first time, but she dint care she was going to Get her Mike to herself and only her, enough of that Bitch Anne Maria kissing him when he turned into Vitor. She bounces up and down fucking his rugged penis moaning all the time feeling jolts of electricity to her body

Anne Maria: HEY!

Anne Maria soon takes off the rest of her clothes and sat on Vito's face. Anne: Come on Vito eat my pussy baby.

Zoey: Hey you can't do that

Anne Maria: Like hell I can't, you do your thing and I do mine

Vitor: (What an awesome day, might as well just Enjoy it)

However, Vito let out a huge breath.

Mike: *Muffled Mumble*

The boy tries to talk but can't since Anne Maria big ass is on his face

Zoey: You see how much I fuck him to bring him back

Anne Maria: Well then, I'm going to fuck just as hard to keep Vito here.

Mike: (Muffled Screams)

Zoey bounces up and down on Mike erect dick and Anne Maria rubs her bootlaces booty all over his face grinding it like Dough.

Anne Maria: Give up!

After about a good 5 mins. Anne Maria gets off of Mike's face and then Mike begins to speak as his hair returns to being spiky after it had been slicked back as Vito.

Mike: What is HAPPENING?

Both girls look in shock.

Mike: (blushing) Zoey?!

Anne Maria: Dammit! I know I should be the one fucking.

Zoey: I'm glad your back

Mike: Me too! Mike continues to look at Zoey as she's still on his dick as her breast bounces up & down.

But Then Anne Maria gets behind Zoey and makes her attack getting her off his dick

Zoey: Ahh!

Anne Maria: You call that a fuck? THIS IS HOW YOU DO!

She starts giving him a fuck in cowgirl position, her big butt weight pressing against his member as she goes riding it though Anne switches holes as she tries to fit Mike's dick in her butt hole until Zoey shoves Anne out of the way and gets into the same position with her ass spread

Mike: WOW! girls calm down

He groans in many ways as he penetrates Zoey ass and Anne Maria is angry

Anne Maria: You think you can handle that big rugged dick on your hole? Then try it bitch! So, I guess I have to do it to myself (Anne Maria puts two fingers into her butthole)

Zoey moans in pain & pleasure

Mike: Zoey are you alright?

Zoey: You...are so Big! ahnnn but I make you cum

Anne Maria: Hey Mike look at me!

When Mike look at Anne Maria she was with her booty close to his face showing her fingering her asshole with two of her fingers meanwhile she shakes it and licks her lips seductively

So, Mike starts to mouth her asshole while fucking Zoey in her ass.

Mike: (thoughts) I can't believe I lost my virginity to 2 girls, this is great but I wonder how Anne's asshole feels) Um' Zoey can I fuck Anne Maria's ass after I cum inside you?

Zoey: Wait what?

After saying that Mike Turns into Victor

Vitor: Tight holes are the best

Zoey: Dammit, FINE! just bring Mike back when you're done.

Vitor: On it *smirks*

The personality of vitor then fucks Anne Maria but hole faster for five minutes making her moan and then blows a load inside her with a moan. the pleasure was so great for Anne Maria it makes her pass gasps and turns back to Mike as soon as that happened Zoey kisses Mike while stroking his dick.

Zoey: We're not done Mike, while she's sleeping we got some more fucking to do.

Mike: This was crazy Zoey, but I'm glad you were my first

Zoey blushes at that comment as she hugs then start to make out with mike laying down on his back and Zoey fucks his dick as her bobos rubs on his chest

Zoey: Lets have fun the whole day before Chris makes another challenge.

 ***Emma, Kitty, Macarthur, Owen, Noah, Brody* Co writed by Hellflores**

Set on Total drama ridonculous race. The challenge was to get pass by the Amazon forest and find the safe zone on a tribe, some teams where running together for now including Noah, Owen, Emma, Kitty, Brody and MacArthur. Geoff and Sanders where lost from their teams so it was also a race to find their partners.

Brody: Dude I hope my friend Geoff is ok.

McArthur: Bah! Sanders is a fine cop she will be just fine.

Kitty: I don't know, this forest is dangerous.

Owen: Also, full of fruits yummy!

Noah: Not now Owen, we got to hurry to the chill zone or we'll be eliminated

Emma: Noah's right! We can't risk getting out. Though I am kind of hungry

MacArthur: No kidding! This place is huge, it may take the others long to find the chill zone. I say we just take a rest and eat some of that fruit

Brody: What Fruit?

Macarthur: That purple one over there on the trees.

Kitty: Is it safe to eat it?

Macarthur: Of course, it is, look there is a sign saying that its Edible.

She points out to the sign talking about the fruit without realizing some of that information was hided by the leaves but not like the saw that.

Emma: Well if it is... alright then

Kitty: Okay then! (The girls grabbed some of the fruit while Owen grabbed a lot)

Owen: Oh boy!

Noah then Slapped The fruits out Of Owen Hands.

Owen: What? why did you do that for?

Noah: Call it a six sense but I feel like we should not eat this, and after all I don't want to know what kind of farts weird fruits will give you.

Brody: Your being Too paranoid Bruh!

Noah: Brody, the big guy ate a lot of different stuff that wasn't even food!

Owen: what? I got too hungry I thought they were food

Emma: (took a bite) Mm! Hey not too bad

Kitty: Yeah! It's really good!

MacArthur: See what did I say! (The girls kept munching on the fruit... until they all felt a burning sensation inside their body)

Girls: Ohhh! (Their bodies shook a bit while the boys looked concerned)

Noah: Told you, big o

Kitty: Is anyone else feeling like a fireball is forming in their belly's?

MacArthur: Most of the time when I eat too much but never in this situation ugh!

Emma: Dammit! why did I agreed with this?

(The girls felt the burning getting even stronger...)

Kitty: Ahhh!

MacArthur: What's the hell is happening!

Emma: I.. don't... know (Soon they all widen their eyes... their eyes changed to light purple color) Mmm...

Noah: Um... Ladies, everything alright?

Owen: They look Weird.

Emma: Oh, everything is fine boys, *smirks* aint that right Sis?

Kitty: Better Impossible Hehehe.

Macarthur: Yeah...Come closer we have things to say

Brody: (whisper) Bros... think we're going to get laid!

Owen and Noah: What?!

Emma: Relax... (removes her top) It won't be that bad

The moment Emma removes her shirt and soon her bra letting her nice breasts out Noah got totally...well he was speechless

Owen: Woah! what is going on?

Noah: I don't know... but I'm starting to like it!

(Soon enough MacArthur and Kitty removes their shirts and bra)

MacArthur: What do you thin, Sweet cheeks (referring to Brody)

Kitty: Owen... how do I look?

Owen: W-what? Me? Oh...well ahnn *gulps* You look nice ehehe.

Brody: AWESOME!

Emma: What about me, Noah?

Noah: Words can't explain how you look

Kitty: Come on, Bros... let's have some fun!

MacArthur and Emma: Yeah! Let's have some fun!

Owen: Oh...oh boy!

Brody: This is a very important moment Bros! get your soldiers ready.

Noah: I can't believe this is happening (Will I lose my virginity to the girl of my dreams?)

Emma: Get your ass over here Noah!

Noah: Oh, dear god! Okay! Let's go boys!

Brody: Who!

Owen: Are you sure?

MacArthur: Don't Be scared

Kitty: We'll be gentle

The girls Tackle each of their first choosing. Emma got Noah, Kitty got Owen and Macarthur Brody. They were all on top of the boys to start getting the fun.

Boys: Oh boys! (All three girls started to make out with their boys while they returned it to them)

Girls: Mm mm!

Noah: (in his head) This is a dream come true!

Owen: (in his head) Oh Sweet Canada chess!

Brody: (in his head) Wooohoo!

Emma Starts to grind her perfect bootylicious booty on Noah Crotch making his little fellow Rise against her. Kitty was pretty much just kissing Owen since he is big she is on top of his stomach and For Brody was much better for him since he liked Macarthur weight of her body and booty on his crotch area.

Emma: Mmmm! Looks like someone getting very excited! (Emma got down and unzip his pants... pulling out his erection) Oooh! Someone very big

Noah: Hehehe...

(MacArthur and Kitty did the same to Owen and Brody)

Kitty: Your fat is quite Fat when your belly is not covering it Owen.

Macarthur: I going to get your soldier to a ride Boy, get ready.

(All three girls now started to suck the boys big erects)

Boys: Ohm!

Brody: Fuck yeah!

Owen: Oh my!

Noah: Yes! This is amazing! Kitty slowly licks Owen Length instead of trying to put it all on her mouth, But Emma does the opposite as she put Her big boy member into her mouth sucking it up and down, Macarthur is more aggressive as she puts Brody dick all the way deep throating and bobbing her heard up and down very fast.

Kitty: Your big meat is really big, Owen! I don't think I can fit it in my mouth!

Emma: Mmmm! Your dick is really good, Noah! (Suck him harder!)

MacArthur: Mmmmm! I am not holding back, Sweet cheeks

Boys: mmmm! (The boys were getting closer but they were holding it, trying to savior the moment

Kitty Tries to put as much of Owen dick she can in her mouth and when she can't put more she starts sucking it up and down meanwhile she gives his balls with one of her hands meanwhile the other one is rubbing the rest of his dick. Emma stopped giving a blowjob to her boy and now put her breasts between his member and started giving a titfuck. Macarthur took the rest of her clothes off and put Brody sausage between her ass cheeks and start a Buttjob like big buns between the meat.

Boys: Ohhhh! Fucking god! We can't hold it any longer!

Kitty: Please do!

Emma: Don't do it unless we say so!

MacArthur: Yay! Hold it in!

Noah: What?

Owen: No way! this is too much for us.

Brody: The first one is always the hardest one to hold

(The boys couldn't hold it in as they climaxed all over the girls)

Girls: Hey! We said hold it!

Owen: Sorry...

Noah: we couldn't hold it!

Brody: Relax girls... maybe we can repay it somehow

Kitty: You bet your ass you are, now you boys are going to lick our vaginas and give us the orgasm we deserve

Emma: That's Right.

The sisters undress completely showing their beautiful naked bodies.

Noah and Owen: Holy shit

Sisters: Let's do this!

MacArthur: Yay!

The boys sure were more erect after that if it was possible. They each start try their own ways of pleasing them, either licking it fast or slow or start fingering first.

(Owen licked Kitty slow, Noah licked and finger Emma hard, Brody fingered MacArthur hard)

Girls: Ohhhhh! So good!

Owen: I think I am getting the handle of this.

Noah: Me too!

Brody: I've always dreamed of making this happen!

Girls; Don't Stop! Keep going!

That goes on for a couple of minutes until the girls reach their climax.

Girls: Ohhhh! We're going to explode!

Noah: Let it out then!

Brody: We won't stop you girls at all

Owen: Let's taste your cum, girls!

They spread their love juices all over the boys faces.

Noah: Mmm! Emma, you taste delicious!

Owen: Kitty tastes like sweet chocolate

Brody: MacArthur, you taste like heaven

Emma: Now it's time for the main event

Kitty: Fuck us!

Boys: Really?!

Macarthur: Hmmm I had an idea, how about we switch partners?

Noah: wait...what?

Emma: Hmmm Sounds interesting. I am just too horny to think about.

Kitty: Whatever I want to fuck anyone.

Brody: Wait! Can we as least fuck our girls after this is done!

MacArthur: Yes

Boys: Yes!

Macarthur: I'll take Noah

Noah: Ok that. Wait what?

Emma: Guess I'll have to do Owen

Kitty: Brody with me, okay then!

(Soon the girls were fucked by the boys they picked; Emma was fucked by Owen doggy style, Kitty was being pounded by Brody missionary style while MacArthur fuck Noah cowgirl style)

Noah: Ohh..Shit!

Macarthur: Nice, right? ever Got a BBW like me riding your meatpole Skinny guy? my glutes are made out of steal.

Noah: It sure...feels like it ugh!

Emma: OHHHH! Owen your dick is so fat.

Owen: Thanks! You're pretty tight yourself, Emma

Noah: Don't try to take all her energy, Big Guy... I want my chance with Emma

Kitty: Brody! Oh man! You're so good!

Brody: You're not so bad yourself, Kitty

Macarthur: Hey Small fry I want to try something so hold on

The big girl then starts the Amazon Position with Noah by surprise

(Look up Amazon sexual position if you don't know)

Since Noah is lied now on his back, Macarthur bring his legs upwards and bend his knees for the position. She then squats down on her man while she pulls his legs close to her chest so they are out of the way. she then starts squat up and down to allow him to penetrate her more. that makes him natural push her upwards with his thighs even though she is heavier then he can take. She did it at a normal pace

Noah: Ohhh! Hot! So good!

MacArthur: Knew you love it

Noah: Ahgg! wait this is too much you are aghh! oh god!

MacArthur: Relax Small fry I am training you to be able to take on big girls, your big down there but you can improve.

Noah: alright then!

Emma: Ohhhh! Fucking god! When do we switch?

Kitty: What's wring Emma?

Kitty then had changed her position To reverse cowgirl with Brody as even though she was not his crush she was pretty hot and energetic so he just enjoy the view as he grabs her ass. Owen was starting to get faster as he grabs Emma in the air and makes Sex meanwhile standing up

Emma: Hi-his dick is too FAT! that's the problem ohh god! I Cumming.

Owen: Ohhhh! Me too!

Noah: So am I!

Brody: Me too!

Owen: Oh uh!

The big guy then removes Emma from his grasp and once she is on the ground he holds his dick as it twitches as how launches a blow Bigger then the first passing by Emma Hair almost hitting her face. Brody took his out Cumming between Kitty asscheeks as Noah gets his dick free and blast one on Macarthur boobs

Owen: Aghhh! great.

Emma: Okay... Now can we have our way with our real man!

Kitty: Pretty please, Macarthur?

MacArthur: Oh! Fine! Sweet cheeks, come here!

Noah: Thanks for not breaking my Legs.

Macarthur: Your welcome.

(The boys soon started to plow their girls)

Emma Was with her hands on a tree and Noah was pounding her from behind rather aggressive as he slaps her ass

Noah: God I love you Emma! your big booty is the best I could fuck you all day long.

Emma: Then Do it! I don't care if we lose! I'm a winner to be fuck by you

Kitty: Owen, you're so hard! (Kitty was fucking Owen cowgirl style while Brody pounded MacArthur in Amazon style)

MacArthur: Oh yeah! Like that, Sweet cheeks

Brody: Fuck yeah, I do! Go harder, MacArthur!

*one hour later and they were Still in that*

Kitty has her legs wrapped around Owen Body waist (or belly) as his pounds her more as she screams in pleasure with a silly face. Macarthur was sitting on Brody face entire meanwhile giving him a hand job with both her hands. Emma got Noah Upside down being the one holding him upside down as she sucks his dick and he sucks her pussy.

All: Mmmmmmy!

Kitty: Ohm Owen!

Owen: Oh Kitty!

MacArthur: Brody!

Emma: Noah!

Noah: Emma!

Brody: MacArthur!

Boys and Girls: I CUMMING!

Everyone blast their orgasm as best as it was possible. And after that some leaves hiding the rest of the sign to the fruits was visible

 **Fruit Edible but warning: May make humans extremally Horny and will end up in total sex.**


	7. Chapter 7 Pink madness and Futa payback

***Futa Vengeance***

In an island Called Wawanakwa island that were competitors of a web show, all the male Competitors were eliminated for some reason or destiny, even by some feminine girl were eliminated still…it was weird Because One Girl was about to get Karma for all the bad things she did in that island.

Someone start to wake up, it was a girl her eyes slow open to see that she was in the cabin, she was completely naked and was in her knees meanwhile her hands were attached to the walls of the cabin by long chains.

Heather- Ugh what happened? What! I am naked, were I am? And why I got those chains?

?- That's just Punishment heather for all you did.

Heather- Gwen? What….did you put me in these things?

Gwen- all I need it was a little sedative in your food and BAM you were out hahaha.

Heather- You bitch, take me out of this now.

Leshawna- that is not going to work *appear from the shadows*

Heather- you too?

Leshawna- We are tired of your shit Heather now we are going to have vengeance.

Gwen- before you ask, yes I had help and this cabin is camera Free I turn them off we are alone.

Heather- Tsc, and what will you going to do? You can't do anything, you don't have the guts.

Gwen- HAHAHA I have a better plan, after you destroy my relationship with Trent I going to teach you one of my secrets you dint know.

Gwen take her skirt out, she was not wearing any panties, but what made Heather gasp in surprise was what Gwen had between her Legs that was medium size and it was hard.

Heather- you…YOU HAVE A DICK?

Gwen- Yep and he is going to teach to not mess with other peoples Private Life.

Heather- Wait what are going to do? Stop, take that away for me.

Leshawna- if you ever try to bite her I will not think twice before putting this on internet, after all we got our own camera here.

Heather- wa…wait.

Gwen- No.

In that moment Gwen Push her dick into Heather Mouth, taking her by surprise Gwen Start to hump her mouth letting her dick sloppy by her mouth saliva, Heather with no reaction of what to do let it happen with Gwen Hip movements.

Gwen- hmmm not bad, does all bitches like you have a sweet mouth like this?

Heather- Gulhgp slughs.

Gwen- silly me I forget your mouth is full hmmm just wait, with me moving in this rate nonstop I will soon give you something.

Leshawna- She sure is going to love it.

Gwen- ohhh here it comes AHNNN.

Gwen takes her dick out of Heather Mouth and cum a load in her face letting the white juice of her dick splat in her face.

Heather- ARGH pfff you cum on my face disgusting ahrr *struggle*

Gwen- that was nice, the way I blow in your face I mean hehe.

Leshawna- now let the next one come.

The door of the cabin opens up and we see Beth.

Beth- hey look a bitch in chains hehe.

Heather- the fuck? Who else knows I am here?

Leshawna- only who we want.

Gwen- and she got a tool too.

Beth take her pants out and show her Erect white dick, a little more small then Gwen but still medium.

Heather- Beth have a dick too? What the hell, you were eliminated.

Gwen- almost all girls here got dicks that is a secret we shared, you are our bitch and we got a way to bring back some people who want to beat your shit out.

Beth- Like my dick pounding your mouth.

Beth by surprise put her dick in her mouth and starts humping fast like she waited for that moment.

Gwen- she really is going all the way.

Leshawna- let her have fun, she want revenge after all.

Beth- Ohh Heather I know it your mouth would be smooth, you might be a bicth but since the first day I see you I always want to do this AHNNNN.

Beth cum her Load inside Heather mouth forcing her to swallow the cum.

Beth- Ahhhh the best.

Heather- *Cought* Yuckkk your dick stinks.

Beth- and now the cum of that stinky dick is on your stomach *kisses her mouth* byeeee.

Heather- wha…ARHGG.

Leshawna- you know what it can be better? More meat on those bones.

Leshawna take a syringe and injects something in her skin.

Heather- Ouchh you whore what did you do to me?

Gwen- she did something you will enjoy.

In that moment Heather start feel a burning feeling in her body; her boobs start to grow more and more together with her ass until they were big and voluptuous.

Heather- HOLY SHIT.

Gwen- Nice tits and ass Heather hehe now you are ready.

Next when the door Opens Eva Appears.

Eva- Hey Bitch, someone told me you were the reason I got eliminated.

Heather- No not her.

Leshawna- Eva here is another victim of your bullshit, and I heard she like to make it rough.

Eva takes her shorts showing her big erect dick twitching.

Eva- I going to squish those tits you have really good.

Heather- Nooo please somebody help.

Eva- who would help you?

Eva jump On Heather putting her laying down on the floor, she open her legs with her hands and in one violent hump she plows her pussy.

Heather- AHHHHW.

Eva- what is the matter? Don't like it hard?

Eva Hump Heather pussy fast and hard like a bull and Grope and squish her boobs with her hands meanwhile she suck them.

Heather- AHHNN stop please AHNN you are going to fast you going to break me.

Eva- it's been a while I don't fuck a slut like you, take my seed bitch UHMMMM.

Heather- NOOO NOT INSIDE.

Eva makes a final movement with her hips and cum her load inside Heather that could only scream by that.

Heather- AHNNNNNNNNW.

Eva- You got that Right thanks for the fun, I feel much more relax See ya.

Heather- That Freak cum on me.

Leshawna- was the best hahaha.

Gwen- now lets let the next one to fuck you.

Lindsay appear from the door.

Heather- YOU?

Lindsay- Hi Heather I dint sees you since that day you betray me.

Gwen- Lindsay here wants her turn too and I need to say she is a little special.

Leshawna- yeah she is a rarity.

Lindsay- Let me show you.

Lindsay take her skirt out and we see her double erection, that's right, she got two dicks and they are big.

Heather- HOLY CRAP.

Lindsay- Surprise Heather I got two dicks and they are long and big just for you, I can give you what you did with me, but I am literally going to fuck you.

Heather- wait, no take her away from me *struggle*

Lindsay go behind Heather, she grabs her big ass and lifting her legs, Heather got in the air As she shoves her dicks in her pussy and ass Making her moan.

Heather –AGRHHH.

Lindsay- squishy pussy you got Heather I guess Eva fucked you good.

Heather- Ahhnnn I can feel you fucking my butt completely.

Leshawna- You know what? I am going to participate too.

Heather- wha…what?

Gwen- ohh now you got it.

Leshawna- I wait to long, look the bulge my pants are I need to let those pants out or I going to burst then out.

Leshawna start to take her pants, and her bulge got out showing her huge black penis, it was HUGE the size of an arm, it was big, thick and fat.

Lindsay- wow so big.

Leshawna- hmmm I feel so free now.

Heather- Are you nuts? You can't put that on me.

Leshawna- you are mistaken me for someone who cares, Lets switch Lindsay.

Lindsay- Ok.

Both of them switch Places; Lindsay Now is putting her two dicks in Heather Mouth humping it.

Lindsa- sweet.

Heather- Hmmgp.

Leshawna- Here comes ME.

Leshawna Plow heather by behind Making her feel the huge member now inside her, it can be seen the bulge in her stomach as Leshawna start to move.

Lindsay- Ohhhh I think I am going to cum now AHNNNNNN.

Lindsay cum like a fire hose in Heather mouth Forcing her to swallow until her belly start to grow more starting to be a little more big.

Heather- ARGHHH please kill me.

Gwen- Cmon girls.

Beth and Eva go inside the cabin and see Heather.

Leshawna- Now girls start rubbing those dicks so we can show this princess the shower she deserves.

Everyone start to masturbate meanwille Leshawna keep plowing Heather.

Heather- Please forgive me…sorry I swear.

Leshawna- apologize accepted, but first AGHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN.

Leshawna Start to cum wild on Heather Making her Scream Until her belly was huge.

Beth- AHNNNNNNNN.

EVA- UHGNNNNNNNN.

GWEN- UHHHHHHH.

Everyone cums on heather letting her covered and slimed by their cum.

Heather- Hgmmmm guh Ohh god *Vomit Cum out of her mouth* Aghhh.

Leshawna- ahhhhhh That was refreshing, see Heather? It was not that Hard to say sorry.

Leshawna take off the chains that make Heather be stuck.

Leshawna- now let's go girls, Heather need to be alone.

Beth- bye Heather- thanks for the blowjob.

Lindsay- I loved Cum inside you Heather hehe.

Gwen- I gotta say it was nice.

Eva- thanks for the sex Bitch.

They all get out of the cabing letting now Heather that falls unconscious.

...

...

 ***Pink madness***

It was night on the island, everyone was gonna prepare for sleep but some people was in the bathroom talking,that Night wont be normal as anyday it will be Really diferent.

*Bathroom*

Cody was in the bathroom finishing washing his hands and someway annoyed.

Cody- Damm I getting really annoyed with this, they watch us all day and all night with those cameras I dint even have a chance to be in some privacy,I am here for weeks trying not to be eliminated.

Cody was in the island trying to not to get eliminated trying to be nice and useful to the challenges and looking to someone who try to eliminate him,somehow he survive all the eliminations and he was the only boy on the island with some of the girls who dint get eliminated.

Cody- I cant believe, I survive all this to nothing? The girls dont see me as a guy who you can love or kiss or maybe I don't know have some sex? Man I hate been virgin you know what is a big crap? My balls I cant masturbate because of the cameras,God dammit Chris you better watch this, I think I just go to bed is not like it will be any good today.

When Cody was going back to his cabin and entry the door, the moon start to change his color to a pink shining color who enter the cabins. Cody was sleeping and dreaming of the girls loving him and calling him awesome

Cody- No no…you are all sexy hehe *wakes up* Uh? Uahhh, man I stinky I gonna take a shower before I sleep again I don't wanna wake like this.

Cody were going to the bathroom to take a shower and dint notice the pink moon who returned to his normal color, then he take his clothes of except his underwear because he dint want to world to see him naked an begins to take his bath without knowing what eyes were looking for him.

Cody- Ahhn this feels Nice.

Then someone opens the door of the shower he was and dint notice because he wasn't looking or hearing because of the water.

?- its delicious the bath?

Cody- you betcha is…..wait *turn around* OH MY GOD izzy?

Izzy was in the shower totally naked and with some diferent things in her body like her boobs where bigger and her ass was two times more big too and she was total naked with her eyes full of desire.

Cody- Uh..wa..what are you doing Izzy you cant be here and why are so diferent? I guess.

Izzy- Izzy thinks Cody is cute and sexy and wants to do stuff with you.

Cody- I...Really? but the cameras.

Izzy- Izzy Destroy all the cameras and the stupid Chris and chef are sleeping now sooo.

Izzy start Rubbing Cody crotch what makes him go Hard very fast and Izzy take his underwear off.

Cody- Ohhhh.

Izzy- Nice Penis you got there Cody its really big.

Cody- Tha..thanks.

Izzy- Now izzy wants to kiss you.

Izzy start to kiss Cody as she use both arm to masturbate him, he only feel the pleasure going in his body and dint care the rest it will be a sin not to take this chance,when the kiss Ended Cody begins to grab Izzy boobs.

Cody- Ohh yes boobs real boobs they are so soft and I feel dam good when you stroke my dick.

Izzy- Yes Cody you wanna know what can make you feel better?

Cody- why are you in your Kn Ohhh ohh my god.

Izzy start to put his dick in her Mouth and starts making a Blowjob what make Cody head go wild with his first blowjob.

Cody- I…Izzy I think I going to I gon AHHHHHN.

He cums a big load in her mouth and she drinks.

Izzy- Hmmm you are tasty.

Cody- *fall in the ground with his eyes closed* Damm I got a blowjob from a girl and I just cum in her mouth, that was good right Izzy?

zzy disappears

Cody- Izzy? But… where are you? Oh man I don't know where she run but I gonna get out a here.

Cody try to get his clothes but they were missed and his underwear too.

Cody- What? Where are my clothes? Damm I need to go back to my cabin so I can get another pair.

Cody get out of the bathroom and runs to his cabin to take another pair of clothes but when he try to open the door the door dint open.

Cody- What? Its lock? But how?

Then a shadow was behind him slowing getting close to him quiet, and without knowing someone grab him but he was stuck in something big.

Cody- *put his head out* What the hell?

Lindsay- Hey Cody.

Cody- Lindsay *cover his penis* but what are you doing? And…my god your boobs are Huge more than usual.

Lindsay- I want you *rubs her boobs* I am so wet down here and I just want to get you and never let you go *grab him between her boobs*

Cody- but ohhh Your boobs, Lindsay boobs I always want to suck those busty tits.

Cody strip her upper clothes off so he begins to suck her big boobs with his mouth what makes Lindsay moan, her take little bites in her nipples them sucking both boobs.

Lindsay- Uhmm Yes Cody suck my Cow boobs.

Lindsay makes Cody stop sucking her boobs when she feels his penis rubbing her leg and then she push him in the ground.

Cody- Ow.

Lindsay- I want more Cody now I gonna use my boobs and make a titfuck.

Lindsay begins to sink her huge boobs in his dick making him feels the softness of those sweet jugs then makes Cody moan of the big pleasure.

Cody- If this is a dream God don't wake me Now.

Making the movement more fast for someone who get a titfuck for the first time is really hard for him.

Cody- Lindsay I think I gonna CUMMMMMMMMMM.

Cody shots a big load of sperm in Lindsay covering her face and boobs with his white load.

Lindsay- AHNNN.

Cody- Oh man that was so awesome I am so happy.

Lindsay- Glad you like UGHH *someone grab her hair*

?- Hey you are doing all that by yourself?

?- That's right white face you cant have him just for you.

Cody- Heather? Courtney? *they are naked too and they boobs and ass are more big than usual too* What is going on?

Heather- Ohhh cody you are so cute I cant stop thinking about you

Courtney- You survive the challenges and eliminations what a man.

Cody- Ehhh that's why you are all here naked? But I think something is weird.

Courtney- nothing is weird cody we just want you inside us.

Heather- and we gonna make you a man more then you are now, you look so hard now,you make that with Lindsay but I think you want something more tight.

Cody was looking to both girls who were naked in front of him he just want more,more of those hot girls who want him.

Cody- Oh my I am so Hard now.

Heather- Let me help you with this and just be there on the floor.

Heather go to cody penis and in one second she put in her pussy with a pound.

Cody- OHHHHHHH Cowgirl style, I making sex its soo wet and tight, I am fucking heather pussy.

Courtney- Hey I don want to be out of this.

Courtney then begins to kiss Cody wild meanwile Heather is Pounding her ass in his dick.

Heather- Ohh yes yes Harder, Deeper you dick is so amazing.

Cody- hgumm (dam if she don't stop with that I gonna) Hmhhhhhhhhhhh.

Cody cums in heather pussy what makes her moan when she licks her lips and Courtney stops the long kiss.

Cody- (I cum in her, I cum in heather Pussy)

Courtney- Get of now Heather *push her* its my turn now.

Heather- Bitch I dint finish yet with him.

Courtney- Now Cody I want you to lick my pussy.

Cody- Courtney Pussy.

Cody get on his Knees and start to lick her with pleasure.

Courtney- Humm yeah my cunt is so happy to feel your tongue down there Cody.

Heather interrupts Courtney pushing her hair and arguing with her because she wants to do more sex.

Cody- eehh? Ohh I guess I need to run or else I might end up in her fight.

Cody runs from that place right into the florest so he can Hide.

Cody- Damm I cum so much now, I need to rest, why are they so horn? A girl just don't go to you and say lets fuck (But I not saying it's a bad thing)

?- you are not tired.

?- we can see you still have energy.

Cody- what?

Bridgette- Hi cody you look sooo sexy.

Gwen- Hey cody.

Cody- Gwen and Bridgette?

Gwen- Hey cody lets fuck I need your penis inside me I am so wet now.

Bridgette- I am too cody please I need your hot white load in my tongue.

Cody- well, FINE I gonna fuck you and whreck you wolrd Bitches.

Cody begins to grab her and suck Bridgette boobs who were more big too, meanwile he put his fingers in her pussy giving her double pleasure and big moans, Gwen was on her knees giving him a Blowjob and rubbing his balls, when Bridgette hit the climax Cody cums in Gwen mouth.

Gwen- uhhhmmmm.

Bridgette- ahhhhhn.

Cody- (I got a blowjob from Gwen and suck another blonde girl boobs, I am so happy to be alive) fuahhh that was refreshing.

Gwen- Hey cody, can you plow me?

Cody- Eh?

Gwen bend over showin her ass to him to hump her.

Gwen- I need you inside me.

Cody- YESSS I gonna fuck Gwen.

Cody runs to her and with a movement he plow her pussy with makes her moan, then he starts humping her ass with pleasure meanwile Bridgette was in front of Gwen in her knees.

Bridgette- geez I not gonna sit down here I want some love too *kisses Gwen*

Gwen- Hpmh.

Cody- OHHHHHHH they are kissing.

Cody begins to hump more fast because of what he where watching,and then he cums a big load into gwen.

Cody- AHHHHHH I cumming inside you Gwen.

Gwen- Ahnnnn its so hot inside me.

Cody- Ohhh god I guess I did to much.

Bridgette- thanks Cody, but its just the begin.

Cody- What do you mean?

When he try to look to them they gone,just like that so fast he can even say they were down in the ground being humped,he was happy he fuck lots of girls including Gwen even he dint know why they were acting like that, when he was heading back tired to his cabin someone grab his shoulders.

?- ohh you forget about me? That rude you know how I want your piece of meat.

Cody- *Turn around* LESHAWNA.

Leshawna got her boobs really big like more then Lindsay and her was no more big it was HUGE and seein that naked chocolate girl made him nervous.

Cody- Wow Leshawna you look huge.

Leshawna- Yes baby I am ready for some Codykins you don't know how much I need this.

Cody- ou know I really want some of you but I am so tired.

Leshawna- Really?

Leshawna sit down on the floor and spread her legs,then she start to put her fingers in her pussy fast and then put in her mouth licking the fluids.

Leshawna- But I am so lonely without you.

In that time when he put his eyes in the most gorgeus body he ever seen,begging for him to have sexy all the blood in his body start to go to his dick making more big.

Cody- GIVE ME THAT PUSSY.

Cody jumps in leshawna and plow hid dick right in her pussy and start humping when he stick his face in her boobs

Leshawna- Ohhh cody you are so powerful.

Cody- (her pussy is so tight I feel she is sucking all my body the feeling is sooo good) ahhhhn leshawna I cant hold I cummingggggggg.

Cums in her pussy with all he got deep.

Leshawna- ohhh yesssss yes cody fill me.

Cody- uahhh that was fast.

When Cody was on the floor resting Leshawna get up.

Leshawna- Ahh its so good be with you Cody.

Cody- Thanks babe.

Leshawna- Look the other girls are coming too.

Cody- Ehh!

When cody take a look he see the girls walking to him. Heather,Bridgette,Courtney,Izzy and gwen but they were diferent they were all with shining Pink eyes.

Cody- Uhh something is wrong here.

Leshawna- What the matter Cody? You dont like this? Being around sexy ladies?

Cody- You see leshawna I guess its time for me to go sleep *nervously* I really tired.

Cody try to get up but leshawna push him back to the ground.

Leshawna- I think this is not possible Cody me and the girls are not all satisfied and we not gonna let you go until we are.

Cody- Ehhh?

Cody look to all the girls who were with big smiles to him.

Cody- Ohhh sorry but I leaving.

Leshawna then jumps And with her huge ass she smacks Cody face in the ground by the back looking to the other girls.

Leshawna- Cody you cant leave now we gonna have lots of fun.

Lindsay,Heather and Bridgette do a triple titfuck meanwile using her tongues together to make a triple titfucking licking, Izzy and Bridgette use cody arms like Dildos and were putting in her ass moaning like hell, Cody could feel all this ginormicous pleasure and the tast of leshawna huge black fat ass who the buttcheeks were been licked by gwen.

Cody- (she is suffocating me I need air ohhhh feels good,let me breath)

Cody start to lick her pussy with all his power to make her get out.

Leshawna- Ohhhh your tongue, I can feel so deep inside mee.

Cody- (if this continue I gonna Die)

Leshawna- AHHHHHHNNNN

Bridgette- AHHHHHNNNN

Izzy-AHNNNNNNNNNNNN

Courtney-AHNNNNNNNNN

Lindsay-AHHHHNNNNNNN

Gwen-AHNNNNNNNNN

Heather-AHHHHNNNNNNN.

EVERYONE- I CUMMINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

In the next day all the girls wake in her cabins with her bodys back to normal with no memories, Cody was Finded in the woods naked looking like a skeleton with no life in him but he got one thing a big smile who travel Heaven and Hell, because he dint have more ways to be in the competition he got eliminated by doctor means, His final words before leaving the island im a ambulance ship was.

Cody- I have no regrets, I did what I always wanted, no one will know but I will do and will never forget, by the way some of the girls will have a little present im some month sooooo yeah they gonna need some explanation *spit a little blood* dam I need sleep.

 **A/N: Since im doing those short TD this is where i am putting the old shorts of Futa vengeance and Pink madness instead of having two stories separated in one shot. thank you**


	8. Chapter 8 Harold Pusnishment

**Requested by Tastybean**

Harold was one of the lucky ones to participate on the second season of Total drama. Being the Total drama action but what he dint count was that someone entered his house and were planning to do something.

Last thing he remembers is something hitting him hard on the head before passing out.

Harold: Ugh, my head. Was I ambushed by ninjas again?

: No ninjas did that to you Harold. But you wish they were Ninjas.

Harold hears a familiar voice and then two more in the shadows. He starts to feel a little scared but tries to be brave.

Harold: I'm warning you. I've been in tougher situations than this. I've defied death itself!

Gwen: Agh! Shut the hell up Harold.

Bridgette: You're annoying as ever you know that?

Lindsay: You jerk

Harold: What the!

Harold: You girls did this? You hit me on the head and tied me to a chair!? What the heck!?

Gwen: Don't play dumb Harold.

Bridgette: we know what you did.

Harold: And you can EXPLAIN what i did?

Gwen: Sending us fake notes.

Bridgette: Luring us to the Confessional.

Lindsay: And making us sucks your dick!

In that moment the boy starts to sweat cold. How did they find out he was the one who trick them so he could get free blowjobs and more from them?

Harold: WH-what? Hahaha that is a lie i would never do something like that.

Gwen: * glares * we recognized your handwriting Harold!

Bridgette: Also neither of our boyfriends remembers anything we 'supposedly' did on the confessional

Harold: You girls got nothing on me!

The Goth girl slaps Harold across the face.

Harold: OUCH!

Gwen: Our boyfriends don't remember the blowjobs, your handwrite is on that letter that we only discovered two later and you look quite tired after that day and VERY happy.

Harold: *Sweating * W-what are you girls going to do to me?

Gwen: You think you are so smart Harold, making us your dummies and having fun with us like we are stupid.

Lindsay: If you like us that much to do this things you big meanie.

Bridgette: Then we are going to give you exactly what you CANT have.

Harold: Can't you just let me go and forget this whole thing?

Girls: NO!

Then the lights go on, it appears it was some kind of huge basement for storage and in front of him there was a stage with a pole?

Then the girls start to strip down slowly in front of Harold.

Harold: Oh my gosh.

Gwen: Get a nice good look Harold.

Lindsay: This is as good as you're going to get.

The surfer girl then goes to his pants and unzips then letting out his already erect penis, the same penis that tricked them.

Bridgette; Already excited huh? Well how about i show you your new gift you're going to use it for a while?

Harold: New gift?

Gwen Gives Bridgette a heavy duty Dick ring. She shows to Harold face as she smirks.

Bridgette: Now let's put it shall we?

Harold: Oh no. No. No. No!

Bridgette puts it on him.

He struggles all the time but he can't do anything about as she opens it and then closed back on his penis.

Harold: You can't do that to my penis

Lindsay Then brought to her hand a small syringe with some pink liquid on it. She gives it to Gwen

Gwen: it's not Over Harold. You see this? You know what it is? Well you soon find out.

Harold: *struggles more*

Gwen: Quit squirming! *injects him with the syringe in his arm *

The geek feels his body burning as he screams. Then he sees something weird happening to his Dick as it starts growing more, getting bigger, larger.

Lindsay: It works!

Gwen: Now Party starts

Harold: * breathing heavily *

Bridgette: Now just sit back and enjoy the show Harold.

He is dizzy by the sudden growth and burn he felt but then when he sees the girls getting next to the poles in wearing sexy clothing like strippers then he know what was all this.

Harold: You girls are going to tease me?

Lindsay: Oh yeah.

Gwen: We're going to make you go crazy.

The blonde bombshell Lindsay start to rub her boobs up and down on the pole like she is titfucking it. Then she holds herself in it with her hands and spin around stopping on Harold view point and then bending over showing her ass with the small clothing hiding practically very little.

Lindsay: This outfit is so tight. I think I'm getting a wedgie.*shakes her ass at Harold *

His dick twitches at that. But it's just the start as now Bridgette swings on her pole too getting on Harold view then getting her as down shaking her ass and then getting up walking down next to him only to shake her boobs and getting back dancing

Bridgette: I'm more than just a sexy surfer girl. Too bad you'll never have me. *smirks *

Gwen walks next to her pole that was close to Harold and starts to dance sensually in front of him like a pro stripper (i suck at do describing this)

Gwen wraps her thighs around the pole bending backwards hanging upside-down showing him her moves looking at him seductively.

Harold: stop! Just stop this torture. It hurts ok? Hurts my dick with this dick ring and is sensitive.

Gwen: Oh we're far from done.

Lindsay: This is just the first part. *giggles *

A door then opens where three more figures that Harold know too.

Harold: Oh no.

Trent: Hey Buddy. *glares *

Geoff: You know I'd congratulate you for getting three blowjobs in one day. If one of them with my girl!

Trent: or mine!

Harold: we-well i...Wait Cody is your boyfriend Lindsay?

Lindsay : Well he's very sweet and believe it or not a great lover. *winks *

Cody: i am very lucky being her boy. Now my lady needs to get her grudges.

Lindsay: *kisses Cody's cheek *

Gwen: Now let's begin the second part of our show. *grins *

Harold: What are you saying?

The girls take off their bras and panties while the guys unzip their pants.

Harold: WHAT THE FUCK?

Gwen: like we said. You're going to see everything you can't have.

Lindsay grabs the pole and bends over for Cody.

The girls get the show going for the boys who masturbate at their girlfriends and Harold huge member can only get absolute nothing.

Harold: Oh come on! Isn't this enough!?

Geoff: well let's have some fun with our girls so he can really see his punishment.

Cody: Agreed. *thrusts into Lindsay *

Lindsay: AH! *tightly grips the pole *

Harold: WOW!

Lindsay: ohnn you are always so eager Cody. Next time warn me *winks*

Cody: No promises. *smacks her ass *

So it begins. Cody was fucking Lindsay from behind meanwhile she hold on the pole. Gwen was giving Trent a cowgirl style and Bridgette was in 69 positions. They were going at it like horny bastards all moaning in front of Harold

Harold: * struggles to break free*

Gwen: You're so good Trent.

Lindsay: Harder Cody!

Bridgette: * sucks Geoff harder*

Cody: Too bad you can't get any huh Harold?

5 minutes later they all (except Harold) hit their climax point.

Girls: AAAHHH!

Harold: GO TO HELL ALL OF YOU!

The geek snapped getting angry after all teasing and the worst erection of his life.

Gwen: I think it's time for the final part.

Bridgette oh yes. *grins *

Lindsay: oh my you are in for it now.

Harold: Wait is you guys going to beat me up?

Bridgette: Oh no WE'RE not going to do anything. You can come in now!

Someone who was watching in the shadows all this time was now coming out. The figure was a woman with a serious but stoic face with a body well trained to look like She-Hulk. No one else but Eva the iron woman.

Eva:...hey

Harold: Oh god no! You brought Eva to put me in the hospital!?

Bridgette: Nope! Tell me Eva. Are you still mad at the team for voting you off?

Eva: Only i know how unbelievable livid i am at that *remains stoic* yes i am.

Bridgette: Well how about this? If we give you Harold can we call it even?

Harold: WHAT!?

Harold: I have nothing to do with Eva, i thought you hated Bridgette

Eva: You ALL voted me off remember? Besides Bridgette made me an offer and it's an interesting one. *grins at him*

Harold: W-what? You won't want to beat me up right? I am just one ha-ha p-please?

Eva: Oh I'm not going to beat you up Harold.

Harold: Wait you're not?

Eva: no, I'm going to take care of that boner of yours.

She points at his huge Twitching throbbing boner and his big balls just wanting to burst a nut already.

Harold: You're going to get me off?

Eva: You're going to get ME off. Sexual release is good for my anger management.

Cody: Should we stay here and watch?

Lindsay: Do you want to?

Gwen: Let's see how this plays out.

Bridgette: I want to see this.

Eva walks with the biggest Rape face you can never see someone doing and seeing someone like Eva with it? Boy it was creepy.

Harold is trembling in fear

Eva: Don't struggle, you'll probably enjoy it.

She then wraps her entire hand around his penis and starts a strong hand job first going up and down.

Harold: My dick hurts so much! I need to get off!

Eva: You stay right there in your chair big boy, now shut up *use both hands*

Harold: A-Agh!

Eva: *strokes harder * If you promise not to run away i will let you get out of your chair. BUT if you do i get you DOWN! You hear me?

Eva squeezes his dick to get her point across.

Harold nods his head in then takes his ropes out letting him free, he try to get on his feet but falls to his knees for a moment.

Harold: Man *huff* this is nuts

Eva: *takes off all her clothes * Get ready for the Amazon boy!

Harold: I'm so dead.

Eva: Eat me out you pussy! *shoves his head between her legs *

Geoff: Man i just can't tell which is the man right now *whispers to Cody*

Cody: *Whispers* Quiet it or she will rip your balls off.

Harold starts licking.

Eva: Ahh good. Get in there deep. *bites her lip *

Harold: (What a tight Pussy, it's like trying to stick my tongue at a closed rock, maybe she get more loose if wet)

He then licks clit and sticks his tongue dick is rubbing against her Legs

Eva: You may be a string bean but you have a decent dick.

Harold: Decent? My dick was normal big but it got huge because they injected me with some enhancement serum.

Eva: My point exactly. *puts him back in his chair and straddles him *

Harold: O-oh my! What now?

Eva: Now we fuck. Any arguments?

Harold: C-can it not be on the chair? I think it will break hehe.

Eva: Fine but then let's do my position, the amazon *smirks*

Eva puts Slowly put his dick in as its very big and makes it hard for her but she loves every inch of it and thrusts her hips is hold Harold's legs as she thrusts her his looking like she's fucking him instead of the other way around.

Eva is hold Harold's legs as she thrusts her looking like she's fucking him instead of the other way around.

It was Brutal! She was really like an amazon fucking that huge dick like it was nothing and everyone was watching in shock.

Gwen: My god.

Bridgette: Maybe we went too far with this part.

Cody: better him than me.

Lindsay: Look how she does him

Geoff: Badass

Trent: Good that his dick is huge now or else.

Bridgette: You think his hips will break?

Cody: I don't even want to know.

Harold: AGH! GOD! PLEASE! TAKE THIS DICK RING OUT OF ME *Cries*

Eva: You want it off! I'll take it off!

Eva slowly takes that huge poll out of her and stretches a little even cracking a smile. The she removes the Dick ring unlocking it off.

Harold: OH! Finally.

Eva: Now with that out of way. *puts his huge dick back into her*

This time she is doing Cowgirl position moving her hips up and down laying her weight on top of him. He could felt her tight most pussy milking him up trying to make him shoot every drop.

Harold: Eva, I'm really sensitive! I can't hold on much longer!

Eva: Really? Well then how about *Moves hard like hell* DONT!

Harold: AAAGGH! STOP!

Eva: FUCKING CUM!

After the teasing and the brutal fucking, poor Harold whimpered a moan and let out some well stocked build up blow.

Harold: OHHHH!

Eva: HNNNNG! AAAAUUGH FUCK!

Cody: *Whistle* Just look at him blowing like cannon.

Trent: What a mess

Harold is draining his aching balls dry inside Eva.

Harold: Ahnn! Phew...that was something else, two positions one orgasm like hell. Are we done now?

Eva: Do I look fucking done?

Harold: What? But this was Brutal, aren't you tired?

Eva: You don't know me well do you? *grins *

Harold: *gulps *

The Geek is upside-down with Eva slamming his dick into her, holding his legs up.

Eva: Ohhh Yes!

Harold : My pelvis is getting sore!

Eva: I don't care if your pelvis explodes, we are fucking until i say stop now i make you cum three times and fuck you in many different ways.

Harold: Please have mercy!

Cody: You know what? Let's go home and have fun with our girlfriends.

Trent: Good call i already am horny so let's go.

Geoff: Bye Harold, try to be alive.

Gwen: See ya Harold. Now Eva can give you all the Blowjobs you want.

Bridgette: Later. Have fun Eva. Hope there's no more hard feelings.

Lindsay: Bye Harold. Hope you learned your lesson.

Harold: Wait! Are you going to leave me with this woman? She will break me

Bridgette: Sorry Harold. But there's no stopping her once she's started. See ya!

Everyone leaves Harold with Eva.

Eva: NEXT POSITION!

Harold: Please take it easy! Oh my god I'm going to cum again!

Eva does a handstand lifting Harold with her thighs, using gravity to make him fuck her while she's upside-down.

Harold: HOLY! Ahnnnn my shit! Stop please

Eva: No way! AHNNNN! This is awesome, your huge dick going all the way up and down my pussy feels amazing. Spread your boobs dry for me big boy.

Harold: I'm going to cum again! Holy shit! GAH!

The geek blows his second Monster blow inside Eva tight and strong pussy wrapping tight around him

Eva: AGHHH SHIT! That's fucking good.

They come back to their normal positions.

Harold: *Huff* Can *huff* stop now?

Eva: My pussy is satisfied but I want another blow this time in my mouth.

She starts stroking him, licking and sucking his tip.

Harold: I'm so tired...

Eva: If you don't get hard for me again i stick my fist up your asshole to make you go hard again you hear me? NOW GET YOUR GUN HARD AGAIN!

Harold: You know, terrifying me isn't a good way to give someone a boner.

She then starts rising her fist getting ready to make her threat a reality.

Harold: AH! Ok, OK! Just no fisting please.

Eva: See? That was not so hard *Goes back at sucking and squeezing his balls*

Harold: Ohhh. *he gets hard again *

She start bobbing her head giving a sloppy mouth work meanwhile holding his waist putting that entire log on her throat slowly and then fast.

Harold: H-holy shit! *grabs her head, shuddering in pleasure *

This keeps like that for five minutes with Eva amazing way to hold her breath and give awesome blowjob to such a log Harold had.

Harold: Almost! I am almost Cumming again ohm god! It's burning and hurting.

Eva squeezes his balls again. It was like she was holding his sperm from getting away until she smirks and takes the dick out of her mouth. Put him against a wall looking like a glare to his face and then with a wicked smile she turns around showing her huge ass and then says.

Eva: Your better pray my butt don't break the wall.

She said so sticking his huge dick inside her pussy a third time as it shocks against it getting Harold cornered on the brick wall trapped with no way to hide or run but scream and moan by it.

Harold: AGHHH! GOD EVA! *grabs her ass and squeezes *

He lets out what it seemed like a battle roar as his balls squeeze every last drop of sperm that flow by his dick and then shot into Eva Pussy like a hose that would for sure making a bulge to her belly.

Eva: AHHHH! Maybe you're not as much of a pussy as I thought.

Harold is exhausted, breathing heavily.

Harold: I'm...Not feeling good.

Eva: Its ok now boy! I am finally satisfied; this was a lot of fun. I love thick hot stick sperm blows like that inside me.

Harold: I feel like all the fluids in my body were sucked out of me...

Eva: You just need to rehydrate. You'll be fine.

Harold: I don't feel so fine.

Eva: Also is high the chance of me getting Pregnant so i won't be able to participate in some seasons, you will gladly take the responsibility

Harold: WAIT, WHAT!? I don't know the first thing about being a father!

Eva: You came a huge amount of sperm three times inside me so...Just try to win the money and be responsible. I always wanted to be a mother *smirks*

She said taking her clothes back after cleaning herself with a towel. Then thrown some at Harold.

Eva: Now go Home and take a shower and rest very well.

Harold: I can't believe this just happened to me. My pelvis is so sore right now. I might need some ice.

Eva: Also you can't hang with Leshawna anymore, you're my bitch now.

Harold: Wait what?

She then gets next to him and gets a hold of his member on her hand again and whispers to his ear.

Eva: Once you get all the Water and Food you need so your body get to one hundred percent back in shape we are going to fuck on your bed til it breaks.

She said licking her lips almost ready to fuck him again and possibly break his penis but she just move back to the exit of the door swaying her hips.

Harold: Instead of a juicy babe like Leshawna I wind up with the living She-Hulk. Sigh, why me. *lays down on the ground *


	9. Chapter 9 Futa Pack

**REQUESTED BY Jax Wolf**

Gwen: I can't believe her! She was going to get rid of me after everything we've been through!

Courtney: That boyfriend stealing bitch thinks she can just make me forgive her!? She has another thing coming.

Both girls where on the All-star season and they were angry at each other, It's not like Duncan was still important for her but she still had anger to Gwen and even thought they had become a little of friends she was still aiming to eliminate her and win the season and the money. Gwen was mad at that, the money was always the more important thing to everyone, and now they were walking away from the others by different paths but in some way connected to the same end.

Gwen: Of course she wanted the money! That's all anyone wants!

Courtney: Duncan may not have been the best boyfriend but that's still no excuse!

Each one of them where so angry they dint even notice that they were getting inside restricted area where small fraction of the radioactive waste was. Most of it was wiped out from the season revenge of the island but Chris had kept some of it because he always liked to do that kind of thing.

Gwen: I should walk right up to that C.I.T and give her a piece of my mind.

Courtney: That Goth is going to learn what happens when you cross me.

Then their paths literally got crossed with each other when they get to a place where the trees are not hiding them from each other.

Gwen and Courtney: YOU! What are you doing here?

Some barrels with radioactive symbols where there very fragile that anything could break them and now two angry teenage girls where there.

Courtney: Are you following me or something? You creep!

Gwen: Why would I want to follow a backstabbing traitor?

Courtney: I'M the traitor!? Take a look at yourself Boyfriend kisser!

Gwen: I'm not even his girlfriend anymore, YOU! Weren't his girlfriend anymore so FUCK YOU! You annoying little bitch cock sucker.

Courtney: Fuck you, Goth bitch! Why would I or anyone ever want to be friends with you?

Gwen: Well at least is not a FAKER! Uhh look at me am Courtney i am a CIT! Even though i am pretty much a bitch annoying the shit out of everyone for no reason. I was so annoying that my boyfriend left me.

Courtney: Why you little AGH! *Jumps at her*

Both girls start tearing into each other. Fighting in the unsafe environment. They were rolling on the floor pulling each other hair not paying attention to the barrel of toxic mutagenic waste. They knock into the barrel knocking it over, spilling the contents on them.

They were now covered by the glowing green goo on their bodies.

Courtney: Oh shit!

Gwen: Eww what the hell?

Courtney: What is this stuff?

Gwen: I thought Chris cleaned up this island!

Their Bodies start to feel weird like the body temperature was going up and fast.

Courtney: Dammit this is all your fault now is going to be sick.

Gwen: My fault!? You started this whole thing!

They then start to feel something was happening in their crotch areas as it starts to burn and shaking like something was starting to form.

Courtney: I-It feels so hot!

Gwen: Gush!

Bulges start to appear slowly in their pants getting bigger and harder, totally uncomfortable.

Courtney: W-what's happening?

Gwen: I don't know!

Courtney: Dammit i can't stand this *starts to take off her pants*

Goth girl pulls off her panties and lifts up her skirt. They see big boners poking out of their panties.

Gwen: Oh. My. God.

Courtney: I am so going to call my lawyer about this.

They were looking at Dicks forming between their legs. Big ten inch long dicks totally twitching for freedom in their panties prison.

Gwen: Great, like things couldn't get any worse.

Courtney: ugh! This feels so weird and gross *starts to grope it with her left hand*

Gwen: Tell me about it. *holds it up*

When they do that It Twitches harder making them feel horny like a teenager who found what masturbating is for the first time.

Gwen: Ohhh! Man this is so, is this guys feel when they touch their dicks?

Courtney: W-Wow this feels so weird.

Gwen: This is your fault Courtney! *Snaps at her* Now i am a big dicked freak girl for your lack of caution.

Courtney: Hey you're the one who provoked me!

Gwen: I can't believe this is happening ughhhh! FUCK!

Courtney: We got to hide this from the others.

Gwen: First we have to get back, and make sure no one notices.

Courtney: Wait does this place also have cameras? I don't want the world to see me like this!

Gwen: You have a better idea?

Courtney: Blame you was plan A now B is just walk in shame *sigh*

Gwen: Yeah, I'm not waiting around to get humiliated. I'm going to find a cave to hide in. you coming or what?

Courtney: Fine imp going with you.

They both get their clothes back on and start walking to find a cave.

Gwen: For the record. This is the last favor I'm doing for you.

Courtney: Knock it off already!

Gwen: Whatever.

They enter a secluded cave.

The boners don't go away no matter how much time it passes. It's getting annoying and they don't really enjoy each other company.

Courtney: Ugh! How long is this going to last?

Gwen: How should I know?

Courtney: I can't take this anymore.

The girl starts to take her pants off and rip her panties away as she grabs her penis and start rubbing it over and over again.

Gwen: Whoa, whoa! You're going to do that right here in front of me!?

Courtney: I can't stop ok? If you don't want to see then turn around! I got to make this go away.

Gwen: Ugh, Fine.

She turns around and tries to ignore the sounds she's making.

Courtney: Ohhnn! ahh god! This feels so good, i can't believe this is how boys feel an! God and i got these balls now *grabs her left boob* i feel soooo...oh...god! I think i did too fast and im AHNNNNNN!

She end up Cumming too fast since she has no control over male orgasm and is more fast, the first one is the biggest ones and she ends up Cumming her blow on Gwen Back like a Boom!

Gwen: AH! COURTNEY! Watch where you aim that thing!

Courtney: God that felt so good...

The Goth girl then had enough and get up and then getting naked too. Courtney head was to the other side so she dint see Gwen getting next to her. Being sat down on a rock made it easy for Gwen to approach her member to The Cit face who would get a surprise For once she turn around.

She strokes herself till she gets to her peak.

Gwen: Courtney, turn around.

Courtney: What do you wan-

She got cut as Gwen Holds Courtney head with her hands and SHOVES IT1 her dick inside her mouth.

Courtney: MMMM!

Gwen: Oh yes! *thrusts into her mouth * At least your mouth is good for something.

She lets out all her anger on Courtney by FUCKING her throat with no mercy as her hips move almost by its own and she has a grin of evil in her face as she could taste her revenge for that bitch.

Gwen: This is what you get for using me! For betraying me!

She thrust harder almost trying to make a hole in the back of Courtney head.

Gwen: I thought we had become friends but you are just like Heather a god dam bitch who wants to be on the top for the money and glory. NOW GUESS WHAT! I'm going to fill you with something different then glory

Courtney: Mm! *shakes her head*

Gwen: Now shut up and take it!

She lets out a big groan of joy and lets out a bazooka blast of cum down Courtney Throat making her swallow everything making her belly bulge

Gwen: Aghhh. Yes that is nice... *pulls out of Courtney's mouth*

Courtney: *coughs * you bitch!

Gwen: Now we are even. You were right; Cumming in your mouth took off all my frustrations.

Courtney: *glares at her* we are so not even!

Gwen: Oh yeah? What you're going to do about it?

Courtney: * tackles her down to the ground * I'm going to put my new dick to good use and show you whose boss!

Gwen: Hey! Get off of me!

Courtney: NO!

She lifts Gwen's balls to reveal her pussy.

Courtney: Let's see how you like this! *thrusts into her *

Gwen: AHNNN!

Courtney: How does it feel to have pussy and dick Gwen? Like it when i fuck your pussy and squeeze your balls? Hahaha you must be feeling double pleasure right now. I know i am LOVING IT!

Gwen: Fu-FUCK YOU!

Courtney: I'm doing the fucking now watch this.

The Cit girl who is fucking Gwen pussy meanwhile squeezing her balls starts to lick the head of her dick making all efforts to make her moan crazily.

Gwen: nooo! My balls! My pussy! My dick!

Gwen: I-I can't handle it! I'm going to cum again!

Courtney: Good! Do it! *aims Gwen's dick at her face*

Gwen: AHNNNN!

She lets out another blow blasting her own face with her own sperm.

Courtney: Not done yet.

The Cit then Take her dick slowly out of Gwen hole and also shots her huge blow on her face mixing both their creams making her face heavy with all the thick sperm on her face.

Courtney: Ahnnn Much better! *grins*

Gwen: Gross...

Courtney: How do you like it Gwen? *smirks *

She wipes her face off the goo as best as she can.

Gwen: I hate you.

Courtney: The feeling is mutual.

They lay down on the floor for a couple of seconds.

Gwen: *sigh* Sorry for being a Heather

Courtney: Sorry for being a bitch.

Gwen: So where do we go from here?

Courtney: Well we're likely going to be stuck like this for a while.

Gwen: So...want to keep going?

Courtney: Fine.

They get in the 69 position putting each other dick in each their partners time. They suck slowly this time taking time to enjoy the new experience. Gwen and Courtney grab each other ass cheeks.

Gwen: * licks her length *you got a nice ass. *sucks her*

Courtney: You aint half bad *Sucks more*

*Five minutes later

Gwen Was fucking Courtney Pussy with her in cowgirl style as such CIT masturbates her dick as she bounces from Gwen dick.

Courtney: This double pleasure is amazing! Ohhh.

She moans Getting double orgasm one from her dick and the other from her pussy as Gwen face gets covered and she licks it.

*Ten minutes later*

Courtney Is fucking Gwen from behind meanwhile the Goth has her hands on the wall groaning as the pounding intensifies and she rubs her dick with both hands.

Gwen: I'm Cumming! I'M CUMMING!

Courtney: ME TOO!

They cum like crazy and they remain like that. For hours all they had done was have sex in all kinds of positions. Doggystyle, Cowgirl, reverse cowgirl, sex standing, on the wall, 69. They lost track on how much they had cum already.

Gwen: * panting * that was amazing...

Courtney: I've never cum this much in my life.

Gwen: I never experienced both female and male orgasm so long. And our dicks are finally flaccid.

Courtney: Yeah...do you think it's still awful we got dicks now?

Gwen: Well it doesn't FEEL so bad.

Courtney: Yeah...next time we should do something new?

Gwen: Like filling a bowl with our sperms and throw them at Duncan?

Courtney: Wow you are being gross...i like it hehe i think we can be indeed friends Gwen.

Gwen: I guess we can agree on something.

They then end up kissing each other.

….

 **REQUESTED BY Gorillaman**

It's another day on the island of Wawanakwa. And Leshawna is looking for a little fun to keep her entertained. What kind of entertainment? Well Leshawna has a secret no one else knows and now she can't hide it anymore so she made a deal with Chris to turn off the cameras.

Leshawna: Now with the cameras turned off. I can finally have a little fun.

Chris: Dont forget you said you would pose for me in my playboy magazine.

Leshawna: Yeah whatever. I remember our deal.

Chris: Never thought you would ask that ha-ha well have fun.

Leshawna: Oh I will. *grins *

The big girl gets out from Chris room and starts to think of who she is going to have fun with first, the one she hated the most? The sexiest ones? Or go random?

Leshawna: I should probably go deal with Heather so she doesn't become a problem later. I can't have her blackmailing me.

The ebony beauty Walks away tracking Heather to see where she was. Turns out she was on the cabin doing her nails. Leshawna sees that by the window.

Leshawna: Ok, she's all alone. Now how should I do this? As much as I'd love to smack her around, I don't want to draw attention.

She thinks that maybe she should make her unconscious very fast before she can know. Maybe get her to a place where she can't scream or they might see what she is doing.

Leshawna: I'll have to do this fast.

Heather: * doing her nails * Sigh, no one to bug me. Now this is more like it.

Leshawna sneaks up behind her without her seeing, covers her mouth with something that makes her faint and drags her to a secluded area.

A couple of minutes later she start to slowly open her eyes still feeling dizzy.

Heather: Agh fuck! What happened?

Leshawna: I happened you prissy little bitch.

Heather: Leshawna? What the hell?!

Leshawna: I'm really frustrated so i choose you first to be part of my fun time.

Heather: Fun time? Why would I want to have fun with you?

Leshawna: You don't have a choice *puts her hands to her shorts and starts taking them out* you're soon going to find out why.

Heather: What are you doing?

Leshawna pulls her pants down Showing that she was not wearing any panties but she also show something that surprised the Queen bee like nothing would. She had a DICK! A big and large Length twitching and throbbing with balls the size of tennis balls.

Leshawna: an! Sure is nice to let it breath.

Heather: Oh my God! You have a dick!?

Leshawna: That's right. Now it's time for the fun.

She starts to slowly walk towards Heather with her dick pointing at her. She was tied to a chair with her legs and arms tied.

Heather: *struggles in the chair * No! Let me go you perverted freak!

Leshawna: One last warning! If you try to hurt my dick *clench her fist* i punch you until you faint got it? Now let's make that mouth of yours for good use.

Heather: Don't even think about it! I swear I'll bite it off!

Leshawna: Hush! *Dick slaps her face hard* Bitch

Heather: I am NOT pleasuring you. *glares *

Leshawna: Stupid bitch! Then i do this the easy way *starts masturbating*

Heather: Why are you doing this?

Leshawna: Because i am super horny and i need sex you idiot! I can't take this anymore i am a futa girl and i need pussy!

Heather: * keeps her legs closed * you wouldn't...

Leshawna: I just masturbate and blow my first load to your face then!

Heather: Just let me go Leshawna!

Leshawna: Not going to happen.

She then Look at the other side and says.

Leshawna: Shit! Look its Chris!

Heather: WHAT?

She opened her mouth in that what surprise letting a chance for Leshawna.

She shoves her dick into her mouth.

Leshawna: Ahnn, I guess your mouth is good for something.

Heather has no way to say anything as that huge sausage is in her mouth and then she starts getting her throat humped in a way never seen before. It's like she can't even bite or get a grip of her mouth movements she just stays there taking it.

Leshawna: Ohhh yeah. That's good! It's been too long since I got off.

She holds on her head with her hands and her hips move frenetically like a horny dog.

Leshawna: Oh yes! Take my dick you little whore!

Heather eyes are rolling by its sides as she gets full of that meat.

Leshawna: C'mon almost there! Ohhh boy so good! Hope you're ready! I'm going to cum!

She ends up with a blast of stream down Heather throat as she moans loud like it was her first blowjob and orgasm ever.

Leshawna: AHNNNNNNNN!

Heather tries to swallow so she doesn't choke.

When Leshawna takes her dick out of her mouth with no warning some of it comes out and gets on her clothes.

Leshawna: Awww! I don't remember the last time i burst a nut like that.

Heather: *Cough * I can't believe you did that...

Leshawna: *holds her lips* you better believe sweet cheeks! Because it's just the start

Heather: Oh come on! What now?

Leshawna: you don't get do you? WE! ARE! GONNA! FUCK!

Heather: I was afraid you were going to say that.

Leshawna: Now should i fuck you now or go for someone else? Hmm I'm thinking.

Heather: Please someone else, Please someone else...

Leshawna: Fine i go find someone else! But just because you are annoying but i come back for you.

Heather: * gulps *

Leshawna leaves to find another girl.

Heather: Hey, wait! Untie me first!

Leshawna: See ya Heather! Hahahaha

Heather: Oh god dammit!

The big girl now go look for her new prey to her member.

Leshawna: Now what other sexy girl can I get my hands on?

She looks around and then sees Lindsay on the lake looking at the fishes.

Leshawna: Perfect.

She walks towards the bombshell

Lindsay: So pretty.

She taps on her shoulder

Lindsay: Hm? * turns around * Oh Hi Leranda!

Leshawna: It's Leshawna!

Lindsay: I'm looking at the fishes! They are nice to talk to

Leshawna: Well you know you could talk to me. I need you for something.

Lindsay: Sure *smiles* anything you can count on me!

Leshawna: *grins * Glad to hear it. Let's go somewhere private first.

Lindsay follows Leshawna to the Mess hall that was open and with no one there.

Leshawna: I guess here its good enough.

Lindsay: So what's the problem Leshawna?

Leshawna: I have a secret Lindsay. And I need you to help me with it. And you can't tell a soul. Understand?

Lindsay: oh...ok i promise what is it?

She then got hugged behind by Leshawna. She could feel something big twitching on her rear.

Lindsay: Um what is that against my butt?

Leshawna: *whispers in her ear* my dick. *grins*

She rips off Lindsay skirt with her strong arms.

Lindsay: YAH! Leranda!

Leshawna: Leshawna! That's it, I'm going to fuck you so hard, and I'll pound my name into that head of yours!

She slams Lindsay on the table holding her wrists together with both her arms.

Leshawna; No worries you're going to enjoy this girl hahaha! Man you have a nice ass!

Lindsay: I'm not exactly that comfortable right now...

She then flips Lindsay to the front looking her eye to eye.

Leshawna: Ok then let's just go like this!

She said as she then starts to spread Lindsay Legs and starts licking all over her pussy.

Lindsay: Yahhh! T-that feels good!

The ebony girl starts to lick her clitoris rubbing her thighs as each moan she took from Lindsay was a delight as she was tasty.

Lindsay: O-oh my gosh!

Leshawna: *smirks * what's my name Lindsay? Say my name.

Lindsay: LESHAWNA!

She gives Leshawna a squirt of her orgasm.

Leshawna: And I didn't even have to use my dick.

She smirks knowing how good she was into oral sex and Lindsay probably never had someone that good.

Leshawna: Now let's see these bongos *rips off her shirt letting her big tits out*

Lindsay: Hey that was my favorite top!

Leshawna: Yeah well you're about to get a new favorite something else.

The bombshell starts to get her left tit sucked meanwhile the other one is groped by Leshawna hand and this is just the start as she moans.

Lindsay: Ohhh! Leshawna, how are you so good at this?

Leshawna: I know what girls love!

Lindsay: Ahhhh. Oh yes.

Leshawna: I'm going to make you beg for my dick.

She gets her dick and start teasing her wet pussy by rubbing on her lips slowly.

Lindsay: A-Aaaah~

Leshawna: Beg, you big tittied slut.

Lindsay: Please give me some dick!

Leshawna grins and rams her large dick into the tight blonde bombshell.

She moans loudly feeling that pussy tighten around her member like the best ever. She hammers it slowly now and then faster.

Lindsay: S-So big. Oh God!

Leshawna: Fuck, this is a nice pussy.

Meanwhile Beth was getting out of the cabin totally bored as she hears moaning sounds from the mess hall.

Beth: Ugh I'm so bored...wait i hear something.

The girl goes to the mess hall and peaks in the window. She sees Leshawna now totally naked with Lindsay on top of her doing the cowgirl position fucking her huge futa dick and screaming like Crazy.

Lindsay: Fuck! Oh god! Oh Leshawna, it's so good!

Leshawna: Damn right it's good Lindsay!

Lindsay: Aghh! Its five minutes already i can't take it anymore.

Leshawna: Then here comes some love.

She lets her dick out of Lindsay pussy and blow a load that flies to the window Beth was looking letting all white slimed for her to not see it anymore. One thing was sure. She was totally shocked.

Beth: My god! Leshawna has a dick!? And she and Lindsay are fucking!?

Curiosity takes the best from Beth and she goes to watch closer to have a better eye out of it

Lindsay: T-There's so much cum...

Leshawna: I had held it for a long time girl.

Beth then makes a noise after stepping on a small branch outside the mess hall and Leshawna hears this. Someone else is there and she was going to fake she dint hear.

Leshawna: Would be much better if we had someone else here to play with us right?

Lindsay: Like Tyler?

Leshawna: Like...a nerd girl.

Lindsay: Oh like Beth? She'd love this!

Beth who was hiding blushes.

Leshawna: Oh really?

Lindsay: She tells me all the time how much she wishes for a boy with a big package could fuck her until she can't stand.

Leshawna: *smirks * Well I'd be happy to provide, if she were here.

The blonde girl then sees Beth pony tail sticking out from her hiding place.

Lindsay: Hey look she is over there. Beth! Hello.

Beth: Dang it Lindsay, That was supposed to stay between us! *comes out*

Lindsay: Ups! Sorry i think I'm bad at secrets.

Beth: *Sigh*

Leshawna: You better keep my secret if you don't want me to tear up your ass.

Beth: Y-Yes, I really do...

Leshawna: Then get naked and give me some sugah in any way Baby *smirks*

Beth blushes as she undresses and starts to lick her large wrap Leshawna dick head on her mouth licking all over around. Lindsay gets horny and starts licking Leshawna balls still heavy and big. The big girl was enjoying all of it as she gropes her own naked boobs enjoying her girls giving her pleasure.

Leshawna: I could get used to this. Oooohh.

She then asks them to stop. The blowjob was nice but she wanted something else.

Leshawna: Use your breasts around my dick Lindsay and you Beth will put the other side between your ass cheeks. Give me a titfuck and butt job.

The girls don't argue and do what she says, Lindsay wrapping her large tits around her dick and Beth rubbing her ass on the other side. They rub each of their parts up and down feeling how hot Leshawna meat pole was, so throbbing so twitching and big! It's like its hungry for their holes.

Beth: Wow, It's even more intimidating up close.

Lindsay: But oh so worth it.

They keep it like that for five whole minutes until Leshawna Gets close to reach her climax but then she asks then to stop.

Leshawna: ughh! Wait i need this third one to be on someone else girls! Lindsay and Beth go to *tells them about heather place* and bring her back here. They both leave and come back later with Heather, still tied up.

Heather: Get me OUT OF HERE YOU IDIOTS!

Leshawna: You're done bossing these two around Heather. *glares *

She makes a motion of bringing her to her and holds her tight so she can fuck her.

Heather: Let me go! Let me go! Dammit!

Beth: Shut up! You're not in control anymore.

Lindsay: Yeah Leshawna is going to fuck you now so be thankful.

Heather: I don't want to get FUCKED!

Leshawna: Enough of your shit comes here now to my dick!

Heather: * glares * No way.

Leshawna: Do what I say or I swear when I fuck you, I'll blow my load completely inside you.

Beth: Let's untie some of her knots to get out of the chair but still got her legs tied! We then tied her arms fast before she crawls to freedom.

Leshawna: Do it.

The girls hold her as they untie her arms. Heather Struggles to get away but Leshawna was too strong for her to get loose. Soon she is on four on the ground totally defeated and with no way to run once again.

Leshawna: This'll be fun. Very fun. *grins *

She lays down putting her hands on the ground like doing pushups and her DONG was close to Heather's pussy.

Heather: Please don't do this! You're too big!

Leshawna: You'll adjust. *starts shoving her dick in her small cunt*

Heather: YAHHG!

Leshawna: Fuck that is TIGHT!

She moves fast with no mercy against Heather pussy, that was the perfect punishment.

Heather: YAAAHH! Not so hard! Shit!

Leshawna: Where do you want me to blow my load bitch? I swear then no matter which one is, it's going to get full.

Heather: Do it on me please.

Leshawna: you want my White shower? Hahahaha enjoy it!

She said that as she pulled out and shot her cum all over Heather.

Leshawna: AUGHHH!

It spreads all over her, thick and hot as it is heavy cream on her face, breasts...well everywhere.

Heather: I hate you so much...

Leshawna: get her to lay down facing the floor and they get on top of her. I going to fuck you now Beth.

Beth pushes Heather over and lies on top of her.

Heather: Agh! Get off!

Leshawna: Silence whore! It's pounding time For Beth Now

Heather: Bitch...

Beth spreads her legs.

Leshawna: Here comes the TRAIN! *shoves it*

Beth: YAH!

Lindsay: Wow, Beth. You're taking it like a champ.

Beth: AGHH! I had practice with cucumbers before!

Leshawna: I'm impressed. *shoves in her entire dick*

Beth: AHHHHHH!

Heather: You're going to break someone as small body like her.

Leshawna: She can take it! *thrusts harder *

Lindsay: I-i thinks she can

Beth: OH GOOD GOD!

Leshawna is ramming her harshly, slapping her hips against hers.

Lindsay gets horny again and starts groping Leshawna huge ass cheeks.

Leshawna: Oh yeah!

Lindsay: So soft and squishy back here.

Leshawna: Take a picture, it'll last longer. *smirks*

The blonde girl starts to grope it, bite it and lick Leshawna ass.

Leshawna: Hen! Oh yeah! *Thrusts faster *

The big girl feels the thrill and moans loudly as her blast her load deep inside Beth Womb like a shotgun.

Leshawna: AHNNN!

Beth: AYAAAAA!

Lindsay: Wow!

Heather: Can you get off my back now?

Leshawna: Whatever *gets her dick out of Beth pussy*

The sperm overflows and lets the girls slimed.

Lindsay: This was fun.

Beth: so much fun...

Leshawna: Now i shall find my last target

Lindsay: Ooh who's it going to be? Gwen, Courtney? Maybe Izzy?

Leshawna: Bridgette!

Lindsay: Good choice.

Beth: I saw her taking a swim by the docks.

Leshawna: Time to go swimming

Lindsay: I'll get my Bikini!

Down at the docks Bridgette was having a nice swim to unwind.

Bridgette: *Sigh* this is nice.

Lindsay: Hey Bridgette!

Bridgette: Oh hey Lindsay.

Lindsay: Mind if we join you?

Bridgette: not At all.

Leshawna: Cannonball! *Jumps off the dock*

It splashes water everywhere covering the two girls in water.

Bridgette: Sigh, real nice Leshawna.

Leshawna: What can I say? I like to make a splash. *grins*

Lindsay: *Giggles *

She gets back up by the stairs showing her swimwear and her dick was still hard but in a way hided by the clothing and Bridgette Dint sees.

Bridgette: Nothing like a good swim to help you unwind right?

Leshawna: Yeah, but I know something even better.

Lindsay and Leshawna start to grin.

Lindsay: Do you want to see something interesting, huge and probably very hard?

Bridgette: Um, okay?

Lindsay then gets close to Leshawna; get on her knees and then taking her swimwear to the side she let her huge dick escape.

Bridgette: Oh my God...

Lindsay: impressive isn't it?

She said so rubbing the length with her hands as it twitches and Leshawna groans.

Bridgette: W-why are you showing me this?

Lindsay: Come taste this with Me Bridgette! Can't you feel how big it is? *gropes* how good it smells? *licks it head*

Leshawna: Hnnn! come on girl. Don't you want to unwind? *smirks *

Bridgette blushes as she approaches.

Lindsay: Yes!

Leshawna: The cameras are off. I made a deal with the host. C'mon give it a good lick honey.

Bridgette: I'm not sure about this. For several reasons. I mean can we really trust Chris?

Leshawna; Guess it's just you and me again Lindsay

Lindsay: Shame, guess i have to rid your member again.

Leshawna: *grins * Climb on cowgirl.

Bridgette: W-Wait! Right here? Right now?

Lindsay: Yeah, why not? It's just us here.

Leshawna: Last chance Bridgette or else i get my dick to Lindsay and Beth and let you alone here horny since we got no boys here anymore.

Lindsay: Last call~

Bridgette: Alright! I'll do it!

Leshawna: See? It was not so hard.

Lindsay: Just follow my lead Bridgette. *strokes Leshawna *

Leshawna: On yeah!

Bridgette strokes her while Lindsay licks her balls. She slowly starts to lick the head of her member.

Bridgette: It's so big and warm...

She opens her mouth and tries to put as much as she can possibly do.

Leshawna: Ohhh.

Lindsay: Relax your throat. It helps.

Leshawna: Awesome mouth Bridgette.

Bridgette starts to suck her off.

Lindsay rubs Leshawna tits.

Meanwhile Chris was secretly recording everything since the start. Like hell he would miss an opportunity like that, all he had to do was lie to her making her think he would actually turn off the cameras.

Chef: So what exactly are you going to use this footage for?

Chris: Well there is a bunch of pervert in the internet. Just think how much money i can get of a super sexy ebony girl with a huge dick fucking all those girls on an island? But not before i make Leshawna do the playboy photos and then blackmail a little from them after i reveal it the videos.

Chef: Just so you end up submitting anyway.

Chris: Yep!

Chef: Of all the underhanded stunts you pulled I think this is in the top 10.

Chris: Awww thanks Chef i do tr-Oh! Here comes the blast in Bridgette mouth *eats popcorn* Nice!

Leshawna: UGNNN!

Bridgette: MMMMMM!

 **The end ;)**


	10. Chapter 10 The Flowers

**Requested by Hellflores**

On the island of wawanakwa were Total drama reality show is happening a lot of things happened like brutal challenges were people got eliminated only getting left all the girls from the screaming Gophers and the last boy on the island Cody.

 ***The boys cabin***

Cody: *sigh* im am glad to still be here after all and with all those girls. Its awesome right? ...If at least one of them cared about me more than a friend or wimp i guess.

Meanwhile Cody is talking to himself the girls were talking on their cabin.

 ***girls cabin***

Heather: Now that the team is no more it's everyone by themselves.

Leshawna: you don't have to tell me twice. I want you to go home.

Gwen: me too.

Heather: Keep dreaming

Lindsay: i wonder what we're going to do today.

Izzy: Maybe something crazy.

Beth: I hope not.

Then they hear Chris voice by the megaphone.

Chris: Attention girls on the island the part one of these challenges involves around you girls. First of all look under the bunks until you find a box, you see that the surprise is quite "exciting" hehehe. And i got one for you only boy Cody check it out as well.

Leshawna: What does he mean by that?

Heather: I don't care I'm going to be the first one to get.

The girls and Cody look under their bunks for the special box.

Cody: What's in this?

The only boy opens the box and sees a small blue flower with a yellow dot on it.

Cody: A flower? That's it?

The flower then sensing his presence somehow and sprays something all over him in a blue smoke.

Cody: *Cough* what the hell?

His body starts to shrink inch by inch but he doesn't realize it yet.

Cody: What the hell was that flower?

Meanwhile the girls had to face the same fate with a pink flower with a yellow dot on it that sprays them all into a pink smoke curtain.

Gwen: * coughs * what the?

Heather: What the hell are these flowers?

Leshawna: Is this some kind of prank?

Izzy: Smells weird too like Weirdd

Lindsay: Yeah but also feels kinda of...good?

Beth: I feel weird guys...

Leshawna: I feel dizzy.

Gwen: I'm not feeling like myself right now.

Courtney: is it getting hot in here or what?

Heather: What did this flower do to us?

Lindsay: I'm feeling so hot all of a sudden...

Chris then out of nowhere drops a bomb to all of them on the megaphone.

Chris: HEY! Ok i know you are all wondering what the hell is happening so...here is the challenge, you girls are soon going to loose control of your body and primal urges thanks to the plant. You girls need to capture Cody who is under the effect of his own flower and bring him to me. He may or not be a little ''hard'' to get but good luck.

Courtney: Why the hell would you give us something like that!?

Heather: You'll pay for this Chris.

The host just laughed as he kept talking from the safety of his place.

Chris: I'm making things more spicy and awesome, you'll get it soon enough *turns off megaphone*

Beth: i guess he is still on his cabin. Maybe if we go slowly.

Heather: We? There is no WE! Im going to win alone and get immunity.

Gwen: Whatever! I won't let you do that.

Lindsay: Oh fun! A racing game.

Meanwhile with the only boy of the island the smoke was over and he felt his clothes were more loose and his voice too was different.

Cody: What the heck? What happened to me? I need a mirror!

When he gets a mirror he sees himself...as a twelve year old. He did only the most natural thing ever.

Cody: AHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME MCLAIN?

Cody: I got to get out of here and find some clothes before the girls find me! *peaks out the door to make sure the coast is clear before running*

Chris: *Megaphone* SO IT STARTS HAHAHAHA!

*The forest*

Cody was walking in the forest with only his underwear as his protection. Literally looking like an abandoned kid.

Cody: I hate Chris so much right now. I need to find a place to hide...

The boy runs into a cave hoping he would be safe there from the humiliation of getting caught like that.

Cody: I hope there are no bears in here.

Cody: Hello?

It just echos his own voice.

Cody: Phew. I'm alone.

Then a certain wild girl enters the cave sniffing the ground like an animal trying to find him.

Izzy: He's close. Really close.

Cody: Crap! *hides behind a boulder*

Izzy: Come out Cody! Izzy just wants to play hide and seek with you hahaha just kidding i am totally going to get ya.

Cody starts sweating

Izzy: I'm going to look all over this place to find you *sniffs* something tells me you're not wearing much.

Cody: (how the hell does she know that?)

Cody throws a rock to lure her away with the noise.

She goes towards it to see if her prey was nearby.

He then takes the chance and makes a run for the exit.

Cody: phew, that was a close one. Man, now the girls are hunting me and i got to run? Bullshit. What's the point of this challenge anyway?

Then Beth appears by trying to find Cody and ends up seeing him but you can't say the same to him.

Beth: *gasp* is that him? Or i am seeing wrong? He seems smaller and...Only on underwear? *blushes*

Cody: Sigh, I need a new place to hide...

Beth slowly gets closer, ready to pounce.

But once she gets close and can clearly see is Cody in a smaller version something then turns on inside her and her eyes go wide as she feels her body getting hot and her mind going all fuzzy. It was like she was starting to get horny out of nowhere.

Beth: * panting * O-oh my gosh...

Cody: Wait, what was that? *turns around*

Beth jumps on him

Cody: AH! BETH!

She had a big Grin that would be more like the fusion of horny and creepy.

Beth: Hey Cody! Whoa you look so cute right now. Aren't you cold walking around like this?

Cody: Its summer so it's not that bad. Um could you get off me please?

She then starts licking his left cheek up and down with a lustful face.

Beth: You taste good.

Cody: WHOA! What the fuck? Beth, get off!

He tries to get her off but in his smaller state and Beth's strong grip he just can't get her off.

Beth: I'm sorry but I refuse to do that. Now I'm not the best looking around here but I can make you feel good.

Cody: I don't like where this is going.

Beth: Don't worry Cody. I'll take good care of you. *grins *

She starts to slide herself next to his crotch area getting her butt comfy and then starts to grind her ass on him.

Cody: A-ahhh. Beth gets off...

Beth: Oh I'll get off. We'll both get off.

She starts to grind faster as she smiles hearing the moaning sounds of little Cody.

Beth: Those bitches might think I'm ugly but i am the one with the second biggest booty here minus Leshawna. You love my booty don't you? HAHAHA! Say it Cody.

Cody: * getting hard* I-I love your booty Beth...

She then feels Cody's tool getting big...Bigger then it was supposed to be for someone his size. It was poking her buttocks like a furious rock.

Beth: What the!? i-is it supposed to be this big?

Cody: I don't know. That weird flower did something to me.

Beth changes position to the 69 way with her big ass on Cody face looking at her pink pants as she, with glowing eyes, looked at his baseball bat almost ripping off his underwear.

Beth: Whoa it's so amazing and hard *touches* super hard.

Cody trembles from her touch.

The geek girl then starts to take off his underwear releasing the big guy, almost slapping her face. It was throbbing and twitching as she touches and could feel it.

Beth: A-amazing! I never saw one like this in videos. It won't hurt if I touch it more right Cody?

Cody: N-No...

Beth: Good.

She starts stroking it up and down with one of her hands first. Then she gets excited at how good it feels and starts stroking with both hands with a grin of the feeling of such a big gun on her hands. The boy is totally dominated by her and moans with no control; it was good, it was more than good having his first hand job.

Beth: Feeling good Cody?

Cody nods with his head covered by her ass.

Beth: Give my ass some love with your hands because I am about to lick your big and meaty sausage.

She said getting her booty even closer on his face as she starts to slowly lick the head of his member with her tongue up and down.

Cody : M-mmmm!~ *grabs her ass *

he started groping her butt-cheeks covered in her pants as he also starts to lick it, enjoying the situation that ended up in, then also sniffs it letting his pervert side win.

Beth : I see someone is starting to enjoy themselves. *licks him more, taking his head into her mouth *

Cody: Ugnnn! E-easy Beth i am new at this if you keep doing it like that i might uhnn cum faster.

Beth : Maybe that's what I want. *strokes him faster *

Cody: Wait ahnn! not so fast ohnnn! I'm almost there!

Beth sucks him off.

She can't suck all of his length so she just sucks the head of his penis on her mouth. it was salty but she loved it and was doing it fast.

Cody : O-Oh my Hnnn! I can't hold it anymore!

The boy lets out a groan of joy that lets out a cannon Blast at Beth. If only she knew the first one is always the biggest one but now she knows as her mouth cheeks were getting puffed as her mouth was getting full of his thick hot sperm.

Beth tried to swallow as much as she could but just couldn't keep up.

She took off her mouth only to get blasted to her face getting all sticky as his orgasm ends.

Beth : It's so much!

Cody : That felt so amazing...

Beth: i think i swallowed enough to get a lot of protein.

Cody then Gives Beth ass a huge slap that made her gets up from the pain because of the surprise.

Beth: Ouch!

Cody: Thanks Beth but i got to run *runs for it*

Beth: Wait! I don't mind getting spanked!

Cody is already gone.

Beth: Darn it.

He was running with a huge boner now and it was not comfy but he had to keep running...right?

Cody: Oh man that was weird but really hot... but now I don't even have my underwear!

He hears movement around the forest. Thinking it might be some other girl he jumps in the first bush he can find.

Heather: That dweeb has to be around here somewhere.

Cody: (heather? So the Queen bee is hunting me? Oh man i am easy prey here. Totally naked in this kid form)

Heather: Ugh. How hard could it be to find this guy? He couldn't have gotten that far.

He slowly then tries to sneak away from what it appears to be like the predator using shorts.

He is suddenly snagged by a vine tied in a lasso and dragged up into the trees.

Izzy : Gotcha.

Cody: AHHHH! Izzy? You did this?

Izzy : The tying you up and capturing you part? Yup!

Then when Izzy Looks at Cody face and getting surprised by what his body has become she start feeling the same thing Beth looking at him made her fall in love.

Izzy : Cody, you've become such a little cutie. I like it. *hugs him into her cleavage. *

His still erect dick is poking her between her legs right in her panties meanwhile he muffled words on her cleavage.

Izzy : Wow, quite a package too. I wouldn't mind having that between my legs.

She gets him next to another tree and then gets down like a monkey to get on the floor for better balance to have her moment.

Cody : Izzy you too?

Izzy : Me too what? I just want to have some fun with you.

She start to get naked Izzy style in front of the poor boy.

Cody: Whoa! Why did you suddenly do that?

Izzy : You're naked too. I wanted to join the club. besides don't you like what you see?

Cody: Dont you care i am like a total twelve old kid?

Izzy : You don't look twelve down here. *strokes his dick *

Cody: Wait do- ohn! ahnnn god!

Izzy : Oh yeah. you're a big boy.

She lays her mouth on his member starting to lick all over the tip with her tongue more aggressively then Beth.

Cody is trembling in pleasure

Cody : H-holy shit Izzy!

Izzy does the impossible and deep throat his immense member like she did this before.

Cody: AHNNNN! JESUS! no gag reflex?

Izzy giggles and sucks hard on his large member.

Cody : Gaahh!

He breathes heavily as Izzy delights on his squeaks of joy and the member in her mouth but then she stop and slowly removes her mouth from his member slowly very slowly until it was all out totally sloppy.

Cody : C-Crap.

Izzy : Ready for more fun?

Cody: Wait wait wait! your gonna make me go crazy like this can we slow down a little?

Izzy : Nope! *grins *

Cody : O-Oh God.

Then someone shows up.

Heather: AHA! i got you now geek...wait Did you shrink? and oh my god! Izzy you crazy girl why are you naked?

Izzy : Back off! You'll get your turn when I'm done!

Heather: What you mean about turn are you nuts?

Izzy: Just look at this cute face and that huge dick. he is amazing.

Heather : You're out of your mind!

Izzy : Maybe.

Cody: (Well at least Heather is fine)

Izzy : Im having my time with him.

Heather : I'm bringing him to Chris, Now!

Izzy: Like hell you are!

Then The orange hair girl throws herself at Heather and they both start to battle in a wrestle way.

Cody : This is my chance to get out of here...

He makes a run for it getting away from Heather and Izzy but it was hard to run with his boner super hard after Izzy job and he didn't had the chance to cum which was frustrating.

Cody : Sigh, what else could go wrong?

He then stop to think about what is going on.

Cody: For some reason the girls get excited after they look at me, maybe is because of my plant or their plant, maybe Heather was fighting it? Oh man! If that is true i can totally Get Gwen now. I mean it wont be on her own will but its not like, against her will either right?

Gwen : *looking for Cody* Cody? Come on out Cody! if you do I'll give you my panties this time.

Then suddently Courtney comes out of the bushes too looking for Cody.

Courtney: Really? Your going to offer your panties for him to show up and then get him? so classy *rolls her eyes*

Gwen : Hey I know what guys want. especially Cody.

Courtney: Whatever. im gonna find that geek and them win the challenge.

Gwen: Good luck with that he is not just going to show up out of nowhere saying hey look at me im right here.

Cody : *hidden in a bush* Maybe I should...

He then poke his face out of the bush quietly just waiting for them to look at him and then come get him.

Gwen : There he is!

Courtney : He's mine!

Cody: Oh no! im totally surrounded (did they even realized i am smaller now?)

Gwen : Wait hold on. Cody what the heck happened to you?

Courtney : Why the hell are you naked?

Gwen : and smaller?

Cody: Funny now that you mentioned it.

Gets out of the bush showing his huge erection thanks to Izzy. It was twitching and throobing almost like growling like a predator.

Cody: Maybe all my growth went to this place after the plant spray *smirks*

Gwen : * blushes * Holy crap!

Courtney : How are you conscious with all the blood flowing into that thing?

Cody: Science? Maybe is all the flower pounding stamina into me. Now what you flower did to you? i hope im not TRIGGERING anything *smirks*

Their eyes start glowing as they get hotter.

Courtney: Oh..oh god i feel so hot now. i dont even know why but ohhhn!

Gwen: noo! looking at that huge dick is making me ohnn!

Cody : Forget your bra and panties Gwen. I want something else from you. can you guess what it is?

Gwen: Ohh Cody you are so cute in the size of a child. i just want to hug you and kiss you.

Courtney: Oh Cody please forgive me for calling you a geek i am urging for your embrace.

Cody : Come to papa ladies. *grins *

Two minutes later Gwen and Courtney are totally naked and Gwen is grinding her booty against Cody Member and Courtney is grinding her booty on his face.

Cody : (I'm in heaven right now)

Gwen : I don't know if this monster will even fit inside me.

Cody just starts licking Courtney pussy with his tongue as she grind her butt on his face and using his free hands to finger her ass. A bold move he would never try on a girl if he weren't so horny right now.

Courtney : A-Aaaah! that's good Cody!

His dick keep twitching between Gwen ass cheeks demanding more intense action.

Gwen : Ok I'm putting it in.

Courtney : He's good with his tongue!

Gwen: Well maybe you should go first and let me have some tongue first to lube up my pussy.

Courtney : Deal

They switch places with Gwen on Cody's face while Courtney it on Cody's dick.

Gwen: Good luck *giggles* Lick me Cody.

Cody starts licking Gwen.

Courtney : Ok here goes. *starts sinking his dick into her*

The boy starts licking Gwen feeling his dick is meeting a pussy slowly.

Cody: hmmmmm!

Courtney : F-Fuck he's big!

Gwen: Keep going until you cant go anymore

Courtney : Easy for you to say! *sits on his dick *

She start slowly going up and down like she is trying really hard not to show how hard it is to put that log on her pussy.

She is bitting her lip to supress her moans

Gwen : Lick me deeper Cody!

Cody: (i never thought i would be licking your pussy with twelve years body and huge dick on the other fucked by courtney. )

He sticks his tongue deep in her pussy. it was hard to stick instead of just lick but he tries hard.

Gwen : You're doing good.

Courtney : F-Fuck! Agh!

Cody dick is twitching in Courtney pussy showing he is about to cum his second load.

Courtney : Shit! He's about to cum! he's too big!

Gwen: Get off of his dong then if you know what is best for you.

Courtney : I'm trying, I'm squeezing so tight. and I'm so close to cumming!

Cody: ohnnn!

Gwen: Then enjoy getting knock up because his balls are about to give you a present.

Courtney : Wait! No, no No!

Cody: HMPPPPPMPMMMM *Mumbles i cumming On Gwen Pussy*

Courtney pulls him out

His dick shakes violently right and left letting out shots of cum like a hose with no control.

The brunnete girl gets covered with it.

Courtney : Ah! there's so much! I almost got knocked up...

Gwen: Yeah now its my turn now that he is probably tired. *gets up*

Cody : That felt awesome...

Gwen : Well it's about to get better.

The goth girl gets on four waiting for him to come fuck her like a bitch.

Gwen: Don't tell me you are too tired for my pussy.

Cody : Not at all... *goes to her and forces his dick in*

The feeling is amazing, Cody is fucking his beloved Gwen and he is so much bigger now that he is smaller it makes him feel the best.

Cody : Its so tight, and this ass is so soft. I love it! *thrusts like a mad man*

Gwen was totally not ready for someone with a huge dick pounding like a mad man so she groans,moans and screams with no control with her hands and body on the floor.

Cody : I'm living my dream right now!

Gwen : Too big! Too much! AUGH!

Courtney gets behind Cody and hugs him squishing her breasts on his back as she lower her hands and grabs his balls.

Courtney : Man these things are still full. I wonder how it would feel to empty these things right inside of Gwen. *grins *

Gwen: WHAT? uhgnnn! Not inside please.

Courtney : Have fun getting knocked up.

Cody: I not gonna cum...yet of course i want to enjoy this. *keeps fucking*

Gwen : Aghhh! Just don't cum inside.

Courtney turns Cody face to hers and starts to passionately kiss him.

She rubs his balls, wrestling with his tongue. That makes his urge for cumming go forward as he feels really sensitive.

Gwen : Ahhh he's starting to twitch!

Courtney: *stops kissing* you know what that means *smirks*

Gwen : Don't you fucking dare.

Courtney : Go on Cody. Don't you want to fill up the girl you've after since you saw her?

Cody: Oh...i mean that could be nice but ahnn! probally?

Gwen : Cody!

Courtney : You heard him. *smirks and squeezes his balls *

Cody: Wait dont squeeze them so hard i am going..ahn..ahn AHNNNNNN!

Gwen : No NOOOO!

He lets out a blast of sperm inside Gwen Pussy still fucking her without stopping.

Gwen : Its so much! it's too hot!

Cody then stops cumming and falls down with his dick out of her pussy letting it all go out.

Cody: *Breathing heavily* Uhn! oh man this was something amazing.

Courtney : Sure was.

Gwen : Y-you bitch. what if I'm pregnant?

Courtney: Well then it was a good fuck anyway.

Cody: (Man i should sneak out now before Gwen gets mad I did this and maybe im ok now?)

He then sneaks away heading towards the beach letting the two girls bicker.

Cody: *yawn* Man that was great.

Leshawna : Where is that scrawny guy?

Cody : Uh oh Leshawna is coming!

The boy knows that Leshawna is a big girl and that he needs to hide and recover more energy even though his dick is still erect, but its much smaller now after his fuck with the goth and the Cit girl.

He runs in the opposite direction leaving the big booty ebony beauty for another time. Now he had to be quiet and not end up found by izzy or Heather.

Cody : There's got to be a good place to hide and rest.

He thinks about either finding some fruits or going to the camp again and find some food where Chef does his terrible food and probably find some edible thing he didn't touch.

Cody : I'd rather find fruit than risk Chef's cooking. and I doubt anyone would think to look for me in the mess hall.

Cody goes around and gathers as much fruit as he can carry before sneaking back to Camp and sneaking into the mess hall to hide and enjoy his food in peace.

Cody: Boy walking around naked having sex with girls sure makes me hungry *starts eating*

Lindsay : *comes in* Looking for Cody sure has me hungry.

Cody: Oh...fuck!

The boy quickly hides under the table after seeing the bombshell blonde girl Lindsay get in the mess hall.

Cody: What is she doing here? crap she sure got in a bad time.

Lindsay : I'm sure Chef won't mind if I have a few chips.

She then sees the fruits all over the table.

Lindsay : Oh wow. forget the chips!

She goes and starts eating some of the fruits Cody had brought

Cody : Hey! that's mine!

Lindsay: ohhh! Coby is that you?

Cody : No its the table.

Lindsay; Wow Table you have the same voice as coby if he was twelve years old hahaa.

Cody : Just step away from the fruit Lindsay.

Lindsay: But table! im hungry

The boy gets a devious idea.

Cody : I know something you could eat.

Lindsay: Really? Tell me more voice of the Table

Cody : See that hole?

There's a hole that should be large enough to fit his dick through it.

Lindsay: Oh! I never saw that before til now. Ok what should i do?

Cody : First, suck my pole. *sticks his dick through the hole.*

Lindsay: Whoa! tables do have big poles and looks so smooth too like skin, bet it won't cut my mouth *touches it*

Cody : Ah. *it twitches when she touches it* Suck it, Now! or no fruit for you!

Lindsay: I shall obey the Table inner voice for respect.

Cody: (Wow! what a dimwit)

The blonde bombshell starts to suck it slowly at first and then starts increasing the pace.

Cody : Ahhh yeah. that's good.

She start to stroke it with her hands because she thought it was fun.

Lindsay : Its so big and warm. I like it.

Cody: great Lindsay! Now take your shirt and bra off and use your huge tits to wrap around it and you get a big surprise if you keep doing it.

Lindsay : Ok. *takes her shirt and bra off and wraps her tits around his dick*

Cody: ohhh yeah! Your boobs feel so soft and amazing Lindsay. I always kept staring at them.

Lindsay : Thanks. wow a table likes my boobs.

Cody: Everyone can love your boobs Lindsay...Now do it faster.

The blonde bombshell rubs him faster, squeezing him with her boobs.

Lindsay : Thanks.

Cody: Ohhh! i love your breasts Lindsay cmon, suck it its almost coming.

Lindsay : I'm so hungry. please give it to me.

Cody: AHNNNNN HERE IT COMES!

Lindsay sucks it out of him as he lets out a load of thick hot sperm from his balls deep down her mouth.

Lindsay : Mmmm! it's a little salty.

She said after swallowing all the content from her puffed cheeks.

Cody: Thanks for the blow girl.

Lindsay : Can I have some fruit now?

Cody : Sure, just sit on top of the hole and leave some of it for me ok?

Lindsay: You mean...on top of your pole too as well?

Cody : Yes, put my pole in you.

Lindsay: I dont know table. i want fruit but your pole is just too big for me you know? it can split my pussy

Cody : is it that intimidating?

Lindsay: Yes...its twtiching at my side like it wants to pound me hard.

Cody : That's because it does. unless you ask it to be gentle.

Lindsay: I think i can try putting in a little. its not like you can move it up and down right? be gentle.

Cody : * grins * Oh I'll be gentle.

Lindsay start to take her skirt and panties off slowly as she gets in position on the table slowly.

Cody : Don't be scared. it'll be fun. and feel really good.

Meanwhile outside of the mess hall.

Leshawna : Where is everybody? and where's that boy anyway?

Heather then gets out of the confessional rather weird, like she was super horny but was trying to hold it.

Heather: Damm it! i feel so aroused since i saw that geek.

Leshawna: Heather? Is that you?

Heather : Yeah. let me guess you haven't found him either?

Leshawna: no...have you?

Heather : Unfortunately no. Dammit.

She had saw him one time but not anymore since that. the girls where trying to look up for him but they only heard moans coming from the mess hall...wait moans?

Heather : Do you hear that?

leshawna: Yeah i hear them. Im gonna go look what it is.

Heather : Not without me you're not. *follows her *

They look in the window and are shocked by the sight.

Lindsay : O-oh god! Oh my God! AHHHH!

Heather: What the actual fuck? What is she Doing?

Leshawna : It looks like she's getting off on a table.

Heather: There is no way that is possible.

Leshawna: It looks possible and is also twitching.

Heather : What?

Leshawna : Look closer.

Lindsay: Ohh yeah table I can feel it going deep and is so damn good.

Cody : Ohhh fuck. *thrusts harder *

Leshawna: was that a kid voice?

Heather : Sounded like one.

Lindsay : SO BIG! AAHHH!

A big groan of pleasure comes out of Cody as he lets out another load from his member hitting Lindsay hard on target.

Lindsay : Wow, it's so much... *has a pleased look on her face *

Heather: ok you know what? I'm going in.

Heather Goes into the Mess hall.

Heather : Lindsay what are you doing? I know he's in here. where is he?

Leshawna: cant you be more quiet you idiot?

Lindsay : Oh hey Heather. I was just getting fruit from Mr. Table here.

Heather: you dont have to ask a table for fruits you dimwit girl. That is Cody dick and he is hidden under the table and fucked you.

Lindsay : It can't be Coby. his voice is different and there's no way his dick is this big.

Heather: Here is a smart thought. LOOK UNDER THE TABLE!

Lindsay looks under the table.

Cody : heheh. hi Lindsay.

Lindsay : *gasp* Coby became a huge dicked kid.

Cody : Its Cody!

Heather : Yeah and now he's coming with me.

The boy removes his dick now more flacid in sleep mode out of the hole and gets out.

Cody: my flower did this. But you girls flower did something too right? Do you three feel anything when you at me?

Heather : *Blushes * N-no! of course not! *lying*

Lindsay : I just want to hug you and put your dick back in.

Leshawna : I want to bury you in my ass.

Heather: WHAT? Leshawna stop acting like you want to fuck a twelve year old geek boy. Have you no shame?

Leshawna : Look I don't know what's going on but I'm hot and that boy is the only one that can cool me off!

Lindsay : Besides Heather. you look flushed yourself.

The boy was eating his apples and bananas as the three girls keep talking

Heather : I dont look flushed!

Leshawna : Then explain the growing stain in your shorts. *smirks *

Someone then throws a candy bar next to Cody who hungrily follows it letting the others alone.

Cody : Come here you chocolaty goodness. *follows it*

Someone then puts him inside a sack entirely taking him away.

Cody : AHH! WHAT THE!? HELP! LET ME OUT!

izzy: Shut up! that bag has candy on it so just eat and shut up with the sugar. Izzy needs you now.

Cody : I'm only shutting up for the candy. *starts crunching on candy bars*

She then walks to the woods where Beth is waiting. Izzy made a deal to share Cody is she told her where he was hiding.

Beth : You got him?

Izzy : Izzy always gets her prey.

She opens the sack showing little cody eating cotton candy.

Cody: ahh! Natural light.

Beth : Good job.

Izzy : Thanks. Hey Cody there are two more treats for you right in front of you.

Cody: umhm...can you wait a little longer?

Izzy : We've been waiting long enough!

Beth: lets do sexy things to wake up the giant back up once more Izzy.

Izzy : I'm with ya on that. *takes off her top and skirt *

Beth bends over in front of him, pulling down her pink pants.

She shakes them up left and right as Izzy gives her groping hands with a pervert grin.

Beth : Come on Cody. these cheeks are waiting for you.

Izzy: yeah just look how smooth and soft hey are. Just waiting for a hand.

She starts licking beth left ass cheek.

Beth : Ooohh. *Shivers from the lick*

Cody starts getting hard again.

Izzy: Its working Beth Lets keep going. *Slaps her ass* tell him how horny you are for his member inside you.

Beth : I want it so bad! My wet cunt is so hot it's begging for Cody's dick!

Cody: Damn and I thought girls begging me to fuck them was just a dream. Ok you horny girls i give you fun but no penetration so far. I need my energy, come here!

Izzy and Beth go to Cody.

He gets between Izzy legs and wrap his arms around her legs stuffing his face on her pussy licking it.

Izzy : Oh yeah! really get in there Cody!

Beth: hey! I wanted to be first.

Izzy: well jokes on you im the first

Beth : Yeah well I still get his dick. *strokes him *

Cody moans into Izzy's pussy.

Izzy: if you feel like cumming we stop. We want waste your balls spunk if your not pounding us.

Cody nods and eats her out while Beth starts licking his dick.

It was amazing even though he came many times, his urge for sex only increases and he was slowly getting his energy back.

Cody licks Izzy more slapping her ass and Beth starts sucking him.

Cody: Ahnnn yes *gets super hard in her mouth*

Beth tries to take him as deep as possible.

Izzy : Careful Beth. he's a big boy.

She just muffles her words meanwhile still on the sucking moment and then goes back to sucking.

Cody : Holy crap this is awesome.

Izzy : Don't cum yet.

The boy sticks his index finger in The girl pussy and with the other hand pinches her clitoris.

Izzy : AH! Ohhh. *bites her lip*

Cody: Bet you dint see this coming *slaps her ass* i gonna make you squirt.

Izzy : HGN! Go ahead then big man. *grins*

Cody: hmm my hands are quite small so maybe.

He tries to fit his fist in her pussy.

Izzy : O-Ohhh! Yes!

The boy starts fisting her pussy.

The nerd girl stops sucking his dick and starts looking at it.

Beth: Wow fisting? that's hardcore.

Izzy : Yeah and I'm loving it!

Cody: Its warm inside and if you want i can use my other hand to fist your pussy Beth.

Beth : Yes please.

Izzy : Oh You'll love it Beth. his hands can reach all the best places.

The boy Slowly starts to put his hand inside Beth pussy slowly to fit it inside.

Beth : A-Aaaah~ You were right Izzy.

Izzy : Told you. Ahhh.

Cody: Your pussies are so loose i can grasp some places.

Izzy : Well why don't you? *smirks * Make us squirt Cody.

Cody: hush now! *shakes his hands very fast* just do it

Izzy : A-AGH! *squirts * OH YES!

Beth : UGH! *Squirts *

Cody: And i didn't even had to use my dick haha boy it feels good.

Izzy : And you're about to feel even better.

Beth : Much better.

He removes his hands from their pussies making them moan.

Cody: Oh yeah? Well show me.

The orange hair girl bends over and lifts her leg.

Izzy : Come and Get it.

Beth : Hey, I want to go first!

Izzy: NO! its me now come fuck me Cody.

Cody: Oki doki.

The boy grabs her leg for leverage and thrusts into her, hard. Pumping inside her with no mercy like he would the first time.

Izzy : Oh Yeah! Don't be gentle Cody! Give Izzy all you got!

Cody; Damm as expected of you. You are so well use.

Izzy : Izzy Gets around. *giggles* Come on Cody. pound me like an animal!

Cody: You are one

Izzy : You're damn right I am. *grins *

Beth: Stop fucking her and come fucking me please I'm still Waiting.

Izzy : Wait your turn!

Cody : Now Izzy don't be selfish. *pulls out *

Izzy: HEY!

Cody: Beth was the first to find me now its her turn to get pounded by my monster cock, hope its everything you wanted *grins*

Beth : We'll see. *spreads her legs for missionary *

He jumps at her like diving into a pool having her pussy as target for his missile.

Beth : YAH!

The missile hits it's target.

Cody: ENGAGE! *starts pounding *

Beth : AAHH! Oh yes! this is exactly what I wanted!

She said with a face full of joy with her tongue hanging as her pussy gets hammered.

Beth wraps her arms and legs around Cody as he thrusts harder.

Cody: Woah! hey want me to go deeper? you might go nuts if i put the whole thing inside.

Beth : Fuck yeah! Do it!

Izzy : *rubbing herself * Oh this is hot!

Cody: *Sigh* You ask for it, here it goes. *Puts the whole thing in*

Beth : Oh my GOODNESS!

Izzy : Its great isn't it?

A bulge is forming on Beth belly and her face is in a state you cant describe with words. But since the boy had do it already he was pounding it still.

Cody: Wow, this is great!

Beth : AHHH!

Izzy: its like a porn movie. Bet your close to cumming right?

Cody : Yes, I'm getting so close!

Izzy has a devious grin and gets behind cody as she GROPES his balls.

Cody : GAH! I'm cumming!

The boy lets out a battle roar as he cums a lot inside Beth, enough to make someone think his balls got dry.

Beth : O-Oh my god...

Izzy : I didn't drain you completely did I?

Cody: *breathing heavly* Who-who knows

Izzy : Let's find out. I want some too.

Cody pulls out of Beth. A lot of thick semen comes out of her pussy

Beth : S-So much.

Izzy shakes her ass for doggystyle.

Izzy : Please, fuck me.

Cody: Ok but don't expect high speed. i can only do normal pace now.

Izzy : Fine, just hurry!

Cody: *inhale* here i go.

The boy slowly holds on her ass cheeks and penetrates her pussy once again.

Izzy : AH yeah.

Cody : I'm so sensitive right now!

He feels like he is getting tired by the second. the sugar rush is going down

Cody : I need more sugar...

Izzy shoves chocolate in his mouth.

Izzy: Eat as much as you want but fuck me til i cant stand

He nods and thrusts harder as Izzy feeds him.

Cody: (Can this day be more crazy good?)

Izzy : Oh yes! More please more!

Cody : (the only way this could get better is if I could get Heather too)

Izzy: Fuck this is great, like a jackhammer.

Cody : Damn right! *thrusts harder *

She moans with no control as the pounding only increases.

Cody : Shit! here it comes! *starts twitching*

Izzy: Fill me with your hot cream.

Cody : AAAGGH! *Cums his large load in her *

Izzy : AAAHHH! Yes!

Cody: And that is h-how we d-done *faints*

Izzy : Aww, the little guy is all worn out.

Beth : What should we do with him now?

Izzy: Well...

*twelve minutes later*

They boy was slowly waking up opening his eyes.

Cody : Ughhh. Where am I? *looks around *

he was in some kind of basement where the food is in storage. The door knob of the door trembles.

Cody : *hides behind some boxes*

Two girls get inside. And they were Leshawna and Heather.

Heather: Finally! did you get the thing?

Leshawna: Yep.

Heather : No use hiding Cody. come on out.

Leshawna : Yeah we won't hurt ya.

The boy pokes his head by the side with a silly grin

Cody: Hey haha...so it appears I passed out and you two got me here?

Heather : Izzy handed you over right to us. An actual smart move on her part.

Cody: Yeah i think i got too overboard with this and now im super dry.

Heather : Don't worry, we'll fix that. *grins * Leshawna, if you'd please.

Cody: Wait, what are you planning?

Leshawna : You'll see but first could you take a look at this flower?

Cody: Weird this flower looks familiar *looks closer* I wonder why.

He's suddenly sprayed by the flower.

Cody : * coughs * Oh not again!

Leshawna: This Flower is sure going to make you feel what WE are feeling right now hehehe.

Cody : Oh man. I'm feeling weird.

Heather : Good. it's already working.

When he looks at Heather and Leshawna his eyes glow pink and his penis goes from flaccid to full erect and his testicles get reloaded.

Leshawna : Time for some fun.

Heather : How do you feel Cody?

Both smirk at him.

Cody: FUCK! i feel so damm horny right now i feel like my dick wants to burst.

Leshawna: Good! *starts to undress herself* your gonna need it.

Heather : *undresses * Since I found him first. I should go first.

Leshawna : You wish! He wants my large booty.

Cody: I want you both here right now! I'm small in body but this dick is hungry for you all.

Heather : Eager little fella isn't he?

Leshawna : All the better.

Both move over to Cody.

Cody: This is gonna get intense *smirks*

he sinks his hands in Leshawna's large ass feeling her delicious skin drooling over it.

Cody: I bet you never thought this would happen when you came to the island. Damm Leshawna your ass is just so deliciously BIG! *Puts his face between her ass cheeks*

Leshawna : Damn right it is honey. Love my juicy booty.

Cody: Please Sit on my face with that badonkadonk booty.

Leshawna : Don't suffocate in there Sugah.

He lays down on the floor and makes a motion to her as she sits on his face and grabs his dick stroking it with her hands feeling the power behind that baseball bat.

Leshawna : Damn this thing is strong!

Heather : Move over! let me feel! *grabs his dick and strokes him *

Both girls were groping, stroking that dick as Cody lovely feels all that meaty ass over is face licking it as his member twitches with each stroke.

Heather : Since Cody's face is your current seat it's only right I get the dick first.

Leshawna: Fine but just because he is licking my pussy. Keep licking down there boy, Heather is gonna try suck your dick with her tiny mouth hahaha. I'll squeeze your balls

Heather licks his length to his tip before slowly taking him into her mouth.

the ebony beauty squeezes his balls with one hand and with the other strokes his dick. He moans in big pleasure sinking his hands on each ass cheeks of her booty strongyl as he keeps licking her pussy.

Leshawna : The guy sure knows what he's doing. Ahhh!

Heather : Mmmh. *sucks him harder, trying to take him deeper *

Leshawna: Go easy there you can't possibly put all that in your throat.

Heather : Watch me! *takes him as deep as she can *

Cody: *Muffled moans*

Leshawna : *bites her lip * The boy seems to be enjoying it. keep going.

He stops groping her butt and now starts slapping her booty with both his hands on each cheek.

Leshawna : AH! HGN! Oh yeah! smack me harder!

Heather takes him into her throat.

Its hard for her to keep doing that for too long so she starts to slowly took the member out of her mouth once she feels she is getting out of breath.

Heather : * pulls off, taking breaths * W-Wow, He's too big!

Leshawna : Told ya

The member of such big boy starts to get ready to cum which makes him lick faster finger her ass but its not like Heather know what is coming for her.

Leshawna : A-ahh! He's going even faster!

Heather : He's trembling.

Cody: HMHMMHHMHP *muffling intensifies*

His load comes at full force and then BAM! hits Heather face like a hose in a hot day.

Heather : AHH! it's all over me! It's in my hair!

Leshawna: Hahaha your face is totally white as snow. Ok then enough face-sitting *gets up*

Cody : * takes deep breaths, red in the face*

Heather : I need a rag or something.

Leshawna: Now its my turn. How about i make you a hot-dog?

Cody : Whatever you want. Just give me that ass.

She lowers her body as she opens her ass cheeks and put them between his huge member like some kind of buns.

Leshawna: Now the hot-dog is ready *smirks* lets get it on!

Leshawna starts rubbing his member between her ass cheeks as Heather cleans her face.

Cody: Oh god! im so happy now, the pressure of your ass is outstanding Leshawna.

Leshawna : Oh I know. *smirks *

Heather : I hope he doesn't stay a kid forever. Its a little weird.

Leshawna: Don't feel weirded out because we are doing sexual things with a twelve year boy, Chris said its twenty four hours the duration. Besides his flower made his dick big like this full of stamina and our flower made him horny.

The boy gets up surprising Leshawna who ends up on all fours.

Cody: And now he is going to take the dominating spot.

Heather: how much is left anyway?

Cody : Oh more than enough for both of you. *rams inside of Leshawna * Hnngh!

Leshawna : OH! OH GOD! yeah so big. big enough for me yes!

Cody : Oh god there's so much to grab and hold onto! *grabs and squeezes Leshawna's large ass as he thrusts *

Heather: Yeah give her all you got. She is big and can handle balls depp right? *smirks* hahaha.

Leshawna : Oh you're in for a surprise Heather.

Cody plows her balls deep.

Heather: *eyes go wide* Holy shit!

Leshawna : Fuck! He's so damn deep! Shit!

He thrusts like mad, moaning loudly.

Cody: YEAH! If only everyone who thought i would never fuck a phat ass girl could see me now!

Leshawna : Oh they'd never believe me if I told them about this!

He start to hold on her ass cheeks and start to fuck it slower but each hump had the power of a BANG!

Cody: Get over here Heather and give me some love on those nipples.

Heather : Certainly Cody. *goes over to him*

Leshawna screams with every thrust the boy gives her.

The Queen bee is getting her nipples sucked by Cody. she never thought this would end like this but she didn't care.

Heather : Wow. for a geeky kid you sure know what you're doing.

Cody: I saw many porn movies and it's good to do it gently *pinch it* feel it?

Heather : Hnnng. yes.

The boy then stop fucking Leshawna and slowly took his hammer out making her moan in the process.

Cody: Ok leshawna now it's Heather turn.

Leshawna : Now? We weren't done yet!

Heather : Shut up!

Cody: Now Heather i go easy on you because your too slender.

Heather : T-that thing probably won't even fit!

Cody: Get your hands on the wall and Get ready. *grins*

Heather : *gulps and puts her hands on the wall *

Cody: *Strokes his dick* This is gonna sting

Heather : Get on with it!

Cody: Im gonna get it on all right.

He said slapping her ass making her squeak and them slowly penetrates her pussy with the tip of his member head.

Heather : * gasps * O-oh god.

Cody: ohhhh yeah so tight

Leshawna : Yeah stuff that turkey Cody. *grins *

The big girl gets behind Cody and pushes him to go deeper Heather.

Heather : YAH! Leshawna you bitch!

Leshawna: Shut up you love it!

Heather : Fuck!

Cody : * thrusts harder * Ohhh yeah. so tight.

He keeps fucking Heather Pussy getting deeper inside inch by inch until she gets fucked silly.

Heather has her tongue hanging out and her eyes rolled into her head.

Leshawna : Damn, you're destroying her.

Cody: Damn right i am. I'm the Alpha now and I'm gonna make her feel every inch.

Leshawna : You're gonna fill her up aren't you?

Cody: *makes innocent smile* Should i?

Leshawna : *grins * I think she'd welcome it.

Cody: You hear that heather? just hang in there

She is trembling in pleasure.

Heather : I feel so good!

Cody: Ohh shit man I'm fucking cumming again. Take my seed inside you Heather AHNGNN!

The geek dumps a massive load in Heather, making her belly bulge out.

Leshawna : Damn.

It's to intense for Poor Heather so she faints as her body slides from the wall and falls on the ground after moaning a lot.

Cody : Phew, that was awesome.

Leshawna : I don't suppose you're in the mood to finish with me?

Cody: I am not gonna leave someone as you not done Leshawna *smirks* lets make this one count shall we?

Leshawna : Hell yeah, big boy.

.

They get in Cowgirl position ready for their round.

Leshawna : Here it comes. *puts his dick in* Ahhh yeah.

Cody : Ohhh. *grabs her ass *

She bounces her ass up and down slamming his member as her ass cheeks are touched all over by his greedy hands.

Cody : So large and phat. I love it! *slaps her cheeks*

Leshawna : Yeah! hit me more!

She increases her speed. Its like an earthquake of booty.

Cody : H-holy crap! Oh god!

Leshawna : Hold on tight, cause I'm not holding back!

She then switches to Reverse cowgirl and does the same fucking at the same speed touching her breasts

Leshawna : Oh this is amazing!

Cody : Oh yes! Go as fast as you can!

Leshawna : you asked for it. *slams her ass faster and faster on him, squeezing his balls *

Cody: ohnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! yeah *moans drooling*

Leshawna : Yeah you love that ass don't you?

Cody: I love your ass and my dick loves your ass i gonna love it more until i faint again. Cmon drain my balls out You bitch!

Leshawna : Oh I'll drain em all right. *bounces even faster* Come on! Show me how much you got stored in those balls of yours!

Cody: ohh god! the pressure! its too much dear god i love you i love you!

Leshawna : *giggles * I know you do.

Cody couldn't handle the intensity of Leshawna's ass anymore and emptied what was left in his balls as Leshawna slams her ass on his dick, taking him balls deep inside.

The blow was so big that almost made her get off of his crotch but she remained there taking all there was left moaning like crazy.

Leshawna : AAAAHHHHH! That's what I'm talking about! So much!

Cody : UGHHHHH, my balls!

Meanwhile...Someone was watching by the cameras all that happened eating some popcorn.

Chef : Best idea I ever had.

Someone then opens the door of the room he was in.

Chris: Hey Chef I'm back!

Chef then got scared and turn off the monitors quickly.

Chef : Oh uh, hey Chris.

Chris : Was everything alright while I was gone.

Chef : Oh everything was just perfect.

Chris: You didn't pull anything behind my back did you?

Chef : Now what makes you think I would do anything like that?

Chris: Because we know each other and i know you would. But whatever everything seems normal.

Chef : Yup, totally normal (Its not like I impersonated you and made everyone have sex thanks to those mutant flowers so I could stop being bored hehehe) You should get some sleep its getting late.

Chris : Now that is a great idea. I need my beauty sleep.

And just like that Chef's plan was done. Cody got back to normal after the effects of the flower wore off. The girls went back to their normal not so horny selves but they did remember everything...side effect maybe?

They all agreed to keep quiet about it.

Cody was indeed Lucky but also he remembered he came inside some of them and then cursed his own urges.


	11. Chapter 11 TD 1

**Requested by someone anonymous that dint want his name here**

The third season was a battle of challenges but in the end the only contestants remaining in the Jumbo Jet are Cody, Gwen, Courtney, Lindsay and Heather.

Heather: You guys feel like giving up yet? Because I am not losing this season.

Gwen: Shut up Already Heather! Or i slap your face for good.

Courtney: Yeah i am going to be the one to win this!

Lindsay: Hey, I'm still here! Maybe I have a chance!

Cody: Or me!

The boy entered the Room bringing with him a big cake that he was trying not to let fall.

Gwen: What's with the cake Cody?

Lindsay Being the nice girl she is helps Cody with the cake.

They put it on a table where it stands.

Cody: This is the Reward our team got before it got split.

Lindsay: Sweet!

Courtney: I could go for some cake.

Heather: Why? Aren't your thighs thick enough? *smirks *

Courtney: THAT'S IT! Come here so i can slap your bitch face.

Cody: i-am going to get some soda for us *runs away from there*

Heather: Back off bitch!

Meanwhile after Cody had run away he was in front of a small fridge getting Sodas

Cody: Sigh, why are girls so crazy? They are just trying to kill each other now. I'll just wait a few minutes then go back in.

The Geek boy gets the soda while listening to the girls tears each other apart.

Lindsay: I think am going to eat this slice of cake.

Cody: I got the soda. Cut me a slice too Lindsay.

He said getting back inside and then the girls stop fighting just for now to eat the delicious cake.

Everyone gets their slice and starts eating.

Courtney: What kind of cake is this anyway?

Gwen: It's good so who cares?

Lindsay: It's so good! I really like it.

Heather: Chef actually did something right.

Little they know That Chef had make that Cake with a different Ingredient that He thought it was the right one.

Cody: Another slice?

Girls: Yeah!

* * *

 ***Thirty Minutes Later***

* * *

The cake is gone, the soda was drank and now everyone is sitting around unknowing that the special ingredient was about to take effect.

Cody was sleeping on his seat with no cares. He started having erotic dreams and gets an erection while the girls start feeling hot.

Lindsay: Is it Hot here or is it just me?

Courtney: Man i feel hot in here *waves to herself*

Gwen: AH jeez...

Heather: There is AC on this flight right?

Meanwhile that Cody was dreaming that he was on a hot tub with all the girls.

Cody: Oh yeah ladies.

Gwen: You're the best Cody.

Lindsay: Better man too!

Heather: So lovely!

Courtney: we love you Cody.

Cody: This I could get used to.

Meanwhile Cody Dream makes him have a boner, his member was much bigger than usual and the girls were trying to get their heat to go away.

Lindsay: Girls, is it ok if I climb in the fridge for a while?

Courtney: No...I GOT FIRST!

Heather: HEY! Give me some ice.

Gwen: Is it only us feeling like this? What about Cody?

Lindsay: I think he's sleeping.

Cody: Zzzz...

Gwen: Whoa, guys check out Cody's equipment...

Courtney: *blushes * Gwen doesn't stare!

Heather: Did that Twerp just had a Boner?

Lindsay: Of course. We all have bones silly.

Heather: Not those kind of bones you idiot.

It starts to twitch by the sides

Heather: * blushes * Whoa...

Lindsay: What's everyone staring at?

Courtney: That Geek member is twitching like it's alive.

Lindsay: Wow...

Gwen: did it just get hotter you guys?

The blonde girl then slowly walks towards the boy member and she start to slowly reach it with her hands.

Courtney: Lindsay, What are you doing!?

Lindsay: I want to touch it!

Gwen: What? Dont! Get a hold of yourself.

Lindsay touches Cody's dick, feeling the heat and pulse of his member.

Cody: Zzzz, Oh yeah girls. *dreaming the girls are naked*

Heather: That pervert is having a wet dream?

Courtney: So typical of men.

Lindsay: Whoa! Is so big and rugged *starts to move her hand*

The boy starts to grunt as he gets rubbed.

Cody: Please girls, one at a time... *throbs and twitches in Lindsay's hand.

Lindsay starts to breath heavy as she gets hornier and starts to slowly go to his pants zipper and unzip it.

Heather: Lindsay!

Lindsay: I want to see it.

Courtney: Stop it already!

The brunette goes to Lindsay trying to get her away from the Geek Boner.

Lindsay: Just let me see it!

Courtney: I said enough!

Gwen: Yeah, It looks like Cody is getting enough action.

Cody: Zzzz, Fuck Courtney I love your large caramel ass...

Courtney: What the hell? You fucking pervert!

Lindsay: Got it!

The blonde unzips his pants and Cody was not wearing underwear for some reason so the big erection hits Courtney face like a Whip doing WHAP!

Courtney: GAH! *flushes red *

Lindsay: Oh my gosh...

Cody: Sigh... *thrusts his hips a little as his dream gets more heated. *

Gwen: Oh my god! He is so...big!

Heather: Why such Geek like him has a member this big?

Lindsay: It was Funny as Courtney got Dick slapped.

Courtney: S-Shut up!

Cody: Take my dick Heather... You little bitch...

Gwen: *giggles* hehehe!

Heather: HUSH!

Lindsay: Shhhh! you're going to wake him up.

Cody: Lindsay, I could rub your boobs all day... Maybe I will...

Then He suddenly Gropes Lindsay Boobs still sleeping squeezing all the sensitive parts of her bosom.

Lindsay: Eep! *blushes * Ohhhhh! He's good at this...

Even sleeping his hands do the thing he wants and start taking the blonde shirt letting her pink bra out and then soon following to undo her bra.

Lindsay: He's REALLY good at this...

Gwen: He has good coordination in his sleep...

Heather: How about we see if he does awake?

The queen bee then slaps Cody in the face.

Cody: YOW! What the hell Heather!? *sees the situation he's in and freezes up *

Lindsay: Um you don't have to stop...

Cody: Whoa! W-what is this? Why I am groping Lindsay tits? Was it all not just a dream?

Lindsay: Not all of it.

Heather: You talk in your sleep, Geek boy.

Cody: I-IM SORRY!

Courtney: Damn right you're sorry you pervert! You do not get to dream about my ass!

Lindsay: But you are really good with your hands.

She said starting to take off his bra letting her huge tits out jiggling.

Lindsay: Can you do more? *smiles*

Courtney: Lindsay!

Cody: Um S-Sure. *starts rubbing her tits again*

Gwen: Lindsay you are so perverted right now.

Lindsay: I don't care! I feel so good right now!

She feels Cody's dick poking her thigh.

Lindsay: Ohhh! Cody!

She puts her tits all over his face like she is trying to make him get lost in them.

Cody: MMMH!

His dick rubs between her legs.

Soon she gets her body on top of him and his dick got now between her ass cheeks rubbing against her skirt and Panties as she moans and screams for him to suck her breasts. Cody latches on to her tit and starts sucking hungrily slurping her tit. The others just stare speechless.

Gwen: Shouldn't we stop them?

Heather: I don't know if we can.

Courtney was slowly approaching Lindsay rear where it had the so big Geek Penis without the others seeing.

Cody was grinding his dick against Lindsay's ass as he sucked her tits.

Courtney: He's so big...

She starts to lose her mind and starts to get close to that member grinding against the blonde booty and starts to put her tongue out and lick it up and down.

Cody, not expecting it moaned.

Cody: O-Ohhh!

Lindsay: Don't stop!

He is feeling Double pleasure now But Lindsay demands more so he starts to grope her tits with his hands more roughly and lick one of her nipples around with his tongue giving little bites on them.

Lindsay: Oh Cody!

Courtney: * licks more aggressively, sucking the underside of his dick*

Heather and Gwen are surprised by Courtney Bold move but they are feeling hotter too as well watching this.

Gwen: Holy crap...

Heather: Girls get a hold of you! You're acting like sluts!

Such good pleasure from two sexy girls so suddenly for a noob in this category was proving too much For Cody. He was soon to almost hit the spot for his blow but they dint know that yet.

Lindsay: Hnnn. work those tits Cody.

Courtney licks all over his tip.

Gwen: That's enough!

She said walking towards them trying to make them stop.

Courtney feels Cody twitch and gets an idea.

Courtney: Not yet it isn't. *strokes him and aims him at Gwen.

Gwen: What are you doing?

Courtney: Getting you a face blast!

She said giving Cody Balls a final Squeeze.

Cody: O-OHHHHHH! FUCK! AHNN!

He fires his Cannon directly at Gwen, Covering her in his cum. She falls on her back on the ground with her face as white as possible it can get.

Heather: * laughs her ass off at Gwen* Look on the bright side; it matches your skin complexion. Ahahaha!

She tries to take as much off possible with her hands.

Gwen: Fucking shit!

Cody: Ahnnn...that was so good *smiles*

Courtney: *still stroking him* you had a lot stored in here...

The boy moans knowing that it's not over yet and blush.

Cody: It's been a while i don't do the thing you know? With all the cameras and stuff also i think i got bigger after eating that cake.

Lindsay: I'm so hot I want it so bad...

Courtney: He is impressive.

Then Both Girls just Hug Cody by each side and start kissing his face as the rest of his face gets hugged in tits by the two girls.

Cody: Even better than my dream.

Heather: You're all a bunch of sluts.

The geek Member gets hard again more than before pointing at Heather like it's asking for her but not like he was trying to make look like it.

Heather: * flushes red *

Courtney: Lindsay, I think Cody's dick has chosen his target. *grins *

But instead of heather, Gwen walks towards it.

Gwen: It's time for payback Cody.

Cody: W-what kind of payback?

The Goth girl starts to hold his member with both her hands and start rubbing it up and down as she reach her tongue to the tip of it.

Gwen licks his tip, cleaning any leftover cum.

Cody: ohhh yeah Gwen...

She start to put as much as she could in her mouth before she start bobbing her head up and down with her nose poking Lindsay butt who was still holding on his stick.

Cody: Oh wow this feels amazing.

Lindsay giggles and shoves his head in her breasts. His member twitch on Gwen mouth.

Courtney: Stop using your boobs on him is my turn.

Lindsay: Oh fine!

Courtney: Now suck on my breasts Cody.

The boy starts to happily suck on one of her caramel tits and Lindsay decided to join in on the sucking.

Courtney: Ahn! Lindsay, you too?

Lindsay giggles and nods as she sucks on her other gets her tits sucked by two people hard as she moans with no control feeling sensitivity increasing.

Courtney: Oh God! Oh fuck! Yes! Suck on me harder!

Cody: (If this is a Dream please don't wake me up now God)

Heather: What's the matter with all of you!?

The blonde girl stops sucking Courtney dick.

Lindsay: We are horny Heather and he has a huge dick and an awesome sucking skill.

Heather: Still it's Cody! Remember? Have you no shame?

Lindsay: I don't Care Heather.

Heather: Ugh. Seriously?

Gwen: * sucks harder on his dick *

Even though this is amazing Cody is not close to cum, He is holding pretty great so far.

Courtney: You're doing really well Cody. GAH!

Lindsay bit her nipple gently.

Gwen: Enough playing around now! I want more than this.

She said stopping sucking.

Courtney: Well isn't someone eager. *giggles *

Gwen: Good to know you don't care if i go first instead of you.

Lindsay: Wait, Why do you get to go first?

Gwen: Because I'm Cody Crush since season one.

Lindsay: I started this whole thing!

Cody: Ladies, please don't fight over me.

Courtney: Yeah, because he dreamed about my ass. So why shouldn't he finally get it? *smirks *

Heather: Unbelievable!

Courtney: I GO FIRST!

Gwen and Lindsay: WHAT!?

Courtney booty bumps Lindsay out of the way.

Then she acts fast and jumps in the air aiming her booty to Cody Dick wanting to fuck already. Then she realized it was probably a mistake since it was a huge dick and she is not use to them.

Courtney: Uh oh.

She gets speared on Cody's dick.

Gwen: ohhh! That sure got stick in deep.

Lindsay: Whoa! Is she ok?

Courtney: A-A-Agh...

Cody: OHH! F-fuck it's so TIGHT!

Heather: Dint you want this? Now start moving your ass up girl hahahaha.

Courtney: S-Shut up Heather! *starts moving her ass*

She has an ahegao face practically saying God! Why is it so big and why did i do this so fast with no thinking? Too late now.

Lindsay: That was supposed to be me.

Gwen: *grins * Want to get back at her?

Lindsay: How?

Gwen: Well her ass is wide open, unprotected. Maybe she deserves a good spanking? *smirks*

Lindsay: *grins *

Courtney struggles to keep herself together on Cody's dick when she suddenly screams out from getting her ass smacked.

Gwen: Your turn Lindsay.

Lindsay: I didn't appreciate you stealing my turn Courtney. *Smacks her ass *

Courtney: YAAAHH! S-stop that!

Cody: Whoa this is so hot! Yeah hang man!

Gwen : *rubs Cody's balls* still so full. *squeezes a little*

Lindsay: This is fun. *Spanks Courtney harder*

Courtney screams a moan of pain as she get her ass spanked and Gwen gently squeezing His balls makes Cody moan like he is in heaven.

Cody: I love this so much... *thrusts his hips*

Courtney: Yah! Not so suddenly! AH! *gets spanked again*

The CIT girl is hitting her breaking point and those ends up Cumming all over the boy member.

Courtney: Nghhhh!

Gwen: * sucking on Cody's balls*

Lindsay: Who's the slut now Courtney? *smirks *

Cody: Ahnn! P-please i am almost Cumming again.

Gwen grins and sucks harder on his balls.

Lindsay squeezes Courtney's ass and pins her down on Cody's dick.

Lindsay: Are you thinking what I'm thinking Gwen?

Gwen: yes but not to her But with someone else *looks at heather quick*

Heather: Why are you looking at me like that?

Lindsay: Should we try to make her want to join? Force her? Or just let Courtney do the thing? *whispers*

Gwen: I doubt she's going to join willingly. And what thing are you referring to Lindsay?

Lindsay: Cumming inside *whispers and smiles*

Gwen: * whispers * Let him blow inside Courtney then we'll get Heather too *grins*

Cody: GNHN! I-i almost there *breath heavy*

Courtney: Wait! Pull it out!

Gwen and Lindsay Hold Courtney Together not letting her get out.

Courtney: G-Guys, what are you doing? Let me go! He's twitching!

Lindsay: What do you think we should do Gwen? Do you think Courtney deserves this?

Gwen: Look how wet she is Lindsay. I think she actually wants this.

Courtney: NO I DONT!

Gwen: Well next time doesn't be selfish. Let a rip Cody.

Cody: What? noo ahnnn aghhh damm gosh

Courtney : Please, I'm sorry! Don't let him cum inside!

Cody: NOOO!

Then Heather Comes and Push the two girls away making them all fall over each other.

Gwen : AH! What the hell?

Lindsay : Ow!

She then gets Courtney from Behind and Gets her off the Poor Cody.

Heather: YOUR ALL INSANE? your all just here fucking around with this Dweeb doing things like sex with him you lose your dam minds.

Lindsay : Its fun.

Gwen : Why are you always such a bitch Heather?

Cody: AHHHHHHHH!

The boy blow his second load with fierce power shaking around everywere like a hose. No one was safe.

Heather : AGH!

Courtney : YAH!

Lindsay : OHHH! *opens her mouth*

Gwen : Its everywhere!

After a few seconds it stops and he sighs in relief.

Cody: Awwwn...So good.

Lindsay : *Swallows what landed in her mouth * Mmm not bad.

Heather : Its all over me! I'm gonna kill you Cody!

Cody : It wasn't on purpose.

Gwen : Besides your shorts were already wet anyway. *smirks*

Heather : *flushes red * Screw you Gwen!

Lindsay does a surprise attack on Heather and pulls her shorts down for fun

Heather : YAH! *she's soaking wet*

Cody: Ohhh! your Horny too Heather?

Heather : N-No! *pulls her shorts back up*

Gwen : *smirks * Oh I get it. She's scared.

Heather : Excuse me?

Lindsay : You're intimidated by Cody's large dick.

Heather: No im not! Besides after the two blasts he had especially the second one he is flaccid now so he cant be anything intimidating.

Cody : Um actually, seeing your ass and pussy Heather...

He got erect again but not FULL erection but slowly getting more inch by inch.

Heather : Are you kidding me?

Lindsay : Can I have my turn next?

Gwen: How about we do something sexy for Cody so he can go full charge and get some on with Heather? *Whispers to Courtney and Lindsay* I think it's time the bitch got what's coming to her. Agreed?

Courtney: Im still mad at you for what you two almost did to me but yeah.

Lindsay: But lets do something like this.

She Whispers about something like a 69 But with boobs.

Gwen : * smiles liking her idea* I think we can make it up to you right now Courtney.

Cody: (Man this was all so sudden i wonder what they are gonna do now)

Cody hears Courtney moaning. He looks to see Lindsay on top of her sucking her tits.

Courtney : Ohhh! Lindsay!

Gwen: Suck her as well Courtney

Courtney : Oh fine. *sucks Lindsay's massive tits*

Cody seeing two sexy girls sucking each other tits so good it makes his dick get hard again

Cody: OhhhH!

Heather : Why is everyone being so perverted today!?

Gwen: Dont you feel the urges crawling on you Heather? Something is making us horn and you know it you cant deny that.

Heather : * blushes * T-There's nothing wrong with me... *legs are trembling as she drips between her legs *

Gwen: Then maybe i should take on Cody Hard dick again and you just keep there watching *smirks*

Heather : See if I care!

Gwen: Ok if he end up cumming again and with no way to get erect again Getting you no chance to fuck him jokes on you.

Heather : * glares at her*

Gwen : * whispers in her ear * Look at you. you're dripping wet barely holding together. Look at that nice erect dick primed and ready to pound some holes. I guess since you insist on being stubborn it's all mine. *smirks *

The goth girl starts to slowly take off all of her clothes and once she is totally naked she walks towards Cody hips swaying all the time.

Cody : Oh my god...

Gwen : Like what you see?

Cody: Yes Ma'am!

Gwen : Good, cause I'm gonna drain you dry.

Heather : Like hell you are!

Cody: What?!

The queen bee Pulls Gwen away and Strips in front of everyone. Crazy with lust.

Heather : If anyone is getting this dick it's ME! UNDERSTAND?

She gets on Top of Cody In Cowgirl position and Everyone stopped to look at them.

Heather : You're mine now Geek boy. You better satisfy me. *glares in his eyes*

Cody: (Shit! She is so scaring) Y-yes?

Heather : Good. *strokes him and slowly puts him in* Hnnng!

Cody: Whoaaaaaaaa!

Heather : Hnnng Ahhhh!

Gwen : Wow...

Lindsay: Your such a slut hahaha!

Heather : Shut up Lindsay!

Courtney: Start moving faster Bitch hahaha.

Heather : I said Shut it!

Cody suddenly starts thrusting.

He moans after all the things he experienced andn ow cant control himself he is horny a lot.

Heather : YAH! Slow down you idiot!

Cody : Oh my god! *grabs her ass and thrusts harder* Hell no! I want to fuck you rough *smirks*

Heather : Oh no. *blushes *

Gwen : Fuck that slut Cody.

the girls smirk at them.

The position Changes to Doggystyle with the boy getting more dominating fucking Heather From Behind grabbibg her ass and with no meryc keeps fucking her.

Heather : YAH! AH! AHN! SLOW DOWN DAMMIT!

Cody: Please girls Do me a favor and Such this bitch Nipples for me and make her go crazy with pleasure

Heather : No! Don't you dare!

Cody sits her up on her knees so Lindsay and Gwen can suck on her tits. bitting and licking her nipples.

Cody: hehehehe yeah!

Heather's eyes roll into the back of her head, overwhelmed with pleasure, her pussy squeezing Cody's dick.

Courtney: Are you Close Yet Cody?

Cody : Just a few more minutes! *pounds her roughly *

Heather: No-not inside!

Cody : * holds her arms behind her, thrusting harder*

Lindsay : Look at him go!

Gwen : Are you gonna fill her up Cody?

Cody: Damm right i am! This bitch deserves a lesson after all she did dont you agreed? hold her down.

The girls obey and approach Heather

Heather : Y-you're not serious are you? Stay back!

Cody: its Codymaster Time!

Heather : Let me go! Don't cum inside!

Gwen: Not Happening!

Courtney: Fire in the Hole Cody.

Lindsay: She wants it Bad.

Heather : * panting, blushing * No I don't!

Cody: Ahhhhnn! It's coming!

Heather: No please! I'm begging you!

Gwen: You showed my Panties and messed up my relationship with Trent in season one.

Lindsay: You made me your private slave.

Courtney: You're a total Bitch so you deserve this.

Heather: I don't want to get pregnant!

Cody: AGHNNNNNNNN!

He lands his Blast inside Heather who was getting fucked even faster in the last minute.

Heather: AAAAHHHHH! A-Aaaah... there's so much...

Cody: Ngh...FUCKK! ahnn!

Lindsay: Wow...

Courtney: That almost happened to me...

Gwen: That is a lot...

The boy slowly removes his amazing member out of that woman Pussy and making some of the sperm come out in the process.

Cody: WHO IS NEXT?

Courtney: You can STILL keep going!?

Gwen: Maybe we riled him up too much.

Lindsay: Is he going to cum inside us next?

Cody: Yahhhhhh!

The boy jumps at Courtney and Making her fall on the ground he starts to rape her nipples with his mouth sucking them hard as his member erect and slimey was rubbing against her pussy.

Courtney: AAAHHH! Not again!

Lindsay: He's become a horny animal.

Cody rams inside of Courtney, thrusting harshly. He dint stop sucking her left breast and rubbing the other one with his index finger for one second.

Courtney: O-oh god! Fuck!

Lindsay: Should we do something?

Gwen: Hmm...Can i suck your tits? They do looks well.

Lindsay: *blushes * what about them? *looks at Cody fucking Courtney*

Cody Then stares for a moment at them Stop fucking Courtney.

Cody: You want to be first? I can fuck you real Good Lindsay all you need to say is...Fuck me!

Lindsay: * blushes deeply * P-please fuck me Cody. *spreads her legs for him*

Cody: Great! Sorry Courtney she is calling for me.

The Geek Boy gets his dick out of Courtney pussy and stands up walking towards Lindsay Tasty Body.

Gwen starts sucking her tits.

Lindsay: Ohhh!

The Boy only fucks her hard looking At Gwen Sucking her Jumbo tits as he smirks.

Lindsay: AH! OH YES! Give me more!

Cody: The last cum will be the last but I'm not Cumming so fast now. I feel so lucky to be fucking you all girls! I feel like i can go all night.

Gwen: You probably could...

Cody: Wait your Turn eager Gwen ha-ha.

Gwen: * smiles and blushes*

Lindsay: AGHHH! *cums all over Cody's dick*

Cody: Good Job Lindsay! Would you like even more pounding or you need rest?

Lindsay: Give me more... *drooling*

Gwen: Lindsay?

The boy gets the blonde and puts her against the plane wall and spreading her legs he starts moving his hips fast.

Lindsay: YAHHH! OH FUCK ME!

Heather: Uhh *lift her face* What is happening?

Courtney: We got fuck good and now is Lindsay taking on the monster.

Lindsay : I feel so good! It's so hot! don't stop until you cum!

Cody: Sorry Lindsay I need to control myself so i can give Gwen Her turn *start sucking her breasts again*

Lindsay : Ahhhh! *bites her lip *

Gwen : Come on Lindsay, I want my turn. *pinches her clitoris *

Lindsay : YAAAHH! *cums again*

She passes out from pleasure and is now smiling on the floor .

Cody: What a way to finish.

The goth girl kisses Cody.

Gwen : My turn Cody..*smiles*

Cody: My Dong needs you too sweet cheeks *kisses her more*

Gwen : Then fuck me. Hard.

Cody: Choose the way baby

Gwen : Can you fuck me against the wall too? *presses her tits against the wall*

Cody: Sure!

he gets behind her with her tits pressing on the plane wall and fucks her pussy putting his length all inside her.

Gwen : Fuck! balls deep!

Cody: ahhhh Finally! I wanted this since season one.

Gwen : Go ahead you perverted geek! take the ass you wanted since we first started this dumb show!

Cody: AGHHHHHHHH!

He pounds her so hard it was like he wanted to put another hole on her.

Gwen screams in pleasure, bracing herself against the wall as the others watch in awe.

Gwen : AGH! AGHHH! GOD! AHHH!

Courtney: Wo-woah!

Heather: She is gonna break.

Gwen : UGHHHHH! *cums hard *

Cody: Geez already? Get a hold of yourself slut *slaps her ass*

Gwen: Agh!

The boy then takes her out of the wall and puts her in the floor in four.

Cody: Come here suck this bitch nipples too girls im gonna fuck her hard from behind and Blow my load all over her insides.

Courtney : Y-Yes sir.

Heather : Fine...

The girls start to suck Gwen's tits as Cody fucks her hard from behind.

Gwen : Wait! AHNN! Y-you're gonna cum inside!?

Cody: Not really Im gonna cum all over you girls faces after im finished with you

Heather : * glares * Of course it's just me.

He thrusts harder.

Cody: ahhh can you feel the throobing? its coming baby ohh yeah its coming.

Gwen : Oh god I do!

Heather suddenly squeezes Cody's dint see that coming. When did she got behind him? it was a surprise.

Cody : GAAHH! Don't squeeze me so suddenly! I'm cumming!

He ends up cumming the rest of his sperm deposit inside Gwen Pussy not so tight anymore.

Gwen : YAAAHH!

Heather : How do you like it Gwen? *smirks*

The boy falls on the ground laying on his back. his dick was back to normal and he was with no energy left.

Cody : This was the best day of my life...

Gwen: You bitch!

Heather : * smirks * I thought you enjoyed it Gwen.

Meanwhile Chef was looking at the Cake recipe and realize it he had mistaken one of the ingreidnets.

Chef : Uh oh that wasn't the right ingredient I put in the cake. But what did I put in that cake?

He thought for one second...

Chef: Meh! Its Probally ok.

* * *

 **Requested by Tastybean**

Sam was walking with Cameron and Samey around some abandoned Chemical Industry because of a Dare they needed to do after the game and Dakota had dared them to explore it.

Cameron: This seems like a really bad idea guys. Do we really have to do this?

Sam: C'mon Dudes this is nothing. It's just abandoned so we just need to explore some of it and maybe who knows we'll find something cool.

Cameron: That's what I'm afraid of.

Samey: Let's get this over with...

They keep walking and looking inside doors looking for anything but Sam was the one who appeared to see something glowing in the room. It was in some kind of box.

Sam: See? I told you I'd find something! *looks in the box*

He sees a small container with some blue glowing liquid.

Sam: Whoa awesome!

Cameron: fascinating, it seems to some kind of chemical substance. Sam I'd put that down if I were you, who knows what that stuff is or what it does.

Sam: My gamer sense tells me to grab it.

Samey: Um maybe Cameron's right.

Sam: Dude this looks just like something from TMNT! *picks it up*

It suddenly Glows Super bright at their faces like it's trying to do something but is trapped

Sam: Guys... I think it's calling to us...

Cameron: That just raises more red flags!

Samey: Put it back!

Samey tries to get it but Sam ends up letting it fall on the ground because of it.

Cameron: Oh no!

The canister breaks.

It turns into smoke that ends up being inhaled by them.

They start coughing

Cameron: *coughs * who *cough* knows what this could do to us! This cannot be good!

Sam: Sorry dudes I think we better hope for the best.

Samey: Let's get out of here before something else happens.

They start running away from there.

Sam: *panting * I hate running...

Cameron: Me too *panting*

Samey: We were running for One minute guys C'mon! Fine let's just walk back. See ya Sam.

Sam: Fine... see yam guys.

Cameron: I feel like I should run some tests for any side effects.

Sam just walks back to his mansion. yeah his MANSION because he really ended up winning the Total drama season and he was with his Rich Girlfriend Dakota who was still Dakotazoid but he didn't care.

Sam: Oh Dakota! I'm back!

He said greeting his beloved girl who was in the living room made especially for her.

Dakota: Oh! Hey there Hun! Your back i see. How was it?

Sam: Awesome and Mysterious! How's my favorite girl?

Dakota: Not so great actually. I hate being like this freak of nature.

Sam: well it's not all bad. I still love you.

Dakota: Aww thanks Sam.

Sam: still, I wish I could help you out somehow.

She then blushes a little.

Dakota: I'm feeling a little lonely. How about we go have some private time just you and me?

Sam: How could I ever say no to that?

Even though Dakota was big and kind of a Kaiju girl she was still sexy in His eyes.

Sam: Don't worry, I will make this work! Somehow...

He wishes that somehow his dick was big and strong enough to take on Dakota's Size. If only he had the Power to make that real.

Little did he know he just might get his wish?

That was when he suddenly started glowing.

Dakota: Sam! You're glowing!

Sam: What?

Then he started growing, especially in the groin area, tearing his clothes.

It starts growing fast to 18 inches and didn't seem to stop until his member was big enough for his girl.

Dakota: Sam... How?

Sam: It came true... My wish came true!

Dakota: How is this possible? Did you expose yourself to chemicals for me?

Sam: I guess I kind of did? By...accident totally.

Dakota: Do I even want to know?

Sam: I promise to explain later.

Dakota: Good.

His dick and testicles keep growing until it was big enough For Dakota. He can't move but its ok right?

Dakota: Are you ok like that?

Sam: Um, I can't exactly move but other than that I'm fine.

She looks at it amazed.

Dakota: Whoa it's amazing how you can pump all that blood into that thing it's like you have a lot of energy *she starts to grab it*

Sam: Ahh! I can't really explain it either...

She then starts to lick her lips making her sharp teeth to be normal teeth.

Dakota: Don't mind if i want to try a little right? I'll be gentle.

Sam: Not at all babe.

She then starts to put that new huge member of her boyfriend inside her mouth slurping every inch that fits.

Sam: This feels awesome. I can feel every enlarged nerve.

But when your Giant dick is being sucked by a girl's giant mouth and you can feel EVERYTHING! It's kind of hard to...hold it?

Sam: *grunts* Um babe I'm a bit sensitive, so, so AHHNNN! *suddenly blows his load in her mouth *

It was a normal blow in Dakota's perspective since she is huge but for Sam? It was like a Tank blow that was like ten orgasms at the same time in thick cream.

Dakota swallows all of it, enjoying herself.

Sam: Man I wish I could move...

Then After swallowing all that cum she suddenly start to shrink getting smaller and her orange skin coming back normal such as all the rest.

Sam: Dakota! You're back to normal!

Dakota: *hurries to a mirror * Sam, you fixed me! I'm not a mutant anymore!

She still had green spiked hair but that was not so important. Swallowing Sam mutagenic sperm made her go back to normal.

Sam: How am I going to get back to normal?

Dakota: I don't know. How did you get big in the first place?

Sam: I thought How nice it would be if my dick was big to help you.

Dakota: Then all you got to do is think of a size you want.

Sam: Well *looks at her naked body* what size do you want?

Dakota: Small enough to fit in my smaller body.

Sam: I guess I could go for ten inches. *smirks*

He does so shrinking his dick size thinking hard to make it go back to that size he thought.

Dakota: Best power ever.

Sam: I couldn't agree with you more.

In a split second they were fucking. Dakota was with her hands against the wall and was getting fucked from behind.

Dakota: Yes Sam! Harder! Harder dammit!

Sam: Ahhh Yeah baby! (I hope Samey and Cameron are Fine as much as i am) Hmmm so good!

Dakota: YAAAHH!

Meanwhile Samey was bringing Cameron to a Nightclub to show that he needs to get out more.

Cameron: So why are we here?

Samey: Because you need have fun and get out more. For crying out loud, you spent your childhood in a bubble!

Cameron: But a nightclub? I don't even know how to dance and the music is too loud.

Samey: It's not just about dancing. It's about socializing and learning not to be so uptight.

Cameron: Fine, I get what you're saying.

Samey: Great! Now look in the crowd. Does anyone catch your eye?

The boy looks at the crowd and then at Samey. She was gorgeous wearing a beautiful dress that made him feel funny.

Cameron: I see someone...

Samey: Good, who is it?

Cameron blushes and points at her.

Samey: *blushes * M-me!? Come on Cameron stop playing around.

Cameron: I'm not Joking Samey.

Samey: W-why me?

Cameron: Dont you see yourself as Interesting?

Samey: *blushes and looks away * No one ever called me interesting.

Cameron: Then they are quite blind or dumb.

Samey: Thanks Cameron. I mean you know my twin is a gigantic bitch so...

In that moment When Cameron was looking at Samey it was like she was glowing. Like she was getting more gorgeous and beautiful each second that it passed making him get totally lost into her eyes.

Samey: Cameron? Are you ok?

Cameron: Uh...yea (god she is gorgeous) I think i just need to...dance a little like you said.

Samey: That's the spirit! *grabs his hand and takes him to the dance floor*

They start to dance slowly at first smiling to each other.

Samey: Don't worry Cameron. There are no judgments here.

Cameron: I'm ok i guess

Samey: Good.

The boy then feels his blood boil more each time his body touch Samey and start to sweat almost doing something bold.

Samey: Isn't this fun? Doesn't this just make you want to cut loose and do something crazy?

He then grabs Samey's face and just gives her a big kiss not wanting to hold back anymore.

Samey's eyes go wide, shocked by the geek's bold move.

He starts groping her booty with his hands as his boner starts to grow in his pants. Then it hit him! What he just did is not a thing you would really do.

Cameron: Oh-oh no!

He then let's go of her and starts running away to the male bathroom.

Samey: Wait! Cameron comes back!

He hides himself in the male bathroom not believing of what he had done. That was so NOT like him.

Cameron: Oh my god, oh my god! What's happening to me? *looks in the mirror*

He then look to his pants where a boner is just there twitching wanting to get out. It was big, bigger then it was supposed to be and it was making him crazy with lust.

Cameron : I got to get out of here before I do anything else!

Samey : *knocks on the door * Cameron? are you in there?

Cameron: What are you doing here? This is the male Bathroom go away! I'm a pervert.

Samey : Cameron, come on out. what you're feeling is completely natural.

She said almost moaning like she is also hiding something.

Samey : Come on Let's go somewhere private where we can talk.

She said opening the door of the bathroom he was revealing that her body had suffered expansion.

Cameron : Samey, you changed too...

Samey : I bet I'll get more attention than Amy now. *smirks *

Her boobs where as big as...well Who knows they were big.

Samey : Let's go. Now. *looks at him with lustful eyes*

He gulps at that since she is staring intensely at his dick but stays silent and goes with her.

Samey : There are plenty of private rooms in clubs like this. *finds an empty one and pulls him inside*

Cameron: Ohhh boy!

Samey : Now drop your pants.

Cameron : What? b-but...

Samey : Don't you want me? *pouts*

She gets full femdom on Cameron and he does so take his pants off showing his erect eleven inch black penis.

Samey: Hmm yeah *gropes her tits* Nice and hard. Now sit on the bed and enjoy the show.

Cameron : Show?

Samey smirks and she slowly and sensually strips her clothes off, swaying ass and tits in front of him.

He almost has a nosebleed in anime style as she walks towards him on the bed looking sexy as hell.

Samey : Ready to become a man? *smirks *

She said that getting up on the bed with her face up close to his member rubbing it with her face.

Samey : Much bigger than I thought... *licks him *

She starts by licking the tip of the head making the geek boy moan in a not so manly way but he sure was feeling it.

Cameron : Oh-oh my god...

Samey takes his tip in her mouth, sucking and licking it like an ice cream.

She then uses her hands to push her tits around his member and start to Titfuck it. The soft flesh so warm you never know..

Cameron : W-Wow this feels unbelievable! *involuntarily thrusts his hips*

Samey starts sucking faster trying to put more deep inside her mouth.

Samey : Mmmm...

Cameron : Aghhh! I'm not gonna last like this!

He start to shoot pre cum from the pleasure.

Samey licks it up, taking more of him in her mouth, squeezing him with her boobs.

Cameron is giving all he can to prevent from coming on the first blowjob and titfuck of his short life.

Samey : Go ahead Cameron. Let go. *licks his tip * \

Cameron: AHNNNNNNNNNN!

Cameron explodes in Samey's mouth, making her swallow everything he has to offer. It was like a hose in her mouth and all got down her belly. she almost faint with that but she sure thought it was tasty as fuck.

Samey : So good...

The boy was panting heavily in pleasure.

Cameron: *pant* Is it over?

Samey : Not even close.

She strokes his member saying she wants more. She sees how hard he still is so she gets on top of him.

Samey: Ready for some fun with my big booty?

Cameron: Y-yes.

Samey leans down and kisses Cameron.

His length starts to rub between her big ass cheeks like a sausage on big buns and she loved each time it twitched.

Samey : Someone is sensitive. I can't wait to feel this beast inside me.

Cameron: Your just...To much!

He start sucking one of her tits and groping the other one letting loose his horny side.

Samey : OHH! that's the spirit Cameron! suck those tits!

She tries to fit that LOG of a penis inside her Pussy because she gave no shits about fear she just wanted it shoved deep inside her.

Samey : S-Shit! it's so big!

The boy thrusts, shoving it in.

Samey: Ahhhgg shit! ahgnn god! AGHNNN!

Cameron : So tight!

Samey : * blushes * fuck me...

Meanwhile back to Sam and Dakota. They had been fucking for hours already.

Dakota : *panting * You have so much stamina! I love it!

Sam: Yeah this sex was great I can't believe my sperm also made you have the skill to get expansion. Boy I'm drained.

Dakota kisses her boyfriend, feeling his sperm leak from her pussy.

Sam: Do you think Cameron and Samey are ok?

Dakota : Oh I'm sure they're fine.

*Back to them*

Cameron: YEAH YOU FEEL THIS? ITS MY DICK UP DEEP YOUR PUSSY GIRL!

The geek was fucking Samey pussy real hard From behind in the bed each thrust was a pump of steel.

Samey : YES! GOD YES! I FEEL IT! AHH FUCK!

He slaps her Ass cheeks hard with both his hands like she is his bitch.

Cameron: Tell me you are MINE!

Samey : AHN! I'M YOURS! CLAIM ME! MARK ME AS YOURS INSIDE AND OUT!

Cameron: Holy shit! Ahnnn!

He blows his super load inside Samey's Pussy and when he takes it out it spreads all over her damn sexy body.

Samey : * trembles and licks some of his cum*

Cameron: This was so awesome...i cant even stand.

Samey : You were pretty good... Your cum is all over me.

Cameron: Thanks for my first time.

Samey : My pleasure. *kisses him *


	12. Chapter 12 TD 2

**Requested by Some Nobody**

 ***Nude Beach***

I was a hot day and it was summer so why not go to the beach? Let's see some friends doing that.

Cameron: So what beach are we heading to again?

Leshawna: Oh you'll see *grins *

Sierra: You'll love it.

Tyler: Why are they giggling?

Harold: It's best not to think about it too much.

Cody: Yeah, let's just have some fun.

Then they arrive to the beach which was not what they expected at all.

Tyler: Whoa!

Cody: N-None of them are in swimsuits! So many boobs...

Cameron has a nosebleed.

Harold: I doubt any of them have an ass as good as Leshawna.

Leshawna: This is a beach where only man and woman's with perfect bodies arrive.

Sierra: But we get a special ticket for you Harold.

Harold: Hey!

Beth: I was against this since it's so embarrassing.

Tyler: Is this a good idea?

Lindsay: *pouts cutely* are you saying you don't want to see me naked Tyler?

The girls snicker

The guys then reunite together.

Cody: What you guys think? Should we go?

Harold: I don't know if i want many people to see me naked.

Cameron: This is too much for me.

Tyler: C'mon Dudes they are in the mood to ask us to come to a place like this we should run to it.

Cameron: Compared to the other guys on this beach we'll look like weaklings!

Tyler: And what do you think the girls will think of us if we don't?

Harold: Sigh, if it's for Leshawna, I'll do it.

Cameron: Fine! But let's act natural

Cody: Agreed little twig.

Cameron: Hey!

Tyler: Just a joke man relax.

Leshawna: So you boys in or what?

Tyler : We'll do it!

Sierra : Yay! Let's get you out of those things Cody. *grins *

Cody: *Gulps* Oh boy!

Tyler: Good luck!

Everyone went to changing booths while Sierra tore Cody's clothes off

Cody : GAH! Sierra calm down! Ok, Ok! I'm taking them off!

The boys Dint pay attention to that they where just waiting for the girls to get out of the changing booths.

Lindsay : Ok boys, we're coming out!

One by one the girls each stepped out in their birthday suits.

They where beautiful and sexy too, The different bodies showing their peak at what they are 's and Leshawna's asses and Lindsay Boobs.

Leshawna : Hey crazy girl! You need to strip too!

Sierra : I am! I just want to make sure Cody is watching. *smirks as she puts on a strip show for Cody*

Leshawna: She is always making a show.

Beth: I feel embarassed.

Lindsay: I feel like a million bucks.

Tyler : You look like a million bucks... *staring at her tits*

The boys couldn't help the boners they were getting.

Leshawna: Time for you Boys to strip now *smirks* Sierra has already done her part anyway.

Tyler takes off his clothes but Harold and Cameron hesitate, feeling self-conscious.

Lindsay: Cmon Guys you can do it *she jumps shaking her tits*

Harold : Easy for you to say... *starts to take his clothes off*

Cameron : This is really outside my comfort zone.

Leshawna then skips all this and goes running to the ocean and her huge chocolate booty shakes all the way towards it. Maybe she did on purpose.

Harold drools and finishes undressing before following her.

Cameron: Wow...

The rest of the girls do the same even Beth but more like trying to get away from the embarrassment.

Tyler: Come on Cameron before you miss the fun! *follows them*

Sierra: Want to go for a swim Cody?

Cody: Man can we be more...slow?

Sierra: no *runs towards him*

Cameron: I follow the rest.

Cameron reluctantly takes off his clothes and quickly jumps the water. Everyone was in the water having fun like it's totally a normal day in the beach.

Tyler: See, boys? Isn't this awesome?

Cody: Awesome? I am seeing so much skin My Boner is reaching maximum capacity.

The other boys nod in the same level.

Harold: They're totally teasing us on purpose. Look at them!

Leshawna and Lindsay keep playing on the water and Beth is just there standing embarrassed. No sign of Sierra though.

Cody: Wait where's Sierra?! *looks around nervously*

Then something starts to swim in the water like a shark a very silent shark looking for its prey.

Cameron : Guys, there's something in the water!

the guys huddle together in fear. The predador then Puts in it mouth what it was looking for.

Cody : Gaahh! something is on my dick! *reaches down in the water *

Then the thing stop sucking his dick and gets out of the water revealing that its Sierra.

Sierra: Hehehe Did i scared you?

Guys: Yes!

Sierra : *giggles* You guys are raising some pretty large flags down there. *smirks* But i want only one for now

Cody: *Gulp*

Sierra: Cmon Cody let me show you my skills on water *lick her lips*

Cody : Sierra, we're in public!

Sierra : Oh you want a private performance?

She drags him away from the other guys before he can say anything

Tyler: Well there he goes.

Cameron: Who knows the things she will do to him.

Harold: Yep!

Leshawna : Hey guys! you wanna play some Volleyball?

Lindsay : Yeah, play with us! *jumping up and down, bouncing her boobs*

Tyler : I'm in!

Harold : Me too!

*With Cody and Sierra*

Cody : Sierra, where are we going?

Sierra: To our Private changing booth Cody *smirks* We are gonna have a lot of fun.

Cody : *Gulps* I think I need an adult.

She presses her Boobs on his chest and makes a pervert face meanwhile grabs his dick with one of her hands.

Sierra: I am an adult !

Sierra : You are going to LOVE ME! *strokes him*

Meanwhile The others were Playing volleyball and where losing since the girls did ten points and the boys zero because they were distracted.

Harold : Dang it Tyler! how could you miss that?!

Tyler : Me? at least I don't hit like a wimp!

Harold : You take that back!

Then Leshawna hits the ball with her huge ass like in the anime Keijo and Hits Harold in the face making him fall flat i nthe sand.

Leshawna: Pay attention boys!

Tyler : Ugh! This isn't working!

Harold : Its no use, they're too sexy.

Beth: They cant stop looking at us.

Lindsay: I know since we are so damm sexy.

Leshawna : I'm starting to feel bad for the boys.

Harold: Dammit! I am not gonna end like this. I teach you girls how awesome i can get.

Leshawna : Bring it String bean!

* * *

 **Meanwhile With Cody and Sierra.**

Cody : Ohhh fuck yeah...

Sierra is sucking hard on his dick, bobbing her head up and down, licking his has been doing that for five minutes already and he was hitting his breaking point as she massages his balls gently making him groan in pleasure.

Cody : Sierra, I can't hold it anymore!

He lets out a final moan as he releases his Shot all over deep down her throat nicely. She gulps down his cum.

Sierra : Mmm... *licks him clean *

Cody: God that felt Great as hell.

Sierra : Told you, you would love me. *grins*

Cody: (I wonder if the others are doing ok)

*with the guys*

Cameron and Beth are sitting together while The guys try to beat Lindsay and Leshawna at volleyball.

They dont talk much But the boy does stare aa her body from time to both blush in embarrassment as they are self-conscious about their bodies. But his body is way sincere as his dick gets erect because of her body.

She blushes and looks away.

Beth : (W-Was that because he looked at me? )

Cameron: (Dammit this erection is killing me)

Beth : D-do you need to take care of that?

Cameron: I...Guess so?

Beth : I won't judge.

Cameron : I can't do it right here!

Beth: I guess but it does look swollen.

Cameron : Yeah, it hurts. but I can't take care of it right here and now!

Then Beth starts doing something bold and puts her hand on his member starting to rub it up and down.

Cameron : A-ahhh. Beth, what are you doing?

Beth: Shhhhh! dont say anything or they will see us.

The nerd nods his head and tries to keep quiet. She starts to rub it up and down slowly but starts going faster . his member twiching in her hand like a big black log.

Cameron : Hnnn ohh!

Beth : It's large...

It starts to twicth and shake on her hand.

Cameron : B-Beth, I'm gonna...

She puts her hand on his mouth and keeps stroking it muffling his moan of pleasure.

Cameron : Hmmmmm!

He lets out a big hold up sperm blow that end up hitting her face.

Beth : W-Whoa! that's a lot.

Cameron: Awwnn thank you that was the best.

Beth : * blushes and smiles * my you get hard from looking at me? tell me the truth.

Cameron: Well Y-yes? I mean your sexy and cute and we are all naked here so its kind of hard right? hehe no pun intended.

Beth : * blushes * No one ever called me sexy before.

They stare at each other withouth blink. and after Beth took out the sperm out of her face they start kissing. Beth gets on top of him, deepening the kiss, no longer caring who's looking. The others where playing more intense, the question is was the result changing?

Tyler : Come on Harold! Kill it!

Harold : *hits the ball over the net*

Lindsay: Someone is trying very hard.

Leshawna : Not that it'll matter.

She Uses all her force on the ball with her hands.

Tyler : I got it! *gets knocked to the ground*

Lindsay: Is this game ending soon?

Tyler : Ughhh... *barely conscious*

Lindsay : Oh my gosh, Tyler! *goes to him*

Tyler : Did I win?

Lindsay: No but its ok.

She said hugging his face on Her huge tits like warm welcome.

Tyler : I sure feel like a winner.

Harold: Shut up!

Leshawna : *giggles * Don't tell me you're jealous, String bean.

Harold: I am very jealous you know that.

Leshawna : *shoves Harold's face in her large tits, smothering him* How about now?

It was very easy to know where that was going to get. Meanwhile with Sierra and Cody, She was riding Cody dick on cowgirl style getting her tits groped as his log fucks her pussy.

Sierra : I've had so many wet dreams about this. Are you enjoying it Codykins?

Cody: Hgnnn! Yes your tight !

Sierra : Good, I'm not stopping till I completely replace Gwen in your mind. *rides him faster*

The booth change shakes by that. They would be there for a long itme, And talking about that Cameron and Beth were getting on too.

Cameron : You know you look even better without your braces.

Beth: Well yeah just keep fucking me faster and harder, God i really starting to love this a little too much.

Cameron : You and me both! *thrusts harder * You're rear is so soft!

Lindsay and Tyler where finally having their moment. Lindsay was using her huge soft tits to boobjob his member nad boy it was the BEST tits rubbing together he ever saw.

Tyler : Dream come true.

Lindsay : *giggles * Naughty boy.

Leshawna was getting rough with harold in her reverse cowgirl as her huge ass lands down and up fast like a moutain on his Dick and she was giving no shits on getting slow.

Harold : This ass is too much to handle!

Leshawna : Then you better learn fast.

Everyone was having sex at the nude beach that day until they cant stand anymore as the hours passed like...three hours.

Cody : Oh my god Sierra...

Sierra : *giggles with a lot of his seed dripping from her pussy * Love me now?

Cody: I can barelly stand girl i think you sure got my love.

Sierra : Yay! *Kisses him*

Cameron : *panting *

Beth : W-Wanna go out sometime?

Cameron : *blushes * Sure.

Tyler: *pant* I cant believe i came this much. its enough to fill a bucket, God!

Lindsay : *licking him clean * Sure feels like it.

Harold was laying with his face on Leshawna Huge tits and relaxing.

Leshawna: Sorry for almost breaking your dick i was horny a lot.

Harold : Don't worry about it. It was worth it.

Leshawna : I hope you don't mind more work outs in the future. *smirks *

The guys scored big today and they spent a lot of time with their respective girl afterwards. Especially Cody since Sierra would lay with him every chance she got.

* * *

 ***** **Hot Tub** *****

Leshawna,Harold,Lightning and Anne Maria were the winners of the seasons of total drama island,action,revenge of the island and all starts. They where rich and sometimes they see each other at parties.

Lightning : The Lightning has been making a killing with his sports career. My dad had never been happier.

Anna Maria : And I'll never have to worry about running low on hair spray again!

Leshawna: Its just so good to be rich right? To win that season like a champion.

Harold: Yep we are awesome.

Anne Maria: I cant believe you won the first season.

Harold: I had the skills

Leshawna : We are living it up honey!

Harold : I can't believe Lightning survived a lightning bolt.

Lightning: The lightning knows I'm awesome.

Anne Maria: I know your awesome.

Leshawna: Hot tubs are awesome.

They were in a hot tub.

Harold : Life is awesome.

Leshawna : Can this get any better?

Lightning and Anne Maria then start to make out at each other.

Leshawna : Well they seemed to figure it out.

Harold : They have the right idea.

he said getting closer to his girl and putting his arm around her.

Leshawna : Yeah, they do. *kisses him *

There it was two rich couples making out on a hot tub that makes a lot of bubbles.

Both Leshawna and Anna Maria reach for their man's shorts and pulls them down.

Soon their shorts are out flying, letting out their guns already erect for obvious reasons.

Anne Maria : I like your lightning rod.

Leshawna : You always seem to be erect around me. *smirks *

Harold: Would be crazy not to Baby! you're just too much sexiness in one woman.

Leshawna : Damn right I am. don't you forget it.

Then it was time for the girls to take their bikinis off and get even sexier showing their nicest assets.

Lightning : The lightning likes what he sees. *gropes Anne maria big ass*

Anne maria: Ohhn yeah baby!

Harold: Nothing compares to my big Leshawna ass, it screams huge phat ass.

Leshawna : Well arent you a sweet Thang? just for that you get a reward. *grinds her huge ass on Harold's dick*

Harold: Ohn! OHNNNNN! ahhh dear god! uhh yeah that is soo good fuck! Im lucky to have you, SO LUCKY!

Leshawna : Flattery will get you everywhere baby. *smiles*

Anna Maria : Hmph! I still have better hair.

Leshawna: Can you please your man with it? *shakes her ass*

Anne Maria : I'll show you! I can be just as sexy as you! *shakes her own ass*

Lightning and Harold are just there standing as their girls shake their asses clobbering their dicks on their soft lants.

Harold : This is...

Lightning : So awesome...

They start drinking lemonade.

Leshawna : face it honey, my assets are just better than yours. *smirks *

Anne maria: Are you good at this then?

She turns around stopping her booty work and starts to deep throat Lightning dick.

Lightning : Whoa! Oh yeah!

Leshawna : Oh its on! *sucks on Harold*

Harold: Who! Calm down ahnnn! jesus this is amazing.

Leshawna takes him as deep as she possibly can.

Harold and Lightning: Ohnnnnnnnnnnnnn!

It's so intense and so sudden their orgasm comes quicker than Normal.

The girls mouth are filled to the brim with it.

Both girls swallow the loads.

Anna Maria : How do you like me now?

Leshawna: Please i did better

Anne Maria : Did not!

Harold : You're both sexy. what's it matter?

Lightning: Yeah This was great! Lightning approves.

Anne Maria : You better. *smirks at Lightning*

Harold: How did you guys end up together?

Anne Maria : Well after the whole Mike/Vito thing, Zoey stole him away. then Lightning was there and he was even better than Vito so I figured why not? *rubs Lightnings muscles*

Leshawna: True fairy tale right there.

Anne Maria : Oh yeah. only my man has way more muscles than yours.

Leshawna: Bet my man has a bigger dick then yours and lasts longer once he puts his mind into it.

Anne Maria : You're on.

Lightning : The lightning never backs down from a challenge!

Anne Maria : How about this? we switch partners. whoever is the most satisfied wins.

Everyone looks at each other thinking if this was a good idea.

Harold : I don't think this is a good idea.

Leshawna : I don't like the idea of sharing my man.

Anne Maria: Ok then lets all admit i am the best and be in peace.

Leshawna : Like hell!

Anne Maria: its ok to be afraid of trying a real man for once but its ok i am the best and your second place.

The big girl glares

Leshawna : Harold, I want you to show this pompous ass the time of her life.

Harold: What? Are you serious about this?

Leshawna : I am not gonna take this laying down. You're on Anne Maria!

Harold: Ohh geez.

Leshawna: I mean if your man can handle booty like mine.

Lightning : White lightning can handle anything!

Anne Maria: I can handle that Nerd dick easy.

Harold: (That girl really thinks she can handle me huh? well i do think she is damn hot lets taste some jersey booty)

Leshawna : Put your money where your mouth is Jersey girl.

Anne Maria : Gladly. Let's see it nerd boy.

He Get out of the Hot tub after the minutes rest showing his erect dick at its max.

Anne Maria : Whoa, not bad for a geek...

Leshawna : *smirks * Feel like backing out?

Anne Maria: Hell nah! Show her what you got baby show her the lightning bolt.

Lightning : She-yeah! *shows off his raging boner*

Leshawna: Alright! the guns are here so lets start it. Whoever makes them cum first wins so try to hold on until you no longer can ok?

Anne Maria : You're on! *strokes Harold and licks his tip *

Leshawna knows Harold is used to her huge ass even though is easy to make him cum using her butt first but licking and stroking? She would go already for the boob job with lightning.

Lightning : These tits are really big!

Leshawna : Enjoy them while you can.

She rubs them up and down as she makes a horny face for his delight.

Leshawna : You like these massive tits around your lightning rod?

Lightning : Oh yeah.

Anne Maria sucks on Harold's tip while wrapping her tits around his dick.

She never thought she would do this to someone like Harold but she was giving her all in this sucking and tit fucking

Harold : O-Oh my god! She's good.

Lightning : The lightning greatly approves.

They were feeling the ecstasy but they were holding up.

Anne Maria Deepthroats Harold's dick and rubs his balls.

Leshawna squeezes Lightnings dick with her large melons.

They Grit their teeth and focus like life depended on them not cumming, which was torture to them.

Anne Maria smirks as she gives Harold's balls a sudden squeeze.

Leshawna licks and sucks Lightnings tip as she rubs him between her tits.

Leshawna Booty suddenly Hits Anne Maria booty who ends up putting Harold entire log inside her mouth.

Harold : I'm all the way in!

Lightning : this is so hot!

He felt it. it was coming, he had no way to hold back. Even though Anne maria got caught by surprise she didn't back down she was using the chance as she keeps going and all Harold had to say was.

Harold: I..I'm sorry Leshawna...I cant keep going.

Leshawna : Don't you quit on me Harold! *rubs Lightning faster*

Harold: AHNNNN its impossible!

Anne Maria sucks hard on Harold

Harold : AGHNNNNNNNN! *cums hard in her throat*

It was a big blast all down her throat, it was massive, it was the biggest one she ever got it. and three seconds later Lightning did the same thing.

Anne Maria Swallows as much as she can.

Leshawna licks up the cum.

Leshawna : Not bad.

Harold just sits back in his place in defeat after Anne Maria proved her amazing mouth skills and slowly removes his gun out of her mouth that almost took her air out.

Anne Maria : I win! *smirks* my mouth was just too much for him.

Leshawna Does not want to admit it but she would have totally won if she had used her biggest weapon, her booty.

Leshawna : I went easy on you! I haven't even used my biggest weapon yet.

Anne Maria: Well that only shows that you are bad at decisions and *burp* ups! i think your man sure love to spend his bank count for me.

Leshawna : Are you kidding? Look at your man. He loved my massive tits!

Anne Maria: Yet I made your man cum first. the man who was soooo used to your bigger assets does that prove it?

Leshawna : 2nd round, double or nothing!

Harold: what? Leshawna i just came again and it was a big one.

Leshawna: Hush Harold! I need to teach this jersey girl a lesson.

Anne Maria : Bring it sister! I got all day!

Lightning: Can Lightning get some orange juice?

Anne Maria : You can have all you want after!

The boys gulped, after all they were getting tired and the girls were still wanting to go.

Leshawna : You ready Jersey girl?

Anne Maria : Always, booty girl!

Leshawna : Go! *rubs her large ass on Lightning's dick as Anne Maria does the same to Harold *

Harold: ohhhh noo!

Lightning: ahnn! Wait!

Leshawna and Anne Maria : Shush! just enjoy it!

The smush and rub their booty's faster like they where trying to milk them right away.

Harold : How can something so good be soo bad?!

Lightning : I don't know!

They had mixed feelings its like they are forever stuck between heaven and hell because they were trying their best to stay erect even though they had cum twice.

Harold : Please, we're begging you! Let us rest a bit!

leshawna: Sorry baby i need to win.

Harold: You want to win? FINE!

The boy then gropes her ass cheeks making her stop for one second and sticks his member inside Anne Maria's pussy and starts to hump her.

Anne Maria : Yaaahh! No one said anything about putting it in!

Harold: You also didn't say it was not allowed.

Leshawna: What are you doing? That will make you cum faster.

Harold: I want this to end!

Leshawna : Fine, I see how it is. *puts Lightning in her pussy* Hnngh!

Lightning: Whoa! Tight pussy!

Leshawna : Damn right! *backs up against him *

Harold thrusts harder into Anne Maria.

They keep fucking like that as hard as they can for five minutes.

Harold : I'm so close! I'm gonna cum!

Lightning : Lightning is gonna explode!

They took their penises out of their pussies and get ready to cum.

Harold : HNNNNN!

Lightning : UGHHHHH!

They both unload all over their hot asses.

In the End no one got to win but at same time they did since it was some well done sex.

Anne Maria : Draw?

Leshawna : For now.

Harold and Lightning: Finally *rest*

Anne Maria : And I'll admit the geek definitely knows how to handle an ass.

Leshawna: He learned from me *winks* your's is well strong too.

Anne Maria : You better believe it honey. on his best day, I'm barely able to walk afterwards. *smirks *

Lightning: Lightning will go to take a nap now *gets up* bye girls.

Harold : Wait for me dude. *follows him*

Anne Maria : We should have foursomes more often.

Leshawna : Yeah but preferably when our men are able to handle it.

Anne Maria : Ah I'll make it up to him later. Lightning can't resist my sexy self.

Leshawna: If you get more cocky and full of yourself i think you end up kissing yourself.

Anne Maria : Nah, I got lightning for that... and my mirrors.

Leshawna: Have you ever kissed a girl before?

Anne Maria : Not once.

Leshawna: What if that girl was just like you in appearance?'

Anne Maria : Maybe. I mean, I don't exactly swing that way.

Leshawna: Hehehe you said maybe, girl you are so narcissistic

Anne Maria : Oh whatever. You know I look good.

Leshawna: Yes you do *starts rubbing her thigh*

Anne Maria: W-what are you doing?

Leshawna: Shhh! The boys are out so maybe we can do that last round now.

Anne Maria : A-Are you serious?

She clicked the button on the hot tub making more bubbles and then leans towards her.

Leshawna: Shut up and pucker up.

She said, kissing her a lot before they vanish in the bubbles of the hot tub.

What they Didn't know is that The boys had come back to say that they were sorry for acting like they were having enough of their girls just to see that scene and get erect again.

Harold: Should we do ahn...something?

Lightning: Just shut up and get the camera she-yeah.

* * *

 ***Sauna Time***

It was a normal day and It was a great moment to get inside a sauna after winning tickets for a spa week with Sauna too as well. Trent was going with Brick since the two had become friends with time and where kind of *cough* single.

Trent : Trust me dude you'll thank me for taking you to this spa.

Brick : Aren't spa's a girl thing?

Trent: Spa is for relaxing my friend so we can go as well. this one is mixed Spa but i think there isgonna have just us.

Brick : Fine, only cause you invited me.

Trent : Let the fun times roll.

The Door opens and a little of Steam comes out as they are using Towels as they enter.

Trent : First on the list, the sauna.

Brick : Well its definitely hot.

What they Didn't know is that two people were already inside the Suana for a minute already.

Brick : There's already so much steam. you can hardly see anything.

Trent : You're not supposed to see Brick. you're supposed to relax.

?: Hey is someone there?

Brick : Who's that? Identify yourself!

Trent : No wonder it's so steamy already. someone's already in here.

The steam then gets out of the way just enough for them to see the faces of the visitors.

Trent : Eva?

Brick : Jo?

Eva: Sup.

Jo: What you two doing here?

Brick : What are you two doing here?

Trent: This is a unisex Sauna room.

Eva : This is part of my anger management therapy.

Jo : She invited me along.

Trent : we came to relax and unwind.

They sit down after saying that and nothing else was said after that.

Trent : *Sigh*

Brick steals glances at Jo.

He never had thought about it but without the ugly boy clothes she had quite a nice body to look at.

Eva : So you're the army guy right?

Brick: Yes do you know me?

Eva : I watched you on the later season and Jo has told me a few things.

Brick: Ahnn...good things maybe?

Eva : Mainly how you could barely keep up with her.

the girls laugh a gets angry at that a little but keeps cool

Brick: Well i bet i could totally win her in a run right now actually.

Jo : * laughs * Relax soldier. I admit I do admire your determination.

Brick: Still, once we are done here and we get fully rest i still want to compete with you.

Jo : Anytime is good with me. You can never have too much stamina.

Trent: (Hmm Be in a sauna with Eva is a little scary since she is always so angry)

Brick : Well I'm pretty sure everyone knows who you are miss Eva. You took down a gorilla with your bare hands while trapped in a box!

Eva: it was not a gorilla it was some kind of big foot actually. Big pussy that what it was.

Brick : Wow.

Trent : The Fandom calls her the scary/angry one for obvious reasons.

Three minutes pass and they say nothing but they where thinking a lot for sure.

Trent : ( can't believe how chill Eva is)

Brick : (I never looked at Jo like this before, she's pretty hot)

Jo: (Man why I am sharing this sauna with boys anyway?)

Eva: (Im hungry)

Jo : *whispers * Wanna have some fun with these boys?

Eva: *Whispers* What are you saying?

Jo : I'm saying we make this sauna extra steamy. *grins* you in?

Eva: Well i guess i have nothing better to do show me what you are insinuating *whispers*

Jo : Hey Brick.

Brick: What?

Jo : * smirks * You know I couldn't help but notice you glancing at me every few seconds. see something you like?

Brick: W-what? pff No i am totally ok i am not looking at your curves.

Jo : * smirks * So you noticed?

Brick: Ehhhhhh

Trent: Nice save

Jo : Want a closer look?

Brick: What ? This is not apropriate Jo.

Jo : Who cares? *takes off her towel*

Both Boys Gasp at that move of her.

Brick: What are you doing? This is not like you *blushes*

Jo : Don't tell me you're afraid Brick. *smirks *

Eva : Well are you?

Brick: Jesus afraid of what? Should i do something?

Jo : Afraid you're not up to the task? or afraid to take charge? *smirks*

Brick : I am not afraid!

Jo : Prove it.

He Then also Gets naked taking his towel away.

Jo : Already at attention. nice. *smirks*

Then everyone stares at his dick looking how big it was.

Jo : that's some quality equipment you're packing. but do you know how to use it?

Brick: I think this is a bad idea *blushes*

Eva: Cmon Show her what you got *pushes him*

Jo : * grabs him and strokes his magnum* Good condition. nice and strong.

Trent: Whoa wait wait! is this really happening?

Eva : Yup. You want in? *shows him her ass*

She slowly rubs it with her hand and gives a good slap. Trent is pretty sure she saw her licking her lips.

Trent: I mean...is this all really ok? what if we get caught?

Eva : Its ok with us, that's what matters. and it's just us remember.

He cant believe that Eva is asking that, Really. Eva was asking him for sex?

Trent: Well...Ok

Eva : Good. Getting off relaxes me more than anything. *takes off her towel *

She smirks showing her sexy and well trained body for Trent as she pushes him back on the bench.

Eva: Lets have some fun boy *removes his towel*

Trent is erect from staring at Eva and smirks at him.

Eva : Not bad. *strokes him * Hey Jo, how's soldier boy over there?

Jo: He is quite big, Not bad at all *strokes his faster*

The militar dude grunts and gropes her tits.

Brick: Ohhnn!

Jo : Hnnn! Come on you can squeeze harder than that.

Eva : *stroking Trent with her foot*

Trent: Ohnn!

Eva: You feel this horny with only my feet? oh my is this your fetish? hahaha.

Trent : I never tried this before!

Eva strokes harder. He moans louder feeling her amazing skills.

Jo is licking Brick large member.

Brick : Holy crap. Aghhh!

She is slowly fitting all she can of it in her mouth and start bobbing her head at a slow pace.

Brick : Ahnn! Fuck! *thrusts into her mouth *

Eva: look at him all happy.

Trent : He is having a good time. When I brought him here to relax, this wasn't what I had in mind.

Eva: Well i already put my feet all over your dick so i wont suck it but i know a hole you can stick it in *smirks*

Trent : O-Ok. we went this far.

Eva: are you afraid?

Trent : not gonna lie, you were pretty scary first season.

Eva: Well if you dont want to have sex with me maybe i just ask Brick and let your hard on to meet your hand.

Trent : Heck no! of course I want you!

She smirks again and gets on top of him with her horny face.

Eva: Then get ready Music boy!

Trent : I'm so ready.

She gets on positions looking at his eyes as she stick that dick inside her pussy at once as she presses his face on her breasts tightly.

Eva : Hnnng! Fuck, I needed this!

Trent holds her hips tight and starts thrusting.

Trent : You're so tight!

Meanwhile With Brick and Jo at the other side of the room.

Brick : I'm almost there!

Jo rubs his groans letting a blast of sperm at her face and hands since she was stroking his member after sucking it.

Jo : * licks some of it * Hmn, not bad. ready for more?

Brick: YES!

Jo : that's the spirit. *sits down and spreads her legs *

Brick: Ohh boy are you sure your ready for this?

Jo : I had to convince you, remember? You bet your ass I'm ready.

He goes there and slowly with gentle movements he sticks his soldier on her pussy on missionary position.

Jo : Hnnng, fuck yeah.

A lot of sex was happening on the steamy Sauna right now as the ex Total drama contestants are having a fun was getting rougher with Eva to her extreme enjoyment.

Eva: Ohh yeah boy you want to get rough? Keep going i love it *starts getting up and down*

Trent : Agh! *pounds her roughly *

His face says that this is rather intense as he never felt like this in his life, she was iron woman for a reason.

Eva : Come on, you'll have to try harder than that. *smirks*

Trent smacks her constantly gives slaps to her big soft ass again and again while still fucking her as hard as he can in his condition.

Eva : Yeah! that's it! harder! Show me how much of a man you are!

Trent : This feels so intense!

His member is Twitching showing that he is ready to unload his cannon blast.

Eva : I see someone is at his limit. *smirks*

Trent : I can't take it anymore!

He moans loudly like crazy and blast inside Eva his sperm that explodes inside her.

Eva: AAAAHHHHH! FUCK!

He is gripping her ass tight as he cums.

Trent: Ahnn jesus! ahnn fuck! Ohnn...So good *sigh*

Eva pulls him into a kiss with plenty of tongue. Jo and Brick are still fucking but this time is on Doggystyle and Brick is fucking Jo from behind really fast.

Jo : That's it soldier boy! show me who's boss!

Brick: AHNNNNNN!

He lets out his blast of sperm inside her as he dint stop fucking her a second.

Jo : FUCK YESSS!

*Five minutes later*

Everyone was ready to get out of the Sauna after their fun moment, they sure lose the unwated pounds and unwind all stress out.

Jo : Now that was fun.

Eva : Very fun. I feel really mellow now.

Trent: Man i thought i was gonna eat it there *whispers*

Brick : I think Jo was rather easy to get dominated *whispers*

Trent : *whispers * maybe that's her kink.

Brick : *whispers * maybe.

Jo: How about more fun later when its night?

Eva: Yeah all night long with some drinks.

Trent : You know what? that sounds fine with me.

Brick : Me too.

Jo : great, now come on, we have massages next.

Eva : perfect.


	13. Chapter 13 Bootylicious Trap

**REQUESTED BY DJ Rodriguez**

It was a normal day at Playa da losers, the resort where the ones who lost in Total drama went to. It had a much better enviroment for everyone. Everyone was relaxing or having fun doing their own thing.

Leshawna was trying to look for a place where she can relax without anyone to bother her. Someone else was doing the same thing but they don't know of each other.

Leshawna : There's gotta be somewhere in this place I can get away from everyone's craziness.

Anne Maria : Can't a girl work on her tan without getting disturbed?

The tan Girl Anne Maria was a part of the first season and as the others was eliminated. The two were looking for such place but when they find the door that they didn't look before they bumped into each other.

Leshawna/Anne Maria: What is behind this Door?

They both Look at each other.

Leshawna: What are you doing here?

Anne Maria: I am looking for some time alone.

Leshawna: Hey i was here first.

Anne Maria: Lets not Talk shit and just get the door open.

Leshawna : Fine. I don't suppose you have a way to open this door?

Anne Maria uses a hair pin to pick the lock.

She opens it up and after showing a smirk they both get inside. It was a very fancy room with all the stuff you could ask. Seemed like a vip place.

Leshawna: Whoa! Look at all this stuff.

Anne Maria : How come we're only seeing this place now?

Leshawna: Maybe this place was a fancy hotel before we came here and this is a V.I.P suite? anyway we are here so we have the right to use it.

Anne Maria: Totally!

Anne Maria : Lets see just what this place has to offer.

After looking around they found Two Massage chairs. They sit there and start to relax.

Anne Maria : Now this is what I'm talking about...

Leshawna : Can this get any better?

Leshawna: Maybe we should check the bathroom

Anne Maria: And Drinks.

Leshawna checks the Bathroom while Anne Maria checks the fridge

Leshawna : Now this is a quality bathroom!

Anne maria: Wish there was some cute boys here so i could have fun with *drinks something*

Leshawna : Well why don't we go get some?

Anne Maria: Hmm *thinking* Maybe someone we can totally dominate *smirks* how does that sound?

Leshawna : I like where your head is at. *smirks* Now question is, who?

Anne Maria: How about *Whispers at her ear*

*Meanwhile outside of the room*

Someone was walking by kind of down and sad.

Cody : Sigh, Nobody ever takes me seriously. especially since I've been eliminated.

Cody was very sad since he got mauled by a bear and ended up eliminated. He also didn't get any love from gwen who was now with Trent anyway.

Cody: Now what am I supposed to do now?

Anne Maria : We know something you could do.

Cody : Huh?

Cody is suddenly grabbed and pulled into the room with the door locking behind him.

Suddenly before he can grasp reality he was on A BIG bed where his arms and legs where tied in ropes.

Cody: What?

Leshawna : Hey little guy. how's it going? *smirks *

Anne Maria : Glad you were nearby. we were just about to go looking for you.

Cody : W-Why am I tied up?

Anne Maria: Oh you know, we found this awesome place.

Leshawna: But we got lonely and decided we wanted someone else here as well.

Anne Maria: We chose you so be happy.

Cody : O-Ok but did you have to tie me to the bed?

Anne Maria: yes! i love to see a cute boy totally defenseless in a bed who can't run or do anything. It's one of my fetishes.

Leshawna: I kind of like it too.

Cody : Ok I'm a little scared now.

Anne Maria : Don't worry, I think you'll enjoy this a lot.

They start to take of their clothes revealing their bikinis for him to watch as they strip. Leshawna was all blue and covered just the important areas and Anne Maria was red.

Leshawna : Get a good look Cody. Because this is what you'll be spending the night with.

They boy is totally impressed by the sexy bikinis on those beautiful girls bodies and his shorts start showing that he has an erection.

Anne Maria: Guess he loves that idea.

Leshawna : Let's see what he's packing.

they pull his shorts down. His member was quite big, going to Eight inches.

Anne Maria: Ohh! Nice tool boy.

Cody : T-thank you...

Leshawna : Not bad. *strokes him *

Cody: Ohnn? *shocked*

Anne Maria: Now now remember what we talked about.

Leshawna: Nothing but the Booty right?

Anne Maria : Exactly, so decide where you want to sit.

Cody: Wait what?

Leshawna: We both have facessiting fetishes so let me see.

She gets on top of the bed and gets next to his face where she aims her huge booty in her skimpy bikini.

Leshawna: I choose here,This big bubbly booty is forever going to be your new best friend!

Anne Maria : I get the other side!

Cody: What? Wow! Wait I'm not ready for this!

Leshawna : Then I hope you adjust fast because here we go! *sits on him*

Leshawna grinds her huge booty on Cody's face rubbing it slowly up and down. Anne maria had Her booty grind against his member between her ass cheeks.

Anne Maria : Ohhn~ this feels nice...

Leshawna : definitely.

Cody struggles to breath under Leshawna's large ass.

leshawna starts to just sit around sinking her meaty ass flesh like he is a just a chair for her and Anne maria rubs him faster.

Anne Maria : He's so hard...

Leshawna : His face is actually comfortable.

She gets up letting Cody Breath.

Cody: *breaths* ahnn thank god i was...

Then she sit back again giggling. She keeps getting up and down fast as she wants to crush his face with her booty.

Anne Maria : Careful we don't want him to pass out. *grinds faster on his dick *

Leshawna: Then shall we let him breath and stop him from cumming right away?

Anne Maria : Agreed.

They both get out of the bed letting him breath and taking a look at him.

Leshawna: How you feeling?

Cody : I have so many mixed feelings about this... on one hand I like getting to touch such soft asses, on the other I like to breath.

Leshawna: Oh but we enjoy teasing you.

Anne Maria: And we are going to tease you a lot.

Cody : I don't suppose I could convince you to untie me?

Leshawna: Go grab those fruity Lotions Please Anne Maria

Anne Maria: All right!

Cody : I guess that's a no then...

Anne Maria comes back with the lotion.

Anne Maria: Now what?

Leshawna: Lets pour it all the way between our butt-cheeks

Anne Maria : Alright!

The girls pour the lotion on their asses making sure to get in between their buttcheeks.

It smelled Like tasty fruits. The smell was just so addicting.

Cody : That smells really nice...

Leshawna : Want to smell more?

Anne Maria: now its my turn to get a turn on that face of yours *smirks*

Leshawna: Guess I go for the other head.

Anne Maria takes her seat on Cody's face while Leshawna puts Cody's dick between her large ass cheeks.

he groans in pure pleasure as his nostrils are filled with the fruity lotion and face get full of Booty. His dick trembles at the feeling of the biggest ass he ever saw now totally around his member.

Leshawna : I can feel his enjoyment. *smirks *

Anne Maria : Me too.

He Struggles to Get out. But its useless. Two big ass girls where grinding against him and he was loving it and getting his breath as cost.

Anne Maria : He's struggling. should I let him breath?

Leshawna: I dont think he...

She was cut off after The boy lets out his first orgasm letting out streams of white sperm all over the top of her ass.

Leshawna : I guess he just couldn't hold it anymore.

Anne Maria slides from his face to his Chest and keeps rubbing meanwhile he breaths with his face covered in lotion.

Anne Maria: Hehehe you are so fruity *licks his belly*

Cody : *panting * O-oh wow...

Leshawna: We Should Go even farther now *gets up*

Anne Maria : What do you have in mind?

She start to take off her bikini and getting totally naked.

Leshawna: Play rough!

Anne Maria : now you're talking! *takes off her bikini*

Cody: WHOA! w-what in the world? ohhh *gets hard again* what are you two gonna do to me?

Anne Maria : *grins * we're gonna get a little rough with you.

Leshawna : Hope you can handle it.

Cody: Oh-Oh boy!

Anne Maria : So you want his face again?

Leshawna: We should both rub our asses on his face.

Anne Maria : I get one side you get the other. *rubs her ass on one side of his face *

Leshawna: Sandwich time! *Rubs on the other side*

Cody : Oh my god, I never thought this would happen to me!

His face is pressing between the huge naked asses that smell like strawberries.

Cody : I can't help but enjoy this...

He's very erect from the treatment he's getting from the two. They just Laugh as they press harder on his face.

Anne Maria : Who knew this geek was such a perv?

Leshawna : I'm not surprised.

Cody: Y-you are the only ones who tried to pervert on me.

Leshawna : Not getting enough love, Geek boy?

Anne Maria: We should give this Cranky baby some deep love!

Leshawna : Yeah, Make him feel better.

Cody : D-Deep love?

They Both Stop grinding their booties and let him see them Putting Lipsticks on their mouths. Red ones.

Cody : W-What are you doing?

They look at him and they grab his face. They start to cover him with kisses meanwhile their asses where in the air.

Cody : Hmm! Mmm! Mmmmm...

Anne Maria : There. feel better now?

His face was all covered in red lipstick kissing marks and he was totally Dizzy.

Cody : Uh huh... *nods, totally out of it*

Leshawna : He'll be dreaming of this for a while.

Anne Maria: Hmm! I had enough of this. How about i put my boobs on his face?

Leshawna: Then I titfuck him.

Anne Maria puts her tits in Cody's face while Leshawna wraps her large melons around his dick. That makes the boy Wake Up!

Cody: Hnnhh!

Anne Maria: Shut up and suck it *Titty slaps him* suck it hard

The boy obeys and sucks her on her tits making her moan.

Anne maria : Hmnn, Good boy.

Leshawna pumps Cody's member in her breasts up and down fast.

The boy couldn't help but thrust his hips into Leshawna's cleavage while nibbling one Anne Maria's nipples.

Leshawna: This boy Member is twitching and getting hotter. i think is bigger then before.

Anne Maria: Good ahnN! He's pretty good with his mouth. A little practice and he could the perfect little bed companion.

Cody : HNNHH!

The boy bites down on Anne Maria's nipples as he blows his load in Leshawna's cleavage.

Leshawna: Ahhhnnnn yah *licks the tip* Here is the second one.

Cody : *panting *

Anne Maria : *rubs his head * Don't tell me you're all tired now.

Cody: What if i am?

Anne Maria: No fair,Leshawna got both shots and i want mine so your not going anywhere until we are both satiesfied with playing with you. Move over Leshawna, it's my turn with his dick.

Leshawna: Fine then!

Anne Maria : You better still be hard for me. *licks him *

Cody: I...I'll try...

Anne Maria: You better.

She start getting on Reverse cowgirl position aiming her Precious place to meet his sausage.

Anne Maria : Get ready geek boy. you're about to get some Hot Jersey pussy. *slams herself down*

Cody: OH GOD! ahnnnnn!

He feels her hot pussy wrap around his dick in a vice grip.

Anne Maria : Hnngh! Fuck yeah!

She goes down on the tooth gaped geek member like it was the best ever.

Anne Maria: Horny geeks like you are always wanting this right? hahaha enjoy.

Cody : Y-Yes ma'am! Ahnn, I've always wanted something like this!

Leshawna Starts filming the whole thing with her phone smiling.

Leshawna : Ride that dick girl! ride it like you mean it!

Anne Maria: AHNNNNN!

Cody : Oh God! Aghhh!

Leshawna : You have a pretty good dick. I've never seen her face like this before.

Cody: It feels like she wants to take it off Uhnn!

Leshawna: Wait until you get my booty on your penis too boy.

Cody : O-Oh boy...

Anne maria slams her thick ass on his hips, moving faster. the bed shakes like crazy on the spot from the movements that were happening.

Leshawna : This is a great angle. *zooms in with the camera *

Cody: I'M GONNA CUM AGAIN!

Leshawna : Here comes the money shot!

Anne Maria pulls him out and strokes then puts his entire length on her mouths and Squeezes his balls. He lets out a loud scream of pleasure letting out the stream.

Anne Maria : Hmmm! *Swallows all that she can *

Cody: Freaking ahnnn shit!

Anne Maria licks him clean, squeezing all the cum out of his dick.

Leshawna : Now that's a good money shot.

Cody: *pant* *pant* Oh my god! i never came so much in my life like i did now.

Anne Maria : You did pretty good. though I probably drained all your stamina now.

Leshawna: Maybe i can wake him up again. I still want my turn.

She said getting a viagra pill from the room and putting it in his mouth making him swallow.

Leshawna: My booty would totally wake you up again but just this once ok? make it nice and hard.

Cody got hard again after taking the pill.

Leshawna : Perfect.

She then Removes his Restraining ropes.

Leshawna: Now fuck me until i cant walk.

She said getting on four in the bed with her badonkadonk booty wiggling all the time.

Cody : With pleasure. *grabs her ass cheeks and rams himself inside.*

Anne Maria: Now Lets see what i can get from this *Starts filming*

Cody starts fucking her like his life depended on it. ramming into her delicious ass without hesitation.

Cody: Ahgnn! ohgnn! ehhn! uhnnn!

Anne Maria : Damn...

Leshawna : Ahhh! ahnnn! Fuck! yes! Aghh!

Anne Maria: Wild!

Leshawna : Harder! Harder!

Cody : Hnnghh! *slams harder against her, a slapping sound resonating throughout the room*

Anne Maria puts her Cellphone on the furniture that kept Filming and she Goes in front of Leshawna and start kissing her.

Cody: Whoa! Soo hot! *go all the way*

Leshawna : Hmmm!

Cody : I don't know how long I can hold on!

He starts to remove his penis from her pussy so he wont cum right now and starts slapping her ass with his left hand. Leshawna's ass jiggles from each smack showing just how plum and soft it really is, while the girl in question squeals and bites her lip in pleasure.

Cody: Im so Glad to be here instead of the island.

Leshawna : You and me both.

Anne maria : Though I still wish I won that money.

Cody: Do you girls thing this huge twitching dick is enough then?

Anne Maria and Leshawna : Absolutely!

Suddenly Both girls start to lick his member.

Anne Maria : This awesome dick is all I need.

Leshawna : Don't hog it Anne Maria!

They start licking up and down the length, Sometimes changing to sucking his balls to go full blowjob mode. and When they where tired of sucking they would use their tits to rub it all over.

Cody : This is better than any amount of money!

He feels his dick getting squished between the two sets of soft tits, making him go crazy.

Leshawna: We should finish this with a BANG!

Anne Maria : Oh yeah!

They Stop the tit-job and They put both their Big phat asses around his dick to make the Double Butt-job.

Cody : Oh God! Oh my God! This is too amazing!

leshawna: Rub it faster Girl

Anne Maria: until the end girl rub it like you meant it.

They rub faster and faster pressing against him more and more as the pressure in Cody's dick increases

Cody: Ahnnnn! I cant AHNN TAKE IT ANYMORE!

Anne Maria : Cum for us!

Leshawna : let it out Boy!

Cody groans loudly as he feels his release wash over him, Spraying his thick seed all over the girls delectable asses. It was thick and white like the biggest load ever and it was all over their buttcheeks as he holds on to the bed and groans.

Cody : Aghhh God!

Leshawna : that feels warm.

Anne Maria: Ahhnn yeah awesome third orgasm there dude we also came but we didn't yell that out as loud as you

They both give him a final Kiss on his face.

Cody : *breathing heavily * I-I'll do anything if it means I can keep doing this with you two.

Leshawna: You hear that? He'll do anything we want hahaha

Anne Maria: Got ourselves a Fuck toy

Leshawna : This was definitely a great idea.

Anne maria : Alright Geek boy we'll let you share a bed with us, but only if you do exactly what we say. *smirks *

Leshawna : And we get to sit on you anytime we want. *smirks *

Cody: DEAL! man this was just the best day ever!

Anne Maria : Best day ever so far.

Then they Put the covers on covering all three of them.

Cody: Wait...what now?

Anne Maria : Now we cuddle.

Leshawna : Be happy about it.

The both smother him between their breasts.

Anne Maria and Leshawna: Then tomorrow we fuck again double as hard.

Cody: *Between their breasts* Ohh boy!

 **A/N: Thank you so much for all the ideas on this sexy shorts my friend. Now i am going to put this on a hiatus for now since we had many chapters now and a lot of fun so once i feel like working on this for more i let you all know ;)**


	14. Chapter 14 Canceled Dates

**A/N: Hey Fellas! I am just here to say that Total drama shorts its not on hiatus anymore. So enjoy some of this.**

 **Co writed by ShiningLight50**

* * *

 **Canceled Dates**

* * *

One year has passed since the end of the ridiculous race and at that night someone was driving her car back Home really angry and certainly not amused in the slightest. It was a woman with long blonde hair who was from a rich family who participated in the show. She was wearing a beautiful black dress, her pink lipstick and small earrings that were fancy.

Kelly: Stupid! I am so STUPID! Why did I ever think for one minute that we would have some alone romantic time together? I feel too stupid for thinking he loved me more than his work.

She pulls up in her driveway, gets out and slams the door stomping up to the door, unlocking it and walking inside.

Kelly: Bet he would be having sex with his work if it was a woman. I cant fucking...

She then hears someone in the living room.

Kelly: Who's there? I thought Taylor was not home for the night since she was with some girls sleepover.

Cody : She was supposed to be out with me.

She finds Cody all dressed up but about as depressed and angry as her.

That young man was Taylor's boyfriend Cody, He was a really smart and nice Kid always wanting to help.

Kelly: Cody? What are you doing here?

Cody: Oh! i...i was suppose to be on a date with Taylor but it appears she cancelled it at the last minute to go to some sleepover. and when i say last minute i mean...right about now.

Kelly : Oh Cody I am so sorry.

Cody : So why are you here all dressed up? You going on a date too?

Kelly : I was.

Cody: Oh…sorry for asking that was my fault.

Kelly: no its OK. Its not anyone's fault that my HUSBAND IS A JERK! Oops! Sorry I mean occupied hard worker.

The boy takes a minute to look at Taylor's mom. Her name was Kelly and wow she was a bomb! A Smoking hot woman that had the scent of a mature sexy lady. That black dress was for sure more worth then his dad's car. Why would someone not want to spend time with her?

Cody : Well Its his loss if you ask me. If you were my wife I'd drop everything to take you out.

He said that only to totally realize what he said and blushes. Kelly only looks at him and giggles.

Kelly: Well aren't you a charmer?

Cody: Heheh well if you want I can keep you some company for the night. Maybe we can watch a movie and eat something.

Kelly : That sounds lovely Cody. I am gonna have a talk with Taylor about canceling on a nice boy like you.

Cody: Please don't do that or else she will be saying how I am whining to her mom about this and that I am being dramatic. If she asks just say that I am totally ok.

Kelly : You truly are a nice young man Cody.

The two sit enjoying a movie both trying to forget their significant other ditching them.

Kelly: So I Cant ask this to Taylor so excuse me for asking, How is the relationship going?

Cody : You really want to know? Sigh, sometimes it's like I don't exist. like she could care less that I'm her boyfriend.

Kelly: Is that so?

Cody: I mean at first I was so happy you know? I was like Hey! I got a cute attractive girlfriend what a lucky nerd I am. But then after canceling three dates at the last minute to do something else? its like she doesn't care if we are together and I am just something she has to deal with like she lost a bet.

Kelly : Oh you poor boy. I know how you feel.

Cody: What? How so?

Kelly : My husband constantly cancels on me for his job. like I'm the lowest thing on his priority list. Like our marriage is the lowest thing on his priority list. we haven't gone out in years, and our sex life is pretty much dead.

Cody: uhm...

Kelly: Oh *blushes* I mean hey! What movie is this? sounds nice! lets just eat popcorn and drink this cola until it ends.

Cody : Um right. what you said.

They just started watching comedy movies. They laugh having a good time, completely forgetting about their significant other ditching them.

Cody: I'll never understand why rich people work so hard to the point they can't be with the family you know? I mean C'mon you're rich already just work a little hard and get some time off

Kelly : Its not like I don't to. it's my husband! He focuses more on his job and showering my daughter with gifts to distract her more than anything else!

Cody: Hey if you ask me and I say that with all the respect *drinks some soda* you need to be the mother and not the friend to her and give her some discipline.

Kelly : I know how to raise my daughter.

Cody: Of course you do *smiles* (a little i guess)

Kelly : She just needs some more guidance. (and maybe a father who's actually there to help raise her)

Cody: Do you watch many movies together?

Kelly : *Sigh* not really. she hardly wants anything to do with me.

She suddenly gets up and walks to the kitchen.

Kelly: I gotta do something quick ok?

Cody : Ok, I'll just be here then.

She goes to the Fridge and gets a can of beer. She opens it and starts to chug it down.

Kelly : *Sigh* I'm setting such a bad example but I just really needed that.

She then Comes back walking like it was nothing.

Kelly : Sorry about that. So what were you saying?

Cody: Nothing special *frowns sad*

Kelly : Oh don't be sad sweetie. You'll see. Taylor is a sweet girl. just give it time.

Cody: (Wish i could say she is nothing but sour cream) You think so?

Kelly : Of course. I know my daughter. (at least I think I do )

Cody: Well i think your husband has no idea how much he is missing out leaving you alone, your beautiful.

Kelly : *giggles * See how sweet you are? How can my daughter not love you? I'd be all over you 24/7!

Cody: *blushes* you mean it?

Kelly : Oh no question! You're so cute! *pinches his cheek*

Cody: Well i- (cute?) Th-thank you?

Kelly : You're welcome sweetie. Never doubt yourself dear. girls like confident men.

Cody: Well I'm confidant to say that you must get all kinds of compliments by men when you go around the street.

Kelly : You'd be right! but I know they only want to get in my pants. (I wish my husband would get in my pants.)

Cody: (Man Taylor mom is so hot and sexy. And so good to talk to. I wish Taylor was like her mother) So...

Suddenly lightning strikes and thunder roars outside. Rain falls.

Kelly: Weird. I didn't think this would happen.

Cody : Darn unpredictable weather.

The lights goes out and dark rises on the room and the house as well.

Kelly : Well that puts a damper on things.

Cody : Well I certainly can't go home in this mess. or leave you here in the dark.

Kelly: Wont your parents Be worry about you?

Cody: Nah they are cool I told them I would be with my girlfriend at her house...one of those things is happening.

Kelly : Right and My husband and Taylor are gonna be out all night. so it's just us.

She gets up but has problems looking where she is going around.

Kelly : *feels around* If I could just find a flashlight, or a candle.

Cody: I don't think its really safe to walk around in the dark.

Kelly : Oh what's the worst that could WHOA! *falls over*

A Big Crash happens After her fall.

Cody : Kelly, are you alright?

Kelly : I'm fine. Ugh, what did I land on?

Kelly unknowingly landed on top of Cody, and when she tries to adjust herself she shoves her ass in his face.

Cody: Hmpmp!

Kelly: Something is tingling me back there and what is this I feel next to my face?

Cody got a big erection, feeling Kelly's big ass on his face. He's helplessly trapped under her. Its like he cant even move but just be there enjoy her scent as his breath is slowly taken away. Kelly starts to touch his member totally lost on what she really is touching.

Kelly : Hey, I think I found a flashlight!

She rubs it up and down trying to turn it on...it was working i mean the part of turning on. Cody tries to say something but is completely muffled by her crotch. What does get them by surprise was when the lights turn back on getting them by surprise.

Kelly : Hey the light are back AHHH! That's not a flashlight!

Cody: hmhphmph (No but what i am feeling in my face sure is a marshmallow)

Kelly blushes deeply as she realizes what (or who) She's sitting on. She quickly try to get out of that position but the struggle only makes it better for him as she gets back to her position.

Kelly : Oh my god, Cody I am so sorry!

Cody: What this? T-that was nothing (No! Thank you!)

She gets off of him completely embarassed.

Kelly : Are you ok Cody?

She said as she look for one minute at his tent. Wow she said in her mind,it was bigger then her husband it was twitching when she touch it which made her realize that was not a flashlight but she kept touching anyway.

Cody: I'm F-fine this is just a...normal reaction?

Kelly : I'm actually quite flattered. I'm glad to know I still got it.

Cody: Are you kidding? Your the most sexy woman i seen in my entire life, actually i was really lucky you fall over me like that.

He said in a moment not measuring his words.

Kelly : Why Cody. *giggles* My daughter really doesn't know what she has.

Cody: Oh! I'm so Sorry for my way of speaking. I just got carried way please dont hate me.

Kelly : Cody, I could never hate a boy as kind as you. You made me feel better than my husband has in years.

Cody: Oh? w-well thank you I'm glad this ended well.

Kelly : As well as it could get considering the circumstances.

They just kept there staring at each other eyes for ten seconds. Without realizing it they both just kept getting closer and closer to each other. Then they start kissing each other. Wrapping their hands around each others back deepening their kiss with lust and longing.

Kelly : You know, you have a pretty impressive package for someone your age. Even better than my husband.

They kiss using their tongues exploring their mouths as they roll around the couch.

Cody: Thank you *pant* your just way too amazing not to get excited.

Kelly : Thanks, but what about Taylor? I don't want to hurt her.

Cody: I guess but...do you really want to stop?

Kelly : No, I really don't!

They start to french kiss each other in more of an adult kiss as his boner starts to grind against her butt between her smooth long legs.

Kelly : Mmmm... a good kisser too... You're full of surprises.

Cody: *pants* *pants* You're the one doing all of it actually i never thought kissing would be so intense like working out.

Kelly : I'll be happy to show you everything I know Cody.

She gets up from him and with a sly smile she says.

Kelly: Lets go to my room.

Cody : Y-Yes ma'am.

Kelly grabs Cody's hand and takes him to her room Upstairs.

There The teenage boy is sitting on her bed and now he started to think how he is doing all this adult stuff with a married woman,whoa! that's dangerous and he is loving it.

Kelly : Are you ready Cody?

He looks to the bathroom Where He sees the most amazing vision. Kelly leans against the door way with a lustful look on her face, showing off her pink fancy lingerie.

Kelly : I was gonna wear this for my husband but since he's not here. *smirks *

Cody: Ohh my god!

Kelly : Well? aren't you going to undress for me? or am I gonna have to do it myself?

Cody: N-no? (ok you can do this)

He starts to take off his clothes,he was embarrassed but he did it anyway he was not going to screw this up.

Kelly : Not bad, but I really want to see that member of yours.

Cody: its not That impressive.

he removes his undies slowly still blushing.

Kelly : *blushes * Oh I beg to differ.

She walks towards him swaying her hips in a sexy way.

Kelly : You seem plenty impressive to me.

She kisses him as she strokes his hard boner, getting him riled up.

Cody: AHNN! e-easy this is the first time someone touched me there.

Kelly : Oh you poor dear. I'll take good care of you.

She Pushes him in the bed as she gets around him.

Kelly: Your going to learn many things tonight One of the first things is called foreplay.

She gently strokes his member making him moan

Kelly : Foreplay can come in the form of anything. From handjobs to simple kisses.

She french kisses him as she treats him. He clench his fists on the bed sheets as she does that.

Kelly : allow me to show you all your sensitive spots. *smirks*

She start to grope his testicles with her hands caressing them slowly as she licks his chest.

Kelly : That's right. Just relax and learn as I pleasure you like no one ever has.

Cody: Oh God i dont know if i can hold it.

Kelly: Try to my dear, try to hold until you cant anymore.

Kelly : Trust me. when you hold it. the release is that much more satisfying.

She then start to slowly rub her breasts against his chest, it was see through so he could see their format and nipples.

Kelly : like what you see Cody?

She shows off her tits for him as she strokes him faster.

Cody: hmm Breasts against my chest, Hand rubbing lenght ahnn! shit! I feel so good *sweats*

Kelly : * giggles * I gets even better after this.

Cody: Your kidding right?

Kelly: I dont know...i am ? *smirks*

The blonde haired milf kisses his neck and teases him making him want to cum even more.

Cody: AHNNN!

But then She stops when she feels he is about to come.

Kelly : No no. Not yet. there's more to come. You do want more don't you?

Cody: What? ahnnn! oh no is coming back down hnnn!

Kelly: I know it hurts but i think you will like to hold on to your load a little more my dear energetic boy. So which do you prefer? Breasts or ass? *smirks*

Cody: Breasts Please!

Kelly: A tits kind of guy huh? Very well.

She pulls down her top, unleashing her tits and wraps them around his dick. They were big! So soft too around his member. Oh lord it was a thunderbolt of pleasure,he felt so grateful for this he almost cried.

Cody: Ohhh! Mphhh!

Kelly : * giggles * I haven't done this is a while but you never forget how to do something like this.

She squeezes his dick between her glorious tits, licking his pre leaking tip.

Kelly: (Hmmm This feels so good, i forgot how good this felt and he is so younger then me ohh! I feel so perverted right now doing this with Taylor's boyfriend)

She sucks on his tip pumping his dick with her tits. Slapping them against his hips and balls.

Cody: (T-this woman is amazing, she is so sexy and mature,full of experience in ways i cant describe. I want to hold it and show her how long i can last but...im not sure i can) Ahnnn!

His dick pulses and twitches wildly. He tries with all his might to resist the sexy woman's advances

Kelly: Whoa! Impressive you resisted so far,I really thought you would cum with my t-

Cody: AHNNNNNN!

He lets out a groan of pleasure letting out his first orgasm that hits Kelly face like a cannon shot covering it like it was a beauty mask. The drops fall on her breasts.

Kelly: Tits…

Cody : *Panting* You... were right... that was the most satisfying feeling ever...

Kelly : *smirks * Told you. *licks up some of his cum.* This was some pent up bank you had there Boy.

Cody: Sorry I just...it really was impossible to hold it.

Kelly: I think you still have more energy don't you? Because I love to still go on.

Cody : I would do anything for you at this point Kelly.

Kelly: Lets do a 69 Then

Cody : Yes my lady. I'd love to have you on my face again.

He said drooling totally hipnotized by her.

Kelly: Oh my you and i are so perverted *giggles* Get ready!

The boy gets hard again just thinking on that, not that he ever stopped being hard. He watches as she slowly removes her lingerie showing all her goods but she still was wearing a pair of black long stockings that really suited her well.

Kelly: Get comfy because your tongue is going to work now.

She said swiftly moving on the bed showing her rear up close Cody face and her face soon close to his member. She smiles before landing her butt on his face rubbing all over his face as her wet pussy is all over his nose.

Cody : Mmmm...

The boy get to work licking her. experimenting while seeing how she tastes. Kelly moans by having someone licking her down there again and soon proceeds to give him a blowjob putting his log on her mouth hungrily.

Cody moans into her pussy, licking her deeper, exploring her tunnel and seeing what gets her off.

He starts to lick faster on her pussy as his free hands are used to grope her ass cheeks firmly as he is not going super-fast more like medium but he felt like his penis was super happy as it gets deepthroated and this is amazing. They both moan as they pleasure each other. Kelly caresses his balls again while Cody squeezes her ass, starting to thrust into her mouth.

Cody: (Ok Cody it's time to make her cum and show you are a man!)

He start to use his free hand to slap her left ass cheek as his other hand is free and he starts to finger her pussy with two fingers. His tongue now goes to her other hole, all that in slow motion so he can do it properly but also for her to feel it slowly in and out.

Kelly : M-MMM!

Kelly starts to tremble in pleasure from Cody's actions. Not being touched in a long time, this was so relieving for her. She finally had a man to get her off! He was just copy on what he saw on porn videos but he had the courage to actually try since he didn't know she was into this. He wonders if she will cum anytime now.

Kelly : (oh god its been too long! I want to hold it by my endurance isn't what it used to be!)

She lets out a sexy groan of pleasure as she SQUIRTS all over The boy face like a target. he licks as much as he can, tasting her fluids and smacking her ass when he's finished.

Cody: Wow! this was...the most amazing!

Kelly : Its been TOO long since I got off like that...

Cody: I guess neither one of us could have seen this coming.

Kelly: No not really but i love it! There's one more thing. I think you can guess what it is. *smirks*

Cody: Well i would like you to say it.

Kelly : Put this wonderful dick inside me and fuck me until I have no feeling left! I don't even care if you cum inside!

Cody: Now that is totally something. You sure you dont want some condoms for that?

Kelly : Fuck no.

Cody: Oh! ok?

Kelly: We are going to do many different positions are so many positions to chose from. The standard being the missionary position.

Cody: Oh well i...you choose first?

Kelly : Well since I'm already on top of you. let me show you Cowgirl position.

She turns around facing him as her pussy rubs against his member.

Cody: Ohhh god.

Kelly: Excuse my language but get ready to be a fucking man.

She grabs hold of his dick and slowly sits on it.

Cody: Ohhhhh

Kelly: Yeahhhh. Big and young pulsing inside me.

Kelly takes him to the hilt. settling on his lap, her pussy squeezing him. She start moving up and down on his length forgetting about him being a novice and going fast and hard already.

Cody : OHHH! Oh Kelly! Too much!

Kelly : Fuck! Its been too fucking long!

She puts her breasts on Cody's face as she still fucks his dick up and down fast in a more different position of the cowgirl.

Kelly : So big! So hard! Fuck me!

Cody licks and sucks her tits as he starts bed was sure shaking from that. What wonderful night it was being, having sex with your girlfriend sexy mother? Only a few people had the luck of Having sex with a milf.

Cody: Hmm! I'm sorry but I'm almost there can you get off?

Kelly : I don't know... can I? *smirks*

Cody: What you mean?

Kelly : Do you want to take charge honey? Because I am not getting off this dick.

Cody: Wait what if i cum inside? you'll end up pregnant!

Kelly : Like I said I don't care! NOW FUCK ME DAMMIT!

Cody: Well you told me woman like Confident men So i am going to make you see how i am confident.

The boy uses all his newfound power holding on her thighs and pulling her up. Then moving a little by the other side he lets her go this time going to the other hole. Cowgirl style anal sex style.

Kelly : OOOHH YES! My husband rarely goes there!

Cody: OHHH FUCK! I DIDN'T THINK THIS THROUGH! SO TIGHT!

Kelly clenches on Cody as he gets in her ass

Cody: I'M CUMMING! AGHH!

He blows his large load in Kelly's ass, some of it leaking out. They both moan loudly as that happens. They where all sweaty and panting hard.

Kelly : I'm surprised you resisted blowing in my pussy. you have much restraint...

Cody: I think that restraint is gone now *phew* what a rush.

Kelly : And that was just Cowgirl position. *giggles*

She gets from of top of him getting on the end of the bed where she sleeps. She then Spreads her legs showing her pussy

Kelly: Its not over yet come here and give me more sugar in missionary position.

Cody : Y-Yes ma'am...

he gets between her legs, holding her thighs and rams himself into her pussy.

Kelly: Ohh yah! You're still so hard, I forgot how good going many rounds feels. Cmon hammer as hard as you want baby.

Cody taps into strength he didn't know he had and tears into her pussy like a madman. pounding her like there's no tomorrow. He Move his hips pounding her pussy to his heart content he would lay his head forward to suck on her nipples like he would never do. It was amazing to say the last.

Kelly : Oh Cody! Now this what a real man feels like! Oh fuck yes! Screw my husband! I want you to take care of me from now on!

Cody: I am so happy right now i cant stop even if i wanted haha!

Kelly : Good! I don't ever want you to stop!

They stay like that for ten minutes of non stop missionary fucking.

Kelly : I'm cumming again! AAHHH!

Her cum splashed all over Cody's dick.

Cody: Me too! aghnnn!

He Cums deep inside her Womb.

Kelly : OOOHH! I haven't felt this in years!

Cody: Ohhh! man

Kelly: Cmon! Lets go do doggy style on the shower floor while the water falls on our bodies.

She takes Cody to the bathroom, turning on the shower and getting on all fours.

Kelly: Don't go soft on me now young man. Thrust that deep balls deep.

Cody: Whoa!

The boy gets in the shower behind her. He grabs her sweet ass and thrusts balls deep in her still tight cunt.

Kelly: Yes yes!

Cody: Ohhh shit your going to drain me.

Kelly : That's the plan honey. now keep slamming into my sweet pussy. Don't be afraid to get rough.

The boy inhales as he then sharpen his eyes and start giving his all in this last sexy moment of the night.

Kelly : OH GOD YES CODY!

He Starts to fuck her from behind and grope her tits too squeezing her like a cow.

Kelly : Yes! Fuck me! Make me your bitch!

Cody: YES! OH MY GOD! I LOVE THIS!

Kelly : Me too! You're a wonderful boy! No, a wonderful MAN! and an even better lover!

Cody: I LOVE YOU KELLY!

Kelly : I LOVE YOU TOO CODY! FILL ME UP!

It was still raining so in the moment the sky let out the biggest thunder was the moment Cody lets out his moan like a battle roar and cums deep inside Her. After that they finally got tired out. They take a bath together washing up all the sweat and smell of sex. Get dry up and put their clothes back on.

Kelly : You were truly amazing. I've never felt this good with my so called husband.

Cody: You too! you gave me a lot more than what i can ever ask for thank you.

Kelly: This will be our surprise but everytime Taylor cancels your date and my husband does some crap like this you are welcome to spend some time here.

Cody: That would be my pleasure.

They start kissing again for three minutes.

Kelly: The rain stopped so get out of here before I tie you up to the bed and fuck again.

Cody : I think I would actually welcome that. *smirks *

Kelly : Ooohh, dirty boy.

He walks away with a smile you could see from space. That night turn out pretty well actually.

Cody : *calls Taylor* Hey Taylor, up for another date?


	15. Chapter 15 Party Hard

**Co writed by Shining Light50**

* * *

After so many seasons of total drama, a big party was being made in a fancy location where only the total drama contestant could go, they could refuse but who would pass out an opportunity of fancy party I am right?

Gwen: This makes all those seasons worth it.

Courtney: Amen to that.

Sierra: I'd go through anything for my precious Codykins.

Katie: I'm like super happy to be here

Sadie: Me too!

Lindsay: The food is so good!

Leshawna: Way better than Chef's cooking.

Owen: Oh come on it wasn't that bad.

Duncan: Dude you literally ate wax among other things. You'll eat anything.

They look at him with Glares not fully understanding Owen love for his food.

Eva: You are weird oaf.

Izzy: Hey, he may be an oaf but he's my oaf.

Owen: Um thanks?

Cody: So the guy has an iron stomach. That's how he won us that eating challenge in season one remembers?

Courtney: How are you still alive?

Meanwhile everyone is chating some girl from the show was going to the bathroom to change into her new bikini to impress someone.

Sierra: Once Cody sees my new swimsuit he won't be able to resist me.

She was wearing a two piece red bikini that covered her big round breasts and big bubble butt that jiggles.

Sierra: Damm i look good, all that time trying to make my body the sexiest possible was a success.

She then makes a pose looking at the mirror.

Sierra: Cody will be in bed with me soon enough.

Then out of nowhere the door opens.

Heather: *Sigh* I had to get away for a bit. All that talk about Owens farts were making me ill.

Sierra: Heather? What are you...Wow i don't remember your breasts and hips being so big and round?

Heather: I have sexy curves that's all. I always was one of the hottest girls on the show. The Internet comments speak for themselves. No man can resist me.

Sierra: Well you did get different but i dont think you can get ANY man. What if one ends up saying no to you?

Heather: Who would be that crazy? He is either gay or has erection dysfunction.

Sierra: Cody, obviously. He and I are meant to be.

Heather: That little geek? Are you kidding?

Sierra: Well Duh! If he ever saw the two of us he would choose me in a blink of an eye and not even pay attention to your...pink bikini *giggles*

Heather: Hey! Pink complements me! And if that geek boy ever laid eyes on me he'd masturbate to the image for months, if not years. You freak him out too much for him to notice you.

Sierra: Oh yeah? Well my boobs are bigger then yours so HA! Go suck on that.

Heather: Yeah, well I have the better figure and my pussy is way more mouth-watering than yours!

Sierra: I am the best you hear me.

She squishy her own breasts together in her hands trying to show how tender and marvelous they are.

Sierra: My figure is better than yours in all ways possible.

Heather: Says you! I'm the sexiest and If Cody was here right now he would agree with me!

She then slaps Sierra butt making it jiggle.

Sierra: Hey!

Heather: Your butt is not that interesting if you ask me.

Sierra: *GASP* YOU TAKE THAT BACK!

Heather: Mine on the other hand. *shows off her ass* It's big and round but also smooth and perfect like me.

The girl glares and Slaps Heather's ass making the Queen bee yelp.

Sierra: Hey you where the one showing me a target *smirks*

Heather: You bitch! Just because your obsession would find me sexier than you!

Sierra: He would not!

They both glare at each other very closer too with their bodies getting both their pair of breasts pushing against each other.

At that moment the geek in question was heading towards the bathroom. He opens the door without knocking first.

Cody: Man I wanted to see if the bathrooms where fancy too but this is...wait.

Sierra: Codykins! You're here to see my new sexy swimsuit!

Cody: What? Oh! Sorry i didn't know it was occupied i am going to go now

He was walking but then he slips on a devious soap in the floor. He blacks out when he lands.

Sierra: AHH! Cody! *rests his head on her thighs* Oh my poor Cody. He's out cold!

Heather: Right before seeing you hahaha.

Sierra: Shut up! At least he didn't see you either.

Heather: Wait until he wakes up and gets a load of all this and then you see how he likes it.

Sierra: You're going to see just how wrong you are when he sees me!

Heather: Oh yeah? Well then i can wait no bother.

She gets something in the bathroom and writes the words under maintenance putting outside the door.

Heather: Now no one will come here. *lock up the door*

Sierra sits Cody on the toilet seat, making sure he's comfortable.

Heather: Now we wait for the dweeb to wake up from dream land.

Sierra: He's no dweeb! He's a precious angel. *kisses his forehead*

Heather: Stop it!

 ***Some time later***

Cody: Uhhhh my head. What happened?

He slowly opens his eyes to realize that for some reason he was on a chair...and tied up to it.

Cody: Wait what is happening?

Heather: What's happening is you are going to put an end to a debate we're having.

Cody: Heather? Sierra? What debate? And...Oh you're in bikinis *blush*

Sierra: Do you like it Cody? I wore it just for you.

Cody: W-well it's really beautiful.

Sierra: Eee! He loves it! I told you he'd love it!

Heather: Hey Cody what do you think of my bikini?

She said leaning over next to him where his eyes meets her breasts.

Cody: It's wonderful...

The Queen bee smirks.

Heather: Oh wonderful right? *looks at Sierra*

Sierra: You don't like her better than me do you Codykins? *she presses her larger breasts against him*

Cody: *muffled* Hmmmmpmp

Heather: Hey! No touching this is not fair.

She backs away.

Sierra: Hmph, since when do you care about being fair?

Heather: So are you saying that anything is ok?

Sierra: Uh...well

The queen bee takes off her Bikini.

Heather: What do you think now geek boy?

Cody: HOLY SHIT!

He gets an instant Boner getting as hard as he could on his shorts.

Heather: I think it's clear I win *smirks*

The number one fan is not amused as she glares and strips off her bikini.

Sierra: Cody look at how sexy i am *Starts groping her tits next to him*

Cody: Oh my god... This is a dream come true...

Sierra: You see that? He loves me! He called me a dream come true.

The Queen bee turns around and bends over.

Heather: How do you feel about asses Cody?

Sierra: Hey if you want to talk about Asses i won't lose

She does the same. There two big asses now in the floor bending over for Cody. The boy has an instant nosebleed from the sight.

Sierra: ups! Maybe we are going to intense for him.

Heather: He'll be fine. Besides I haven't shown him the best part.

She sits on the sink in front of Cody and spreads her legs, showing off her pussy with a grin.

Sierra: *GASP* you bitch! I do the same as well better then you ever could.

Heather: Prove it bitch!

She gets on the sink sitting down there and spreads her legs to showing her pussy showing a pervert winner smile to Cody.

Sierra: Who is the sexiest Cody?

Cody: I-I can't decide! *he tries to get lose from the chair*

Heather: ugh! How hard it is to say I am the sexiest?

She gets back up in the ground and get next to Cody.

Heather: Do you want me to tease you until your dick blows up? Because i will. I will do the most teasing things you ever see.

Sierra: I'll gladly let you have me Cody! I'd never do anything to hurt you! I'm all yours!

Heather: Shut up!

The queen bee then Starts to sit on Cody lap and starts to grind against his member.

Cody: Ohhnn!

Sierra: NO!

Sierra shoves Cody's head in her nice large and soft moment was totally insane so Cody did the only thing he could do...Suck on Sierra nipples and lick. Heather felt his log on her butt cheeks and it was fucking big.

Sierra: Ooohhh! Cody really loves my tits.

Heather: This geek is big! What in the world?

Sierra: Are you getting nervous Heather? *smirks*

Heather: Shut up!

She gets up and gets a hold on Sierra pushing her away from Cody.

Sierra: Ah! Hey!

Heather: This is far enough, this is getting nowhere.

Sierra: I was certainly getting somewhere. *grins at Cody*

Cody: Can someone untie me please? It's really getting frustrating.

Heather: Quiet! There has to be some way to settle this.

Sierra: Yeah there is, you can just go away and leave me and Cody alone so we can have fun.

Heather: Oh you'd like that wouldn't you.

Sierra: Yes, I would!

Cody: No seriously I'm dying here let me go.

Sierra: Sure my Codykins. We can go have fun in one of the rooms. *kisses his cheek*

Heather: I know how to get him going.

Heather walks in the shower and completely soaks herself. Rocking the wet look.

Cody: W-what? She is taking a shower before my eyes?

Heather: Still think I'm not the sexiest? *smirks*

The purple haired girl counters by walking in the shower and covers her breasts and pussy in soap suds.

Sierra: Can you get my back Codykins?

Cody: I am TIED UP

His dick twitches furiously.

Sierra: I think it's time we cut you loose. *releases him*

Cody: YES! FREEDOM!

Sierra: Now get some soap and do my back Codykins.

Heather: And don't even think about running!

Sierra: Heather what Male would want to run from two hot ladies asking him to rub soap on them?

Cody: Not me i am not. I can't believe your two asking me for this.

Heather: I'm just proving a point.

Sierra: Plus she totally wants your dick.

Heather: I DO NOT!

Sierra: To bad because he's mine. C'mon Cody you can get naked too.

He then does as she says getting naked showing his naked body and gets in the shower too. Both of them just stare at him.

Heather: He's even bigger than I thought...

The fan was positively drooling

Sierra: Just like my fantasies...

Cody: Now that it came down to this i won't back down.

He gets some soap and starts rubbing over Sierra back.

Sierra: Ohhh. Yeah, just like that Cody.

Heather: He is just rubbing soap on your back Dont go moaning like a horny woman.

Sierra: I am a horny woman Heather.

She grins and backs her ass up against Cody's dick.

Cody: AHNN! S-Sierra

Sierra: Yes Codykins?

She smirks as she grinds her ass against him.

Cody: T-this is not the way to wash your back

Sierra: I know but should i care? Guess not.

She grinds her ass against Cody, reveling in his moans.

Heather: I can't believe you Sierra.

Sierra; What? You want him to wash your back to? Maybe both of us should wash you up.

Heather: Wait what?

Sierra pins Heather against the shower wall and starts washing her.

The boy watches as the two are in a fight of trying to wash each other.

Cody: I got to be dreaming right now...

He loses his cool and Ends up running towards the girls and hugs Heather from behind.

Heather: Hey! What the hell are you doing geek boy?

He start to grind his member against her soaped butt cheeks

Heather: Ah! W-wait!

Sierra rubs all over Cody, washing him as he's busy, smirking all the while.

Sierra: Give her the warm feeling that a true man can Cody.

Heather: I didn't agree to this!

Her face is flushed in embarrassment as she gets double teamed like this.

Cody: Ahnn! I think i am almost Cumming

Sierra: Shower her in you're cum Codykins. *licks his balls*

Cody: No -those are AHGNNNNn! Sensitive

He moans out loud finally releasing the blow he wanted after the teasing. He covers Heather butt cheeks with his batter.

Heather: It's warm...

Sierra: I bet it is. *smirks *

Cody: ohnn! I can't believe i did this

Sierra: Good job showing how amazing you are Cody. Now let's ditch her and have our fun time.

Cody: You're not going to let me go until we do are you?

Heather: He went for me first so I'm pretty sure I win.

Sierra: Dont make me bitch slap you Heather. Because i will.

Heather: Oh don't be mad because your boy toy has good taste. *smirks*

Sierra: Cody this is the ultimate. Who do you feel like humping right now? Be honest no one will get hurt. Except for Heather when you choose me.

Heather: *rolls her eyes* you know desperation turns men off right?

Sierra: But man would prefer a sweet girl like me instead of sour snakes like you.

Heather: More like creepy with no sense of personal space.

Before Sierra can reply Cody wraps his arms around her.

Cody: I really like all the time you saved my life and remember my birthday and i think you're the only girl ever get this eager to have anything with me.

Sierra: Codykins...

She was ready to cry.

Cody: Just please no more stealing my toothbrush Ok?

She then proceeds to kiss him like that first time. Really intense. The boy puts a hand on her luscious ass feeling its softness and size making his member slowly getting hard again.

Heather: Ugh Whatever...

The boy gives Sierra a good squeeze as his dick goes between her butt cheeks. They just kept moaning there as Heather keeps watching for some reason.

Sierra: OH you're so big and warm i love it!

Cody: Your thick hips and nice ass are so wonderful.

Sierra: You can grope and squeeze as much as you want.

Cody starts grinding against her as he gropes all her best places...

Sierra: AHNN!

She lets out a moan of pleasure that only would happen in this moment. Cody explores Sierra's mouth with his tongue and slaps her ass.

But then she stops the kissing and looks at him with a super rapey face.

Sierra: I can't hold it any longer.

She gets on her knees and starts rubbing his penis with her hand doing a hand job and licking the tip.

Cody: Ah! Ohhhh Sierra.

Heather gasps as how Bold Sierra is being right now. They both where acting bold but now she was even bolder.

Heather: I-I literally can't even right now.

Sierra smirks as she sucks on Cody's tip. She then starts to get lower on it and the licking becomes a blowjob as she sucks his member up and down her throat.

Cody: Ohhh! F-Fuck! If this is still a competition. Sierra totally wins.

Heather: *Sigh* Whatever! It's not like i wanted to do this too.

The fan girl slowly removes her mouth with a pop from Cody member.

Sierra: So you didn't want this delicious dick? Good, more for me

Heather: What are you even saying right now?

Cody: It's not what she's AHHH! Saying! But doing! OHHH!

The Queen bee sure is not happy with Sierra right now. She then got herself naked and participated on this silly game, if she walk away now she would admit something like yeah Sierra is hotter and Cody would prefer such fan girl.

Heather: I am doing actions too.

Cody: Wait Really?

Heather: Yeah! Enjoy it geek!

She started then to give Cody an aggressive French kissing meanwhile her tits are rubbing on his chest.

Sierra: (I guess I need to up my game)

She rubs Cody's balls as she sucks harder on his boy moans loudly but his voice is muffled by Heather kissing. Such intense moment sure gives you a hard time to hold.

A few minutes later Sierra gets a nice load of her Codykins seed in her mouth.

Sierra: Hmmmpm!

Cody: Ahnnn!

She swallows happily, tasting all of his cum.

Cody: Ohhh damm that was great!

Sierra: Do you want more Codykins?

Heather: Hey! It's my turn!

She pushes Cody to the ground where his eyes are facing her eyes when she gets on top of him.

Heather: Make no mistake, this is a onetime thing. Got it?

Cody: Got it.

She then starts to penetrate her pussy with his dick slowly.

Heather: Hnnnnggh!

She bites her lip taking him in.

Sierra: Hmph, You can't even handle him

Heather: SHUSH YOUR MOUTH! I show you how deep i can make it go.

Sierra: Prove it queen bee. *smirks.*

Heather: I'm going to fuck him so good he begs to be my boyfriend.

She starts doing the cowgirl position going up and down the best she could.

Heather: Aghhh! Ahhhh!

Cody: Gaahh! Shit!

Heather: Fucking shit your big how are you even this? aghnn god.

Sierra: My Cody is a god among men. Remember that Heather.

Heather: S-Shut up!

He puts his hands on Heather's hips and thrusts up into her.

Cody: Damm heather i never thought your puss was so freaking nice.

Heather: I t-told you! AGHNNN FUCK!

Cody fucks her harder, giving her a slap on the ass.

Heather: Ahnn god! Too fast! aghnn!

Sierra: Oh yeah Cody. Show her whose boss.

He bites on Heather's nipples and suck on them.

Cody: (Now Cody show Heather how manly you are and make sure she never forgets it)

He pushes Heather on her back. He pushes her legs almost behind her head and slams down, deep in her pussy. Fucking her hard.

Heather: AGHNN! OHNNN! Wait! AHGNN FUCK!

Sierra: Oh yeah, my Codykins is on fire!

Cody goes to town on her cunt as he shows both of them how much of a man this geek is.

Sierra: Oh! I see he is shaking

Cody: HAHHH!

Heather: Pull out! Pull out!

she stops her wild hips shaking as the member comes out of her cunt in that moment and He groans in pleasure letting all out. Heather gets completely covered in Cody's batter. Face and boobs painted white as Cody groans in pleasure. He felt so good nothing well of words came out of his mouth like he was drunk in pleasure.

Heather: S-See? I rendered him s-speechless.

Sierra: Cody! Please tell me you're still hard for my turn.

Cody: I got off 2 times. That's more than I was expecting.

Sierra: Don't worry; I'll keep you hard for me.

Sierra decides to do a 69 position lading her ass and pussy on his face. Then she uses her breasts to put it between them. Rubbing her ass over his face, titfucking his dick and licking the tip. All trying to make him hard again.

Cody moans loudly into Sierra's ass as she pleasures him. Loving the feel of her soft tits around his member.

Heather: I underestimated you. You are a total slut for him.

Sierra: That's right. I'm his Slut. I make him hard again in no time.

True to her word, Cody got hard again instantly as he started licking her pussy.

Sierra: Great!

She then gets from on top of him. Then she gets on all fours shaking her ass to him.

Sierra: Come fuck me.

The horny boy grabs her hips and thrusts deep into her, slapping against her soft ass.

Cody: OHHNN! God!

Sierra: Ohhh yeah! Finally.

Cody starts thrusting, making sure to really press him against her was really going wild on Sierra like he wanted to put another hole in her.

Sierra: OH YEAH CODY! I've wanted this for long! Be as rough as you want!

Cody: OH god! I think. I'm going to pass out.

Sierra: Please try to hang on Cody. I want this to last as long as possible!

He then stops humping and slowly removes his length from her pussy as she moans.

He gets on high knees and start panting tired.

Cody: *pant* Just a second.

She lays Cody down on the floor.

Sierra: I can do the work if you want.

Cody: Ahn...any chance of you going slow?

Sierra: Whatever you want Cody.

She gets on top and slowly sits on his dick. While she fucks his dick slowly Heather keeps watching and an idea popped into her head.

Heather: Well since she's busy I might as well join in too.

She gets over Cody's head and sits her ass on his face.

Sierra: Hey what are you ahnn! Doing?

Heather: Getting off some more. And you'll never get him off like that. Take the whole thing in!

Sierra: Cody wants me to go slow

Heather: What he really wants is someone to take his entire dick and go fast like the wind making him crazy for you.

Heather grabs Sierra's shoulders and shoves her down on Cody's dick.

Sierra: AHNNNNNN!

She moans loudly and Cody does the same but muffled by Heather rear.

The queen bee smirks in smug satisfaction.

Heather: there now isn't that better?

Sierra: Oh my! I feel every inch of Codykins inside me this is GREAT!

She starts moving fast.

Cody moans loudly but is muffled by Heather's ass. She restrains his hands so he can't move. All Cody could do was lay there and take it.

Heather: You know? I like to go all dominating. I could get into this Dominatrix thing I've heard about.

Sierra: S-somehow that doesn't surprise me.

The geek member twitches like crazy. Cody's muffled screams intensify.

Heather: Something tells me this geek is at his limit.

Sierra: He is! He's twitching so much!

Heather: Aren't you going to move?

Sierra: Are you crazy? This is my chance to have Cody's children!

Heather: You seriously crazy. Fine go ahead.

He let go a blast of thick sperm with no control.

Sierra: YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MY DREAMS ARE COMING TRUE!

Then after such blow Cody faints. Heather can't feel him anymore

Heather: I guess three times is his limit.

Sierra: Three is good enough for me. We'll be spending a lot of time together from now on.

Heather: I should take a shower and get moving. The others will wonder where we are.

Sierra: You go ahead. I always wanted to cuddle with Cody in a bed.

Heather: Whatever then *stretches* hmmm I'm ok now

* * *

 ***One shower later***

She puts her bikini back on.

Heather: You know, we never found out who won did we?

Sierra: We both got him to cum buckets so let's just put it in draw. No big deal.

Heather: Seems like the one who won is him.

Cody sleeps with a smile on his face. She just waves bye at Sierra.

Heather: See ya, Dont try fucking again he needs to sleep now.

Sierra: Fine. I'll let him sleep.

After Heather leaves

Heather: Hmm I wonder if I could find a good Dominatrix outfit.

Sierra carries Cody to her room.

Sierra: You're all mine now Codykins. We're going to have so much fun together.


	16. Chapter 16 The Plane once Again

**Co writed by Shining Light50**

* * *

 **Requested by That British Guy**

It was in the midle of Total drama world tour. Duncan has returned to the show. not by his own will but he did came back. Courtney was happy to have him back but she was very annoying about a list of all things she wanted him to change about him to be the perfect boyfriend. He had forgot how annoying his girl can be.

Duncan : God this woman will not lay off. I liked it better when she caused mischief with me

He had try it very hard to stay on the show until the point where Only him and Gwen and also Courtney where still on the show but now? Hen eed some time alone so he got to a certain part of the plane where he sees some boxes saying property of Chris mclean.

Duncan : Well let's see just what Chris is hiding down here.

He looks inside the boxes.

He finds out some kind of pistol with darts on it.

Duncan: Hmm? What dow e have here?

He said then starting to read the instructions; it says that the chemicals on those darts when shoot it at someone. that person hormones will get hotter by the second until they get crazy horny. and it will only get out once they have a great amount of intercourse.

Duncan : McLain you surprise me. This will help me deal with Courtney nicely. *grins*

He then goes to first class where Gwen and Courtney are just sitting aorund doing their own thing not talking to each other. Duncan slowly takes a look at it hiding.

Duncan: Look at them,so quiet...Shame Courtney cant be like that all the time. maybe they need a littl help from this to make my day perfect.

Duncan takes aim and shoots both girls with a soon gasp in pain.

Courtney: Auch! What was that?

Gwen? Ahn! Hey that hurted.

Duncan : Gotcha.

The girls start to feel hot all over and their cunts start to get wet.

Courtney: Ohhhh god! I feel so weird.

Gwen: My body feels like its on fire.

The delinquent then walks totally innocent like he has nothing to do with this.

Duncan : Hey ladies, how's it going up here? *smirks*

They look at Duncan and slowly start to walk to him like zombies.

Courtney: Duncan! I feel so weird, help me.

Duncan : What's wrong babe?

Gwen: Our bodies suddently turn super hot andwe...ahnn i cant take it.

Duncan : Take your clothes off. Maybe that'll help. *grins*

Courtney: What? You pervert that is not Nghh! helping

Gwen: God i am going insane

Duncan : Hey you said you were hot. I'm just offering a suggestion. *smirks*

Courtney: D-DAMMIT!

The two girls start to take their clothes off with no thinking since they are super horny. Duncan takes a good look at Courtney and Gwen naked bodies at their best.

Duncan : Sweet view...

He starts to take off his clothes too revealing his member already erected seven inch.

Duncan: We all know what youtwo are actually feeling.

Courtney : D-Duncan! Put your clothes back on!

Gwen : He's actually not bad in the tool department.

Courtney: Hey he is my boyfriend not yours.

Gwen: Your not the best girl too.

Courtney : What's that supposed to mean? *glares*

Gwen: It means you are annoying Courtney. mans get flacid when you talk about a book of rules to date you.

Courtney : Oh screw you! Duncan is more than willing to listen! Right Duncan?

Gwen: Duncan thinks i am more sexy then you.

The goth girl starts to handjob Duncan dick with her hand meanwhile the other one is put to work caressing his balls.

Duncan : Agh! Nice handy work...

Courtney : Hey! Paws off!

The Cit push Off Gwen aside and get in front of Duncan dick.

Courtney: Let me show you how its done.

She started my slowly putting his lenght on her mouth to a certain point. Then she start to suck him off at a normal pace.

Duncan : Ahhh... now that's what I'm talking about... take it deep.

He start to push her head more deep taking it all into her mouth as he move hiships face fucking her..

Courtney : MMM!

Gwen : Make that bitch choke on it Duncan!

The goth one said meanwhile she start slapping Courtney ass like some game.

Gwen : I'll smack you every time you don't take him all the way in you C.I.T Bitch!

The struggle on both sides makes Courtney more horny and she suck Duncan off more fast like she wants to suck him dry.

Duncan : Ohhh! Damn, that's good! Yeah baby! I'll cum nice and hard for you!

He moaned good releasing some great shot deep inside her mouth forcing her to swallow all of it.

Duncan : Ughhh! Fuck..

Gwen : Don't spill any Courtney.

She spanks her ass again.

Courtney: ahnn! I dint drop it. *cough* you bitch!

Gwen smacks her again.

Gwen : Shut up Bitch!

The goth girl slaps her caramel ass again making it jiggle.

Gwen: Shut up Bitch!

Courtney: Ahnn! Hey!

Duncan: Ok girls No fighting over me. I will glady fuck both of you.

FGwen : I should go first. Show this bitch how to really please a man.

Courtney : Don't tell me how to treat my boyfriend, you bitch!

Duncan: How about you two make me some titfuck together? because each second makes you all more horny. So make me hard again and i fuck you two.

Courtney : Hmph Easy.

Courtney wraps her tits around his member.

Gwen : Make room!

Gwen wraps her tits on the other side of his dick, pressing against Courtney's.

they start to rub them all together on the punk dick and he was loving all that attention drooling.

Duncan : (Best idea I ever had)

The goth and C.I.T competed with each other over who could please him better.

Courtney: your tits are too small for him.

Gwen : You take that back! Mine are way better than yours!

FThey only Smush them even harder what makes Duncan really excited and horny.

Duncan: Ok girls i think its time we get to the main course.

Gwen : Do me first!

Courtney : No! I should get it first! I'm your girlfriend!

Duncan: Ok then Courtney! but i choose you only if you go Doggystyle and i can ho as hard as i want.

Gwen : Can You handle that miss C.I.T? *smirks*

The brunette glares and turns around on her hands and knees, shaking her ass.

Courtney: Come nad get it already!

Duncan tightly grabs her ass and rams into her tight C.I.T pussy, thrusting balls deep.

Gwen: No virgin? what a plot twist.

The punk then moves in and out of her pussy going fast now fucking her for real now.

Courtney : A-AGH! AHH! AHHHH!

Gwen : Take it! Take that dick you uptight bitch!

The goth girl squeezes Courtney's nipples as Duncan slaps her caramel 9Duncan: Ohh yeah this is a party my friend. Keep giving her tits some nice service Gwen.

Gwen gladly fulfilled his request and latched on to Courtney's sweet tasting nipples, sucking hard, pulling on them.

Courtney: AHNN! no dont! ohh god!

Duncan: Admit it princess, you love this you love getting fucked by me and get your tits sucked on my a woman.

Courtney : N-No! I would never AHH!

Gwen is smirking as she sucks the Princess' tits.

Duncan: Ohhhh! Man this is intense i think its about time i cum once more.

Courtney : Please, Cum outside!

Duncan: Fine but just because i dont want any children.

he stops humping her. He removes his penis from her pussy and strokes it until he releases all of it right on her face.

Courtney : Uhnn! Why couldn't it be on my ass?

Gwen : because you deserve a facial. Heheh.

Duncan: Now Its Gwen time. Cmon babe i want me some cowgirl.

The goth girl grins and jumps on top of him, sending them both to the : Get ready my bull.

She starts to rub her butt cheeks on his member. then she lifts it up and slowly gets it inside moaning as it gets all in.

Duncan: Ohhn!

Gwen: Now its time for the show!

Gwen grinds her hips against his before starting to bounce up and down plunging his dick into her.

Courtney: Cmon take the whole thing in!

She shoves her down all the way on his meat.

Gwen: AHNN! You whore!

Courtney : Says the one taking my boyfriend's dick. *smirks*

Duncan: AHNN! yeah i love this, boy i am so lucky to be doing this on a plane with you two.

Gwen : Fuck! Its so deep!

She bounces on him, her ass slapping on his balls as she slams down on his lap.

The brunette then starts to do with Gwen the same she did with her and start pinching her nipples.

Gwen : HNNGH! Go ahead bitch! I can handle it!

She then started to such her nipples really hard.

Gwen : GAAHH!

Duncan starts to thrust upwards.

They keep it like that for five whole minutes.

Gwen : GAAHH!

Duncan starts to thrust upwards.

They keep it like that for five whole minutes.

Gwen : F-Fuck! This is how you please a man Courtney!

Duncan:Damm girls you two are so damm great, this vision is sexy and i am so AhnN! god! its almost there.

Courtney : The only problem is, Gwen is already so pale, your cum will blend right in.

Gwen: Shut up! Please cum outside.

Duncan : You got it babe. Hnnn!

Duncan pulls out and cums all over her back and ass.

Gwen: AhnnN! So warm.

Duncan: Best night ever.

He said as the goth girl removes herself form his member and he gets up. When he was ready to get his clothes...

Gwen: We want more!

Courtney: You wont got until we say so!

Both horny girls pin him to the ground.

Duncan: Girls? wait i dont think i can go on...cant i rest a little?

Gwen: You only came tree times, nothing that some pills for it cant solve.

Courtney: Maybe we let you go after four more rounds.

Gwen: Each *smirks*

Duncan : Maybe I bit off more than I could chew. *sweats nervously*

Meanwhile the two girl where eating the delinquent alive Chris andChef where watching the whole thing.

Chris: You should put more security in out boxes

Chef : I don't know why you bought those things in the first place.

Chris: You kidding? they are awesome! Just look at it

Chef : Yeah, but I highly doubt this is legal.

Chris: Hey he was the one messing with it. Besides once he took the gun i put the plane cameras off besides this one. nor harm done

Chef : Except Duncan's imminent loss of body fluids.

They both laugh at Duncan's expense.

* * *

 **Requested by that guy who did the Total drama world tour short about a CAKE!**

World Tour was approaching it's finale but the two occupants aboard the plane were less than thrilled. One geek named Cody was just trying to find a way to get his mind off what happened during this season, while a certain C.I.T was nowhere to be seen.

Those two where Cody and Courtney who had fight and gone a long way to be the last two on this wild season. Poor Cody had to see Gwen his crush to end up with Duncan and needless to say that Courtney not only got shocked but super mad.

The young C.I.T was down in the cargo hold, letting out her frustrations.

Like writing many different ways to make Duncan and Gwen wish they never messed with her.

Courtney : Those two traitors are going to feel my wrath when I win this show.

Unknow to her Someone else was walking to the cargo hold, feeling depressed and kind of angry.

Cody : That Jerk. I'm glad I punched him in the face. He'll probably cheat on Gwen too.

Courtney: Who is there?

Cody: Courtney? what are you doing here?

Courtney: Making a voodo doll of Duncan and then sting him with needles...if i had the stuff.

Cody : Yeah, I'm pretty sure Hawaii is more into tiki curses and volcano gods.

Courtney : That'll work too.

The silence remains for a weird twenty Seconds until Cody speak first.

Cody: How are you handling it?

Courtney : Fine! I don't need him! He was a bad influence anyway...

Courtney was struggling to hold back her tears as the wound still feels fresh in her mind.

The boy sigh to himself mentally. He and Courtney where not close friends,he actually thought she was acting very bad in season two. But right now she was a hurted Girl who boyfriend cheated on her with his crush.

Cody: I know how you feel. not THE SAME but quite the half pain of it.

Courtney : *sniff* I hate him so much! And what do you have to be so sad about? You were never with Gwen in the first place.

Cody: Well i gave up to be with her on season one and instead helped her to be with Trent because i wanted her to be happy. Then on season three i thought i would have a change with her after helping her and being her friend. turns out now i had to see she is with Duncan the delinquent. I mean that was awful. Why him and not me? is the hair? the piercing? What she did was bad she kissed your boyfriend. neither of you two had finished the relationship so that was cheating. And she goes there and just kisses him like its nothing. Look at me i am Gwen i go for the music guy and break up with him because of something with my team and number nine, then go back my the back of my new friend courtney and kiss her boyfriend.

He was kind of saying all that angry because he really felt like talking all that out to someone and Courtney was the only one there.

Courtney : I guess we both really know how to pick them huh?

She said after getting a little surprise by the skinny boy words. Then he just sit down next to her and sigh again.

Cody: I mean, i was a little awkward on season one but...cmon its like i am invisible.

Courtney: Maybe if you stopped being so over Gwen all the time. Some girl would like to be with you.

Courtney : Though I think you had enough of a girl fawning over you huh? *smirks*

Cody : Sierra may have been creepy but at least she was reliable.

Courtney: She did saved your butt many times...as many times as being fucking weird

Cody : So maybe if she turns down the weirdness, I might consider her. But what about you? What are you gonna do now? Besides plot your revenge I mean.

Courtney: I dont know, i just wanted him to feel like crap. Now i am the one feeling like that now.

Cody: Oh cmon! A cute girl like you will findb etter.

Courtney : *blushes* Thanks and I'm sure you'll find a nice girl who isn't a crazy stalker.

The plane then suddently has some trouble and trembles. That makes both of them fall on each other by the sides. Then one moment Later everything is back.

Cody : T-that was unexpected.

The two teens blush as they stare into each others eyes.

Courtney was on top of the boy meanwhile he looks to her from up there. She smlled so great. His crotch was between her legs and her face close to his face,he could feel her breath. If anything else happens he might trigger his teenage hormones to boner level.

Cody : U-Um you should probably get off...

Courtney: I-I should right?

Cody : Yeah...

The plane lurches again Making them switch position.

The CIT girl booty now is on his face meanwhile her face is on his crotch area. His hands grasping on her ass cheeks.

Cody : MMMMM!

Courtney : AGH! This stupid plane!

The boy felt the meat on that brunnete booty. So soft and squeezable,he could stay like that forever. Then his hormones betray him when his blood goes to his other head.

Courtney was on top of Cody, right in front of his crotch. Not only was he tightly Grasping her ass but he was pitching a tent right before her eyes

.Courtney: W-what?

Right in front of her was Cody's erection eager to break free of his pants.

She could see it twitching. The boy still under her was feeling the erection and was ready to say sorry for that but what he asked was...

Cody: Why arent you getting up?

Courtney : H-How big are you? *blushes*

Cody: W-what? That is not something to ask right now.

Courtney: I need to take a look

Cody: WHAT? wait what are you doing?

Courtney ignores the boy and unzips his pants, setting his erection free.

It was a rugged eight inches long penis that jump of from his prison of pants pointing to her face.

Courtney : Wow...not bad.

Cody : Courtney, w-what are you doing?

She the blushes realizing what she was doing,then she gets up blushing hard.

Courtney: I-i dont know what took over me.

Cody : Well for me it was your butt in my face...

He was flushed red in arousal and embarrassment.

Courtney: Im sorry but its just...ITS BEEN SO LONG! since i...you know. had some action, and after all this entire season and my love fiasco i feel so frustrated.

Cody : With Sierra's constant fawning and flirting. And this whole thing with Gwen. I'm frustrated too. And I haven't exactly been able to do my business with all the cameras around.

Courtney: D-do you think they have cameras here too?

Cody : Down here in the cargo hold? After the whole Ezekiel thing they probably do.

Courtney: Then i guess you should get your pants back on.

Cody: AH CRAP!

Meanwhile that Courtney goes looking around for any cameras.

Courtney : I know you're hiding cameras here somewhere McLain.

She then gets a pipe and start trashing any cameras with it. The boy watches in awe as she does that.

Cody : Whoa...

Courtney : It felt so good to do that. *smirks*

She then walks back to him and starts talking.

Courtney: Look we are both frustrated and i smashed the cameras. How about we make this time to be incredible? you know...for the time being.

Cody : Are you serious?

Courtney : Dead serious.

The boys eyes widen as Courtney takes her shirt off in front of him.

She was wearing a black laced bra, Her boobs where bigger withouth her shirt. They looked amazing and sexy.

Cody: W-wow.

The brunnete blushes and smirks.

Courtney : Well Its nice to feel appreciated.

She unbottons her e was wearing black panties. She showed her entire caramel body skin.

Courtney: Dont stand there. take your clothes too;

Cody : Y-Yes ma'am.

Cody starts with his shirt thenot pulls down his pants and underwear, freeing his cock again. Pointed straight at her.

She then does the first bold move and start touching his member with her hands.

Courtney: Hmm its sure big and rugged. more then Duncan.

His ego inflated a little with that statement.

Cody : I maybe scrawny but I have a lot to offer.

Courtney: i give you some magic hands.

She said giving him a handjob with her hand stroking it up and down. Meanwhile the other goes to his balls.

Unused to stimulation like this, the teenage geek groans in pleasure as his dick twitches and he starts breathing heavily.

Cody: E-easy there. I never got any of this before besides my own hands.

Courtney: Hehe so you are a virging huh? how adorable

He blushes in embarrassment.

Cody : its not funny.

Courtney: Fine then i try something else.

She start to slowly remove her bra showing her mocha breasts bouncing.

The boy drools, completely mesmerized by her awesome tits.

Courtney: I let you touch them this once but dont get cocky.

He nods and puts his hands on her breasts, giving subtle squeezes and moving them about

She moans each time he does that, She loves being touched right now more then ever. she bit her lip silently wishing for more.

She gets her wish as Cody's dick brushes against her.

She gets her wish as Cody's dick brushes against her thight.

Courtney: Hmm just like that, now suck on my nipple slowly.

The geek gets more and more confident with every sound Courtney makes. He takes her nipple into his mouth, licking and sucking on it while he teases the other.

His mind is like swirling around, he cant wrap around how lucky he is to be doing that with no one else but Courtney. But he dint stop,he started doing faster.

Courtney : Hnnn! good, keep doing it. Just like that.

Cody starts grinding against her thigh.

Pre cum starts to come out,showing that he really is starting to get too much excitment. Courtney seeing this stops so she can get as much time as possible.

Courtney: Enough sucking you baby hehe. Now we do something else and i do the lead.

He lets go of her breasts.

Cody : Y-Yes Courtney. What's next?

She push him on the the ground.

Courtney: Time for you to lick me.

She said walking towards him and then sitting on his face.

The young brunette presses her cunt against his face. He starts to lick her, slowly, taking the time to explore.

Of course he was screaming at his head as he blush like hell. Though his mouth did all the work for him,he had read it a lot about this so he wanted to do it perfectly.

He sticks his tongue inside and starts exploring looking for her G-Spot.

Courtney: Ahnn! your tongue feels nice there.

Cody focuses on that one spot, while teasing her clit.

His hands where free so he started touching her butt with one of his hands feeling her skin.

Courtney : Ahnnn! oh fuck! Lick me more! Faster!

She start to rub herself faster and harder on his face like she was on fire.

She starts groping her own breasts as she pleasures herself on Cody's face.

His member was shaking all the way like a snake. He was slurping her around like she was a dessert. She moaned like her climax was about to happen.

Courtney : Oh god! I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING!

She moaned loudly as her fluids spread on The boy face.

Courtney: AHNNN!

Cody licks the girls juices as his cock throbs in pure arousal.

She slowly get up from him.

Cody: *PANT* i DID IT! YOU CAME FIRST

Courtney : Yes, Yes go ahead feel good about yourself. But don't forget about your own needs.

She drags a finger up his dick.

She smirks as then she wraps her hand around his member and starts rubbing it really fast.

Cody : AGHNN! N-Not so sudden! I'll cum!

Courtney: If you resist not to cum i give you a titfuck.

Cody : I-I'll try.

She just smiles and keep rubbing his member until she would stop one moment or the other.

Cody bites his lip, grunting as she strokes him.

Courtney: You twitching a lot,I guess this is your limit so far for the first orgasm.

Cody was panting as the pressure builds.

Cody : Trying...so hard to hold it...

The poor Geek was panting as the pressure builds on his body.

Cody: Trying...so hard to hold it!

Courtney: Hmm ok then i let you cum with my tits now. Be thankful you are getting this.

Cody : Oh I'm thankful. I'm so thankful...

She then gets on her position and starts to wrap her tits around his member, she then with a smirk starts to sandwhich him rubbing it up and down.

Cody : Oh god I'm gonna cum!

Courtney: Hehe! Fine then shorty let it blast all you want.

Cody : OOOOHH!

Cody throbs and twitches as he shoots large wads of cum all over her tits.

Courtney: Ahnn! its so much, you werent kidding when you said you havent doing the manual work this time.

Cody : Ahhh... *panting* That felt amazing.

Courtney: Geez you covered my entire tits on your spunk,i admit yourp retty healthy.

Cody: thanks?

Courtney: Now are you ready for more? foreplay is done.

Cody : we're going all the way?

Courtney: Dont wimp out on me now,i said we are going to have fun and take our frustrations out.

Cody : I'm not wimping out! I'm just making sure you're all in for it.

Courtney: Oh i am all for it. And I am not letting things as easy for you now.

She said with a rape face.

Cody : *gulps* Now I'm both scared and aroused. I'm getting Sierra vibes right now.

Courtney: Ohh your going to get many vibes, just stay down there on the floor and i am about to go wild.

The teen boy is at full erection as he eagerly waits for her.

What he Didnt expect was she actually beng agressive going straight to it. She slowly puts the member on her pussy but then faster to get it inside totally sliding up wet, It was not her first time as it seems. The geek moans loudly as he now get his first time. If Sierra ever saw this she would go wild.

Cody : Holy shit! Its so tight! OH FUCK! Sierra would kill us both if she saw this.

Courtney: uhnhnn! but she is not so shut up!

She start riding him fast and hard. Courtney was still really mad about Duncan so she was not going easy,it was intense and agressive.

Cody : AGHNN!

Cody tightly grabs the girls hips and starts thrusting, meeting her drops, slamming hard into her tight pussy.

He was feeling like the best he ever felt, He always thought he would be doing it with Gwen thought. But screw her now.

Cody : Ughhh! Screw Gwen! This is even better!

Courtney: Damm right it is.

Cody : God girl are you squeezing me? Aghhh!

Courtney: I want to try as many positions as possible.

She changed from cowgirl to reverse cowgirl after she slowly get up, change her position and then rams it back inside her.

Cody : Fuck yeah!

He grabs her bouncing ass and squeezes as he thrusts.

Cody: Ohhnn god this feels amazing, I cant stop loving it.

Courtney : Oh Yes! This feels so good! Keep going! Give me more!

Cody: How long can i hold? lets find out.

He pushes Courtney forward on her hands and knees and starts pounding her ass.

Cody: Now its time for me to get in charge.

She is on doggystyle now and he is pounding her hard .

Courtney : YAAAHH! OH GOD, YOU'RE DOING IT SO HARD!

Cody: Bet Duncan never gave you hard like i do,or better! never better

Courtney : Hell no! he never gave it to me this good!

Cody : Did he ever do this either?

He slaps her curvy ass.

It jiggles as shr moaned.

Cody: i always wanted to do this thing haha!

The horny geek smacks her Constantly while plowing her tight pussy, grinning.

Courtney could only moan at that moment as she gets hard fucked and butt slaps. She never had let Duncan do that and now she was in a submissive position to the geek.

Cody : Oh yeah.

Courtney: Oh god! Oh Fuck! Duncan never did this kind of stuff with me!

Cody: Because you never let it. Now this is what i love. Shall we try something else?

Courtney : Yes! Yes please!

Cody flips Courtney over into missionary position and fucks her harder, squeezing her was moving fast doing all he could,squeezing her ass,pounding her hard and strecthing sucking her tits.

She was screaming in pleasure, grasping Cody in her arms and legs as she loses her mind

Courtney: YES! YES! MORE! FUCK ME HARD DAMM IT!

Both teens were drenched in sweat as they both were reaching their peak.

Cody: I CUMMING!

Courtney : ME TOO! DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING STOP!

Cody: AHNG! SHIT!  
Courtney: AHNNNNN! FUCK!

Courtney's cum splashes all over Cody's crotch while the geek fills her up. His perfectly positioned cock head putting more than a few drops in her womb.

They stopped moaning after the climax was over.

Courtney: T-that was awesome.

Cody rests his head on her breasts.

Cody : Fucking awesome...

Courtney: Are you all tired out?

Cody : Are you?

Courtney: Well i think i could still go one more *smirks*

He smirks at her.

Cody : Codmiester at your service my lady.

Courtney gets back in doggy style position.

Courtney : How strong do you think you are?

Cody: Depends on the situation i guess.

Courtney : Think you can lift my legs?

Cody: I lift more to have your legs hehe

Courtney : Just do it! Stick it in me and lift up my legs!

Cody: Yes mam!

He sticks himself back in and lifts her legs holding her like a wheelbarrow.

Then he starts to move again humping her in that new position.

Courtney : Oh Yes! Hnngh! F-Fuck!

What they dint really know was that one camera was still there in a box of potatoes recording everything.

Cody : Courtney, my arms are giving out.

Courtney : Then sit me on one of those crates and ram the shit out of me!

*Five minutes later *

Courtney was on top of one the cargo crates, her ass in Cody's hands he plows her like his life depends on it.

Cody: AHNH! *Pants* TOO MUCH!

Courtney : GO AHEAD! LET IT OUT!

He remove his member from her pussy and stroke it fast releasing all the rest of his fluids all over her body groaning loudly.

Courtney : *smirks * Mmmm... warm and thick. Good boy Cody.

Cody: I feel much better now then before Courtney. This was amazing.

Courtney : You weren't bad yourself, Cody. This was exactly what I needed. And for what it's worth, much better than Duncan. *grins*

Cody: Good to know that no one saw us.

Courtney : Oh that would be the worst.

What both of them didn't know is that throughout their intercourse, The camera hided in the potato box live-streamed everything to the TV in Hawaii, allowing everyone to watch what's happening.

There were a lot of shocked, blushing and aroused faces in the audience.

Harold: Wow...what just happened?

Tyler: I think Cody just banged Courtney man.

Sierra : I'm gonna Kill her...

Duncan : I'm gonna kill him...

Gwen: Hey you break up with her.

Duncan: He talked shit to me

Leshawna: She said he fucked her better then you haha.

Owen: Awkward.

Chris : This is great for ratings but really bad for lawsuits.

Chef : The FCC is gonna be all over us.

Heather: What about the last challenge?

Lindsay: I guess someone should like,turn the camera off

Alejandro: *grumbles*

Bridgette : That would be a good idea.

Chris : Um we got enough hush money in the budget, right Chef?

Chef: Well Since we got safe from that fan girl there exploding the plane i guess we do, but stop wasting so much.

Chris : I don't waste it, it's all for the show.

Chef : and your hot tubs.

Sierra : No seriously, I'm gonna kill her.

Chris: *sigh* Ok first do something so Sierra wont kill anyone, we need to make this episode for later. I gotta go to the plane and resolve some problems.

Chef : You mean the broken cameras or the stains in the cargo hold?

Chris : stains are your department Chef

The big chef just grumbles annoyed.

* * *

 **Requested by Tastybean**

It's been a year since Harold's punishment and since TDI. Harold actually managed to pull off a win. So Eva decided to treat him to a nice hike with a certain batshit crazy orange haired girl. They had a kid but she was being babysit for now by the best nanny.

Eva : come one Harold Keep up!

Harold : I'm trying!

Eva: This is not why I was training you all this time.

Harold : I'm coming.

Izzy : Woo! Check the view from up here! And the view down there. *looks at Harold, giggling*

Harold: Why Izzy is with us?

Eva : I like her crazy. it keeps you on your toes.

Izzy : Thanks!

Eva: Now keep walking we are almost there.

Harold : This whole trip you have yet to tell me where we're going or why we're out here.

Izzy: Be quiet dude once we get to the place we'll tell you in many ways.

Harold : Why does hearing you say that worry me?

Eva: We are here! There you can stop nagging now.

Harold : I'm not nagging!

Izzy : Were too

Harold : Was not!

Eva: SHUT UP! and get inside the marvelous cabin over there.

Izzy : Sweet!

Harold : So that's where some of the money went.

They head inside. Once there They look around seeing how pretty it was.

Harold: Nice place. I really want to just sit down.

Eva : You'll be doing more than that Harold. *grins*

Harold: *turn around* Wait what?

Izzy: Its time Eva?

Eva: It sure is. Its time you found out why we're really here.

Izzy : And why she decided to bring me along.

They decide to take of their clothes in slow fashion way. Harold stares with wide eyes as he starts pitching a tent in his pants.

Eva: You did great on the second season and I heard there is going to be a third one. I want you to go there and win too.

Izzy: We are here to have fun and I am part of the package.

Harold : I get it. extra motivation.

Eva : You could say that. Lose the clothes.

Izzy: Yeah show us that horse dick I heard about.

Harold obeys their command and takes off his shirt before dropping his pants Showing his huge member now even bigger thanks to the previous things in the past.

Harold: There you go.

Izzy : Wow... Eva...

Eva : I trained him myself. Now he's a breeding horse with no equal. *smirks*

Izzy walks towards Harold And put her hands around his shaft without warning first which makes him moan.

Harold : Ahhh! a little warning?

Eva : Like I said, she keeps you guessing.

She walks over to him and turns his head to kiss him. They start to make out there aggressively the way Eva likes it.

Eva : Nice and Rough. Just how I like it.

Izzy starts to lick Harold's dick, teasing his tip, making it twitch.

Harold: Ohnn! Man!

Eva: Suck his dick hard he loves that.

Izzy takes his length into her mouth and sucks hard on him, squeezing one of his balls.

Harold: AHNNN! too hard!

Eva: If you have time to moan then you have time to suck my tits *put her boobs on his face*

Harold licks and sucks on her tits as Izzy continues to pleasure him. He uses his free hands to Grope around Eva ass with one hand meanwhile the other one goes to Izzy's head.

Eva : You know how I like it. So squeeze me and fuck that bitches face. *grins*

Harold: Hmmm Two at the same time? This is intense I can't hold so long like this.

Eva : Think of this as endurance training. Now thrust!

He move his hips more fast deep down on Izzy mouth making her suck faster with no worries.

Izzy : Mmmm!

She sucks his dick deep in her throat. But then He starts to throb and gets really ready to blow now.

Harold : That's it! I'm gonna cum!

Eva : She can take it. Let it rip.

Harold: ahnnnn!

He let it blow his first blow that fills Izzy's cheeks to the limit.

Izzy : MMMM!

She Swallows the large load, licking him clean.

Eva : I know you're not tired yet. We're not leaving until you fuck both of us nice and hard.

Harold: Nghh! are we skipping foreplay then?

Eva : This was the foreplay. I'm already wet.

Izzy : How are we gonna fuck first?

Eva push Harold in the ground and then gets in cowgirl position.

Izzy: Ohh I see! then I will take his face.

Eva slams down on his horse dick. and starts riding him while Izzy puts her butt on Harold face asking him to lick her cunt. Harold licks Izzy's cunt focusing on her clit, before going inside, licking her walls. He puts his hands on Eva's hips thrusting into her as she rides him.

Eva: Hmm that's right you can keep it hard as you want! I like it rough!

Izzy : He's licking me so deep! Izzy likes!

Harold finds her g-spot as he slaps Eva's ass.

Izzy: Ohh he is good!

Eva latches on to Izzy's tits, licking and biting as she bounces faster.

Izzy: Ohh! This is great! Izzy enjoys it a lot.

Eva bites and pulls her nipples and slaps her ass, leaving a hand-print. Izzy Then moans as she hits her orgasm spraying it all over Harold face. Harold licks her cum as his dick starts to twitch. Eva Then removes herself from his member not letting him blow just yet.

Eva: You gotta Control yourself.

Harold : Damn it. I was so close...

Eva: Now its Izzy turn to ride you.

Izzy: Izzy is going to go nuts on your dong so get ready.

Eva : come on I trained you for a reason. Make her see why I made you mine.

The orange haired girl hops on to Harold and puts his dick deep in her.

Izzy : Damn He's huge!

She start to ride him slowly at first pacing herself going up and down the thick log all wet.

Harold : Man, she's tight.

Eva comes from behind and squeezes Izzy's tits.

Eva: Go deeper girl! you can only make him blow if you take more then this heheh!

She shoves Izzy down on his length, making her take him all the way.

Izzy: AHNNNn!

Harold: OHHHNN!

Eva: There we go. Now start riding.

Izzy bites her lip as she grinds her hips, stirring her insides with his huge dick. Eva watches with a smirk, pinching Izzy's nipples, pulling them.

Harold: Fucking shit! She is tight I expected her to be more loose. ohhh God!

Izzy : You'd be surprised by what I can do Harold. Ahn! Fuck!

Eva smacked her ass again.

Harold: I'll show you what I can do. Behold my mad skills.

he starts moving his hips as fast as he could.

Izzy : OHH SHIT!

Eva : That's the spirit Harold! Make this bitch scream!

Harold: Now tell me how you feel!

Izzy : Izzy is losing her mind! I feel so hot! I'm gonna cum again already!

Harold: Well Then go ahead, Because I am not cumming inside anyone else. Go ahead cum! go on do it!

He said like an order not slowing down.

Izzy : Izzy's CUMMMING!

Her cunt clenches down on his hard dick as she squirts all over his crotch, tilting her head back with her tongue hanging out.

Harold: AHNNN! there you go Great fuck Izzy.

Izzy : *panting * Izzy like Harold... *drooling*

The geek removes his member out of her pussy slowly still erect.

Harold: Well that was sure fun Eva.

Eva : You did good Harold. I've never seen Izzy driven stupid like that before.

Harold: Well you did ride me hard everytime you had the chance to so of course I developed an endurance.

Eva: Now i have something else for you upstairs. Follow me.

He follows Eva up the stairs not sure of what to expect.

Eva : Your surprise is right through here.

Harold: *opens the door* I wonder what it is.

There bound and gagged on the bed was Harold's crush on Total Drama.

Harold : Leshawna!? Eva, what the?

Eva: Got her here gagged her up and put some blindfold totally trapped to the bed so she can be here? Yes i did consider it a gift for winning the season 2 but if you lose season 3 then that means no sex for an entire year.

Harold : You can't be serious.

Eva: Look into my eyes and tell me I'm not serious.

Harold : So this is a gift and an incentive.

Eva: Or something you wont see again if you lose. Now get over  
there.

He goes over to Leshawna, looking upon her bound form.

Harold : You are a wicked woman Eva.

Eva: If you don't like Leshawna totally naked and defenseless in your bed then maybe we should let her go and see what she thinks about that *smirks*

Harold : absolutely not.

He rubs and gropes Leshawna's plump body, getting a feel for her.

Harold: Ohhh yeah! Thicc body like this! I really wanted to touch her.

Eva : *rolls her eyes * Sheesh why don't you marry her?

Harold: Cmon now you did this for me.. if you dont want to watch then go.

He start groping Leshawna tits with his hands like crazy as the poor woman moves around groaning.

Eva : Hell no I'm not leaving!

Comes up behind him and squeezes his balls.

Harold: Whoa!

Eva: Im joining in *smirks*

Eva : Now enjoy your gift while you can.

Harold continues to enjoy Leshawna's body before turning his attention to her large breasts. He starts to put one of her nipples in his mouth and start sucking. Leshawna squirms and moans as Harold pleasures her helpless body. while Eva strokes his dick.

Eva : You two are certainly enjoying yourselves.

Harold: Does she even know where she is?

Eva : Doubt it.

Harold: I think its ok i guess.

Eva : Don't worry. once she has a taste of your dick She won't care.

Harold: Better not to put in her mouth though she might get scared and bite me.

Eva: Then fuck her tits and pussy then.

Harold takes her advice and starts by putting his dick in between her tits. They where just so big and warm,felt like the best pair of tits he would have the luck to touch.

Harold : Aaggh! Awesome!

He starts to thrust, squeezing her tits, while Eva rubs his balls and gives him a rim-job. Of course he is not really use to this so after fucking Izzy and getting all this he ends up cumming wildly all over Leshawna tits.

Harold : AAAWWWWW! HNNGH!

Eva strokes him as he lets it out. Leshawna only struggles as she feels something all over her tits.

Eva : Ready to take her pussy next?

Harold: Hell yeah!

Eva aims Harold's dick at Leshawna's pussy and pushes him in.

Harold: ohhhhhhhhh!

Eva: Push it all in, she will love it for sure.

She shoves him all the way in and Leshawna screams through her gag.

Harold: Sorry Leshawna but i wont miss this chance.

He starts pounding her with no mercy or remorse, claiming every inch of her body and pussy letting her know who she belongs to now.

Harold: You feel this Leshawna? this is the dick you denied when you denied my love and now I am going to mark you with it with all my will!

He plows her harder, slapping her ass, grunting in pleasure while Eva watches with a satisfied smirk on her face.

Eva: That's Right, keep going and show her who is the beast.

Harold slams into Leshawna's pussy for the next few minutes till his dick starts to pulse and throb signaling his orgasm coming in fast. He removes his member from her pussy and literally marks her all over her body from a white thick wave of sperm that made him feel joy.

Harold : AHNNNN! Best, present ever...

Eva: It's not over yet big boy. Now that you got dessert its time to eat something more healthy then some chocolate cake.

Harold : A carrot stick?

Eva: Me! *jumps at him*

She straddles him, kissing him roughly as she grinds on his dick.

Eva: I'm the only one who grind as hard as this to your damn dick.

Harold : Only You. Aghhh!

Eva: Hahaha!

Eva slams down on his hard dick. and rides him hard.

Harold: AHNNN! are you a succubus or something?

Eva : If I am get ready to lose your soul.

She bounces harder.

Harold: D-Damn your so hardcore.

Eva : And don't you forget it weakling!

Harold: I am about to cum!

Eva : Hahaha! You could never withstand me for long *smirks *

Harold: That's because you don't know how to go easyyyyyy!

Eva : Easy isn't in my vocabulary. *kisses him roughly again*

Eva bounces on him more, making out with him, pinning him to the bed

Harold: IM CUMMING!

Eva : Me too!

She squeezes hard on Harold, splashing her cum on him.

Harold: holy shit!

Eva : Now cum for me you horny stud!

Harold: AHNNNNNNNNNN! cumming!

Eva feels Harold blow his large hot load in her tight pussy. Enjoying every second of it.

Eva: Ahhh yeah! just like that!

Harold : Fuck me...

Eva: If you insist. but for later. Hope you enjoyed your present. Now you know what awaits you when you win season 3.

Harold: Oh balls! gotta work hard now.

Eva : Glad you see it my way. *smirks*

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry if you find any typos i was just too lazy to correct then but hey! here is some Cody,Duncan turn and also Harold continuation from that time. This is a big chapter so enjoy. Also i am not a big fan of all Pakitew island. Also we got enough Cody stories here so lets lay of from him now right ?**


	17. Chapter 17 Not sure how to name this

On the reality show Total drama Island three remain of the cast. Heather the queen bee,Beth the nerd girl and Lindsay the bombshell.

The two friends Beth and Lindsay had discover how awful,evil and manipulative Heather was and that the she saw them as disposable pawns.

* * *

 ***Beth and Lindsay on the mess hall***

Such friends were at this moment talking alone and away from Heather.

Lindsay: Hey Beth why did you call me here?

Beth: I call you here because we need to take revenge on Heather for what she did to us Lindsay. She needs to pay.

Lindsay: But how are we going to do that? I am no fighter Bff.

Beth: Don't worry i got a plan with this.

She shows the cursed tiki doll that looked different from the other from the canon series it looked smaller.

Lindsay: Don't Chres said they were cursed?

Beth: Don't worry Girl with this one we are only going to have fun,and since yesterday storm made the cameras to turn off we got today free of cameras to have vengeance.

Lindsay: Heather was pretty mean to us and maybe she needs some discipline.

Beth: Exactly: Cmon i tell you my plan.

Meanwhile The two best friends were talking about the queen bee fall such queen bee was on the cabin for a good amount of time.

Heather: I can't believe that ugly and bubble head are still here,they were suppose to be eliminated and now they call me traitor? this is all strategy no one is here to make friends, We are all here for the money.

She said looking at her nails,But after she thought the day would go pass such ugly and bubble head entered the cabin in silence.

Heather: Great,now you two are here to make the air more stinky.

Beth: Good to see you two heather. Don't worry we have just one small business here. Show her Lindsay.

THe blonde girl shows Heather the tiki which its eyes start to glow blue right on her face.

Heather: Ah! my eyes! what are you two doing? is that some kind of toy?

Beth: Actually it's an experiment. Now let's try. Heather Get your flat ass up the bed.

Once she said those words Heather was angry but for some reason she obeyed her and got up even though she had insulted her.

heather: Wait i did not wanted to get up.

Beth: Hehehe now Heather bark like a dog.

Heather: Bark! bark!

Lindsay: Pffff hehehe

heather: Oh my god! What i am doing? *she covered her mouth*

Beth: Well you see Heather this tiki here has the power of mind control but i used in a way that it would only control your body action by me and Lindsay words because i want you to have plenty consciousness of what is happening right now.

Heather: You what? No! this can't be happening, dammit you fucking cows!

Beth: Shut up! *slaps her face*

Heather: OUCH!

Lindsay: Damm that was big slap Beth.

Beth: Worth it more then one million dollars.

Heather: Dammit! Undo this now!

Beth: Well it's not like you can just walk away now can you? You know what Heather? After some time pondering on what punishment it would be better for what you done to us i thought...Let's have some fun.

Lindsay: Yay!

Heather: What do you mean by fun?

Beth: You see Heather me and Lindsay have a secret and we are going to show you what it is.

Lindsay: Its embarassing and i am a little nervous but Beth convinced me to do it.

Heather: And what is that? that you actually have a vegetable for a brain?

Beth: *Sigh* C'mon Lindsay *smirks* Lets show her what we mean.

Lindsay undoes her skirt while Beth pulls down her pants.

They Where not wearing panties so what Heather sees when they are not wearing anything surprises her like hell.

Heather : A-Are those dicks!?

Lindsay : You betcha!

The two Friends surprised Heather as they show her their big members still limp.

Beth: we are dickgirls or futa if you want. You like Our sausages Heather? *smirks*

Heather : Why would I like them? Put them away!

The nerd girl starts rubbing her member with her hands Looking mischiviously.

Beth: Hmmm you won't believe how much i wanted to rub my dick so freely. You even know how it feels to be weeks or Months withouth jerking off?

Lindsay: Right? my balls are swollen *whimpers*

Beth:Hmmm...maybe Heather can give you some handy help.

Lindsay: Oh yeah! that would be a big help.

Heather: Wait what?

Beth: Heather...give Lindsay the best handjob you can

Heather : What!?

She starts moving towards Lindsay, reaching for her dick.

Heather : No! I don't want to do this!

She grasps the large member in her hand and starts to stroke her using both hands.

Lindsay: oh! Ohnnnnn hmm! Yeah so nice.

The blonde girl member start getting Erect to thirteen inches quickly hard as rock.

Beth: I forgot to tell you but she has a BIG one

Heather : How is this even possible?

Lindsay : I don't know but it's really hard to find underwear that fits.

Heather : This can't be happening!

She starts to stroke faster.

Beth: Dont worry your poor little head on how this is possible hehe *masturbates and watches* worry about yourself

Heather : I can't stop!

Lindsay : Ahnnn! I don't want you to stop!

Beth: Start caressing her swollen balls

The Queen Bee starts to rub The bombshells swollen balls

Lindsay : Aghhh! Oh God I need relief!

Her entire body trembles as she feels like not holding up at all and screams in pleasure.

Beth: oh uh! Hehe get ready Heather because that is gonna be big one.

Heather : Not in my hair! Please!

Lindsay : Ah! AH! AAAAHHHHH!

She lets out weeks worth of sperm,it was thick and warm, a blow that covers Heather face with a splash of white that totally got in her hair for sure.

Heather : UGH! Oh my god its all over me, you bitch!

The blonde girl was with her tongue hanging out of her mouth moaning in joy.

Beth: HAHAHA! great! Good job Lindsay how do you feel?

Lindsay: AMAZING! thanks Heather.

Heather : Don't mention it. EVER!

Beth: You can rest now Lindsay is time me and Heather get out time together.

Lindsay : Sure Beth.

Heather : Oh Come on! Haven't I suffered enough?

Lindsay and Beth : No.

Beth: Let me make something straight Heather,your our toy today and we say when enough its enough.

The nerd girl members gets erected to ten inches after some masturbation.

Beth: Now why dont you come here and give my dick and balls a lot of passionated kissies? *smirks*

Heather : Oh Noooo!

The poor girl kneels before her and starts kissing her dick.

Beth: Ohh yeah.

Heather kisses Beth big balls like she was kissing something amazing,then goes up and start kissing the lenght in all places. She could feel the dick twitch on her lips.

Beth : Ah you got some soft lips for someone with such a sharp tongue.

Heather: Ohh god! this is SO disgusting.

Beth: Now lick all the places that you kissed with your tongue hehe.

She starts licking all the spots she kissed even going over the nerd girls balls a few times.

Lindsay: Look at her face haha she is hating that so much.

Beth: Well i am loving it Ahnn! Yes Heather good girl!

Heather glares at both of them as she continues licking.

Beth: Now Heather I want you to suck my dick like you really wanted to do it !

Her eyes widen as she slowly takes half her cock into her mouth.

Heather : Mmmm!

Beth: Oh..OHH! hmmm Heather what a loose mouth you have i think you just put five inches of cock meat there hehe but dont try to put all of it ok? i need you suck it up and down

Heather starts sucking on her, with enthusiasm like she wanted it.

Beth : Aghhh! Your big mouth is so perfect for this.

Lindsay: I like totally want her to suck my dick after that

Beth: I dont think she can handle hehehe

Lindsay: You think Tyler would like my dick?

Beth: I dont think so Lindsay.

Lindsay: oh...

Beth: But Heather does hehe

Heather: hmmmmmm!

Lindsay: Yay!

Beth starts to thrust her hips.

Beth : OH! I'm getting so close! Ahn!

The nerd girl starts to thrust her hips.

Beth : OH! I'm getting so close! Ahn!

Lindsay: Cmon Heather Drink all of Beth blow into your tummy. She does not cum as much as me but its much above normal in guys hehe.

Heather shakes her head "no" but can't stop sucking on Beth.

Beth: Ohhh Goody Heather is saying yes so here i come bitch! Hnnn! TAKE. MY. CUM!

The rush of warm fluids almost overwhelms the queen bee as she tries to swallow it all, like she was ordered to

Beth : HNNNNGGH! FUCK!

She holds on her head forcing her to go deeper sucking and swallowing all of her thick warm sperm coming from her swollen sweaty balls.

Lindsay: I wish i had a camera.

Beth : Maybe next time Lindsay. Haaahhh!

Lindsay: Its ok now Heather remove your mouth from beth penis

Heather pulls Beth out of her mouth.

The queen bee slowly takes her mouth off from Beth dick clean on.

Heather : *cough, cough* Ugh... Disgusting...

Beth: This was the best right Lindsay?

Lindsay: You know it!

Beth: Its time for more fun *gets tiki*

Heather : W-What are you doing now?

The tiki eyes glow in a pink color and shoots a beam at Heather Body. She closes her eyes waiting for it to kill her or something but instead it was going to make her body go through a transformation

Heather : A-Aaggh! W-What's happening!?

He Chest starts to grow getting bigger, her hips and thights to expand together with her ass. Her body was growing in those parts getting thicker.

Lindsay : Wow Heather You're as filled out as I am now!

Beth: Maybe even more and that sure makes me hard.

Lindsay: Me too look at that body in such tight clothing now.

Heather : I'm really uncomfortable now.

Lindsay : Then take them off.

Beth: Slowly *smirks*

Heather slowly removes her clothes like she's putting on a strip show for them.

Heather : This is humiliating.

Lindsay : With a body like that, it shouldn't be.

Beth: hmmm what else should i ask for you Thats right. Go give Lindsay a Titfuck with those big tits ,bet her huge log is up again and meanwhile that i want your ass next to me so i can slap it.

The bound girl obeys her command and wraps her newly enhanced tits around Lindsay's dick.

Even Her new tits where not enough to cover Lindsay dick as some of it still pops out to say hello. But then she proceeds to start squeezing them together on her.

Lindsay : Ohhhhh! They're so soft! Lick me too Heather!

Beth starts slapping Heather's ass.

Mar 14Heather: Ouch! Hey! What your hands

Beth: I am not using my hands hehe

She said as she uses her dick to slap her ass cheeks.

Heather: AHN!

Beth: Lick her dick tip and keep the boobjob

She starts licking the blonde's tip while squeezing her dick with her tits, pumping her faster.

The blondie start moving her hips as she holds on Heather Boobs.

Lindsay: Hmmm! Heather i love your tits ohnn!

Heather : Hmmm...

She glares as she continues licking her while getting her ass slapped

Then Beth stops slapping Heather ass with her dick. She starts to put her white sausage between her ass cheeks and proceed to make a hotdog out of it rubbing it.

Beth : Ohhh that's a soft ass!

Lindsay: Bet she loves having two huge and warm Dicks all over her Tits and ass.

Beth: You betcha.

They keep going on this time faster.

Lindsay : Oh yeah! Suck my tip Heather! I'm totally gonna cum soon!

Heather: HMHPHPHMHMMM!

Beth: Bet she is saying yes. Although maybe we should not waste anymore cum on her belly you get what im saying? Lets stop before we cum again and do something else

Lindsay : Oh alright.

Beth : Trust me Lindsay, you'll love this even better.

Heather is pushed away to the Bed after Beth asks her to stop and they just look at Sexy naked and very pissed of Heather.

Heather : Enough! Just let me go already!

Beth: How about no? Lindsay you still want to cum right? How about you teach Heather about the missionary position with your log?

Lindsay : with pleasure *grins*

Heather : Y-you wouldn't dare...

Beth: Heather...please have sex with Lindsay and ENJOY IT!

Heather : NO!

Lindsay : Oh YEAH!

The blonde bombshell gets on the bed and spreading the queen bee legs to the sides she shoves her impressive pulsing length into her tight pussy.

Heather : A-AAGGH! OH FUCK!

Lindsay : Its so tight!

She starts thrusting.

Beth: Try not to break her Lindsay that tight ass cunt is not use to take the big ones hehe

Lindsay: ohhh! so tight!

Beth: Yep she cant hear me...good luck.

Heather : No stop! I don't want AHHH! Oh good god!

She has no choice but to enjoy it as she was ordered to.

Lindsay keeps fucking Heather pussy putting half of it inside and puts her face on Heather tits and start sucking still moving her hips.

Heather : Aahh! Damn it!

Beth: You seem to be really enjoying yourselves. *smirks*

Heather: F-fuck you Beth! you AHNN! pay for it.

Beth : Seems like you're the one who's paying right now. Why don't you try taking Lindsay a little deeper. *grins*

Heather: W-what?

Beth : Take her deeper into that tight cunt of yours. NOW!

Heather stops struggling and Lindsay penetrates her with more ease now.

Lindsay : Oh yes! So tight and wet! I'm gonna cum!

She rapidly pounds her cunt.

Lindsay humps her one last time with force before unleashing her fluids inside Heather.

Heather: AHNNNN! FUCKKK!

Beth: Marvelous. Good job Lindsay!

Heather: Y-you came into me.

Lindsay: Sorry your pussy just felt so good!

She said getting out of the bed.

Heather: uhg! M-my pussy. Your stupid dick made my pussy sore.

Cum leaks from heather cunt

Beth: You are our cum dumpster now Heather. Now wiggle your fat ass to me

Heather turns around and wiggles her booty at Beth, Cum leaking from her filled cunt

Beth: Now its my turn to fuck you up, your wet and lubrificated so i think you can take my ten inch cock all the way from behind like a dog right Heather? hehe.

Heather : No! S-stay away from me!

The nerd girl gets on top of bed and putting her arms around Heather belly she starts to slowly put the tip of her cock inside of Heather pussy.

Beth: Shhh it wont take long.

Heather : Hnnnnn!

Inch by inch more of it gets inside her and Beth smiles making her feel like she is going slow but then BAM! she shoves the whole thing inside her.

Heather : AAAHHGHH! YOU FOUR-EYED BITCH!

Beth: Ahhhh yeah so moist and good! Enjoy having me inside you

She starts moving humping Heather from behind at a normal pace meanwhile Lindsay watches masturbating.

Lindsay : Oh yeah. This is so hot to watch.

Heather : Ughhh!

Beth: Oh yeah i love hearing your moanings

She reach her hands to her boobs and start squeezing them like a cow.

Heather : Hnngh! No! Stop that! Ughhh!

Lindsay: Hmm yeah thats hot i want her to deep throat my dick

The blonde girls said getting on the bed and in front of Heather putting her dick in front of her mouth once again.

Heather : No, not again!

Beth: Calm down Lindsay do something else and preserve your sperm bank.

Lindsay: Ughh! Fine then

She starts kissing Heather.

Heather : Mmmm!

Lindsay wrestles with her tongue, while Beth starts thrusting faster.

Beth: Oh! ohnn! ahnn! I cant hold up much longer Heather ohhh im gonna fill you so much Heather AHN! Take my fluids.

Heather : No! Don't cum in me again! MMPH!

Lindsay forces her back into the kiss.

The nerd girl Groans out loud and pumps her log all the way inside her one more time before releasing her contents inside her warm vagina. She was so happy.

Beth : YEEAAAHH! OH FUCK I FEEL SO GOOD!

She gave Heather a good slap on the ass who was all that time screaming inside and outside but muffled by Lindsay kissing.

The nerd girl orgasm stops and she slowly removes her sausage from Heather Cave and sits down on a chair.

Beth : Ahhh that was great...

Lindsay : I bet it was Beth. She's so tight inside.

Heather : *panting * you came in me twice...

Beth: Yeah serves you right who is the bitch now? YOU! The nerd and silly blonde girl fill you up!

Lindsay: But Beth! Im still hard.

Beth: Oh yeah that,well she looks down after we came inside her.

Lindsay: Someone better take care of my erection!

Beth: Ok calm down, just do whatever you want with her until your done

She gives Lindsay the tiki.

Beth: I am going to wait outside ok? i am overjoyed right now.

Lindsay : Yay! We're going to have a lot of fun Heather! *grins*

Heather: W-what? n-NO! stay away from me your dick freak

Beth put her clothes back and slowly walks outside of the cabin smiling not looking back

Heather : NOOOOO!

Beth: I come back in thirty minutes see if she is still alive.

Heather's screams sound from the cabin as Beth walks away

* * *

 ***Thirty Minutes later***

The nerd girl was coming back with some snacks for Lindsay she stole from Chef fridge after she eat some.

Beth: I wonder how They are doing

Beth walks back into the cabin to quite the sight.

The place was a mess. Cum was dropping on the floor that came from the ceiling, the floor was a slippery festival.

Beth: The fuck?

Lindsay : Oh hey Beth! We had so much fun while you were gone. Didn't we Heather?

The queen bee was with a huge filled belly of cum. She had fainted after the THINGS Lindsay had done to her. they where all fucking covered in sperm.

Beth: Maybe i should not let Lindsay with the tiki for now

Lindsay : What? What did I do?

* * *

 **Co writed by brother of kane**

On a boat heading to a familiar island. Is two couples, both with it's own mutant.

Dakota now normal with Samd and Ezekiel also normal who surprisingly was in a relationship with Dawn.

Sam : I can't believe your dad went to all this trouble. Is he really ok with this?

Dakota: Yes totally,i said it was for a important bussiness.

Sam : Nice.

Ezekiel : I still can't believe what I turned into because of this show

Dawn: That is on the past now on this week long trip, You feel better

Dakota : We'll all feel better. It wasn't a picnic for me either.

Sam : No but that's how we found each other.

Dakota: Well after today i think i be better.

After Total Drama series ended Dakota using her dad's cash set up therapies for her and the eventually captured Ezekiel . Unfortunately through the therapy it was discovered that there was a primal part of their brain that will never leave. which is the animalistic idea of a "matin season''

Which is why they have come to the island that turned them into monsters. To mate with their mates

They would camp in separate caves. That night the more primal selves would start to emerge from the two mutants and they would start the mating process.

They eventually arrive at the dock.

Sam: Dude this brings back memores

Ezekiel : Not any good ones.

Dakota: Dont worry,cmonl ets get our stuff

Sam : Got it.

Ezekiel : Fine.

Dawn : We will all be relieved after this week. Trust me.

They start moving their stuff out.

Dakota : We'll go this way, you guys go that way.

Time to find a cave

Ezekiel : Hopefully we can find a cave that doesn't have some kind of beast in it.

Dawn: Im sure mother nature will provide us with anything we need

Ezekiel : A compass would be nice...

She holds onto his arm and smiles to him.

Dawn: Cmon silly

The nature girl leads him to a private cave.

Ezekiel: (ohhh boy)

Dawn : Like I said, nature will provide.

She starts to take off her sweater.

Dawn: So free.

Ezekiel : And so beautiful...

Dawn: Lets go We must prepare for tonight.

Ezekiel: I cant wait.

Dawn : I know. Your instincts should take over at any moment.

Ezekiel: Sorry for being such a animal these time of the year

Dawn : Don't be. It's not your fault you became this way. I'm more than willing to receive your desires.

Ezekiel: o...ok *blushes*

Meanwhile With Dakota and Sam.

Dakota : You're fully comfortable with this right?

Sam : Shouldn't I be asking you that?

Dakota: I mean i think i can be a little rough

Sam : What could be rougher than the challenges we went through?

Dakota: ( My primitive lust) Your right

Sam: of course I am. So just relax and let the game take its course.

Everyone settle on their respesctive caves as they wait for the night to come.

The as the sun goes down the moon starts to take its rightful place in the sky.

Its getting the time where the inner animal urges are moe visible.

Dakota : *panting as her eye pupils become slits*

Ezekiel : * Grunting and growling as his eyes change as well*

Sam: Dakota? Your feeling ok?

Dakota : * looks at him* It's time...

She strips of her clothes in mere seconds

Dakota : Strip, or I'll do it for you.

Sam: Wow! ok ahn? calm down? i am on it.

Dakota : QUICKLY!

She stomp the ground with no patience.

Sam quickly undresses himself, tripping over his pants a few times.

Meanwhile with Dawn and Ezekiel they where doing the same thing as The ex mutant was eager.

Ezekiel : I'm ready and waiting Dawn. *growls like an eager animal*

Dawn: Ohh my someone is eager nad excited

Ezekiel : Wanna see just how excited I am?

He drops his pants.

showing his erected eight inches hard penis

Dawn : Oh my... Nature has been kind to you.

He walks fast towards her looking at her beautiful body

Ezekiel : And now so will you.

He pounces on to her.

Then starts feeling her breasts with his hands at how smooth her skin was.

Ezekiel : Oh yeah... so soft. No impurities what so ever. My pretty...

Dawn: Dont you mean...my precious? *smirks*

Ezekiel : *kisses her, grinding against her pussy*

Dawn: Ohnnn!

He gropes her tits.

Ezekiel : My precious...

He squeezes them.

Meanwhile with the other couple, Dakota was on top of her boyfriend about now.

Dakota : Oh yes, now you're all mine. *grins*

Sam: Oh man! can you go ahn...slow for now?

Dakota: ...not happening.

The socialite slams down on his dick and rides him like an insatiable animal in heat.

Going up and then down on his member heavly aroused and panting for it.

Dakota : Oh yes! Yes!

Sam :Aw crap! *grunting*

Dakota: You have a nice fat dick Sam thats the part i love the most of you.

Sam; Wait w- AHNn! easy there girl

Dakota : FUCK ME HARDER! I WANT IT! I NEED IT!

Sam: AHH FUCK!

He holds on her thights and starts moving his hips.

Dakota : Yes! Harder!

She bounces faster on him, her pussy tightening around his dick.

Sam: HMMM DAKOTA!

Dakota : OH SAM!

Sam: I CUMMING!

Dakota : CUM IN ME! RIGHT NOW!

He groans as he blow his load inside her,it was big since she said he should save up as much as possible

Dakota : YESSS! I FEEL SO HOT!

Sam: Ohh dude...that was wild

Dakota : And we're just getting started. *grins*

In the other cave Ezekiel was fucking Dawn hard from behind.

Ezekiel : Yeeaahh! This is the best!

Dawn: AHHHHNN!

He slaps her ass, pounding her harder.

Ezekiel: I love you!

Dawn : I love you too!

Ezekiel: AHNNN!

He spurts heavy loads into her, grunting with each one.

Ezekiel: Ohh fuck! so good!

Dawn has her tongue hanging out, her face full of pleasure.

Ezekiel: That was amazing.

Dawn : Wonderful...*smiles*

Now Sam was trying his best by fucking Dakota on missionary position.

Sam : Oh god this feels better than gaming!

Dakota : Because I'm the real deal baby!

They move fast and wild as the moon control her uge and anything else.

Dakota : YES! Harder! Harder dammit! I want to cum all night long!

Sam: Oh fuck your going to suck me dry!

Dakota : That's the idea!

Sam: Ahnnnnnnn!

Dakota : Haaahhh!

She kisses him.

The entire night was a wild pounding and humping night.

Dakota : Mmmh... *wakes up*

Sam: Ahgnn...

Dakota: Morning Sam,yesterday was amazing

Sam : Yeah, I feel so drained, like my special meter is empty...

Dakota : Better recharge quick, because we still have a whole week. *grins*

Sam: Oh man this is gonna be a long week

Meanwhile with Ezekiel and Dawn they where cuddling.

Dawn : Sigh, that was wonderful... Like two animals in the summer time...

Ezekiel: Yeah i am tired too.

Dawn : Then Rest. There's no hurry.

Ezekiel: I cant believe we are going to do this the whole week

Dawn : You're not exactly complaining, now are you?

Ezekiel: Not a chance i am.

Dawn : Good. *kisses him*

* * *

 **Co writed by [REDACTED]**

After the Ridonculous competition ended everyone was being treated to a cruise to Hawaii. Unfortunately it was raining so everyone was forced to party inside.

Geoff: Dude This rain totally suck dry the sun man.

Brody: No worries dude it will come around

Kitty: Selfie moments everyone

Owen: Hmm all this delicious food.

Crimson : I like the rain. It's a reminder that darkness always comes back.

Taylor: Your creepy.

Emma: Where is Noah?

Junior: I guess the guy is out somewhere

Curious about where her boyfriend is she goes to look for him.

Emma: Where could he be? hmmm Oh! maybe in the libray if they have one

Surprisingly the cruise ship had its own library. Who knew? They really know how to build a cruise ship.

Emma: Noah are you here?

The guy in question was sitting by himself, indulging himself in a book as always.

Noah: Interesting...

Emma: Noah why are you here and not with the others?

Noah: Oh! hey there Emma i prefer a peaceful environment right now

Emma : What's that book you're reading?

Noah : Oh this, I-Its nothing! *hides it behind his back*

Emma: Oh really *smirks* Let me see it!

Noah: What? No its nothing

Emma: I fight for it Noah.

Noah : NO!

He tries to run away with it as Emma tries to get the book from him.

They roll over the floor once she jumps at him and easely overpowers him getting on top of him.

Emma: Haha got your...Fifty Shades of Grey erotic novel?

Noah : sigh, yes.

Emma : Fifty shades of Grey?

Noah : I was curious Ok!? I'm embarrassed enough as it is!

Emma: I gotta say Noah i dint expect you to be so interested on this.

Noah : well I didn't expect to get a girlfriend either and yet here she is sitting on top of me...

She dint realized but he was slowly starting to get an erection as his girlfriend big booty was right on top of his crotch

Noah : So yeah I thought I would get some...research done. It's not a big deal alright. *blushes*

Emma: No need to get embarassed you know? I am new at this...too i mean i dont date much

Noah : Right. So maybe we can learn together?

She feels his boner getting bigger and hard quick.

Emma : N-Noah... is that your?

Noah : I cant exactly help myself, given our position.

Emma: Geez Noah i never thought you would be such a...big boy.

Noah : Its because of my height isn't it?

Emma: Maybe but...do you want to maybe keep this going on?

Noah : Right here?

Emma : the others are distracted by the party. We're all alone.

Noah: This is really...i never thought i would be doing this one day.

Emma: Well w-we should totally do it.

Noah : Well we start off by removing our clothes...

Emma: R-right

Emma starts too pull up her shirt, blushing, as Noah stares at her with interest

Noah: Nice rack *smirks*

Emma : *flushes red * O-Ok your turn! *she starts pulling his shirt off*

Noah: Oh ok this happening but dont get dissapointed for the lack of muscles.

Emma : I don't care about that. You know that.

She starts taking off her pants showing her nice big bubble butt.

Noah: Damm i really enjoy that backview.

Emma : Hey! My eyes are up here! Now let's see what's been poking me all this time.

She unzips his pants and pulls them down.

She get surprised with Noah stick size.

Emma : Noah, I'm surprised...

Noah : Is it alright?

Emma: Its big and rugged Noah its like your grow gotall here.

Noah : I'm guessing that's a good thing.

Emma : We'll find out. *strokes him*

He moans by that soundly enjoying it

Emma : Am I doing alright? *strokes and teases his dick*

Noah: Your doing perfect, i love it, this feels better then imagined.

Emma : Does the book say what to do next?

Noah: Its an erotic Novel i guess we do foreplay...wanna kiss?

Emma : Absolutely.

The two start making out, right there on the library floor.

They where amateurs at sex but emma had the upper hand at make out skills which Noah love it since it made it awesome.

He wraps his arms around her as his boner gets even harder.

She can feel it rubbing against her legs and her booty, that was getting her more into it as heat increases.

Noah couldn't help but start grinding against her as he gropes her ass.

Emma: Ahnn!

Noah: Hmm This feels good Emma too good.

Emma : I-I'm getting so wet.

She starts pulling down her pants.

Noah: Damm!

Emma: I am going to start rubbing your penis

The serious sister begins rubbing the know it all's dick between her luscious ass cheeks,

Emma: *Pant* ohhh yeah this is good

Noah: Ohhn Emma your ass feels so soft, i-i love it keep doing it please.

Emma: No need to tell me.

She rubs faster his amazing lenght between her amazing soft booty making the bookworm moan the best feeling he could ever ask for.

Noah : Aghhh!

He throbs and twitches from the pleasure he's feeling.

Noah: Ahhn! easy i am almost feeling it coming out.

Emma : Do you wanna wait a little longer? Wait until we both release?

Noah: Lets do something else so i dont get my energy out so quick.

Emma: Ok then.

Emma : What do you have in mind?

He starts by groping her tits.

Noah: I want to try this

He start by sucking one of her nipples like a baby making her moan by the sudden foreplay.

Emma : Oh Noah.

She holds his head ,stroking his hair as he sucks on her tits.

Emma: God! Suck my titties harder

He obeys her commands and sucks harder, pulling her nipples.

She moans loudly as her hips start to move on her own again and makes his member to be o nthe side of her cheeks again.

Noah moans,feeling her soft cheeks again. The pair getting hotter and hotter as they continue their raunchy activities. Noah moans loudly on her tits that come out muffled and he cums releasing his liquids.

She feels her back and butt get covered in her boyfriends fluids.

Emma: Oh my god Noah you came so much i can feel it.

he stops sucking her and has a goofy smile.

Noah: Ohnnnnnn!

Noah : That felt even better than I thought it would.

Emma: Can you do me now? its embarassing but no one ever licked me there before so i got no experience.

Noah : Right, that was in the book too. Lay on your back and open your legs wide.

She blushes as she is actually doing that on a area like this but somehow ends up doing it revealing her pussy to Noah in the position he said.

He crawls between her legs and starts off with a few experimental licks to gauge her reaction.

She moans loudly as she appears to lick it and have some reaction to his tongue around her pussy. Noah know he the human body since he is smart and reads many books so he starts by licking the clitoris.

Emma : AAHH! Noah!

He continues licking away at her clit before deciding to dive into her pussy.

He was like Owen trying to eat all the food but his main dish was his girlfriend pussy who he licked all over, but not in a fast way but a slow pace that was everywhere.

Emma : Hnngh! Ooohh yes. More please.

He licks her faster trying to make her cum now instead of sticking his fingers on her pussy since she was a virgin still.

Emma : Yes! Oh yes! Noah, it feels tingly down there!

She moans then releasing her fluids on his face throwing herself back. He licks her clean before pulling away.

Emma: Ahnnn! good.

Noah: i cant take it anymore Emma i need to go one step closer.

Emma: Thats fine i want more too i need to feel more of this, but go easy at first ok?

Noah : You got it.

He lines up his dick to her pussy.

Slowly proceeding to put it inside her warm and sexy cave.

Emma : *bites her lip as he slides in* Hnnng! Oh...Oh god...

He takes away her virginity and slowly starts to hump his way insideh er puss moaning all the time.

Noah : its really tight...

Emma : Slowly. Go slowly please!

Noah: This is me going slow.

Emma : Ahhh. That feels good.

Noah: Fuck im loving this a lot

Emma : Y-you can go a little faster Noah.

Noah: Oh Good!

He starts fucking her faster humping her like he wanted for good. He liked that more then money,more then books she was his love.

Emma : Oh Yes! Noah!

Noah : This feels so amazing!

Emma: Let me be on top of you.

She pushes him on his back and straddles him, taking his cock deep.

She moans loudly as the cowgirl position happens and Emms starts to ride his cock like a rabbit in heat.

Emma : Oh God YES! This is better than any prize money!

The boy moans like crazy and gropes her ass cheeks as much as he always wanted.

Noah : Emma, your ass is so perfect! I could do this forever!

Emma: Me too!

She makes the pace faster like crazy.

Emma : OH YES!

Noah : AGHHH!

Emma's ass slaps against Noah's balls repeatedly as she rides him like a wild bull.

Noah: Ahnnnh! E-Emma not so fast fuck! im about to cum

Emma : Just a little longer Noah! Please just a little longer!

She clawing at his chest, losing herself in the pleasure.

Noah: AHNNNNNN!

He couldn't contain himself any longer.

So he came hard inside her moaning all the way filling her insides with his sperm.

Emma : YAAAAAAAAH! It's so hot! Oh my god!

Noah: I love you!

He came one last time before it stopped.

Emma : *lays on top of him, trembling in pleasure * I-I love you too...

The bookworm then realise something.

Noah: Oh Crap! i came inside you.

Emma : Sigh, No it was my fault. I just didn't want to stop...

Noah: Bu-but

Emma: Dont worry i am not on my fertile month so the chances are low.

Emma : For once, let's just relax and enjoy the moment. Ok?

Noah: Yeah its not like anyone saw us.

What they don't know is that everyone on the Cruise ship watched this How? Well, Kitty got worried what's taking Emma so long and went to excuse herself to Don. But Don decided to help, postponing the party and introducing them all to his private suite. It just turns out that his flatscreen TV controls the surveillance system around the ship. He shuffled from camera to camera until he stopped with the Library cameras, just in time to see Emma and Noah falling on the floor. From that point, they saw everything

Kitty : Wow, go Emma! Didn't think she had it in her.

Geoff : Oh I think it's in her.

McArthur: This is just like the story of how my parents met.

Owen: Wohoo go Noah.

Taylor : Why did we just watch this?

Kelly : They really should be more careful. Though, I remember when me and my husband were-

Taylor : NO! MOM, NO! Oh my GOD NO! *covers her ears*

Junior: Hey i cant see!

Dwane: This is not for kids junior!

Rock: Dude that was so radical way to go dude

Crimson : Two souls trapped in the prison of passion like two lust demons of the underworld

Jen: Ahn...kinky?

Tom: That is so bold of them to just do all that.

Jay: Is that what mom and dad told us that happens when your married?

Mickey: I dont know, mom said she cant remember anymore.

Leonard: What magnificent display,true magic.

Sanders: If they where caugh in other places they would be arrested for immorality

After everyone was done talking Emma and Noah where getting back on their feet.

* * *

Noah: This was amazing Emma.

Emma: Yeah i...wait is that a...camera?

She said seeing a camera in a especific part of the room where no one else saw.

Noah: Oh crap! That is not...

Emma then starts to trash the camera wild like she was trying to kill someone which scares Noah a lot.

Emma: NO! NO! NO!

Noah: Oh man its going to be a long walk back to the main hall.


	18. Chapter 18 Here it is again

**A/N: I know i said i would post other stuff besides Cody but this chapter was laying around for a long time and i dont know when i am going to do another chapter so bare with me ok? thank you.**

* * *

 **Requested by Wolvenstrom**

After Ridonculous race, Chris McLain decides to get back on the horse with a brand new season with tons of familiar faces.

With so many losers still searching for fame and fortune Chris saw the perfect opportunity to drag them back for another season of tortuous challenges and ratings raising drama. Total Drama Redemption.

Among the returning contestants is a certain scrawny geek we all know and love. Cody Anderson and he's got a little secret that's gonna make him the apple of everyone's eye.

Chris: Hello people this is your chance to get that money and fame you all have being trying,some of you since season one hehe. How about we take a look at some of their confessions?

* * *

 ***Taylor***

Taylor: I cant believe I am here again and this time actually needing the money. daddy cut off my allowance all because of my new baby brother. he's doting on him constantly and planning to give everything to him Calling him a little genius and doing things quicker than I did as baby. Big deal! He's crawling at five months. I could get the maid to carry me everywhere I wanted until I was two.

 ***Amy***

Amy : After my lousy sister cost me the game last time I decided I didn't need that little wannabe following me around all the time. So once I win this money, I'm going to be rid of her forever!

 ***Heather***

Heather : Yet another season, dealing with Chris and lame competition. I have NO intention of losing this time and god help who ever gets in my way

* * *

Everyone was at the airport waiting for a plane to get them to their supposed destination. Some of them are talking to each other even if they are from different teams. A certain geek was looking around for new faces to maybe make a new friend.

He decided to go to Taylor.

Cody: Hey There.

Taylor : Oh great the geek decided to talk to me. Cody right?

Cody: Yeah that's me, You are Taylor right? I saw you on Ridonculous race.

Taylor: Yeah yeah can you move away? I am trying to look at the muscle wall over there and instead i got a Skinny Dweeb.

Cody: oh...you realized that two of those three you looking have girlfriends right?

Taylor : Doesn't mean I can't enjoy the view. And their Girlfriends aren't here are they?

Cody : Well no but-

Taylor : Exactly, so if you don't mind.

Cody: So much for friendly conversation *Walks away*

Taylor: That short dork,why would i lose time talking with someone with such generic name?

Cody : Sheesh did she have to be so rude? Typical Rich girl.

The plane comes and The host shows up, He starts talking the stuff he says in all seasons. Everyone goes to their planes and to a grueling first couple of challenges.

Taylor : Ugh! This is literally the worst!

After some challenges and Eliminations the ones who where still on the show where in a big hotel as prize for now. Taylor was tired of having to do stuff all on her own. She walks to a path on the hall seeing the geek Cody talking with someone.

Taylor : Him again?

Cody : Glad I made it this far.

Geoff: Yeah Man you sure are a tough nut to crack.

Cody: I mean its dangerous but its more interesting and fun then a boring party my parents drag me to every year at some big named country club.

he said naming the name of a club. Then Taylor got wide eyes.

Taylor : I-It can't be... He can't be that Anderson!

Geoff : Dude! A party at a country club sounds awesome!

Cody : Not as much as you think.

Taylor remembers a Cody from her past that she met in the same club when they where kids, she's been going under the belief that this little dweeb only 'shares' a named with that Cody rather than being him. Like how there's a lot of people named john smith. His family was ridiculously wealthy and he is the sole heir to a fortune that makes Taylor's family look poor.

Taylor : I talked trash to the one guy who makes my family look like hobos... If I can get into his good graces, I'll be rolling in more doe than this show could ever give me!

She then thinks that if she seduces him she will get a chance to warm things up and also become rich too.

Taylor : seducing a guy like him will be easy for me. *smirks*

Heather: Wait are you talking to yourself over there ?

The Queen bee shows up behind Taylor scaring her.

Taylor : GAH! N-None of your business! And Don't just walk up to people like that ya weirdo!

Heather : You're the one talking to yourself and I'm the weirdo?

Taylor: Weird enough to wear those clothes,are you trying to make everyone look at how small your clothes are?

Heather: Shut your hole. I heard your fmaily is rich and that you said to yourself that you talked trash to the guy who can make your fmaily look like hobos...where you talking about that Dweeb Over there?

Taylor : You heard nothing! He's MINE!

Heather: By your way of reacting I think I was right. Hmmm So Cody is from a rich family huh? I never heard of it.

Taylor : Of course not. Your family isn't as connected as mine in the rich community. But his is literally at the top. They don't spend like their is a hole in their pocket, so unless your actually in that kind of circle of wealth, you wouldn't know.

Heather: Thank you for the class *smirks*

Taylor : They are literally the one percent of the one percent.

When She look back Heather was gone.

Taylor: Wait what?

Heather : I get my hands on that geek I'll be set for life! Time to get my game face on.

Later on in the Pool part of the Hotel Cody was relaxing in a chair by the pool. Heather was using her bikini to flirt with Cody.

Heather: This is going to be a piece of cake.

Then someone grabs her shoulder stopping her in her tracks.

Taylor: Oh no you wont!

She was as well using a bikini a two piece purple bikini.

heather: Get of me.

Taylor: What you think your doing?

Heather: Oh i already understand your plan. You want to get yourself into his good graces, his heart, his bed, his family, then spend the rest of your life being pampered by a gap toothed little geek whose grateful for actually having such a hot girlfriend/wife. So you dont have to actually have to do things like go to college or get a job like normal people do.

Taylor: girls like me don't go to college to study. We go to find horny rich guys to marry. I'm just saving time doing it now rather than later.

Heather: Slut.

Taylor: What about you? your going to do the classic act innocent and sit close to him laughing at his jokes that are no funny? Look at me I am so nice and kind also so cute. Please everyone knows who you are and seeing you act like some kind of naive sweet innocent anime girl for nerds was gonna make them puke.

Heather: That is not for you to decide now piss off!

When both of them hear some giggles they look at the direction and see Amy is already all over The boy. Not in the meet cute manner as one would put. No she's actually hugging him and pressing herself right up next to him in the like she was hugging a gold bar. He looks nervous but he doesn't seem to be pushing away.

Heather and Taylor: What the hell?

Amy : I'm sorry Cody! But I just can't deny my feelings anymore! I've been into you since I first saw you!

Cody: Wait what? Uhm I don't really know how to react to this.

Amy : You don't have to say anything.

The girl closed her eyes and leaned forward to kiss him on the lips.

Then two hands got a strong grip on her hair pulling her from behind.

Amy: Ouch! What the hell?

Heather: You're a problem.

Taylor: Yeah!

Amy : Let go of me you bitches!

Cody was thoroughly confused and scared with how this was turning out.

Taylor: What do you think your doing?

Amy: Its none of your business barbie!

Taylor : Oh you did not just call me that!

Heather : Listen you cheerleader whore! If anyone is getting to Cody it's me! Understand!?

Taylor : Not if I get to him first!

The geek was surprised and scared,he slowly walks away from ,surprisingly, a bunch of girls wanting his attention.

Cody : Ok, that was scary and super weird.

The geek continues to sneak away before running into a Redhead genius. She had a librarian look which makes him comfortable and maybe not looking so crazy.

Scarlet: Oh my! are you ok?

Cody : Yes... No... I don't know!

Scarlet : You seem to be in distress. Perhaps I could assist.

She got Cody back on his feet and says that its better if they go to a private location for him to talk. She takes Cody back to her hotel room and asks him what's going on.

Cody: I dont understand.

Scarlet: why mean girls would be throwing themselves at you?

Cody : I don't know! It just came out of nowhere!

Scarlet : Think Cody.

Cody: Maybe it was because they kind of know i am rich? i heard something like that while walking away

Scarlet : You're rich!?

Cody : Sigh, yes. I keep it secret to keep things exactly like this from happening. Because I know they only want me for my money.

Scarlet: well look on the bright side. This situation does have its advantages.

Cody: Oh yeah? like what?

She responds by jamming her tongue in his mouth by surprise, tearing off his shirt, lowering him to the bed, climbing on top of him, undoing her hair, tearing off 'her' top.

Scarlet: Like how I'm gonna fuck you and fuck you til we both pass out. Hows that for an advantage? *smirks like evil scarlet*

Cody : Oh man, you too!?

The poor boy was both scared and turned on.

Scarlett : Now lets see what the rich boy is packing.

She unzips his pants.

Cody: w-wait!

The door is burst open.

Taylor : PAWS OFF BITCH! He's my meal ticket!

Amy : I had him first!

Taylor : I met him first!

Heather: I was going to play up how understanding I was over his confusion about Amy's actions and Taylor's anger at him. Playing the sympathetic angle while getting closer to him. Eventually kissing him, while pushing my hands under his shirt.

Scarlet : Well I have him now. And we're gonna have some fun. *grins at the boy*

But then Such girl was feeling something huge,rugged pulsing between her legs.

Scarlet : *blushes * Oh wow...

Heather : What? What is it?

Scarlet shows all the girls just what the guy was packing. From his underwear a huge bulge was there,it looks like Cody has a huge member to put others to shame.

Amy : T-That can't be real.

Scarlet pulls off his undies. It springs out like a rugged pulsing piece of log that was like he was born to be well endowed.

Scarlett : Oh I'm definitely gonna enjoy this. *strokes him*

Cody: Ohnn!

Taylor : Hey! Back off!

The rich girl bumps Scarlet away from Cody as she falls from the bed.

Taylor: If anyone is gonna make that monster blow a nut its me.

Heather : The hell you are!

Amy : Me first!

Taylor starts stroking the boy, taking a lick at the tip.

Cody: Wait not so ahnn! hmm god!

The rich girl strips for him smirking.

Taylor : So Cody, what do you say to having a girlfriend as hot as me?

Cody: Whoa! so sexy...

Heather: You call that fat sexy? I'm much better.

Taylor : You did NOT just call me fat!

Heather : Oh I did. *strips for Cody*

Taylor : Its called thickness! Guys find it sexy!

Heather : Not as sexy as my supermodel body.

Heather strikes a sexy pose.

Amy: *strips down* I have what you call guts to go on.

She said getting on bed and starting to Suck the tip of Cody dick and using her hand to squeeze his balls.

Cody : OHNN!

Taylor and Heather : Hey!

Scarlet, glaring as she gets back on the bed.

Scarlet : Oh its on.

Cody: W-what is gonna happen?

Scarlett : First to get knocked up get to have him.

Girls : You're on!

Cody : Don't I get a say in this!?

The queen bee Slaps Amy's ass with force making her scream a little and pushes her out.

Taylor: No! Now come here!

Taylor kisses the geek, wrestling with his tongue and straddling his waist, grinding on his dick. That was really something sexy for Cody. She was feeling the giant that she was grinding,was kind of intimidating.

Taylor : (Oh my gosh, How on earth is he this big!?)

Cody : Oh god this is so hot.

Heather: Dammit you stupid whore Don't hog him.

Heather shoves Taylor aside and Straddles the boy.

Heather : I can handle him. *gulps* (I hope)

The queen bee takes his dick and starts to sink down on him, biting her lip.

Heather: AHNNNNNNNNgg!

The others just kept quiet looking at Heather trying to git a baseball bat in a hole.

Taylor : Damn...

Amy : My god...

Scarlet : He is a very good specimen. *grins*

Cody: AHNN! Ohh god! Heather i cant believe your doing this and c-calm down your gonna get yourself hurt.

Heather : UGGGH! I-I can handle IIIIIIIIT! SHIT!

Cody: AHNN! Heather your so tight hmmm I love it

The geek said now lifting his hands and going for her boobs.

Heather : Fuck! Its like shoving a log up my hole! AHN!

Cody gropes her boobs and starts fondling them.

Taylor: its ok if we don't do anything?

Amy: I mean look at how she is going.

Scarlet : This is definitely fun to watch.

Taylor : It should be me on that pole!

Scarlett : A shame that you were to intimidated by it.

Amy: Maybe we should help her took the whole thing *smirks*

Taylor : *grins* I like the way you think.

The two mean girls get beside Heather on both sides.

Amy : Alright Heather. You want the Cody log?

Taylor : You can have it.

The girls grin maliciously as they shove the Queen Bee all the way down on Cody, Making her take him all the way.

Scarlet: Holy...

Heather: SHIT! AGHNNNN GOD! ITS SO BIG!

Taylor: Split her in half Cody.

Cody : AGH! It's so tight!

He starts thrusting his hips up into her.

Amy: Damn look at the bulge in her belly.

Taylor rubs the bulge in Heather's belly.

Taylor : Jeez, how deep is he?

Heather: D-Don't touch me!

Taylor : I could always take over if you can't handle it *smirks*

Cody starts thrusting faster.

Scarlet: Its coming.

Amy: Wait what?

Cody: Ahn..ahnn...AHNNNNNNN!

Heather : YAAAAH! AAAAHHHHHH!

The Bulge in Heather's belly gets even bigger as Cody fills her with shot after shot of his hot sperm deep in her. The others are surprised at such power coming from his balls. Cody grunts with each thrust as he cums furiously into Heather.

Heather : I-Its too much! I can't take it all!

Is then Amy and Taylor remove Heather from the boy with their hands.

Taylor: Bet you are fuller then turkey hehehe

Heather is twitching with a fucked silly look on her face.

Heather : S-So...Much...

Scarlet: Amazing.

Cody: Ohh fuck! That was so much,Can i go now?

Taylor : Hell No!

Amy : You're not going anywhere until we're all stuffed like that!

Scarlet : Besides, do you really want to turn down the opportunity to lay with the ladies you see before you? *smirks*

Cody: N-no?

Taylor: Good, Now I am going to show my skills.

Taylor licks his length and wraps her breasts around his dick. Licking his tip. She starts rubbing it up and down fast making him get ready for more.

Cody : Ohhh! They're so soft...

The rich girl gets an idea. She stopped what she was doing and change position into a sixty-nine and then sits on his face to arouse him even more and getting back to the titfuck afterwards.

Cody : Mmmmm!

Taylor : Start licking Anderson. *licks his tip, squeezing him between her tits*

Amy: You want to make him ready to cum without the need of fucking him for some minutes huh?

Taylor : I'll get to it. I just want to rile him up first. Tease him a little.

The boy's hands start to squeeze her butt-cheeks and licks her pussy with a energy that seems like he was licking his favorite sweet.

Taylor : OH! H-He's really getting-HNN! Into it!

Scarlet: What is the matter? Is he really getting you all fired up too?

Taylor : This geek has been f-full of surprises today. *blushes*

Scarlet gets sneaky and then once she gets next to Taylor she says.

Scarlet: Go deep girl

She pushes Taylor mouth on Cody log trying to make her swallow more.

Taylor : Mmm!

She gags a little not expecting to take something so big down her throat.

Amy: Now we wait for her to waste her time.

Scarlet : You'll get your turn Amy.

Taylor: HMMMMMM *Gets off* You all trying to kill me?

Scarlet : Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it. Besides I think our man is ready for another round. *smirks

Taylor: Excuse me? Its still my turn he didn't cum.

Cody: Ohhhnnmm!

Amy: Looks like second blow is coming.

Taylor gets in doggy style position.

Taylor : Quick! Put it in me!

Cody: Y-yes ma'am!

He grabs Her soft ass and slides into her warm wetness.

Cody: ohhhhhhnn

Taylor: Fuckkkkkk! It's too Damn big! Oh fuck!

The boy starts to pound her pussy holding onto her waist and fucking her like a god would. The rich girl drools moaning loudly as she's pounded like no tomorrow.

Taylor : AHH! AHN! AAAHH! AGHHH!

Cody: Ahn! Dammit I am cumming!

Taylor : Cum inside! CUM INSIDE! I WILL DESTROY YOU IF YOU DON'T CUM INSIDE!

Cody: S-sorry I am kind of cumming more then the first time AGHN!

Taylor : AAAAHHHHHH! OH MY GOD!

The rich girl could feel the hot sperm filling her insides more then she had bargained for. She gasps and tightens in pleasure as she's filled, her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Amy: Damn Its as thick as the first one, ehehe hope you got all you need bitch.

Taylor : Oh Kiss m-my ass Amy. (Best sex ever)

Cody: Oh no! Sorry for making you fall off the bed.

Amy: Now that he came twice a lot I think it's more easy to overcome him. Now give me my filling!

She pushed Cody to the bed as Taylor was removed by Scarlet.

Cody: Whoa! easy there.

Amy : I hope you still have some left in those balls of yours.

Scarlet : He definitely has shown more stamina than the average teen of his build.

Cody: I have a condition where my sexual energy and sperm account are abnormally high thats all.

He said as his penis was not limp at all. Amy and Scarlet grin.

Scarlet : Is that right? Well let's put it to the test shall we?

Cody: W-what?

Amy : Fuck us you geek.

The two horny girls kiss him.

Cody: Wowwwww!

Amy gets in the reverse cowgirl position and sits on his hard erection. Slowly trying to fit inch by inch which was hard, it tingled her body but determined she proceeded going on.

Amy : D-Damn! H-Holy crap!

Cody grabs the mean cheerleaders ass, squeezing as his forces himself in her tight confines.

Amy: AHNN!

Cody: Now you done it, you girls want to mess around with a horny teenage boy? lets do this!

He bounces Amy hard on his dick, thrusting up into her deeply.

Cody : Agh yeah that is tight!

Scarlet: Oh my! He seems to let loose, I need to watch the specimen behavior.

Said specimen is grunting while pounding Amy like an animal.

Amy : Fuck! Oh my god its so Damn deep! He's plowing me so hard!

Scarlet: No one expected this to be so big of a challenge hehe. This should really arouse him.

She grabs Amy and pulls her into a kiss.

Amy: Hmpmnm?

Cody: Whoa! Lesbian action ohnn! god I always wanted to see it up close.

Scarlet grins as it seems her idea is working and grabs on to Amy's tits, rubbing them as she makes out with her.

Cody: Amazing! I'm so lucky to be able to see this.

Scarlet : Indeed you are.

She licks Amy's clit and Cody's balls.

Amy: OH GOOD GOD!

Cody: Ahnnnn No! I am going to cum again if you squeeze my balls like that! they're sensitive!

The redheaded genius just keeps licking and fondling his balls.

Cody: HNNGH!

He just stops caring and moans as more thick batter comes out of him,the sensation was great and electric.

Amy: YEAAAAAAAH! It's so hot! And so much!

Cody: Damn I don't remember ever cumming this much.

Scarlet : Well you've never been in an orgy with 4 females either. *smirks*

Cody: Yeah I guess not I mean wow look at them I think I overdone it.

Scarlet: Hey they asked for this. Now if you don't mind I'd like my turn now.

She lays down on bed and spreads her legs open in a welcome way.

Cody: You want it, you got it.

He gets between her legs and slowly presses into her cunt. They start the missionary position.

Scarlet: S-Such a prominent size! It's beyond efficient!

Cody: I'm sorry if I am too big but I am going to go faster now.

He starts thrusting harder into her, his balls slapping against her nice ass as he picks up speed.

Scarlet: (h-how can his balls still be so big?)

Cody : You're all so warm and tight! I wish I could do this all the time! *thrusts faster*

He moans louder moving his hips at a fast pace that surprised the red hair girl.

Scarlet : O-OH MY GOODNESS! AGHNNN!

He proceeds to suck on her nipples

Scarlet : Ahhh! Cody! Oh yes! Harder! Harder!

She said holding on his ass cheeks not letting him go.

Cody : I go any faster and I'll cum!

Scarlet: DO IT!

He starts pounding her rapidly.

Cody : Gonna cum! GONNA CUM!

Meanwhile that Heather started to wake up and slowly getting on her feet.

Heather : God, I've never been fucked like that in my life...

Taylor: Y-you mean never filled like that by a log in your life.

Heather : I doubt you have either.

Taylor blushes.

Scarlet: AGHNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

They got scared for a minute looking at that sound. Scarlet is cumming hard on Cody. Cody is cumming hard in Scarlet as she is with her tongue hanging out and he is smiling.

Cody : Aghhh yeaaaaaaa...

Scarlett: Haaahhh!

Heather: How long was i out? fuck!

Taylor : Long enough apparently.

Cody: Awwwn! This was refreshing in a amazing way.

Scarlet : I concur.

Heather : I guess we're all so full now.

Taylor : He's got Money an awesome dick and wicked stamina! What more could a girl want?

Amy: Guess we wait to see who becomes the wife,mistress and who will be the one receiving shut up money.

Girls : Agreed.

Taylor : Or we can get our payment in fuck sessions. *gives Cody a seductive look*

He then gets up.

Cody: You all came here just wanting money huh? well i am happy to have all this sex but since you all came here for your reasons. Dont mind me if i fuck you all senseless for hours starting now *smirks pervertedly*

The girls gulp.

Taylor : I'm both scared and aroused.

Heather : Me too...

Cody: Shut up and get your asses on bed now *rubs his length*

Girls : Y-Yes sir!

The girls line up on the bed for him. He had no mercy on them, he would fuck them on bed for hours in different positions such as Cowgirl, reverse cowgirl, missionary, sixty-nine, double blowjobs, upside down and on the wall. each going fast and strong thrusts of the log that he had between the legs. The girls lost their minds from the pure raw pleasure coursing through their bodies as the well endowed geek fills them up constantly.

Taylor : I'M CUMMING AGAIN!

Amy: AHNNNNNNNN!

Heather: AGHNNNN!

Scarlet: FUCKKkk!

Cody : HNNNNGGH!

Long consistent streams of cum flows into each and everyone one of them unhindered. Soaking their unprotected wombs.

Cody: Ahnn! Yeah that was the best day ever, thanks for all this girls I feel much better after that.

Taylor : ahnn... That was the best ever...

From that day forward the girls learned to love something else then just Cody's money, they learned to love the huge log dick that humped then in many ways. Cody learned that money isn't the only way to win over women. Well most of it it is but also very good sex.

* * *

 **Requested by the same from the chapter of Cody and Courtney on the cargo hold**

In Toronto a young and very successful CEO of a cutting-edge tech multinational conglomerate was on his way back to his penthouse after an important meeting.

Who might this CEO be? Well he was a well-remembered contestant in TD Cody Who became a sussecfull bussinessman.

Cody : I can't wait to get back and unwind for a while.

Yup it was none other than our favorite geek, Cody Anderson. After World Tour he became a very successful business man. With the money he's making he didn't even needed to go on Total drama new seasons after the third.

but he remains single despite having many women swoon over him. He'd also become physically fit ever since

Cody : Hopefully I can get there without any fanfare or paparazzi this time.

But on his way there he sees something on the side of the road.

A car had broken down in the road and even though this usually has the cons of being someone to rop you he being the kind hearted person to help a lady stops by her.

Cody : Hey, do you need some help?

When the woman turn around The man got surprised as he instantly recognised the woman as Courtney,The ''CIT'' and who participated in Total drama too who he had some casual sex on the cargo hold on the world tour season.

Cody : C-Courtney? Is that you,

Courtney : Um yes? Do I know you?

She looks closer and she notices he has a striking resemblance to someone she knew.

Cody : Its me, Cody.

He saw how curvier and bustier she got over the years and Courtney in the moment he said he was Cody she got shocked.

Courtney: Cody? is it really you?

Cody : Heheh, yup, it's me. Wow, how long has it been?

Cody: A couple of years i suppose.

Courtney : Um yeah. Well I'm having some engine trouble here.

Cody: Let me help you with that maybe i can make it work.

Courtney : You know how to fix a car?

Cody : I learned a lot these past few years.

they chatted for a bit before noticing a girl inside the car.

Cody : Huh, who is this little one?

The little girl peeks at them a little shy so Courtney was the first one to say.

Courtney: She is my daughter, her name is Annalise.

Cody : Hello *waves at her*

She just waves back and smiles.

Cody: Hmmm its getting dark and there's not enough time to fix the car, how about i give you guys a ride back at my place?

Courtney : Well alright. You're a better option than any. Come on Annalise. This nice man is gonna give us a lift.

The CEO got the two in his car to drive them back to her home,he would call also someone to bring her car later to her house ofcourse. Now night time they arrived to her house where Courtney put her little girl to sleep since she was tired.

Courtney : Thanks for the ride Cody. So how have you been since the show?

Cody: Well i am CEO of a cutting-edge tech multinational conglomerate for a time now

Courtney : Wow. Congrats.

Cody : So how have things been for you?

Courtney : Well I have a daughter, as you've noticed.

Cody: Yes i did, You know i have my doubts but based on Annalises appearance as i saw i would say...that she is my daughter?

Courtney : Well... Sigh, she is. After our little session in the cargo hold.

Cody: Why dint you told me?

Courtney: I was afraid your parents would cause trouble on my and my family life,you dint told me they where so upclass.

Cody: *sigh* calm down, my parents had passed away for some good time already

Courtney : Oh I'm sorry.

Cody: I know you won the season three prize money but you could had told me you know? i would have taken responsability...truth be told i never stopped thinking about you since then.

Courtney : Well the money definitely helped but- wait what?

Cody : You never left my mind Courtney.

He gets closer to her holding her hand.

Cody: Now i wont let you slip away again.

He closes the gap and kisses her on the lips.

She tried to resist...for like one second before totally throwing herself into kissing him too.

Courtney : MMM! I never stopped thinking about you either. I tried to get you out of my mind but you always came back.

They deep the kissing to be more agressive yet both collapse on the couch. Getting lost in the passion.

Then when Cody hands where reaching her butt She stop the kiss.

Courtney: We should go to my room we dont want to wake her up right?

Cody: No we dont hehe.

Courtney: Cmon...daddy

He couldn't help but get harder from her calling him that.

Courtney quickly brought him to her room

Cody: You know i had many girls swoon over me once i became CEO but they only cared about my money and appearance.

Courtney: Bet they woudl love to see what is under the suit.

Cody : Too bad. Nobody gets what's in there you. And you got it first hand. *smirks*

Courtney: Aint i lucky? You know...Annalisa is really wanting a sinbling *winks* think you can help me with that?

Cody : Oh I can definitely help, question is, can you handle all I have stored up for you? *grins*

She start to slowly take her shirt off revealing her black laced bra and throwing at his face who he get with his hands, soon took off her pants showing her black thong underwear.

Courtney: Try not to choke on so much caramel

Cody : I didn't think it was possible, but you're even hotter than before. I'm gonna give you everything I have.

Courtney: Oh please do *smirks*

He takes off his shirt and pulls down his pants, Showing her his improved body.

Courtney: Oh my did you get muscles for me or was it just a hobbie?

Cody : Both. Now bring your hot caramel ass over here.

Courtney: Oh no such a brute

She plays throwing herself in bed.

He grabs her legs and pulls her to the edge of the bed, before taking nice handfuls of her sweet ass.

Cody: I miss this so much you wont believe.

Courtney : I missed this too. Fuck me hard.

Cody : I could grope this body of yours forever.

They get back to kissing this time taking their sweet chest rubbing against his chest and his tent visible against her skin rubbing it.

He takes her bra off letting her big mocha tits free. Looking how big they got he squeezes her tits.

Cody: Hmm yeah your so soft here Courtney.

Courtney : Hnnn! Well breastfeeding will do that to you. I'm really sensitive.

Cody: Really? Lets test this out.

He said groping one of her tits slowly and the other one meets his mouth and tongue as he starts licking her nipples around in a circle and then proceeding to suckign.

Courtney : Oh Cody!

To his surprise some milk actually comes out and fills his mouth.

He gladly sucks all of it better then chocolate milk

Cody: Hmmmm.

He started pinching her nipple and suck harder on the current nipple on his mouth.

Courtney : HYAAAA! Yes!

She wraps her arms around him and claws his back a little.

It hurted a little but he gave no care. He proceeds to grope both her tits and putting them together as close as possible then proceeding to such both nipples and suck more milk then a baby.

Courtney : Y-you're gonna take all the milk for yourself!

he stopped sucking for a moment.

Cody: Bet you still breastfeed her,you always loved this dint you?

he said biting one of her nipples gently.

Courtney : *blushing deeply * Y-yes! I just love how it feels, I just couldn't stop.

Cody: Well how about you take away some of my milk? *smirks*

He pulls down his undewear, freeing his painful erection.

Courtney: W-wow.

Cody: Think you can handle?

Courtney: Dont underestimate me i can handle it.

Getting on a position next to his shaft She started to lick it slowly holding it with one hand, gradually getting more bolder,licking the tip to licking rapidly all over it like a lollipop. She was getting wet.

Courtney: Damm this is a big stick.

Cody: T-thanks.

She started to sensually lick, kiss and suckle his testicles,they where big thats for sure. The scent was great for her drive her wild,so she started to kiss and suckle at the sac with her mouth and tongue

The young CEO was loving the treatment he was getting from his lover. Her tongue was hitting all the right places and as she sucked his balls he growled in pleasure, eager to fill her up. He was going to have many rounds with her tonight.

He was clutching at the bedsheets tightly, his face showing a lot of pleasure from her. Could this be even better?

Courtney: (Time to attack)

Stopping the sucking She put his tool between her caramel chest, Cody moans from feeling such softness all around his member, and the brunnete moaned softly at feeling his hot one between her breasts.

Courtney : You're so hot and hard. *grinning*

Cody : Aughhh! The tits I love so much are around my dick!

She started titfucking his member up and down meanwhile sucking the tip of his member now giving her all.

Cody : Ah! Holy crap!

He couldn't help but thrust his hips, fucking her tits.

Courtney: (Cmon cum already i want to taste it I WANT TO TASTE THE CREAM!)

He was rapidly thrusting now.

Cody : I-I'M CUMMING! HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

He blast his first load blowin up on Courtney mouth who is surprised of the amount that comes out and she tries to get all of it.

Courtney : MMMHM! GULP! GULP! GULP!

Cody : Haaahhh, fuck...

She slowly removes herself from his crotch swallowing the last drops of his thick semen who still had gotten on her breasts.

Courtney : Y-You weren't kidding when you said you stored up.

Cody: Surprised right? *pant* damm your mouth is a wonder

Courtney : Thanks. Ready for the best part?

She stands up pulls down her panties.

Cody: Ohh yeah im ready.

He pushes her down on the bed as She is layin down on the bed with her face against the pillow with her ass lifted up.

Cody: Glorious.

He lands a good slap to her ass that jiggles and she moans.

He prods her cunt with his thick dick.

Cody : Here I go.

Courtney: J-just do it!

Cody : Don't say I didn't warn YOU!

He shoves himself deep into the familiar cavern.

Courtney: AHNN!

Cody : Ahhh, even better than I remember.

He starts to thrust slowly, taking his time and enjoying himself.

The brunnete was enjoying getting his big tool inside her again even better then last time.

Courtney : It f-feels like y-you got even b-bigger!

Cody: Thats because i HAVE! *thrusts harder*

She bites her lip, trying so hard to resist screaming, afraid of waking her daughter.

Cody: Want me to go slower baby?

Courtney : I want you to make passionate love to me.

Some time later they changed positions. Courtney was on top of him riding him hard cowgirl style and Cody was groping her tits again.

Cody : God you're so tight.

He squeezes her tits as he thrusts up into her.

Courtney; Ohh yes! yes! fuck i love it fuck me harder

Cody : Gladly!

He grabs her ass and starts pounding her roughly, thrusting as deep as he can go.

She puts her hands on her mouth trying not to moan to loud but she was almost there and she wanted him to cum really deep and hard on her.

Cody : Aghhh god damn! I love you Courtney!

He slaps her ass cheeks in one big SLAP!

Courtney : YAH!

Cody: (I-I CUMMING!)

Cody and Courtney : I'M CUMMING!

He slams balls deep inside her, throbbing. Filling her to the brim

Courtney smiles with her tongue hanging out as she's filled with so much cum

Cody: Ahnnn i love you

Courtney : I love you too.

Cody : I still have plenty more if you want it. *grins*

Courtney: We should stop for now and do it more when its just the two of us hehe.

Cody : Alright. *rubs her ass*

They kiss some more.

Cody: Want to live with me?

Courtney : R-Really?

Cody: Yes, i am not letting my girl and cute daugher alone you know? besides the next one coming for sure hehe

Courtney : I'd love to live with you. And I'm sure my daughter would love to get to know her father.

Cody: I sure cant wait

Courtney : You'll be a great father. Daddy. *smirks*

In that day foward the CEO Cody Anderson got two womans inhis life to love and care for And eventually a new addition on the way.


	19. Chapter 19 The best one

**Requested by Thesuperking**

* * *

Total drama island had ended and a lot has happened over the few months like the teenagers becoming celebrities for the time being. Courtney was going around town with Leshawna and Izzy.

Courtney : That show sucked. But at least I got a rebel boyfriend out of it. Never afraid to challenge authority. The thrill of breaking rules with his amazing.

Leshawna: I dont think having a rebel always breaking the law just because he wants something to mess around with is not that great.

Courtney : What about your guy who got me voted off? *glares*

Leshawna: That is on the past now he just wanted to get back at Duncan because he was pranking him all the time.

Courtney : I'll admit I didn't think the nerd had it in him.

Izzy : You should see when Owen gets serious.

Leshawna: I never expected the big guy to win, so lucky.

Courtney : I know right?

Izzy : My man is full of surprises.

Leshawna: I think all those are farts

Izzy : Hey! Owen is more than just deadly farts! He's big, soft, gentle and cuddly like a big ol teddy bear.

Courtney: He also abandoned you when the maniac with the chainsaw arrived

Leshawna: So romantic hahaha!

Izzy : I'll admit, not his best moment but he's been bending over backwards trying to apologize.

Leshawna : Now there's an image I'd pay to see

Izzy: Now your boyfriend hahaha! he is so weak and scrawny even a twig has more muscle then him.

Leshawna : Uh uh, you are not talking my man.

izzy: oh i am he is so scrawn a wind blow can blow him away also he never shuts up also annoying useless trivia about stuff.

Leshawna : You better watch your mouth, before you get smacked in it! My man just happens to know stuff.

Courtney: Like what? different kinds of how to be gross?

Leshawna : My man knows how to be romantic.

Izzy: Yeah the way he pick up his nose is so romantic

Leshawna : Girl you are two seconds away from a bitch slap.

Courtney: My boyfriend is the best!

Izzy : No mine is!

Leshawna : Neither of yours are more loving than mine!

Courtney: This is stupid

Leshawna : I think there's only one way settle this.

Izzy : We have our men dual to the death?

Courtney: How about something less...deadly?

Izzy : That's no fun...

Leshawna : We have a contest to see who's the best lover.

Izzy : Hmm I stand corrected.

Courtney: Wait is that even a good idea?

Izzy : Hell yeah! I'm all for this idea! It'll be like animals in the wild proving who's the best mate!

Courtney: You think they will just say yes lets all participate in this somewhat made up orgy?

Leshawna : They're men. What do you think?

Izzy: Lets go then!

Courtney : Fine, but I'm not 100% on this

Leshawna: Shut up and lets go find them already

Izzy : Yeah! Orgy time!

They go off to find their men.

Meanwhile the said man where reunited together talking about their womans.

Duncan : I get out of juvi, I get to be on TV and at the end of it all I get a girlfriend out of it. Not a bad deal if I say so myself.

Owen : Yeah who knew? I won and got a wild girlfriend, hahah.

Harold: You lost your money though, But I got the best woman in the island.

Duncan : In your opinion. Which doesn't really count for much.

Harold: Oh please you guy never imagined me getting a sexy gal like Leshawna. Im lucky so have such booty queen with me

Duncan : Her butt may be bigger but she does not have Courtney's figure.

Owen : You wanna talk about figure? My Izzy is in the best of shape.

Harold: Cant say the same thing about her brain though, that woman is dangerous

Owen : That's part of her charm.

Duncan : You have a strange definition of charm.

Harold: Whatever my girl is the sexy awesome.

Owen : Oh come on, what's not sexy about a wild jungle girl like Izzy?

Duncan : Like I said your both wrong. Princess has all the right curves.

Someone knock on the door and Duncan get up to open it.

Duncan : Who is it? We're in the middle of an argument here.

He opens the door to the girlfriends in question on the other side.

Duncan: Oh look at that we where just talking about your girls

Courtney : Likewise.

Izzy : Hi Owen!

Harold: What are you girls doing here?

Leshawna : We're here to settle something.

Courtney : Who has the better boyfriend?

Izzy : Prepare for combat boys.

Harold: Wait what does that mean?

Owen: Combat? do we have to work out? i dont want too

Courtney : Dammit Izzy, we're not having them fight to the death!

Izzy : Oh right, forgot! Hahaha!

Leshawna: Lets cut the chit chat and go to what is need it.

Courtney : Wait! We can't just walk up to then and... you know.

Duncan : Just tell us what this is about already. *rolls his eyes*

izzy: Lets have a SIXSOME AND SEE WHO IS THE BEST MAN!

Owen : WHAT?!

Harold : are you serious?

Duncan : Is this a prank? Cause I swear if it is.

Izzy: Your scared you have a small dick Duncan? its ok though

Duncan : *glares * what did you just say?

Izzy : You heard me, tiny dick. Hehehe.

Owen and Harold start snickering.

Izzy: Even better we should make a competition to see who is the best girlfriend too but you guys first, how about we get to see who got the biggest dick.

Leshawna : I agree with the psycho girl. Drop em Harold.

Harold : Um are you sure?

Leshawna : Prove how much of a man you are.

Courtney: Is this really...

Izzy: Yeah she is right lets first make them horny to show their potential.

With that the wild girl strips off her top, then drops her skirt showing she was wearing nothing underneath.

Owen: Wow!

Then she suddently starts kissing Courtney and grabbing her boobs withouth asking first of course.

Courtney : MMM!

Leshawna : Damn girl. You don't waste time.

The guys let the pervy side take over at the rare lesbian actionn in real live and get hard.

Courtney: GET OFF! *pushes izzy back*

Izzy : Oh Come on Courtney. I enjoyed it, and from the look of it the boys did too.

Courtney: Serious guys? guh! typical

Duncan : Oh don't judge princess. What warm blooded male wouldn't get turned on by that?

Owen : A gay one?

Duncan : Exactly Owen.

Harold: Now i think i shall remove my pants.

He pulls down his pants, showing everyone what he's packing.

Owen and Duncan shrug as they do the same.

The three girls stare at their dicks. Duncan had nine inches,Harold had ten inches and Owen...eleven inches?

Leshawna: Holy...

Izzy: Shit!

Duncan : WHY AM I THE SMALLEST HERE?!

Owen: My dad told me that each generation a man shall have a dick this size in our family.

Harold: Genetics are a bitch Duncan *smirks*

Leshawna : Hahaha! Your man is falling behind already Courtney.

Izzy : Heheheh.

Courtney: Size matters not, his size is perfect to me he knows how to use it.

Izzy : My man has length and thickness. Oh we're gonna mate like rabbits. *grins*

Owen: Wait in front of everyone?

Duncan: if we are going to play this game then we should ask something

Harold: Yeah like the best girl is that one who will make his man cum faster with her mouth.

Courtney : Are you all crazy!?

Izzy : You're on!

Courtney : WHAT!?

Leshawna: I mean we did planned on the sex acts, you can go away if you admit your man is not all that.

Izzy : Or maybe Courtney is afraid she can't please a man.

Courtney : * glares * It is so on.

Duncan: Now this is a part.

Courtney : Each of you sit now!

Harold: Geez is she like that all the time?

Duncan: Kinda yes.

Owen : Its kinda scary.

Izzy : Don't worry boys, by the end of tonight you'll be putty in our hands. And mouths and pussies and maybe asses if we have time.

Leshawna: Ok slutty girl just shut up and let me show you how i please a man like no one ever did.

The bootylicious hotty pushes Harold into a chair and doesn't waste any time licking his length.

On her knees she shows them how she does it and suck the tip of his member swirling her tongue around the way she knows man love it slowly putting more in her mouth inch by inch slowly and soft which is way better then fast so the man can just feel every inch of her wet mouth.

Harold : Awwww... she's amazing at what she does...

Izzy : better not fall behind!

The wild, still very naked, psycho crawls between Owen's legs like a predator looking for her prey.

Izzy: Try your best to hold it in boys.

She start by putting the best she can of Owen dick in her mouth and starts sucking quickly like its nothing.

Owen: Wow ahaha holy cheese.

Duncan: Cmon Courtney its your turn

Courtney : *blushes* Ugh! Fine.

The C.I.T girl gets her knees and strokes him before taking his tip in her mouth, slowly and begrudgingly.

Then Duncan puts his hand on her head pushing her deeper.

Courtney : MMMM!

Izzy deepthroats Owen while Leshawna gropes Harold's balls.

The three womans suck and lick their mans dick in their own ways trying their best to pleasure them.

Said boys moan, groan and grit their teeth, fighting the pleasure building in their loins.

Harold: Jesus! i cant remember the last time she got this agressive, i dont know if i can hold it much longer.

Owen : M-Me neither! She's gulping it down like an actual sausage!

Duncan: Totally good

Izzy deepthroats her man like its no problem at all

Izzy and Leshawna take their men to the hilt while Courtney still hesitates.

Harold and Owen: AHNNNNNNN!

They come hard on their girls mother.

They cum hard in their girls mouths.

The two swallow their warm loads.

Harold and Owen: AHNNNNNNN!

They cum hard in their girls mouths as swallow their warm loads.

Duncan was the last one to cum after The brunnete start going to the hilt but just after.

Courtney tries to swallow but struggles with the output.

Izzy just smirks looking at her with a shrug.

Izzy: Amateur.

Courtney : * cough cough * S-Shut up!

Leshawna: If only you had gone all out from the start, shame really.

Courtney : Let's just start the next part!

Harold: What next part?

Izzy : Well of course we're not gonna stop with just a BJ silly!

Owen: Oh i guess it makes sense, so what next?

Izzy : Ladies! Man your asses!

Courtney: Say what now?

Izzy turns around and grinds her butt against Owen's length.

Owen: Ohhh!

Leshawna: Booty grinding? you have no idea who your dealing with *smirks*

She gets her huge ass and grinds against Harold member.

Harold : Oh my gosh! This is a dream come true!

Duncan: Cmon Courtney do it really good this time.

Courtney : Alright, you asked for it.

She spreads her ass and wraps her caramel ass cheeks around his dick and starts grinding hard.

Those girls would have to move and swing their dem ass cheeks and more now to make their mans cum again. Leshawna had a bigger advantage and harold was an ass man. Sure he could cum again in no time to that meat backside.

Harold : There is no way I can withstand this goddess ass!

Leshawna: Cum all you want i know im best girl anyway hahaha.

Izzy: Cumming first is a good thing now?

Courtney : Wasn't this a competition? Make your man cum first?

Izzy: Now its different. We test our man stamina to see who is the best at holding up. a quick shooter dont last in sex

The wild girl grinds faster, putting Owen through his paces.

Owen: AHNNN!

Courtney: Then why are you not going easy on him?

Izzy : No man of mine is gonna be a wimp in the sack!

Leshawna: So i guess we keep going huh? fine by me.

Courtney : Me too.

The two girls put their own men through their paces.

Duncan: Oohhh yeah thats good

Harold : Trying... to... hold...ON!

Owen: ITS HARD!

Duncan : Ahhh fuck yeah...

Harold : HNNNNGGH!

They start to hit their breaking point.

And Harold breaks first.

Harold : AAAGGH!

Second was Owen

Owen: Ohnnnn!

And Last was Duncan who made sure to shot all over her ass cheeks like a target.

Duncan: YEAH!

The girls backsides all get coated with thick, warm, white stuff while their men recover from the Ecstacy.

Duncan: Hmmm the best indeed.

Harold: Too much ahnn! yeah

Leshawna : Some guys just can't handle my hotness.

Izzy : You did great Owen.

Courtney : I knew Duncan would win in endurance.

Leshawna: You say thatb ecause you dint grind as fast as Izzy or have a big butt like mine

Courtney: My speed and size are PERFECT

Izzy : Uh oh Duncan's princess is losing her temper. Heheheh.

Harold: Is this all?

Izzy : Now hold on boys we haven't gotten to get off yet!

Owen: Now Izzy dont go all crazy now right? we are getting tired.

Izzy : Oh Owen you know it is far too late for that. *smirks*

Owen: Oh man.

Izzy : What do you say ladies? One more fuck session?

Courtney: Are we still doing it to know the best boyfriend or you just want to keep fucking?

Izzy : Both silly! Hahaha!

Courtney: *Groans*

Izzy : Now don't get soft on me, my big grizzly bear.

She strokes Owen to make sure he stays hard.

Owen: You sure you can take it?

Izzy : Just watch me.

She slowly takes in his length, with a smile on her face.

Izzy : Just watch me.

She slowly takes in his length, with a smile on her face in reverse cowgirl position.

Izzy : Ahhh! That's more like it!

Leshawna: Well this is a little embarassing but i am going to ride you hard now Harold.

Harold : Your butt is just too hot for me to handle Leshawna.

Leshawna: I know

She lays her ass on his dick on cowgirl style with no mercy since she got pretty damm horny having all this while others watched.

Harold : Aaggh! My God!

Her ass slaps against his balls as she bounces on his manhood, clawing at his chest.

Leshawna: Ohhh yeah all this meaty sexyness all for you baby

He takes full advantage and grabs handfuls of her ass thrusting his hips.

He is like a zombie now. Courtney not wanting to show more doubt does the same Izzy did.

Courtney : Ok, here I GO!

She slams down on his cock.

Duncan: WOW! ahhnnn yeah baby you never got so rough.

Courtney : I'm sick of being outdone today!

She bounces fast on him, bitting her lip, blushing deeply.

It sure was a three bouncing booty view on those ladies.

Duncan : This is great but I'm done just lying here.

He sits up, pushing Courtney on her hands and knees and starts pounding her from behind.

Courtney : AGHHHH!

Duncan: Yeah i always wanted to fuck you like this.

Courtney : Ughhh! D-Damn! Oh my god!

Izzy : Looks like the rebel is getting rough on the princess. Ahahaha!

Harold: AH! AHNNNNNNNNN!

The skinny geek blows what semen he has left in his chocolate goddess.

Harold: FUCKKK!

Leshawna: AHH YEAH!

Izzy : OH MY TURN! MY TURN!

Owen: HOLY MEAT!

She slams herself down as Owens balls start clenching.

He releases as massive load way bigger then the two others and she tries to take it all of it.

Izzy : WOO! AHNN! Haha! It's like warm milk in my cunny!

Some time later the guys are tired and hungry

(nice job on izzy lines)

Duncan : Ahh, that was great.

Harold : so who won?

Owen : I think in a way we all did Harold.

Izzy: This was fun,next time we should switch partners.

Courtney : You're crazy Izzy...

Izzy: We all win!

Leshawna : She's crazy but that's not such a bad idea.

Courtney: Oh for fuck sake.

Duncan: ( I wont mind fucking that fat ass )

Harold: (I would show Courtney how better i am then Duncan)

Owen: (im hungry)

Izzy : So same time next week girls?

Leshawna : You're on psycho.

Courtney: NO! Shut up!


	20. Chapter 20 Muscles,Planes and Revenge

**Requested by That british guy**

 **Co writed by Shining Light50**

After Total drama island was finished the ones who were next to go on total drama action where chosen to that second season to win the one million dollars. But someone was less than happy knowing that she was not choosing to participate even though she got close to win like the others and that made her furious and wanted to talk with the Host about that.

Courtney: I demand to be on season 2! I was unfairly voted off last time!

Chris: Rules are rules Courtney it does not matter if Harold made you eliminated its already done also you stole one of our choppers to get closer to the suitcase.

Courtney: Oh come on! This is bull shit!

Chris: If i get money every time someone says that to me i would have...guess what? ONE MILLION DOLLARS!

Courtney: There must be a way for me to get in.

Chris: Nope. And that's my final answer. If I do favors for you I'll have to start doing favors for everyone.

The brunette starts to think on something she got Goosebumps just thinking of it but then she started to mess with her shirt showing some cleavage from her tits who have been got bigger in a quick time.

Courtney: Really? Not anything i can offer?

Chris: *raises an eyebrow* you'll have to do better than that sweetheart. That's the oldest trick in the book.

She just wanted to bang that asshole in the face and move on.

Courtney: Ok what will it take?

Chris: Well let's just see how badly you want it. Strip, and do it slowly. *smirks*

The girl groans at it and slowly removes her shirt revealing her pink laced bra as her boobs jiggle. Then she proceeds to take her pants off slowly showing a pink pair of panties too combining as her caramel hips and ass are at show.

Chris: Wow, Hahaha. I didn't think you'd actually do it!

Courtney: Is this enough now?

Chris: Hmm I still doubt you're determined enough. Take off your bra.

Courtney: Oh c'mon!

Chris: You give up this easy?

She groans as she then reluctantly removes her bra with her hands revealing her precious tits to the man she despised the most.

Chris: Not bad. *smirks*

Courtney: Thanks *roll her eyes

Chris: Now your panties.

Courtney: This is so embarrassing.

Chris: You want to get on the show or not?

Courtney: Ugh, Fine!

She removes her panties and then throws at him.

Chris: *catches them* Great, Courtney. I like what I see.

Courtney: Does that mean I'm on the show now?

Chris: Just bend over a little bit *rubs his crotch behind the table*

Courtney: *sighs and bends over, showing off her curves * Like this?

Slowly getting out of his table showing his erection and using no pants like he know this was going to happen he gets behind her.

Chris: Yeah like that hehe.

He grabs her ass, surprising her before, grinding against her.

Courtney: WHAT THE!

Chris: Oh don't tell me you didn't see this coming. *He starts fitting himself inside her*

Courtney: AHN! noo!

Chris: Ahhh yeah nice and easy you feel great inside you know?

Courtney: I-I didn't agree to this!

Chris: So I guess you don't want to be in the next season?

He slaps her ass making it jiggle as he laughs

Chris: Because this is how far you need to go if you want a seat there.

Courtney: Y-you can't be serious... Ok fine, get it over with!

Chris: great!

He starts to fuck her like a slut pounding deep rough the way he likes.

Courtney: AGHN! S-Slow down! For God's sake, slow down! AHAH!

Chris: Ahnn yeah i always wanted to fuck some of the girls from the show but they were teenagers, so keep your mouth shut for this ok?

Courtney: L-Like I have a choice?

Chris: Good point *slaps her ass* now moan for me

Courtney: A-Aghn! Aghhh! D-Don't slap me!

He gets closer to her as his chest touches her back and his hands grab her tits now getting squeezed.

Courtney: Hnnngff! Careful with those!

Chris: Dont worry you're not the first pair of tits i grab.

Courtney: That does not make me feel better...

He moves his hips faster by the second. He would change to missionary position after fucking her for five minutes.

The poor girl was panting, blushing heavily.

Chris: Ahnn! Oh yeah here it comes!

Courtney: Y-You're going to pull out right?

Chris: Dont worry i had a vasectomy so i would never had to worry about getting kids or wrapping plastic around my dick that they call condom.

Courtney: O-Ok then.

Chris: But...expect a great output. AHNNNN!

He said unleashing a big load of his cream inside Courtney tight pussy.

Courtney: YAAAAAAAAH! Holy crap!

Chris: Fuck that was great!

Courtney: So am I on?

Chris: yes you are but...not in the first episode.

Courtney: What!

Chris: I can't put you already or people will doubt so you will show up on episode thirteen and say you put a lawsuit or something.

Courtney: OK, that does sound like something I would do.

Chris: Pleasure seeing you on season two haha!

Courtney: The prize money will be worth it...

Chris: If you win of course.

Courtney: Of course I know that!

Chris: but in the meantime, you can help me "backstage" *grins*

Courtney: No...Thanks

* * *

During the night while everyone is asleep, a celebrity contestant is headed to a secret meeting.

She was on a room waiting for someone to get there and then it came. Chef the now pilot of season 3 there.

Blaineley: Glad you came.

Chef: What did you want to see me for? And why in the middle of the night?

Blaineley: Because the night is way better that's why. Chef how about we make an alliance? You help me win this game and we share the money.

Chef: Last time I formed an Alliance. It didn't go so well.

Blaineley: You mean that sissy Dj? That boy has no balls to do what it has to be done!

Chef: And you do?

Blaineley: How do you think I got famous?

Chef: You got fired from total drama aftermath and celebrity manhunt did not want you back.

Blaineley: Why do you think I'm on this stupid show!?

Chef: Your evil ways betray you and your here now.

Blaineley: Not the point Chef.

Blaineley: The point is if I'm going to get through this show, I'll need your help. Name your price

Chef: Well you see i have been working a lot and not getting much...action if you know what i mean.

Blaineley: I think I see where you're going with this.

Chef: The question is...are you up?

Blaineley: Sigh, fine. Not the first time anyway.

Chef: What?

Blaineley: unimportant!

Chef: Fine then its ok.

Blaineley: Alright, let's get started then. *starts pulling down her dress straps*

Chef: Wow you're doing that already? You're really going on with this.

Blaineley: You want this or not?

Chef: Of course woman

Blaineley: *pulls her dress down*

Chef: Great body woman you sure look great

Blaineley: You expected anything different?

Chef: Would you like me to take the lead or you want to do it?

Blaineley: You asking me? Well that is a surprise, usually man just go for it

Chef: Hey if I'm going to do this I'm at least going to be a gentleman about it!

Blaineley: C'mon just get over here and show me the Chef size

Bends over the table wiggling her ass.

Chef: With pleasure.

He removes his pants and whips it out, walking up to her

He put his heavy meaty stick between her ass cheeks.

Blaineley: Damn, that's big!

Chef: Damm right it is now let's see how you like the Chef main course inside you.

He slowly starts to fit his massive length inside.

The blonde haired famous woman moans feeling her getting penetrated.

Blaineley: Ohnn! Fuck!

Chef: Yeah, nice and tight.

He slams the rest inside

Blaineley: AGHNNN!

Chef: Ahnnn yeah whoa! this is what i need for the season.

Blaineley: T-Take it easy wills ya?

Chef: You signed up for this!

He starts pounding that mature pussy with all he got since she seemed tough.

Blaineley: UGH! Ah fuck! AHN!

Chef: Enjoy the night we going to be all here a while.

He starts slapping her ass as he enjoys fucking that bitch.

Blaineley: AGHN! Agh! Oh my god! Shit!

He changes positions by turning her around into missionary position so he can look at her tits and start sucking on one of them and still pound her pussy rock hard.

Blaineley: G-God damn!

She wraps her legs around his waist.

They stay like that for five minutes nonstop of pounding in that position in the plane.

Chef: I so needed this!

He groans loudly as he releases inside her like an animal.

Blaineley: AAAAHHHHH!

Chef: This is not over yet Hehe.

The scene changes to Chef standing holding Blaineley by her butt fucking her in the standing sex fucking her in and out with herb back against the wall of the plane.

Blaineley: Holy shit! H-How pent up are you!?

Chef: Shut up slut we are going all night.

Blaineley: O-Oh crap...*sweating*

She never got fucked by someone so big and brute like him, she felt like his thrusts where hammers.

Blaineley: F-For God sakes Chef! You're going to break me!

Chef: GOOD!

Pounds faster really wanting her to tremble and lose her mind to his pounding and huge cock.

Her eyes roll into the back of her head as she moans loudly, from the intensity of the pounding her cunt is receiving.

He quickly puts her down on the floor after that and removing his penis from her cunt He starts stroking his member furiously.

Chef: Open wide.

He unloads huge streams of sperm all over her naked body.

Blaineley: There's so much...

Chef: Ahnnnn yeah i got it all doing business with you Blaineley. We should do this again sometime. Heheh.

Blaineley: Y-your welcome ahnn! Damn...I hope he didn't ruin me for other men...

* * *

Blaineley was just celebrating that she put Bridgette on a crate to Siberia as everyone though she was the one traveling the world to find her number one fan, of course that was a lie and now the show was hers.

Blaineley: next time get rid of Geoff.

She felt superior, believing she couldn't lose, but sadly that wouldn't be the case.

When she was in her room putting make up on, someone was already there well hided.

Blaineley: Now this stupid show will have a true hot famous me.

She was too busy putting make up on her face to notice someone with a baseball bat ready to strike her.

As Blaineley was putting on lipstick, she notices a shadow figure on her small mirror.

Blaineley: huh!?

She turns around and before she could get a good look, she is hit on the head and faints on the ground as everything turns black.

Blaineley: *Groans*

Her head felt like someone hit it with a brick, she tries to move but can't mover her arms and legs, slowly opening her eyes she sees that her arms and legs are bound on a bed.

Bridgette: Glad you woke up bitch, i was getting tired of waiting for you to get your eyes open.

Blaineley: where am I!? How did you escape!?

She tries to move, but to no luck.

Blaineley: let me go you bitch!

Bridgette: You got some nerves coming to our show and try to send me in Siberia to get my place, well guess what? I am no easy to push around woman. And now you're going to get what everyone wants to do to you.

Blaineley: you don't fucking scare me!

She spits in Bridgette's face that was a mistake.

Bridgette: OH you just sealed your day.

She starts to get behind a curtain. She starts to take her clothes off slowly throwing them away as she opens something and gets something big.

The trapped woman looks at the shadow of the object, but can't seem to figure out what it is.

Blaineley: nothing you got is going to-

Her eyes wided as she saw the object.

She had around her waist a ten inch Strap on in the color blue, she smirked a wicked smile that would put Heather the queen bee to shame.

Bridgette: C'mon, you were saying?

Blaineley: I-I was just kidding with the putting you in a crate sand shipping you to Siberia *starts to sweat*

The surfer girl then goes insane and starts tearing Blaineley clothes with her bare hands. She was furious.

Blaineley: please stop! Those were expensive!

But it was too late of sorry or bitching.

Bridgette: You are going to get it now *slaps her face*

Blaineley: Ow!

Bridgette: Your mine for the day.

The surfer girl starts to position herself, with a grin on her face.

Bridgette: this is going to be fun.

Blaineley: no please!

Bridgette: You know why you can't move? Because i put some Muscle Relaxant on your body but not enough so you won't feel me.

She spreads her legs wide open now looking at her red panties and bra.

Blaineley: gahhh! You fucking bitch!

That woman is in deep shit now; she was getting what was coming to her.

Bridgette: Glad i won't feel your disgusting cave with this rubber toy.

She starts to get inside that bitch moist cave putting half of it.

Blaineley: ahnnn! No!

She blushed, and started screaming vulgar words at Bridgette.

That only makes her go faster and deeper on that bitch pussy.

Blaineley: I'm going to kick your ass when this shit wears off!

Bridgette: yeah? Go ahead and try.

She takes her bra off with her teeth letting them flop out. Then she goes for the left nipple and start sucking meanwhile pinching the other one, not decreasing her speed in humping like...at all.

Blaineley: *moans* stop! That fucking hurts!

But Bridgette didn't care in the slightest.

Bridgette: C'mon you whore tell me how this makes you wet.

Blaineley: it doesn't!

Saying that only got her another hard slap to the face.

Bridgette: I teach you.

She pushes a button on her toy and puts her toy into vibration mode.

She did in fact like it, but didn't want to admit it.

Blaineley: "moans" ahnnn!

Bridgette: Now tell me you're sorry and that you're never going to make any other shit to the show.

Blaineley: never! You can kiss my ass!

That did it right there, Bridgette had a feeling she would say that.

She got veins pulsing on her head and then she had no mercy. She put the vibration into max capacity and starts moving her hips too like never before.

Bridgette: LET'S SEE THEN WHAT BREAKS FIRST!

She was fucking even faster and harder than ever before, Blaineley could feel it now, and she knew she couldn't take it.

Blaineley: OKAY! I'M SORRY! STOP PLEASE!

She moans loudly as she proceeds to cum and squirts all over.

Blaineley: *pants* I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone.

Bridgette: You bet it you whore.

Bridgette gets off of Blaineley and takes the strap on off, she then looks back at her.

She then shoves the Strap on into her mouth. Proceeding to get her clothes back on and move away.

The blonde haired woman is left there on the bed until the muscle relaxant wears off.

Blaineley: just wait Bridgette; I'll get you back for this.

* * *

 **Requested by Wolvenstrom**

Sam: *sighs* boy I am tired.

He gets up and starts to look for something to eat.

Sam: I wonder how Dakota is doing after she told me that she can control herself and turn back into human.

He said after getting a bath,eating his food and then brushing his teeth to start one more day as he gets a taxi to arrive at her house. Man that mansion was big, he always seemed impressed.

Sam: *knock knock* Dakota!

He sees a paper in the door and reads something saying like, Good luck Sam we are out for a charity ball?

The girl opens the door, she's happy to see him.

Dakota: Sam!

she hugs the geek gently.

Sam: Hey Dakota,how have you been?

Dakota: Terrible

Sam: how's school?

She looks down on the ground, slightly sad.

Dakota: SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU BITCHES.

Girl 1 and 2: AHHHHHHHHH!

*End of flashback*

Dakota: Like that i guess

Dakota: Well...

*Flashback*

She is getting some books from her locker and then two girls start to talk behind her back.

Girl1: You saw that girl Dakota? Eww right?

Girl2: I know right? what a freak dating a fat nerd and like totally not cool with green hair.

Dakota grith her teeth and slowlw transform into her semi monster form getting taller and getting sharp teeth.

Sam: i'm sorry to hear, you didn't deserve that.

the geek hugs her for comfort, she feels a little happy.

Dakota: Guess you saw my parents note, i think they dont want to be close to the 'danger zone'

Sam: well, I don't think your a danger, believe me, your beautiful no matter what.

he holds her hands.

Dakota: I always dreamed of being hounded by paparazzi like a celebrity, now they just want me to freak out and become some godzilla.

Sam: well, they're assholes with nothing better to do than to harasss people for attention, and if that happens, i'll punch the face of one. you can count on that.

Dakota: Your the best Sam, even my parents like you a lot.

Sam: They do? wow thats so cool. How about we go do something cool? you seem like stressed out

Dakota was still big and pretty monstersize.

Dakota: Lets watch a movie i guess.

Sam: Yeah, something good.

They go watch a movie on the sofa, Dakota sits on the furniture makes it jumpy for Sam since she was tall.

Sam: woah! careful there "chuckles"

Dakota looks for a movie to watch, but is having a hard time choosing.

Maybe because all the movies are about monsters and that makes her umcomfortable.

Dakota: hmmm, all them are monster ones, how bout we just watch tv instead?

She said groaning to herself.

Sam: Ahn...ok maybe We get some cartoons. *turns it on*

the geek turns on the tv, flipping through channels to see what cartoons are on.

Sam: I know there's something good we can watch.

He stops on the news.

A female newscaster was reporting.

"this just in, reports of a strange female-like monster was last seen at the school, any info-

Dakota did not like this and ask sam to turn it off.

Dakota: I hate this!

Sam: Well this didn't work so well.

the geek decides to turn off the tv, and see's that Dakota is crying, he goes over to comfort her.

Sam: it's okay, your not a monster.

She was getting bigger.

Dakota: Sam i dont want to know about outside, i want you to fuck the stress out of me.

the geek blushed, was she being serious?

Sam: are you sure?

She shreds his clothes in a swift move.

Dakota: yes

Then he got a boner of his life.

Sam: Bed or couch?

Dakota: Right now my well packed stud.

Sam: Dammm fucking on my girlfriend house? glorious day.

She picks up the geek bridal style, with an perverted grin on her face.

Dakota: I hope we make enough noise that the neighbors complain.

*Dakota room*

She had put Sam on the bed.

Dakota: I have been waiting for this

She start to strip the rest of her clothes letting the giant body well bigger then normal girls in front of him, she was not orange but her hair was gree,she was big and her eyes where yellow.

sam's dick got harder at the sight, he wonders how he get it in her since she's big. well there's one way to find out.

Dakota: nice ten inches my man, maybe now in this size i can do what i could not do in my normal size. Deep throat it all at once in my wet mouth *licks her fingers*

The geeks dick leaked pre, and he blushed a even darker red.

Dakota: Dont go bursting yet hun.

She gets on top of the bed, it was big and strong just made for her.

Dakota: My big lips and tongue still dint got a taste.

She starts teasing his dick by licking his shaft like a lollipop.

Sam: ahnn!

Dakota: Ohnn i cant stop myself.

She opens her mouth, her teeth where normal since she can choose to make them sharp or not. She proceeds to put that lenght and start going to the hilt easily.

He moaned, her mouth was warm and wet. it felt so good.

She cant really talk because she dint stop. Now she was going to start the blowjob.

She start sucking like a vaccum which he loves it.

Sam: Ohhh man! so quick i never got my penis sucked so deep and fast like this and is amazing! *clench the bedsheets*

Dakota starts to suck hard, milking his cock.

Sam: "Moans" don't stop!

The gamer feels like he is about to cum from her awesome mouthjob.

the geeks cock began to twich inside her mouth, he was close to cumming.

Sam: A-almost there! Gahh!

She then squeezes his balls with one hand gently.

Sam: AHNNNNNN!

He screams bursting out a wild load inside her mouth.

It felt so good, the gamer panted after releasing his load.

Sam: oh god!

She swallows every drop tasting it and licking his entire tool coming out with a pop.

Dakota: Hmmm delicious.

The dude's dick was still hard.

Dakota: did that feel good?

Sam: Ohh baby,this is the best.

Dakota: How about having some cowgirl style with a BIG woman?

the gamer couldn't say no to that, he nodded yes.

Dakota: Good

She get on top of the bed with her weight and get in position with her small man.

she then grids her big pussy against the dudes dick. it felt so amazing.

Sam: Ahnnn! mmm!

Then she proceeds to put the whole thing inside her at one go with a hump.

Dakota: Ahn!

she humps the dude hard and fast, not letting up. the combined size and her tightness was so great.

Sam: AHNN! F-fuck!

Dakota: Ohhh yeah Sam i like this, lets fuck until this bed breaks.

Sam: AHN FHGHGN!

DarkEmerald1999 said the following:

they go at it like wild animals, the bed starts to creak, not being able to handle the force.

Dakota *pants and moans*

she humps hard, not letting up.

Sam: AHNN! too fast! DAKOTA I CANT HOLD ANYMORE YOUR SO SEXY!

the gamer's dick starts to twitch, it feels so good.

Dakota: NOW!

She lift her ass up taking his dick of from her pussy and then sitting back with his dick between her ass cheeks as he unleash his wave at her moaning like never before.

it was the biggest one he'd ever have, as well as she.

Sam: Ohhhhh Im beat. This was fast but so tiredful. How you feeling now Dakota?

Dakota: fucking great *Kisses sam*  
she then gets off of sam and looks at the mess.

Sam: We sure got wild.

Dakota: Yes *her eyes glow yellow* next time we should do it for three hours straight *smiles*

Sam: oh boy, I hope I last that long.

they both laugh and sighed.

* * *

Harold after getting dumped by Leshawna after some time now was working his geek and nerd skills on getting ripped by the power of science.

Harold: Must...make perfect abs to show.

The geek decided to take a shortcut by injecting a syrum into himself.

Harold: This will make me A STUD!

He said groaning in a little of pain

For a second nothing happens.

Harold : ...What the heck? What a rip aaaaAAAAAHHHHH!

He bends over in pain as his body grows and his clothes stretch and start to rip

His muscles begin to bulge and abs start to show ,he was becoming more muscular, the same build as DJ.

Harold : That...hurt...but worth it.

He said flexing his muscles like he just had turn out into the hulk.

Harold: Now i am irresistable.

Harold : Time to go show off the new me

He walks outside of his place to the streets walking and feeling like Johny bravo. Looking at the girls to get his goal.

Harold : Take it all in ladies! I finally got muscles!

He gets next to a brunnete girl and starts talking.

Harold: Hey baby are you a star? because you got me blind for a second there.

Girl : Sheesh, how unoriginal can you get?

She turn around and go away not paying attention to him.

Harold: Oh cmon that was gold. No matter i try with someone else.

He sees a blonde girl sitting on a bench and walks to her.

Harold: Hey baby, yourew beach front property and im the tidal wave of love

Blonde : Get lost creep!

She slaps him in the face.

Harold: Ouch! i dont get it, why that was gold. Gosh! What's with these women?

He keeps trying many different flirt moves in all kinds of different womans along the way.

And each of them end in many different rejections ranging from slaps, to kicks to the balls, to pepper spray in the face

Poor Guy then goes sulking sad and almost crying because of his failures.

Harold: I dont get it, i look so sexy now, why wont chicks like me?

Harold : I JUST WANT TO BE LOVED! IS THAT SO MUCH TO ASK!? *shouting to the sky*

?: hey...Are you ok mister?

Harold : Not really, but thanks for asking.

He looks at her direction and soon remember that face,its not like she was famous but was easy to remember.

Harold: Katie?

Katie: You know me?

Harold : Its me Harold. You probably don't recognize me because of my new body.

Katie: Wow! Harold? How is it really you? you look like a bodybuilder.

Harold: Yeah it was one of my plans to get a girl after Leshawna dump my sorry ass.

Katie : Leshawna dumped you?

Harold : I don't wanna talk about it...*looks down at the ground*

She looks at him seeing how sad he is so she sits next to him.

katie: Sure, we dont need to talk about her, We can talk about anything else.

Harold : Like what? How much of a failure I am?

Katie: Look you dont need to act like some jock player who flirts with all girls you see, you just need to be yourself. That is why Leshawna was with you.

Harold : My poetry was what won her heart in the first place...

Katie: That was the true harold words.

Harold : Well she's gone now and every girl thinks I'm a creep.

Katie: I dont think your a creep, you just need to be yourself, sure everyone can say that but it needs GUTS! to actually listen to it.

Harold : Yeah, maybe you're right. And now with this body I don't have to worry about any ninja assassins coming after me. *flexes*

Katie: *Giggles* Oh yeah hahaha your like superman now, Cant say i dont like the muscles.

Harold : Glad to know they weren't completely pointless.

She then kisses him in the cheek.

Harold : *blushes* W-What was that for?

Katie: I like this harold. The funny one with muscles too.

Harold : Well that's good to know. *smiles*

Katie: Say...you wanna come over my place?Harold : Sure. I think it's best we get me out of here.

Harold and Katie go together to her place.

*Five minutes later on Katie bedroom*

The two where making out already.

Katie : Feeling better now?

Harold: Much better! *smiles*

katie: Let me help you with those pants.

She unbuttons and unzips his pants, before pulling them down along with his undewear

Katie: Wow! huge here arent we? shame Leshawna dumped you.

Harold : Yup, me and my friend here are on the market.

Katie: Im goingto lick it like a lolipop

She proceeds to do so, making Harold moan.

She spends many minutes on his member,sucking and licking til making a blowjob with half of it in her mouth like a vaccum she was fearless.

Harold : Oh my god Katie! You'll make me cum in no time.

Katie: *Stops sucking* So i hope *strokes him fast* Cmon stud hit me!

Harold : HNGH! AH! AH AAAHHGHH!

He spurts all over her face as she hangs her mouth open.

Katie: Ohhhn yeah like that.

Harold: Your great Katie.

Katie: Cmon we not done yet

She takes her top off showing her sweet tits, before moving on to her shorts

Harold: Wow Katie your really sexy, im lucky to get to see another girl to strip for me.

Katie : Heehee, I'm glad you like my strip show. Now are you ready for the next part? *smiles seductively*

Harold: Hell yeah i am!

She climbs on top of him, grinding her pussy on his dick, and stroking his large muscles.

Katie: Ohh yeah now this is fun.

Biting her lip she lowers herself down on his cock and starts riding him.

Katie: Ahnn! ah! fuck this is so big! damm shit ahnn yeah

Harold: Ohh Kaite your so tight, *holds her ass* yes!

He starts thrusting up into her, sitting up a bit to lick and suck her tits.

Katie: Suck my nipples! HAhn! yahh! so deep and your tongue feels good.

Harold: (Found your weak spot* Take this *sucks hard*

Katie : AHN! Yes!

She tightens around him, wrapping her arms around his neck, rubbing his hair.

harold: WOWWWWWWWW!

He lets his frustration of the few weeks out and jack hammers her pussy as much as he can.

Squeezing her ass tightly.

Katie : YAH, OH HAROLD! FUCK! FUUUCK!

Harold: HELL YEAHHHHHHHH!

He blows inside her like a mad dog.

Katie : Oh god! M-My pussy is filling up!

He kisses her deepen it as the moment is fill, Literally.

Katie : Mmmhmmm... *grinds her hips, moving his cock around inside her *

Harold: Ohhh baby! This felt the best, you wont believe how much i miss sex.

Katie: *phew* Me too.

Katie : So Harold, if you're on the market, I'd like to purchase you. *rubs his chest seductively *

Harold: Well you just got me there with your skills babe.

Katie: Good! Because i would like more later.

Harold: AWESOME!

The two start making out again.


	21. Chapter 21 The Geeks

**Requested by Kixen**

Cameron the kid in the bubble surprised everyone by winning one of the most dangerous seasons of total drama on the revenge of the island. Now he got the one million dollars reward as his conquest to boast. A party was being hosted to celebrate the end of yet another season and someone was planning out.

He was not really one for party since he never had one like that but after experiencing true party with good food and some drinks after surviving the island he felt great. He decided to rest on a room for a little while.

Cameron: Man! I can't believe i won this thing.

Suddenly someone opens the door of his room. The new rich boy looks over and in front was Anne Maria, she was wearing a beautiful blue dress that sparkled.

Anne Maria: Hey there bubble boy, sorry to interrupt, you don't mind if i enter right?

Cameron: uhhh…. yeah... I guess, but-

Anna booty bumps him out of the way, he falls on the ground.

Cameron: oww! didn't anyone teach you it's rude to bump people?

She sits on the bed looking at him

Anne maria: I came here to thank you for saving me from that mutant squirrel that shoots lasers dear.

Cameron: oh, well it was nothing really *chuckles* nervously" I was just protecting you.

He gets up then sits next to her a little nervous since he never in his life spend so much time with a girl on a room just the two of them and it was just one minute so far.

Anne maria: What are you going to do with the money?

Cameron: I don't know... maybe give it to charity?

the big hipped girl laughed at his statement.

Anne maria: Dont be cliche on me boy, you spend your almost entire teenager life in a bubble, you need to think more on yourself.

Cameron: I know, but it's just... i'm glad I won, but i'm not sure what to do.

the nerd drags his foot across the carpet, feeling a little lonely.  
the spray-tanned woman frowns a little.

Then she smiles syly putting her hand around his shoulder.

Anne Maria: You need to learn how to have fun.

Cameron: I never had fun, can you show me?

he looked into her eyes, they were beautiful and stunning.

Anne Maria: (Time for my plan) I can show you many things *pushes him on the bed*

Cameron: Whoa!

Anne Maria: ever heard of a thing called intercourse? *giggles seductively*

Cameron blushed, and felt a little hardness in his pants.

She lick her lips like she was about to devour him, she gets on top of him. She was heavy not because she had a thicc body in some deparments but also because Cameron was weak very phisically weak.

the red jacket wearing nerd thought he was gonna get crushed, but the thicc woman was gentle.

Anne Maria: looks like i'm gonna have to show you.

She gives his face left cheek a lick on her smooth tongue making him tremble in shock by that move.

Cameron: w-wahh?

the thicc tanned woman smiled, she now believes that he was never told about sex in school or by his parents.

Cameron: this- this is all sudden.

Anne maria: I think your mommy protected you from the world way too much now let me show what a kiss is honey.

she dives in and kiss his a wild, uncontrolled kiss, nothing he ever experienced before in his, he felt her tongue enter and something told him to do the same.

They start to mix their tongues as she was DOMINATING him in the matter, he felt her chest rubbing against his chest and her crotch rubbing on his shorts.

it was making her very wet and horny, she was like a wild animal catching prey, she wanted more.

Sure she had a secret plan to make him her boyfriend so she can have some of the money and fame but she feels a rush for this sort of thing that someone might find them.

Cameron: Hmmpmp!

she pulls away, panting as well as he, this was his first and certainly not the last.

Anne Maria: so how was that? hmm?

she plays with his chin.

Cameron: I never though my first kiss was going to be so...

He moans as his pants get tight and his boner calls her attention, She wondered how big a skinny dude could be but she wanted to tease him some more.

Anne Maria; How about your first time squeezing these?

She removes part of her dress showing him her big tits tanned.

they were big and soft looking, he drooled at the sight and his bulge got harder, he wanted this so badly.

Cameron: Can i really touch them?

Anne maria: Sure you can, if i dint want this i would not be letting you see it geeky *smirks*

the skinny teen was hesitant at first, but after a couple of shakes, he guides his hands on them, looking at anne for comfort.

Cameron: (Whoaaaaaaaa) so soft.

Anne maria: Ahnn *moans*

it felt so good, maybe Cameron was wrong after all.

He start moving his hands carefully on her tits testing that awesome flesh material.

her tits were very sensitive, and to her it was an amazing feeling. she pulls him in and smothers the nerd in her big mounds.

Anne Maria: Have a close sniff *shakes her tits on his face* hahaha

if Cameron could blush any more, he'd be as red as a tomato. the feeling was becoming unbearable, he needed release.

Cameron: GAHHH!

He frees himself from the breastful prison.

Cameron: I-i need to take my pants off, its super tight

Anne Maria: really? well let me lend a "hand"

she tears away at his pants as if her nails were sharp as knives.

Then she gasps as her eyes go wide seeing that his member was something unexpected.

Anne maria: Its huge?

she's heard of big things coming in small packages, but now it was small things coming in BIG packages, she felt so horny and wanted it so bad.

Anne Maria: (I did not epxcet this nerd to have this thing but)

Cameron: Ahhn it never got so good to be with no pants.

he felt the cold breeze and anne's crotch, both were amazing.

Anne Maria: ready to get it?

She gets out from him letting his body free and Looks at his member slowly reaching it with her hand.

and began to stroke it gently yet having a firm grip.

Carmeron: a-auummm! so good!

Anne maria: Incredible member you goot here boy, i can feel it pulsing.

she then lowers her head and begins to lick his shaft, all the way to the top, and bites on the tip softly.

Cameron: AGHNNN! Its like jolts of eletricity.

Anne Maria: mmmm….

it crossed throughout his spine and into his brain, he was into overdrive and felt like time was slowed down.

She starts to put the head of his dick on her mouth and start sucking from there since its the dick sensitive spot.

he moaned louder than ever, it feel so wonderful in her warm mouth.

he felt ready to cum at any moment now it was hard, she squeezes his pent up balls with her hands gently and wow it was insane how it makes him feel.

Cameron: AAAAH!

he cums like a facet, blowing his load inside.

She is then forced to swallow as much as it can even when it comes out of her mouth sliming everywhere.

he wouldn't stop, This was nothing he'd ever experienced before. as he relaxed, she still swallowed.

Anne Maria: *gulps* HOLY SHIT! the hell you had all that in it for?

Cameron: I guess it was all pent up after all this stress.

he cleans himself off.

Anne maria: Have you ever masturbated in your life?

Cameron: no, I never did, I didn't even knew what that was.

anne begins to think, what can she do to help him understand that this is a brand new experience for him, she then got an idea... a dirty one.

Anne Maria: You just got into a new world

she gets on top of him, determined to show him the wonders of sex.  
the spray tanned woman kisses him again.

Anne Maria: still ready?

Cameron: M-more?

Anne Maria: kissing,blowjob,sucking tits i am going to show you a sex position called cowgirl, your dick can go one more round.

Cameron: wait! what's- Ahhh!

he felt his member slid inside her, they both moaned at the feeling as she began to grind her hips.

Anne Maria: Jesus! your still so big and hard, im going to use all i can do to make this go down.

she starts to fuck him harder and faster, not even caring that her tanned skin was getting sweaty.

Anne marian: *Pant* *pant* This is my biggest challenge so far.

Her dress was already all out letting her complete naked body to show if you dint show, she was wearing red panties and bra but she had took all that out and now was riding his cock as her booty bounces.

Cameron's mind was at different places and had no idea at all, he can feel that feeling again.

Cameron: mmmm! annne!

He clench tight on the bed sheets as She dominate him.

anne maria: CAMERON!

Cameron: ANNE MARIA!

they both screamed their names as they came, they were at cloud nine at this moment.

they calmed down as they looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

Anne Maria: (Shit i did not plan on letting he cum inside me. Now think Girl) You're my boyfriend now

Cameron: R-really? what is that?

she looks for the right words.

Anne maria: a female who you love who brings out the best in you; your favorite lady.

the nerd with glasses smiled, he felt happy and hugged her, not wanting to leave her side and always being there to protect her.

Cameron: thank you for showing me.

Anne maria: (Well i got a good fuck and a rich boy with a huge dick, not bad) Everytime sugar, i teach you many things

Cameron: thank you.

they kiss and go to bed to rest, cam cuddled with his thicc girlfriend and kept her warm thoughout the night

* * *

Someone was driving a car and enters inside the property of a rich lady. After he gets it he opens the car door getting out.

Cody: Ah yeah its finally here.

A year has passed since Cody started an affair with Kelly his girlfriend mother. Their respective lovers still haven't cleaned up their acts which has resulted in Cody's relationship with Taylor being at the end of it's rope and Kelly's marriage to her husband being on the rocks. It is Cody and Kelly's 1 year anniversary since they started their affair and due to Kelly's husband being assigned a week long project, and Taylor deciding to go on a trip with her friends for the week while once again cancelling a date with her boyfriend.

Cody : A week alone with the sexy house wife I know and love. This is gonna be the best!

He touch the doorbell making the sound echoe trough the house, minutes later the door opens up revealing his sexy woman in her glory.

Kelly: Well hello there *plays* I wonder why your here hehe.

Cody : Hello there miss I'm looking for the lady of the house. She's about your height, Really gorgeous and i am here to spend weeks of fun with her. is she in?

Kelly: Oh my! Get inside before i eat you up boy.

He grins getting inside the house.

Cody : Both gone?

Kelly : yup, we're all alone.

Cody : Happy anniversary baby.

They give each other a passionate kiss like the first time. They really wanted to just embrace each other with no one around.

Kelly : I've been so looking forward to this.

Cody : Tell me about it.

Without hesitation he puts his hands on her luscious rear, giving it a good squeeze.

Kelly: Hehe. So it has been one year already, i really thought i would had gotten pregnant that first time we fucked.

Cody: Yeah weird how it dint got you right? Maybe i just need to do it harder *smirks*

Kelly: Well my dear i dont think i should ask but how is your relation with Taylor? You and her...you know. Got some?

Cody : You're kidding right? She's hardly near me long enough to make out! And speaking of which, how's your marriage holding up?

Kelly: Like a lump of crap.

Cody: Damm! that bad?

Kelly: Yep! Now this right now is better

Cody: Hmmmm!

His boner rose up.

Kelly: Oh! you all fired up

Cody : Oh yes, I didn't masturabte just to prepare for this week.

Kelly: Well meet me at Taylor room in five minutes so get ready

Cody : Absolutely my lady.

She said kissing his cheeks as she walks away from him, hips swaying left and right as he sit on the couch watching that.

Cody: Man im so lucky.

Five minutes later

Five minutes later he cant wait no more so he goes upstairs to Taylor room. A rare chance for him as well.

Cody : She hardly ever let's me come in here. *knocks on the door*

When Cody enters he gets surprised, Right there on the bed of his so called Girlfriend was Kelly in four in her Daughert bed wearing her clothes.

Kelly : Looks better on me don't you think? *smirks*

Cody: Wow! i dont want to look weird but you really look hot on Taylor clothes.

kelly: Oh Cody come here sit on your girlfriend bed, i had been such a bitch to you.

Cody sits on Taylor's bed as Kelly continues her act.

Kelly : I've been such a terrible girlfriend to you Cody. I never even let you touch me or gave you pleasure.

She rubs her fingers on his chest.

Kelly: I deserve punishment

Cody : Oh yes you do.

He slaps her ass.

Kelly: Ahn!

Cody: I am the nicest in the world for you and you dont even say thanks for it *slaps her again*

Kelly: Ohnn! Cody!

Cody : Well now you're gonna see what happens when you take someone for granted.

He pushes Kelly on the bed and attacks her by lifting her shirt showing her naked and braless tits.

Cody: Your boobs are my lunch now bitch!

He said going to the left nipple and start sucking meanwhile his right hand gives her free nipple some pinching in a gentle touch.

Kelly : Ohhh! G-Go ahead! They're all yours!

Having sex with your not so nice girlfriend mother in her own room meanwhile she pretends to be her, was just so hot! He love every second he sometimes wished he could fuck that big hiped whore but she would never be as good as her mother.

Cody: Im so HARD! right now

Kelly : Please let me take care of it honey.

She removes her boots like a master and rubs he foot covered stocking on his crotch.

Kelly: Let me see it.

He unzips his pants and lets out his dick.

Kelly: Big and Twitchy the way it needs to be

Cody: Want the pulsing sausage Taylor? Beg for it!

Kelly : Please Cody-wody let this bitch have your wonderful dick.

Cody: Ok then Bitch Come here and give it the best sucking.

Kelly : Yes sir.

She starts licking him before taking him deep into her mouth.

He moans by that really thinking Taylor was doing it, Then Kelly start to slowly put her mouth in a slow savory way. Her head bobbed repeatedly, sucking on every inch she could fit around her tongue. Also for a bigger ppleasure she waas pinching and massaging his big balls at every chance.

Cody : Oh my god! AHN! Yes, suck harder Taylor!

Kelly: 9As if she could be as good as me)  
Soon sped up her bobbing speed, even deep throating him to another loud moan. She enjoyed how her tongue got a good feeling os his member. She wiggled her tongue around the base in a fast and furious motion.

Cody : I can't hold on much longer!

The moment she hears that Kelly stops doing her motion and releases his dick from her mouth.

Kelly: So? Who that felt lover?

Cody : It felt amazing.

She started to walk on four on Taylor bed and shake her booty wiggling it right and left.

Kelly: Come here and take my clothes out like an animal.

Cody: Ohhh you know i cant hold myself on that luscious booty milf.

He tears at her clothes, ripping them off of her.

Kelly : * giggles * Taylor would be so pissed if she found out about this.

Cody: Who cares? I am going to spread your ass cheeks and lick you all over on her damm bed.

True to his words he starts eating her out, right there on Taylor's bed as she moans without any shame.

The faster and deeper his tongue went, the more louder and louder She moans.

Kelly: Ahhhhhhhh... yes...! *screamed out of lust*

He licks her clit, slapping her booty.

Kelly: AHNNNN!

She moans one more Time before cumming her juices on his face.

Cody : *licks up her juices* How was that? *spanks her again*

Kelly: Ahn! yes! Only you Cody, only you to make me feel so young.

Cody: Want to keep going on here or should we go to your room?

Kelly : Come on let's spend the rest of our anniversary where it Started.

Cody: Cant believe we fuck on your daugher bedh ahaha thats more dirty then on your husband bedroom.

Kelly : But it was a massive turn on wasn't it? *smirks*

They go To Kelly Room naked to more fun time after she squirted on Taylor bed.

Cody: My dick is so hard it points at your cheeks

Kelly : Oh really? *sways her rear as she walks in front of him*

Cody: Must...grab it.

He tries grabbing her ass, but she keeps walking ahead of him out of his reach, teasing him.

Kelly: Follow the Booty to the room Cody hehehe.

Cody : Whatever you command...

She leads him to the bedroom she shares with her husband and where they first started their fun together.

Before anyone realize They where already on top of the bed.

Kelly: Want some titfuck?

Cody : How could I possibly say no?

She gets fully naked, She then smushes his member between her tits and compress it by squishing her flesh on his twitching tool.

Cody : Oh yeah! The only things I love more than your ass. Oh yeah, the only things I love as much as your ass

He moans all he want enjoying this with no guilt.

Kelly relishes hearing her lover moan because of her and licks his pre leaking tip while pumping him with her tits.

Cody: Ahnnn! yep definitly cumming ahnn! cumming sorry cant hold it ahgnn fuck!

Kelly : Give it to me baby!

He unloads His sperm all over her face and tits that was pent up.

Kelly : Mmm. So warm and such a nice quantity.

Cody: Awnnh! *phew* Thank you.

Kelly : * strokes him and licks him clean* Would you like to have my ass now?

Cody: How about you choose the sex position love?

Kelly : Always such a sweetie. That's what I love about you.

She lays him down and climbs on top of him.

Kelly: Bet you like to be submissive to me hehehe.

Cody : I wouldn't have any objections. As long as I get this hot ass. *grabs it*

Kelly : Oh you naughty boy. You need some discipline. Look at how hard you are after just cumming.

She starts to ride his cock in cowgirl style the way he loves it. Slow so he can feel it better.

Cody: Ohhhn! Good i enjoy it so much.

Kelly: This dick belongs to me.

She goes faster now humping him roughly.

Cody : Aghhh! I wouldn't give it to anyone else!

Kelly: Now lets make things more wild.

Cody : H-How?

She then gets a blindfold and puts it around his eyes.

Kelly : Things are about to get real exciting Cody.

She removes herself from his dick and gets some lotion that she took from her daugher room just for the heck of it.

Kelly : Ready Cody?

Cody : Always, babe.

She covers her entire body in lotion getting slipper and then lays down on his body rubbing it all over with her naked body.

Cody : Wow, so soft and moist.

He starts rubbing on her body.

She holds his hands tight.

Kelly: No hands hun *Licks his chest*

Cody : Ah, A-Alright.

His Penis twitches at every inch of that woman sexy skin touching him he could smell her so greatly.

kelly: Cmon now lets go *rubs his dick*

Cody: Ahnn!

Cody : T-That feels so good. And you smell so good too. Agh!

Her breasts rub on his chest and she bite fently on his lips just to tease, then soon enough makes out with him.

Tongues wrestling with each other as the milf keeps rubbing on him

Kelly: Hehehe.

She stops kissing letting him wonder why she stop it, But he dint even realize that she was turning around and aiming her ass to his face in the 69 position.

Kelly : Remember how this all started Cody? With the storm and how the power went out? *smirks*

She sits on his face rubbing her ass all over his face.

Kelly: The booty you love so much

He breaths deeply of her scent and his erection is almost painful at this point.

She lick her lips and then proceeds to swallow his entire lenght giving him the best of her sucking skills.

Cody groans into her rear and starts licking her pussy, going for all weak spots he knows.

She moans as loudly as he could always make her do, that boy was her reward for stressed days.

Kelly : Oh yes Cody! Lick me!

She deepthroats his dick and sucks hard.

Squeezing his balls wanting to milk him dry.

Cody : MMMM!

He cant Hold more of it anylonger.

He blows his load down her throat, moaning loudly.

She happly engulfs all of his love.

He gently bites her clit.

Kelly: Creamy and tasty ohh yeah this is my nectar.

Cody : I want my nectar now. *licks her deeply*

Kelly : Oh yes, deeper! Right there! Right there! AAUGH!

She squirts on him once again

She's trembling as she stands up, freeing him from his ass prison.

They both pant heavly after that.

Kelly : So amazing... and we haven't even fucked yet.

Cody: You did ride my cock hard on cowgirl style so we did fuck.

Kelly : True but we didn't finish. Let's fix that, shall we?

Cody: In the bathroom or kitchen floor? *smirks*

Kelly : Bathroom. *smirks * You can finish me off on the kitchen floor if you have any stamina left.

Cody: Do i still use this blindfold?

Kelly : You might wanna see for this. *takes it off him*

They soon enough are now on the bathroom, one of their favorite places to have sex.

Cody: Im still hard lady, what you gonna do about this?

She steps in the shower, puts her hands on the wall and sticks out her ass.

Kelly : I offer my lovely ass and tight pussy for you to use. *smirks*

He smirks a big grin as he gets behind her holding her waist and his member crazy twitching.

Cody: Im gonna be rough now sorry.

Kelly : Don't be. I love when you get rough.

The Geek Boy begins thrusting his member inside the milf big booty the way he wanted, fast and rough. He was glued to her more then anything.

Kelly : OH YES! WREAK ME CODY!

Cody: Damm! ahnn yah!

His hard thrusts slam into her soft ass, cushioning his hips as he claims her as his own.

Cody: If only taylor could see you now

Kelly : She'd probably be shocked by how good you are in bed. AHN! FUCK!

He slaps her ass hard letting a mark.

Cody: Bet you would like to see her seeing you and me fucking hard all like this and she cant get any, also no one would believe her hahaha.

Kelly : I'd rather have my husband see what's slipping away from him. But you are so much better than him.

She has a complete erotic face right now that would make horny teenagers cream their pants.

Cody : Kelly! I'm so close! I'm gonna cum!

Kelly: Not yet i want more

He plows her harder, holding in his load.

Cody: Ahnnnn!

Kelly : Oh Cody! FUCK ME!

Cody: I LOVE YOU

He humps a final thrust cumming inside her as much as possible for him.

Cody : UGHHHH!

Kelly : AHNNNNNN! That's the ticket!

She then opens the shower as water falls upon their sweaty bodies.

Kelly : Would you like to rub soap on me Cody?

Cody: *Phew* I think i am getting tired.

Kelly : Aw is my little man reaching his limit? *kisses his cheek*

Cody: Maybe we should had hold it on more but we still have many days to spare.

Kelly : And I'm looking forward to each and every one of them.

Cody: Next time we should fuck under Taylor bedsheets meanwhile i lick whipped cream on your nipples.

Kelly : My aren't you full of naughty ideas. another thing I love about you.

they kiss again eager to know what else they will do tomorrow.


	22. Chapter 22 Check out my Cologne

After another Hard challenge the participants of the Ridonculous race were resting for the night in a hotel that surprisingly it was good.

One of the contestants was in the room looking bored as his dad was already sleeping as old people do, that's what he says.

Junior: Man this is so boring, i can't just stay here all night i will explore this damn place.

Then he gets out of the room and walks around the place. But after passing by a certain area he looks at it and then smirks thinking on what he can see from that.

...

Taylor the rich girl who who was on the show just for fame was on the washroom were it was big and it looked luxurious.

She undressed herself on the females washroom were it had bathtub and showers, She had a sexy body were it was more eye catching on her big hips, her boobs were nice too.

Taylor: (This is so good...but why is she here?)

She said looking at Carrie the blonde haired woman who was the best friend of Devin She was also one of the big hip ladies.

Carrie: *Sigh* this is pointless.

Taylor: I told you if you want that dense dude to look at you with passion you need to step up your game instead of waiting for him to do anything.

Carrie: He has a girlfriend, no matter how much of a bitch she is but still.

Taylor: Ugh! You're hopeless.

The two girls were scrubbing their sexy and wet bodies with the sponges. But When Taylor bends over to grab the soap she hears some noises.

Taylor: What the!

Junior: (Oh shit! i got so distracted when she bends over hmmmm so big..Oh crap! She is coming here)

The boy was hiding on the place expecting to watch them washing their bodies and masturbate meanwhile that as he was old enough to know that.

Taylor: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

Carrie: Junior? Were you peeking at us?

Junior: I'm sorry i-i just hit puberty and before i know it i was here.

Taylor: Your in big trouble now you little brat I will tell your parent and punish you

Carrie: W-wait *approaches* let's be calm here

Taylor: He was watching us bathe Carrie! Why aren't you pissed?

Carrie: He is just- wait are you smelling this?

Taylor: Dont change t-wait i smell something. It smells...weird

Junior: What? What is it?

He then remembers that ellody one of the nerds from the genius group had made a perfume that was supposed to make people have friends easier and he accepted because she offered him ten bucks.

Junior: Oh that's probably me. It's cologne I'm trying out.

Then the girls start feeling rather hot. Their croches start to jolt up at the smell he had. It was making their minds roll around without knowing their way.

Taylor: Maybe you're right Carrie, there's no need to get this little guy in trouble.

Junior: Wait what?

Carrie: In fact i think he is feeling rather lonely.

Taylor: Yeah, in fact why settle for just watching? Why don't you join us Junior?

She leans closer, giving him a nice view of her breasts.

Junior: Holy shit! Is this a joke?

He holds his hands on his crotch as his member is getting out of control.

Taylor: Nope, no joke.

Carrie: We promise.

They approach him more closely with wide grins on their faces.

They both grab his arms and pull him out of his hiding spot.

Junior: Ohh boy! This is happening ok ahnn haha hey there well what is going to happen?

Taylor: We are going to have fun little boy. Look at you so cute.

She rubs her finger on his cheek, smirking at him.

Carrie: Yeah, we'll take very good care of you.

The rich girl then starts to kiss him by surprise holding him, one hand on his waist and the other on his head as he is lifted off the ground.

Junior: (M-My first kiss!)

Carrie: Hey, don't hog him Taylor!

Before he could even realize two sexy teen girls where now filling him with kisses in every inch of his face like he was candy.

He has a goofy smile on his face as he revels in the blissful moment.

Junior: (this is a dream come true...)

They stop kissing him and he lays down on the floor dizzy from kisses.

Taylor: Look at his crotch; do you think he is old enough to have a big one?

Carrie: Only one way to find out

The girls lean in close, as they unzip and pull down his pants.

Junior: Ahnn W-what? Hey wait a minute

Carrie: It's ok. Don't you trust us? *looks at him with her beautiful eyes*

Junior: Wow well i...

Taylor: Done!

She pulls his underwear down, freeing his erection.

They gasp at his member size as it was eight inches big.

Carrie: Incredible for someone your age

Junior: R-Really?

Taylor: Absolutely! You're going to be very popular when you're older. *grins*

Carrie: Should we show him what adults do?

Taylor: Yep! You know it.

Junior: Adult stuff? Like what mom and dad does?

Each one of them takes a hold of his twitching member

Taylor and Carrie: Better!

Junior: A-Ah! *he pulses and twitches in their hands* (They're so soft and warm...)

Taylor being more slutty proceeds to put his head in her mouth and starts sucking it swirling her tongue around it meanwhile Carrie goes down to his testicles and starts licking them.

ShiningLight50 said the following:

Junior: Aaahnn! O-Oh my gosh! Haaahhhh!

He is overloading by the new and amazing feeling girls mouth gives him.

Junior: Girls, I-I feel weird! S-something is happening to me!

Taylor: yes your about to go to nirvana. C'mon Carrie lets show him what a double titfuck is.

Junior: A-A what?

They press their tits together, completely entrapping his member in their softness.

Junior: HOLY COW!

They squeeze and pump his member in their tits, taking licks at his tip, winking at him.

He clench his fists tightly before seeing that something was about to get out like a flow and he had no ways to stop it.

Junior: IT'S HAPPENING!

That happened every time he masturbated but this was ten times more intense. He then cums releasing a blow all over the girl's faces and their tits when he moans loudly.

Taylor: Not a bad output either.

Carrie: *licks some of it*

Junior: Ahnnn man it never came so much before *breath fast*

Taylor: It's always better with a partner.

Carrie: Or two. *giggles*

Taylor: it's not over you know? This time we are making more.

Carrie: I know you have a crush on me so let me give you this

She gets up and stands above his face showing all her private areas.

Junior: (gets a bit of a nosebleed) Wow...

He can't imagine that she suddenly sits her big booty on his face smushing him.

Carrie: Enjoy! hehe~

Taylor: I guess I got things down here.

She goes to his crotch and positions herself to be on cow girl style riding.

Taylor: Get ready, you're about to crash course in pleasure 101.

This was not her first time so she had more of a forward way as she slams herself putting him all the way in as she bite her lips enjoying this.

Taylor : Hnnnn! Oh yes!

Junior moans, still smushed under Carrie.

Both girls move themselves rather hard on junior forgetting he is just a kid.

The poor/lucky boy is completely overwhelmed by this unbelievable experience, unable to do anything but moan.

His member still really hard just takes that big booty full of lust bouncing up on him all the time. Carrie pussy juices flow around his mouth.

Carrie: Hmm so good.

Taylor: yeah the pounding is great! I forgot how good it feels to have a big one

He Slaps his hands on Taylor's booty as he starts eating out Carrie.

Junior: (I FEEL SO ALIVE)

Taylor : He's taking nice handfuls. I think he may be an ass man. *smirks*

Carrie : Ohhh! He's getting into the spirit of things!

Carrie: Should we change sits?

Taylor : Sure. *grinding on his dick*

They get up letting him breath.

Junior: *inhale* ahnn! W-Wow...

Carrie: Yes its my turn now to get pounded.

Junior: *gulps* I-i cant take it i am at my limit

Taylor : Still not over.

Carrie : Come on, you can do it.

She smiles at him as she lowers herself on his length.

This time reverse cowgirl style so he can watch her fucking.

She starts riding him, bitting her lip in pleasure.

Carrie : Now don't take your eyes off me.

Taylor: Come here and grope these babes all you want *shakes her tits*

Junior gropes Taylor, struggling to keep from exploding from the pleasure he's getting.

Taylor: How much you like this?

Junior : I love it! It's incredible! I've never felt so good!

He shoves his head between her breasts and licks them, they were clean after she showered them

Taylor : Ooohhh! Heheheh, glad to hear it. *rubs his head*

Junior : MMMMM!

Carrie: CMON GIVE ME YOUR ALL!

Junior : AHHHHN I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

He thrown his head back and moans cumming inside Carrie hot pussy filling her up .

Carrie : OHHHH! It's so good!

Junior: Ahnnn~

Taylor : Did that release feel good? *smirks*

Junior: My best day ever

Carrie : Your best day ever so far. *smiles at him*

Junior: Is it over?

Carrie : Depends if you're still hard. *slowly lifts herself off of him*

Junior: I think i should go back before anyone sees me.

Taylor : Don't worry everyone is asleep. It's just us here.

Junior: Ohh geez you girls trying to kill me?

Carrie : Wouldn't dream of it little cutie.

The boy gets up and starts to put his clothes back on.

Junior : You girls are great and all but I really should head back.

Taylor: Dont forget to visit us in our rooms later.

Carrie: You be on top next time

Junior : *blushes* Got it.

He sneaks back to his room and gets into bed.

Junior: This was crazy Now I got two girls who want me to visit. This show rules!


	23. Chapter 23 Meeting the mothers

Trent the musician who participated on season one and two of Total drama was walking down to Someone House that he know very riving there he knocks on the door and a lady with brown hair, a pink dress with a pink jacket over it and pink heels anwser the door and it was no one else but Gwen mom who Trent know very well, not that she knows that.

Trent: Well Good afternoon my dear lady.

Cindy: Don't be so smooth Trent you can call me Cindy *giggles* come on in.

The musician enters the house and the door closes.

There was a secret behind this, the truth is that Trent and Gwen mom were in a secret affair. it happened really fast, as Cindy was a divorced mom and had to deal with a son and daughter who one was goth and the other was kind of a lazy ass dude she had no time for fun. Then Trent arrived in her life, he was handsome and pretty and was just the best, she could not understand why Gwen dumped him, so what if he made some challenges to lose for her? the number nine thing was not as freaky as to end something.

Trent; Did you miss me?

Cindy: Ohh Trent i missed you so much, this what we are doing is so wrong but i love it every second that passes.

He smiles and walks towards her holding her chin and making their eyes meet.

Trent: I also can't stop thinking about how much i want to do this.

The dude starts kissing her and before you know it she also starts kissing him. She puts her hands under his shirt to feel his chest, she hated to admit this in front of anyone but she loved this, to have a young stud to crave for her. She wanted someone to crave her body and she do the same, she never had that anymore since she got divorced.

After three minutes of Tongue wrestling they stop and take air back to their lungs.

Cindy: Glad i still know how to make out so much.

Trent: Of course you do, your the best kisser i had the pleasure to kiss.

Cindy: Oh Trent are you seducing me?

Trent: Well yes i am lady.

Cindy : Well its certainly working.

Trent : Then can I convince you to take those clothes off?

Cindy : Oh you don't need to convince me.

She starts to remove her clothes slowly in front of him showing her sexy body to his naked eye.

Trent: Ohhh yeah

Cindy : Age hasn't done me in yet. Now it's your turn mister.

Trent takes off his clothes for the horny Milf.

She saws his member hard and ready for action, it was eight inches long and it was glorious in her mind.

Cindy: Well this is a nice bat you got there, i wont mind giving some mouth work on that. How about you sit on the couch.

She said pushing him to sit on the couch

She gets on her knees and starts off stroking him before taking nice long licks of his length .

Trent: Ohh! oh god! Yeah this feels great, no need to go easy hehe i am enjoying myself.

He said bitting his lips as he cant believe he has an affair with Gwen mom after she broke up with him it was so wow.

The horny woman takes him all the way in her mouth bobbing her head up and down as she sucks on him.

Truth be told he never got a blowjob like that before and it was making him crazy.

She starts rubbing his testicles with her hands in a gentle touch trying to make him hit his limit.

Trent : I'm gonna cum! I'M CUMMING~~!

Its no use holding any longer as Trent moans loudly releasing his sperm blow into Her mouth filling her cheeks with pent up cream. Man he was having a GREAT time right now.

Trent: Such a gift.

Cindy swallows the thick cream ,licking whatever is leftover

She then slowly removes her mouth from his dick with a pop.

Cindy: Hmmm you are so energetic.

Trent : I always was. Heheh. You ready for more babe?

Cindy: Sure i am. Just say the word and position *winks*

Trent : Lay on the couch and spread your legs.

He said as he gets up and she now takes the part of being on the couch spreading her legs preparing for what will come.

Cindy : I'm ready.

Trent : me too.

He slowly slides himself into her tight, squeezing cunt.

Cindy: Ahnnn!

Trent: Oh yeah so tight and wet.

His hips start moving as he humps her normal speed.

Cindy : Oh god yes! I needed this so much!

She asks him to go faster and he happly does so,

Cindy : AHN! Harder! Faster! Ram it into me!

He goes even harder, both of them moaning and dripping sweat.

Trent: Ohhhh Cindy! I love you!

He rams her with no gentle touch on it he wanted her to be fucked hard as possible.

Cindy : So hard! I'm gonna cum!

Her cunt tightens around him as she gets closer to the edge.

Trent: Well I am just starting so just let loose. Im fucking you from behind next

He flips her over and pounds her hard from behind.

Cindy: OH GOD!

Trent: Ohh fuck! this is so good *slaps her ass hard*

Cindy : YAH! Again! Hit me again!

He gives her ass some good slaps from time to time and she moans everytime getting her pussy tighter on his member.

Cindy : FUCK YEAH!

Trent : getting tighter!

Squeezes her ass, thrusting faster and faster.

Cindy: I CUMMING!

Trent: Me too!

Cindy : HNNNNGGH!

Her cunt is like a vice as she cums, squirting all over him.

Its also filled by the sperm shots he blows inside her like he never did before.

Trent : AUGHHH!

Cindy's tongue hangs out as she's filled.

Trent: Ahhnnnn...thank you

Cindy : No, thank you... Aghhh...

After that they where going to take a shower and end the day by watching a movie and cuddle.

* * *

After the events of the previous TD seasons the winner of season 2 was on his way to give his juvenile tormentor his just desserts.

Harold still hated Duncan and feels like the ultimate vengeance to show his dominance is his mom as a part of the plan

Harold : Still hard to believe that punk has cops for parents. The apple really fell far from that tree. Fell and rolled away from it.

The nerd knocks on the door waiting to meet his enemy mommy.

After about a minute the door opens to the one he's looking for.

Harold : Um hello are you Duncan's mother?

A blonde haired woman who weared a red sweater shows up.

Kim: Hello, can i help you?

Harold: Can i come in? i need to talk something about your son.

Kim : Oh no what did he do now?

She lets him in.

Kim : Can I get you anything?

Harold: Some water would be fine.

She brings him a glass and sits beside him.

Kim : Now what about my son?

Harold: As you saw on the seasons mrs Kim your son has done a lot of bad things to me and i am thinking about sue him for moral damages...also phisical too, he is a bully.

Kim : Please my son is already doing time. Can't you reconsider?

Harold: Your son is the kind of guy who is going to jail one day or the other if you keep being his shield but...we can get to an agreement *looks at her body*

Kim : Ok, what do you want? If it's for my son I'll do it.

Harold: Maybe you can compensate for his behavior with some services for me

Kim : My services as a cop?

He touches her thight.

Harold: Not really.

Kim : You can't possibly mean...

Harold: Yes i mean sex. Give me some awesome sex and your son will not be sue by ne. I dont aceppt other conditions.

Kim : You can't be serious!

Harold : Only offer, take it or leave it.

He was about to get up and walk away.

Kim : Wait! Ok, I'll do it.

Harold: Excellent! Now start by stripping

The female cop had no choice but to obey. She stood up and started stripping until she was just in her bra and panties.

Harold: Damm you have a really nice body you know that? Those curves are killing, also a white set huh? good really good!

Kim: T-this is so embarassing

Harold : You're not done yet. Take off the underwear, slowly.

The geek starts rubbing his crotch as he watched his enemy mom strip in front of him.

Kim : There, are you happy now.

Harold : You tell me. *unzips his pants*

She gasps as harold ten inch dick sproings out of his pants pulsing and twitching.

Kim: OH MY GOD!

Harold: He is really happy to see you. Its been really long after the last touch.

Kim : (Oh god he's so hard!) C-Can't I do anything else?

Harold: Yes you can kiss my dick with your lipstick and then you can suck it meanwhile you rub my balls. How about that for something else?

Seeing she had no other choice Kim got on her knees and began covering his dick in lipstick kisses.

Harold: Ohhh yeah baby

She starts taking him in her mouth, sucking on him as she gropes his ballls.

Harold: Ohhnn man your mouth and hands are so soft. Bet your husband is not ad big as me.

Kim : *Pulls him out* Leave him out of this!

Harold: ohh did i hit a nerve? Maybe because is true.

He pushes her back to his dick with his hands.

Kim: Hmpmp!

He starts thrusting his hips, fucking her mouth, groaning.

She was getting mouth fucked hard, getting dominated by the geek.

Harold : Aww yeah...

He thrusts faster, his hard meat throbbing in her mouth. She gags all the while which is even better according to him

Harold : Augh, that's the stuff! I'm almost there!

He starts ramming his hips into her face, ready to cum.

Harold: Ahnnnnnn!

He blows inside her mouth.

Kim : MMMPH!

Her cheeks swell as they fill up with his seed.

Harold: Swallow all that and say thank you

Kim : *takes large gulps of his cum, before looking away from him* T-Thank you...

Harold: Your welcome, Did you like it?

Kim : O-Of course not!

Harold: Really: Then lay down on the floor and spread thsoe legs, i want to change that

Kim : N-No! Not that!

Harold: Cmon baby i can make you have the best orgasm. If you dont want me to fuck you then i mouth fuck you again. Or maybe a kiss?

Kim : Sigh alright.

She leans in kiss him.

Kim : *Sigh* alright.

She leans in kiss him. But he proceeds to sloppy kiss her as hish ands grope her tits and pinch her nipples.

Kim : Mmmm! Mmmph!

She resists the urge to push him away.

He forces his tongue into her mouth.

Then he stops and makes his mouth occupied at sucking her breasts.

Kim : Gah! You're such a p-pervert!

Harold: Shut up you love it.

Kim : YAH! I-I do not!

Harold: Tell me how bad you want me to pound that wet pussy of yours on the floor.

Kim : ...

Harold : Do it!

Kim : I want you to pound my pussy...

Harold: HELL YEAH!

Kim : J-Just not to rough!

Harold: No promisses

The geek pushes her on the couch and spreads her legs.

Harold : I'm coming in.

Kim: WAIT! this is embarassing ahnnn!

He shoves his hard length to the hilt in her tight hole.

Kim: AHHHHHHNNNN!

Harold : Aughhh! That's so tight! You are Clearly not getting laid enough.

He starts thrusting.

This was a really good revenge that he would never tell Duncan but that was an internal win, make his mom never forget his member.

Harold : Aw yeah!

He pounds into her, getting rough with her, making sure she remembers his dick.

Kim: AHHH FUCK!

Harold: Thats right bitch remember the name Harold and his awesome dick!

Kim : S-Slow down! H-Holy shit!

She couldn't help but tighten around him as he thrusts deep into her, ramming against her cervix.

Harold: Ok then but just because i dont want to break you.

He proceeds to go slower to enjoy more of her body.

Kim : Aaaggh... Oh my god...

Harold: Ahnnnnnnn!

He removes his penis from her dick and blows five shots of thick semen all over her body.

Kim : AHH! It's so hot!

Harold" Ahhhn yeah. Thank you my dear, consider your son now free from my lawyer.

Kim : G-Good...Now please leave... before my husband gets back.

Harold: Whatever

Then he takes a piece of paper and writes his number on it.

Harold: If you ever feel like having sex with someone with a huge dick who stamina is way up you know where to find me.

He throws the paper at her and gets his pants back up going to the door.

Kim : *Sigh* the things I do for my family...


	24. Chapter 24 Lets make an Experiment!

Somewhere in a secret location where no one besides one person know about it. Was a crazy scientist woman who was doing a research that was interesting and she wanted to test it out...On let's say not so cooperative subjects that she had to kidnap them.

There was a room that was really huge and all the place was covered in white chrome tiles. Meanwhile in a high place with some of that glass were you can see others but others can't see you was a former contestant Named Scarlet who participated on Total Drama Pahkitew island.

Scarlet: Time to initiate Test one on the three subjects.

A Door opens were later it don't show up like it had one to begin with, Three persons got out of there, two asian girls and one middle age man.

It was Emma,Kitty and Dwane. Former contestants of The ridonculous race, they were trap on weird looking chair were they had not a single inch to move.

Emma: What the hell is going on here?

Kitty: Where are we?

Dwyane: Ohh boy i really hope this is not a saw games kind of situation, i am a nice guy.

Scarlet: No one is going to be tortured or die here, you are all part of my experimentation.

She said as she releases them from the chairs and they get up feeling sore.

Scarlet: Dont try to escape, this place has traps and also impossible to get out so if you dont want to feel pain, be more into this.

Emma: What do you pretend to do with us?

Scarlet: I will show you.

Then Two darts hit Emma and Kitty on their backs without they even expecting that. They yelp in pain at first just like Dwane who also got one of his own.

Dwayne: Geez! what was that for?

Kitty: Emma Im Scared.

Scarlet: Let the experience begin.

The two sisters were stop talking when they felt their bodies getting hotter as the time pass. But that was not the only thing, their bodies were growing. Their hips,thights,ass and boobs were swollen getting bigger by the second with their clothes getting tight. Dwayne feels his pants getting tighter as his member grows to be huge and pulsing with energy. (If you want to Understand what proportions i am referring to then go to Rule 34 and search for the artist Grigori. Trust me)

Emma: What did you...WHAT DID YOU DO?

Kitty: My Body!

Scarlet: I injected the growth serum to make some part of your bodies bigger, The male one was different but you girls won't have to worry too much as your concoction will also make you more assertive...in other world more horny.

Dwayne: Ohh man look at this thing.

Emma: Wait you want us to have sex with that guy? no way

Kitty: E-Emma i don't feel so good.

Emma: G-get a hold…

Dwayne: Wait a moment i can't do this with two young gals like them even if they have like eighteen years, i mean do they? i am also married and...probably totally happy.

Scarlet: I don't think they want to listen to you.

She points out to the girls who now have lustful smiles and they start removing their tight clothes revealing their naked super sexy bodies now which makes hims member twitch. Suddenly a bed shows up from under him and now he is sitting there totally shocked.

Dwayne: I-is this some sort of Dream?

Emma: Does this look like a dream to you?

She said taking his pants of showing his member now free from his pants and undies.

Kitty: Just shut up and enjoy this will ya?

She Said as she gets next to him on the bed.

Dwayne: Ohhh man.

The big sis strokes his member getting him ready from any doubt of not wanting this.

Emma and Kitty: Now get ready for the time of your life.

The older sister starts licking around the head of his member taking moans out of him. Kitty shoves his face on her breasts and demands him to suck them hard and lick them which he really enjoys it but not saying it out loud. Emma fast up her game and starts bobbing her head up and down on his member slurping it good his big member, it was amazing the way she did it.

Scarlet: Procedure going smoothly.

*Five Minutes later*

Emma puts her phat ass in front of dwayne member and kitty puts her phat ass behind his member, now his huge dick is stuck on a booty prison. Like two huge buns making a sandwich of him.

Emma: Oh...Fuck yeah!

The two big ass sisters start to make a double buttjob moving up and down as fast as they could, the bed squiks non stop as they keep on and on

Emma: Ohh yeah you like this huh?

Dwayne: Ohhh fuck me! This is amazing!

Emma: Now move over sis, im going to take the lead.

The asian girl then gets on reverse cowgirl style position and starts to slowly put that huge thing inside her pussy as Dwayne sees her huge ass like a monument.

Emma: Ohhh...Fuck yesss!

Dwayne: Ohhhh God be gen-gentle ok? its been a while.

But She totally deniels that and starts humping him fast and non stop as he holds on his legs and let loose her lust riding.

Emma: Ohhh yess oh fuck yeahh!

She plops and humps her way wildly.

Dwayne: AHHNN! n-not so fashmhmhmh

He is interrupted by Kitty who sits on his face by the front, His eyes look up seeing her boobs and face as his mouth and more are covered by her skin and weight.

Kitty: Lick it old man! Lick it good.

They stay like that for some time as Emma is still moving her hips and now is touching her breasts.

Emma: Ohhh yeah fuck me good.

Kitty: Sis?

Emma: yeah?

Kitty: Come here.

She said as the two of them start to make out with each other now. Dwayne has a huge ass moving on his face were he licks it and says ohhh my god all the time and has another huge ass fucking his member non stop even though it was huge. Two sisters kissing was just so hot, he could feel his limit coming, which it was amazing how his new member was able to hold his own against all that he was getting, which was more then his entire life worth of sex. They just lost track of time, they don't know how long it was.

Dwayne: oH GOD! I CUMMING!

Then he shoots a good amount of sperm deep down Emma pussy which she moans all the while kissing her sister.

Dwayne: Ohhh that was amazin-

Kitty: Oh no...no no no this is not over yet dude.

After some turn of events Emma was laying on her back in the bed and Kitty who had fingered her pussy was now on top of her old sister rubbing and groping her boobs meanwhile kissing her. Dwayne was now free from doubt and guilt and now fucking Kitty from Behind as hard and fast as he wanted.

Dwanye: Ohhhh yes!

They stay in the same for half an hour until his balls clench and his holds firm on Kitty butt and fills her womb with sperm too.

Dwayne: Ahhhnn cumming!

Kitty: Wow so much.

Then he takes his member out covering both sisters face in sperm.

Emma: I am so happy right now.

Kitty: Sex is the best, i love getting fucked by huge cocks.

Dwayne: Im ready for next Round ladies.

Scarlet: Body enhancement serum for female and male body parts hit a successful rate with high stamina. Proceeding to next serum test.

A different Room still with the white tiles but this time with no one there yet. The same thing happens with the previous one, some people get out and enter the room to be the next lab rats but it was just one.

Beth: Were i am? Did i got kidnapped.

Scarlet: Welcome subject Beth, you are chosen to be part of my experiment.

Beth: Wait what? I don't agree to this.

Scarlet: That's because you don't have a choice.

She got free from the chair that was restraining her.

Beth: You better get me out or..OUCH!

She got hit by a dart on the butt and yelps in pain as she takes it out.

Beth: WHAT IS THAT FOR?

Scarlet: Relax it's just a growth serum number two now just wait.

She don't know what she meant by that but she started feeling that her body was not ok and it started getting hotter and hotter as her body starts to grow right in front of her eyes but this was different than with Emma and Kitty. When she started growing it was her entire body, she was growing and growing and just becoming some sort of giant girl that would be more or less the size of a house. Her clothes rip apart soon after and she was now naked and shocked.

Beth: Holy shit! what did you do to my body?

Scarlet: You turn it a giant girl and i recommend you don't try to use your new size to punch your way out, this place is full of traps, you don't want to get hurt do you?

Beth: What is your point in all this?

Scarlet: Well i wanted to test the serum and also i think you can enjoy the next test to see how that body feels.

She hits a button in her place and from the white tiles a square hole forms and from there a huge purple looking dildo that would be perfect for Beth comes out of it but what was more shocking is that two people were trapped on the dildo from left and right,they were also naked and screaming.

Courtney: LET ME OUT YOU BITCH!

Heather: THIS IS NOT OK!

Beth: What the hell? Heather and Courtney?

Courtney: Beth? Is that you?

Heather: What the shit? she became some kind of geekzilla

Beth: *Groans*

Scarlet: I know that Heather and Courtney are like the two girls you hate the most on the total drama seasons, for their awful bitchie personalities to hey i'm gonna take advantage of you because i am evil and i don't care about you.

Beth: They are like that.

Scarlet: No one is ever going to know what happens here and your body will turn back to normal after twenty four hours. So how about you give them some good vengeance for being awful bitches?

The geek girl started to understand what she meant by all that, it was weird when you think about it but the devil inside her was telling her to just do it.

Beth: Hehehe.

Heather: What are you doing? get us out of here!

Courtney: Dont just stand there hearing what she is saying. Help us

Beth: No! i am not helping people i hate like you two. I am going to give you two a special tour right now.

The giant girl walks toward her new toy and when she is closer she turn around showing her gigantic booty that covers them in a shadow of their destiny.

Beth: Enjoy the ride.

Courtney: NOOOOo!

Heather: GOD NO! NO!

She penetrates the dildo like she done that a thousand times already, Heather and Courtney are now going to her special places, she just keeps moving her body and going up and down that purple dildo.

Beth: Ohhh yes this feels so good, better than any other, hahaha smell and taste my insides you fucking bitches!

She speeds up her riding as her booty shakes up and down violently.

*Ten minutes later*

Beth: AHHHH CUMMING!

She cums all over the dildo when she stops it and covering Heather and Courtney in the process which was like a wave on the sea. She then gets out of the sex toy to see Courtney and Heather coughing for air.

Courtney: EWW! *cough* I can't believe this happened ogghn!

Heather: I think im gonna be sick *spits* horrible!

Beth: Your welcome.

The hole shows up again and the dildo slowly goes away meanwhile the two girls threaten that this won't end like that and they will find the culprit.

Beth: This was the best revenge ever.

Scarlet: You will stay here until you go back to normal, then you can go.

She said closing her window of vision to Beth room and then her chair who was technological moves to another room by another path.

Scarlet: *Stretches* That was fun, the gigantification serum is approved. Now lets see the last test.

She opens the monitor to see another room the same way you know already. Who comes next is the favorite Goth girl Gwen who is delightfully Confused as she is Trapped on her arms and legs with no movements.

Gwen: I really hope this is not some Total drama season shenanigan.

Scarlet: Oh no this is just a experiment Gwen and your going to be the one to test it.

Gwen: Who said that?

Scarlet: No one you know. Now relax i have some people here who misses you.

She press a button and a door opens up as two figures step out to reveal to be Trent and Duncan, Two of the goth girl former boyfriends.

Gwen: What? Why are they here?

Scarlet: You see those little top hats on their heads? those are mind control devices, i had to use them for this little experiment.

Gwen: What are you going to do? beat me up?

A dart is shot on Gwen Neck and she yelps in pain.

Scarlet: More like confuse your brain.

The goth girl starts to moan as her body starts to heat up and she feels a really weird feeling on her crotch like something was forming down there.

Gwen: AHNNN!

Scarlet: Futa serum is successful

A huge bulging and pulsing dick lifts Gwen skirt revealing that now she had a ten inch large cock.

Gwen: WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME? You turn me into a freak!

Scarlet: How rude! i only gave you a chance to know how it feels to have a penis. Trent! Duncan! Please help Gwen to get rid of those stupid lower clothes.

Duncan: Duh.

Trent: Dah.

And like zombies they walk towards Gwen to take her clothes out and she could beg all she wanted but they won't stop, now she was half naked and her huge member was at show, her balls were big and heavy.

Gwen: Kuh! this thing is sensitive as fuck, are you having fun you sick pervert?

Scarlet: Oh this is not for me, but some people want to grow dicks you know? some people have weird fetishes so i am just testing that.

Gwen: What?

Scarlet: Now boys...give little Gwen here all the pleasure she needs.

She activates a path of commands installed on their mind control devices as they start acting.

Gwen: W-what?

The goth girl sees as Trent gets on his knees and starts to stroke her dick. She moans loudly because this new sensation was absurd. This was weird but she felt...good? She never had the chance to talk something like stop as the punk starts to grope and squeeze lightly on her balls. That made her scream like a jolt of lightning strikes her, her dick gets harder as iron and she really love it internally.

Gwen: *Panting* P-please stop. This is not right guys.

Scarlet: Then why are you so hard? liar!

The musician then surprises Gwen as he starts to put her big white dick in his mouth and starts going up and down at medium speed. Duncan was Licking her balls all over like some kind of Candy, Gwen never thought this would happen,this is insane and the only thing she can say are the moanings of pleasure and how she feels her building up urge to cum.

Gwen: AHNNNN!

She moans as she has her tongue hanging out of her mouth and fills Trent mouth with hern ew thick cream blows that he swallows as much as possible.

Gwen: Jesus FUCK! *trembles*

Scarlet: Marvelous! this was amazing amount there.

The musician removes his mouth from Gwen Dick.

Gwen: Can i go now? let me go please!

Scarlet: Fine...once you cum five more times.

Gwen: Oh thank g...WHAT?

Scarlet: Give her all you got boys, no matter how much she begs,cries or whatever. i need five more blasts and so go deep on that dick.

Gwen: NOOOO!

Scarlet: HAHAHAHAHAHA! funny.

She closes the window of that room and gets up to write the stats of all her experiments as she gets up her chair and walks away.


	25. Chapter 25 Howling Girls

In the wawanakwa island home of the reality show Total drama island many teenage boys and girls who don't get eliminated were still there. It was night and the moon was a full moon. Unknown to some of the people there they could not predict what would happen tonight to them.

* * *

 ***Girls Cabin***

Courtney: Ugh! Chef cooking is just the worst. Today was extra bad.

Leshawna: You tell me. The boys don't even taste it they just gone on strike or something.

Lindsay: I even found hair on the bowl. eww!

Bridgette: I miss good food.

Beth: C'mon guys how about we go outside and take a look to the moon?

Courtney: No one cares about the moon Beth!

The Nerd girl shrugs and opens the curtains of the window to look at the moon and how beautiful it was. But the moment she look at it she started feeling funny.

After some time the other girls for some reason wanted to go and look at the moon now and Beth was there looking so happy that they decided to look what is so interesting about the it.

Beth : it's so pretty...

Lindsay : yeah...

Eva : makes me feel even stronger.

Courtney : I stand corrected...

Their eyes start to have yellow glowing to them and more animalistic pupils. Courtney's chest starts to get bigger all a sudden. Eva noticed it and for some reason she couldn't resist it. She grab a handful of Courtney and play with them. Courtney starts moan as she could feel her boobs could come out of her shirt. But Eva was feeling wet all of sudden. A wet spot form in her shorts. The girls just watch for a moment until they grab nearest person that they could find. They all join in on the fun. While they were have groping each others, their bodies began to expand which their clothes starts to rip apart. Then a tail starts to form. Their teeth and fingernails starts to become sharpen. Once the transformation was complete, they starts to howl to the moon.

* * *

 ***Meanwhile with the boys***

Harold : *hearing the howls* Um do you recall there being wolves on this island?

Duncan : At this point nothing surprises me anymore.

Geoff : Dude don't jinx us! That's just asking Chris to pull something.

Duncan : Pfft, I ain't scared.

Tyler: I dont know dudes im feeling really freak out right now.

Cody: its ok man we are safe here

Justing: Did someone saw my moisturizer?

Duncan : Seriously?

Harold : Will you forget about your face for five seconds?

Geoff : Where are the girls anyway?

Cody : I think they were in the mess hall last I saw them.

Someone knocks on the door.

Geoff: Who can that be?

Duncan: Go open the door if you care so much.

Geoff : Fine, captain grouchy.

He gets up and goes to answer the door.

When he opens it his eyes go wide when he sees the girls who where all naked but also with fur? they where taller and more animalistic but yet sexy and...hungry looking?

Geoff: G-guys?

Harold : Duncan totally jinxed us.

Duncan : Shut up!

Cody : Oh my gosh, what happened to you girls!?

Harold : Hold on a sec. Tails, fur, strange howling at night. The girls have turned into werewolves!

Duncan : Oh don't be ridiculous.

Beth leaps foward like the beast she was and Jumps onto Justing being on top of him.

Justing: AHG!

Beth: Hey Justing, how about we have some alone time together the whole night under the moon?

Justin : Um how about no!

Duncan : Ok Harold may be on to something here...

Geoff : Bridgette? Babe, um... well the fur looks good on you... you feel alright?

Bridgette: Run...

Geoff: Wait what?

Eva: We like to hunt

Harold : They've gone wild Geoff! We gotta get out of here!

Cody : Yeah I don't feel like getting bitten tonight.

Duncan : Don't have to tell me twice!

Duncan runs like a bat out of hell.

Everyone gets out because the girls let them go. Except Justin who was pined down on the floor by a really strong Beth.

Justin: Let me go, what are you doing?

Beth: Im so horny Justin , now your finally mine. Leave us alone girls and close the door. We are gonna make a lot of noise.

Eva : Not as fun if you don't hunt them first but whatever.

Leshawna : Later girl.

The door shuts as the girls go hunt their prey.

Justin: ok the joke was fun can i go?

Beth uses her claws to turn his clothes to shreds withouth hurting him.

Justin : HEY HEY EASY! Watch the skin!

She starts to lick his abs like she wanted.

Beth : Mmmm, finally... I've always wanted to do this.

Justin: HELP! someone help me

Beth: Ohnn justin maybe you will shut up once i start pounding ? Lets see what your friend down there has to offer

The werewolf girl starts to tear at his pants.

Justin: WHAT THE HELL? I am being raped by a werewolf nerd girl?

Beth: Hush honey! momma is working

She finally pulls out his member and starts licking to get him erect.

Meanwhile that Duncan was running on to the dock of shame to see if he could get a boat.

Duncan : C'mon, C'mon! Where's the stupid boat!?

The prey dint know but his ass was already done for as the werewolf Cit runs like the wolf she was and fast.

Courtney : RAH!

She pounces on her pray like a cat on a mouse.

Duncan: Ahhh!

Courtney: Hey Punk your my dinner now so you play by my rules.

She said puttin his back against the tree and then with her claws to his neck she licks his face.

Duncan : No way, Nuh-uh you are NOT eating me princess!

courtney: Your mistaken if you think your in control.

She shred his shorts and undie. Lift her leg up next to his face.

Courtney: Now fun starts

Courtney : Now cooperate unless you want me to bite it off.

Duncan: Ahn haha...ok

Courtney : Good boy.

She starts stroking him before putting his member in her mouth.

In this moment Harold was looking around the kitchen for something to protect himself.

Harold: Cmon where is that? Maybe I could use a frying pan or something? No wait, silverware! Werewolves hate silver!

Then suddently the light turn out.

Harold : Oh great now I can't see! Well maybe I could use my ninja senses to find the fuse box.

He starts feeling around in the dark for some source of light.

But gropes something big and squishy.

Harold : What the? What is this? It's so soft and warm like a heated pillow.

Leshawna : flattery will get you nowhere Harold *grins*

The Lights turn back on and he sees he was groping Leshawna werewolf ass who seemed even bigger.

Harold : Ok this would be enjoyable if I wasn't scared right now.

Leshawna: You dont need flattery for me to eat you up.

She licks her lips and shake her hips bumping him to fall on the ground.

Harold : I really hope you don't mean literally.

He backs up until he hits a wall.

She bear hugs him between her breasts and looks deep into his eyes

Leshawna: Try not to break.

She turns the lights off again.

Meanwhile Geoff and Tyler were running through the forest, looking for a place to hide.

Tyler : Why did we think this was a good idea?

Geoff : Because we had little time and options.

Tyler : Good point.

They arrive to a place where they remember it was one of Chris special rooms where they could see the island by cameras.

Geoff: Dude! check it out.

Tyler: Lets get inside

The two dudes head inside and see the cameras.

Geoff : Dude this is perfect!

Tyler : Yeah now we can see them coming! They can't get the drop on us now.

They high-five each other.

Geoff: Should we check how the others are doing?

Tyler: Dude! yes lets see how They are.

The two start looking at the cameras, searching for their scattered comrades.

Justin was with his hands strap to the bed sheets and his legs too, Beth was on top of him fucking him hard on cowgirl style with her tongue hanging out of her mouth. Each thrust seems to make the bed shake violently and they hear him begging her to stop and she just moans and keeps on going. Duncan is with his back against the wall holding really hard on her as Courtney shoves her ass onto his dick on doggystyle but she was the one doing the movement that seemed to be violent hip movements. In the third panel it was dark but they could hear Harold moaning out loud and clear screaming I CUMMING! more times they can count and things like Your face is now my new seat skinny.

Geoff : Whoa...

Tyler : The girls have gone completely wild! Like animals in mating season!

Geoff : Dude do you see Cody anywhere?

Tyler : Bro, I don't see Lindsay or Bridgette anywhere...

Geoff: Wait there he is.

They See Cody next to the Confessional and he is unable to see Eva getting Close to him. When he turn around he screams in fear But Eva just grabs him and turns him upside down as he shreds his shorts and puts his crotch on her face sucking his member and her hand shoves his head onto her pussy.

Cody: MHMHMHMH

Geoff : Oh poor dude.

Tyler : Guess it's down to you and me man.

Geoff: Should we give up?

Tyler: I mean i love Lindsay but harcodre sex like that? i dont think my pelvis can handle

Geoff : You can't deny man that this is pretty hot.

Then they hear sounds coming from outside

Tyler : Did you hear that?

Geoff : Check the camera. Check the camera!

They see two figures right behind them by looking in the inside room camera.

Geoff & Tyler : Uh oh.

Bridgette : Hey boys. Enjoy watching the others? Cause it's our turn now.

Lindsay : We're ready to mate with you now. *tail wagging*

Tyler: ...Fuck it

The red jump suit just goes to his lover and starts making out with her as they lay down on the floor.

Geoff: Wow!

Bridgette : * rubs her finger on his chest* C'mon, don't you want me too?

Geoff: Hm...Damm you know i do. Ok lets do this i will try m best

Bridgette : I hope you have good stamina.

She tears at his clothes and starts making out with him.

Justin is sweating, breathing heavily as the nerd, turned werewolf girl slams on his pelvis with no signs of stopping.

Beth: CUM AGAIN INSIDE OF ME! MORE! MORE! MORE!

Justin: AHNNNNNNNN!

He unleashes another wave of unwated cum that blast deep that woman who fucked him so hard he had friction marks.

Justin : My perfect bod is gonna get ruined!

Beth: Cant wait to have your babies. Lover.

Justin : Please, no more...

Back to Duncan...

Duncan : HNNGH! I-Is that all you got princess?

Courtney : Well look who's trying to be tough. *smirks*

She was fucking hard with him against the tree with werwwolf courtney

Courtney : You think you're tough? Prove it!

She slams against him even harder.

Duncan: FUCK!

He cums once again hard on her.

Courtney : Aaahnn! I love it. Such a nice quantity...

Duncan: ohhh god

Courtney : Lets go again. *grins*

Duncan : *gulps*

Meanwhile with Harold.

Harold : So much ass I can't take it! I can't even see it coming!

Leshawna: Thats better?

She turn the lights up and Harold sees the giant ass on his face.

Harold: WOW!

Leshawna: Now you can watch it.

She shakes her huge ass watching his erection seeing how much he loves it.

Leshawna: I love how hard you are for me, your really a man but now i am going all out.

She said like she was going easy on him, then she turn around getting her boobs on his chest and looks at his eyes, Then she lift her huge ass and starts putting his member inside her.

Leshawna: AHNNN NOW WE HUMP HARD LIKE ANIMALS!

She slams down on him, making him groan and grab on to her ass, his hands sinking into the soft flesh.

Now he is the one howling to the booty queen. Now What happened to Cody

She took him into the confessional to fuck his lights out.

Cody: *Pant* *pant*

Eva : Come on wimp! You can't be tired after eating me out while getting sucked off.

Cody: Y-your too much for me so big,so sexy.

Eva : Well at least you have good taste. Now get hard for me again!

She starts stroking him with her foot.

Cody: Ahnn! E-Eva

He gets hard again.

Eva: Good...now i am not submisse but now i am going to bend over for you and now you fuck me as hard as you can or else!

Cody : *gulps* Y-Yes ma'am.

Eva : Good. *Bends over* Get to it. And it better be good!

He shivers a little but he gets behind the tall muscular woman and starts to fuck her pussy from behind the best his body could..

Cody: HANNN!

Eva : NNNNGH! Harder! Make me feel it!

Cody: HANNNNNNHHHH!

He move his hips so fast he feels like adrenaline was pumping if he dint do it properly he would die

Eva : AGHHH, FUCK! THAT'S MORE LIKE IT! DO IT LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT! BECAUSE IT DOES!

Cody: FUCKKKKKKKKKKK!

Meanwhile with Geoff and Tyler

Geoff: Ahnn!

Bridgette: HMMM YES!

Geoff was humping her standing up, holding Bridgette by her ass.

Bridgette : Oh yes harder. Give it to me Geoff!

Geoff: Oh geez ahn! i love you Bridgette

Lindsay was having a sixteen nine with Tyler, he was eating her out with her ass on his face and she was sucking on his dick as she also wraps her huge tits around his lucky dick.

Lindsay : Mmmmm, you're so yummy Tyler. AHN!

Tyler slaps her fur covered ass, as he eats her out.

Lindsay: Ahn!

He blasts his load all over her face and boobs in total exctassy!

Tyler: hMMMM!

Lindsay : Oh so much and it's warm like facial cream...

Geoff: (Maybe the guys are ok, sure i am going to be sore after this night but its not so bad)

He said not imagining the fate of the others.

Bridgette has her legs locked around his waist, moaning loudly.

Goeff: AHNN!

He cums deep within her, and before anyone Notice...it was already girls start to wake up with their individual mate. Feeling sore, full but very satisfied.

Beth: Ahn...what happened?

Beth finds herself on top of a passed out Justin.

Both completely naked.

The bed was broken.

Beth: Oh...my god!

She said blushing. Realizing what she just did.

Beth : Oh jeez... It's all coming back to me now. It wasn't a dream! Oh no the others!

She gets out from the cabin to reunited with all the other girls who where either really embarassed by what they done and act or dint really care if you found one. At some point All the guys where seen in the mess hall, each one was with a bag of ice on their crotches and their clothes to shreds.

Harold : Wow... last night was...

Cody : Terrifying?

Geoff : Hot?

Tyler : exhausting?

Duncan : excruciating?

Justin : Humiliating?

Harold: I was gonna say Orgasmic but yeah exhausting too.

Duncan : I think I need more ice.

Justin : My skin may never recover from the marks Beth gave me last night!

Geoff : As sore and tired as I am I couldn't help but enjoy it.

Tyler : Ditto.

Harold : I second that.

Cody: I hope Eva dont look for me.

Harold : They're werewolves Cody. They'll be looking for us every night their instincts take over. Or maybe just every full moon. I'm not 100% sure.

Duncan : I don't think I can handle this every night.

Then Chef shows up on the kitchen with some news to the campers.

Chef: Hey you all maggots. It appears the food from yesterday had some mutant wolf meat on it and it might have some coleteral effects so...maybe the go away i dont know

Duncan : Well now this all makes sense.

They all give Chef an irritated look.

Meanwhile with tje girls.

Beth : I feel kinda bad.

Eva : I don't.

Bridgette : Well that's no surprise.

Leshawna: How hard did we fuck?

Beth : When I woke up, the bed was broken.

Courtney : The guys are holding ice over their groins right now.

Lindsay: My face was sticky but smooth.

Bridgette : I feel like we should do something for them to make up for all this.

Leshawna: Stay away from their dicks?

Bridgette : Well yeah but besides that.

Courtney: I cant believe this! so embarassing

Lindsay : I kinda enjoyed it. Tyler didn't resist me at all.

Eva: It was enjoyable to say the last.

Beth: I hope thats over.

Leshawna: Who knows.

They said not realizing that Lindsay still had her Tails wiggling.


	26. Chapter 26 Magi-Kiel

The first eliminated from Total drama island was Ezekiel the home-schooled boy, his big mistake was making a terrible comment about men being better then women which made his team vote him off. Right now on the boat filled with shame he was really sad and never knew what was going to fall upon him.

Ezekiel: Man this sucks, who would thought my parents view of the world was so old. First voted off the freaking show and almost strangled in the process. That girl Eva is scary.

While he was walking talking about his terrible luck on the boat he tripped over something.

Ezekiel: AHH! *falls* Dammit

Getting back up he sees a weird book on the ground that he looks at strangely.

Ezekiel : Huh? What's this book doing on the boat of losers?

He picks it up and opens it. When he does that a bright light shows up and new information and power invades his brain.

Ezekiel : AH!

He drops the book from a sudden headache as images flash through his mind.

Ezekiel: A-amazing! That book was magical! and now I have all these different spells on my head and I know how to use them. I wonder what I could with them. Maybe I could get back on the show!

He concentrates on one spell and then disappears. Seconds later he teleported back to the island.

Ezekiel: wow! I did it! Now to find Chris and try to convince him to let me compete.

Then he stops on his tracks thinking...

Ezekiel: Or...

Makes up a new spell and launches from his hands an electromagnetic pulse that disables all cameras and electronics of the island.

Ezekiel: I just take the whole place for myself. I could do whatever I want with these powers! I don't need no stinking competition! I already won! Now to have some fun. *grins*

He runs to the Male cabin first to see all of them and then get rid of them so no one gets in the way of his moment.

Ezekiel: What they doing?

Geoff : Well we've had our first elimination.

Duncan : And all because the loser couldn't keep his mouth shut. Hahaha.

DJ : That was messed up. My mother always taught me to respect females.

Cody : His parents probably dropped the ball on that one.

Noah : Ya think?

Ezekiel: (Oh don't worry you won't have to worry about the loser for now, how about you all take a nap?)

He rubs his hands and makes some green smoke get inside the window that would but them down to sleep.

Duncan : *cough, cough* Aw Owen sick!

Owen : It wasn't me... *falls over*

One by one all the guys fall over into some deep sleep, now Ezekiel was the only awake man.

Ezekiel: Now time to teach the ladies who is the dominant boy around the island

Magi-Kiel heads over to the girls cabin to spy on them and see what makes them tic.

When he smoothly looks up the window he sees the Blonde sufer girl Bridgette who was brushing her hair.

Ezekiel: (Perfect)

Bridgette : Swimming with sharks, not as fun as swimming with dolphins.

Ezekiel Then gets inside the cabin by getting the door open and closing it sealing it shut.

Ezekiel: Hey Bridgette

She turn around only to get bond by a magical rope.

Ezekiel: You're mine

Bridgette : AH, What the!? Ezekiel!? What are you doing here? We saw you leave on the boat!

Ezekiel: Turns out I am a wizard now, lucky shot right? So how about we get to know each other?

He starts to get on his knees and rubbing her legs and thights with his hands.

Bridgette: G-get off me! He-

Her mouth is trap shut.

Ezekiel: Shhhh I want you to feel and understand everything I will do to you.

His hands go higher and higher until he reaches her shorts pulling them down to reveal her blue underwear.

Ezekiel: So sexy yet cute.

Then proceeds to remove his pants letting his boner of six inches out.

Ezekiel: Hmmm not so big, lets change that.

with a snap of fingers his dick goes to eight inches of raging hard boner and balls the size of grapefruits full of sperm.

Ezekiel: Much better. Don't worry, I promise this won't hurt a bit.

He starts rubbing her through her panties, inciting moans from her. Poor Bridgette was shocked and disgusted about this, she didn't want to moan like she was enjoying it, she didn't.

Ezekiel: Hmm so soft I wonder, would you like to lick my balls Bridgette? They are so dry.

She start moving on the ground wiggling her body like a snake as Ezekiel's weird hand gestures where controlling her body. When she was up close to his shaft she was seeing how big it was, the smell was strong. Her mouth starts opening by itself filling her with shame as her tongue proceeds to go for his balls...and then starts licking those full orbs.

Ezekiel: Ohhhhh so good! yes Bridgette now your doing good.

He makes hand gestures that makes her mouth proceed to his dick where wanted her to suck him off.

Bridgette : (Noooo!)

She engulfs his dick and starts sucking it focusing on the tip.

Ezekiel: Ohhh...OHHHH! oh my god! this is good please put half of it in your mouth and suck as good as you can while you grope my balls.

His hands gestures are going faster. She does as he commands and gives his family jewels gentle squeezes as she sucks him off. The surfer girl does that for good three minutes before its too much for him.

Ezekiel: AHHHHNNN!

She feels his orgasm fill her cheeks til they where puffed and almost could feel it warm down her throat as she feels forced to swallow.

Ezekiel : Haaahhhh.. Super sweet... this relief is awesome.

He slowly withdrawals from the surfer girl's mouth.

Ezekiel: Now you're my bitch Bridgette and later I'll taste more of you but now, I need you to take a nap

He snaps his finger making that smoke show up and putting her to sleep before she could say anything. The new powerful Zeke then get his pants back up after his first blowjob. He looks for any girl that he can try his magic try on.

Ezekiel : These powers rule! Who should I do next?

Hearing a sound on the mess hall he decides to go take a look smiling to see who else he would get.

Ezekiel: Ok lets see.

He uses his X ray spell to see through the walls and sees that there was a brunette who he remembers being called Courtney, she was looking for something to eat.

Courtney : There has to be something here besides gruel.

She bends over, looking in the fridge, sticking her ass out. Slowly opening the door he peeks at her.

Ezekiel: Girl that ass is so tasty looking *smirks* How about we make it a upgrade.

He points his index finger that glows a pink light and then shoots at her booty target.

Courtney : YAH!

She jumps a bit as she feels stung in her booty. Her butt starts to grow bigger getting more plush.

Courtney: What?

It gets so big that she feels her pants getting tighter by the second and they start to shred as her booty gets huge and soft and if you had to tell her booty was Fifty inch large.

Zeke: There you go, ain't that a booty to be proud of?

Courtney : What the hell!? *she turns around* Wait you're the guy that got voted off, What are you doing back here? And what did you do to me!?

He slowly walks to a bench.

Ezekiel: I came back better then ever and now *makes hand gesture* Your going to twerk for me.

She puts her hands on her knees and shakes her ass against her will.

Courtney : Hey, I can't stop! What's happening?!

She goes next to him not stopping shaking her booty when she is next to him she turn around and start moving her huge caramel booty in her shredded pants next to his crotch.

Ezekiel: Ohhhh! *breathing heavy* ahhnnn so this what twerking means. You're under my control.

Courtney : How the hell are you doing this!? Make it stop!

Ezekiel: Magic my dear, and put all your effort in twerking *unzips pants*

Courtney : No!

She shakes even more. Rubbing left and right on his huge twitchy member as he moans and gives her ass a good slap.

Courtney: AH!

Ezekiel: I always wanted something like this.

Courtney : You pervert!

Ezekiel: Take the rest of your pants off and give my huge dick a butt-job work out here, I want to be sandwiched.

She pulls her pants down and wraps her butt cheeks around his member, and starts pumping it

Ezekiel: Ohhhh yeah! Fuck this is good shit

Courtney : You are so dead when this is over!

Ezekiel: Well until then I'll give you this.

He moans loudly as he cums all over her booty a massive blast of thick semen.

Courtney : Ah! It's hot! Gross! Let me go already!

Ezekiel: Thanks for the experience. Next time we will do even more .

He throws the smoke at her.

Courtney : You basta...*passes out*

Ezekiel: Too easy! What I want now is a titfuck.

When he goes looking for boobs. He finds Lindsay heading to the confessional.

Ezekiel: perfect

The new powerful home-schooled boy walks to the confessional to get the big boobed Blonde woman.

Lindsay : I am so excited to be here. Though I hope I won't have to dive off of anymore cliffs.

Ezekiel: It wasn't so bad, I did it pretty well...almost but still.

Lindsay : Huh? Aren't you the guy who was voted off?

Ezekiel: Hey there want to see a magic trick?

Lindsay : Magic? Sure!

Pointing his finger at her chest he shoots a beam at her. Before she knew her tits where growing bigger and bigger by the second.

Lindsay: My boobs!

Ezekiel: Nice and stacked.

Lindsay : Now how are my bras supposed to fit?

She gropes her breasts to feel how big they are.

Ezekiel: Hey Lindsay

He makes his eyes turn into swirls to hipnotize her.

Ezekiel: Dont you want to give your lover a good and amazing titfuck?

Lindsay : Yes...I'd love to wrap my tits around your cock, lover...

The dude smiles and sits on the confessional seat unzipping his still erect big member and the strong smell of someone who just got a blowjob and butt-job in the air.

Ezekiel: Give me your all.

The blond bombshell gets on her knees and wraps her huge fun bags around his erect cock, taking in his scent with a perverted smile. Then starts moving up and down in a amazing move

Ezekiel: Ohhhhh!

Lindsay : You're so hot and hard.

She licks his tip. Right away it now becomes a titfuck with sucking. Swirling her tongue around his shaft.

Ezekiel : AUGHHH! This is the best!

She shakes her boobs left and right, having fun. The softness of such huge tits plus her really wanting to suck, this was a normal level spell of brain control, it was so easy to control her brain he should had use a easy level.

Ezekiel: I-I'm CUMMING!

Lindsay : I'll gladly take it all.

A blast invades Lindsay boobs and she gasps at the amount that comes from the Blow.

Ezekiel: I'M SO HAPPY!

Lindsay : So warm. I hope it felt good.

He got so many different Sexual acts, now he was ready for some fucking for real. He still wanted to test some spells but this time he would look for more then just one girl and get more experience.

Ezekiel: My energy...it feels like it will never go out. Sleep tight my dear boob girl I will come back.

Puts her to sleep with smoke.

Ezekiel comes out of the confessional. And looks around for the others.

Ezekiel : I think I'll take on more than one girl this time.

Heather : Will you losers move it, I got stuff to do!

Leshawna : How about I smack you upside your head!

Gwen : Please do it...

Close to the dock of shame He could hear three girls talking loudly, it appears they don't really get along.

Ezekiel: This looks promissing.

The wizard walks towards the voices hiding behind the nature hideout like trees,rocks and bushes.

Gwen : Just because we're in a competition doesn't mean you have to be such a bitch!

Heather : Says the moody goth girl

Leshawna : You need a serious attitude check girl.

Ezekiel: Hey if you ask me, you're all girls with issues. The queen bee has a serious problem with being nice, the goth could be more happy and bright up her day and big booty woman? you're way to loud.

He said showing up laying down on the ground like he won't be doing anything and is just looking at the sky meanwhile talking shit to them.

Gwen : Isn't he the guy who got voted off?

Heather : Yeah, who are you to tell us anything loser?

He just laughs as he point his hand to Leshawna who he launches a energy chain binding her up like he did Bridgette. That surprises them all as Leshawna falls on the ground.

Ezekiel: Bet you wish you all where nicer to me and understood more of my...circumstances before voting me off.

Heather : What the hell!?

Gwen : How did he do that?

Leshawna : *struggling* Don't just stand there help me get these off!

Ezekiel: Oh yeah you're not the ones who voted me of...meh its still good

Makes up medium level mind control spell and launches at Heather and Gwen.

Gwen & Heather : AH!... what is your command?

Leshawna: WHAT?

Ezekiel: Hahaha yeah now lets see how this goes.

He unzips his pants showing his big dick. Then makes a new magic so he now has two big throbbing dicks.

Ezekiel: Crawl to me like the bitches you are and give my dicks a blowjob, and from time to time change each dick your sucking.

The Queen Bee and Goth girl get on all fours and crawl up to the magic loser to lick and suck his cocks.

Leshawna : What did you do to them!?

Ezekiel: They are now my bitches. You better look straight because soon enough your next.

Heather and Gwen begin to suck each of the respective dicks giving good slurps. The dude moans at how good the double pleasure feels like.

Ezekiel: OHH! yeah keep going, faster! grope my balls!

They each take one of his balls in their hands, caressing them as they switch cocks. The zeke would grab their heads and would shove them to go deeper on his cocks as he moves his hips to rape their mouths with his members. He loved dominating over those girls, it felt so great to be him right now. That lasted five minutes of changing, sucking and groping. Until he felt like cumming a huge load now,He removes his dicks form their mouths to let them breath and starts jerking off.

Ezekiel: BEHOLD THE ZEKE MASTER!

He groans releasing torpedos of cum all over their faces and torso you name it. The girls lick up his seed as Leshawna stares in shock.

Leshawna: HOLY SHIT!

Ezekiel : These powers are the best thing that's ever happened to me.

Leshawna: you pervert freak!

Ezekiel : I prefer magic freak if you don't mind.

He unbinds Leshawna and starts making hand gestures.

Ezekiel: And you are going to strip for me.

Leshawna : And why would I- Hey! What the!?

Her hands move on their own as she starts to strip.

Ezekiel: I prefer manual control so I can see how they act instead of being hypnotized.

Leshawna : I don't know how you are doing this but you are so dead!

Ezekiel lays down on the floor and asks her to sit on his face. She walks to him and complies sitting her large ass on his face. He moans and groans as the big booty queen smothers his face.

Leshawna: This is agh! disgusting!

His hands where still moving on and making her hands move as she rubs his two dicks.

Leshawna : How are you still so hard?

She begins to stroke their big hard cocks while his tongue was doing quick work of the ass buffet he was having.

Leshawna : A-Aaaah! stop licking that!

The boy uses his magic to make his tongue long and flexible to places on her behind that she would never know.

Leshawna : AAAGGH! It's so deep! Get out of there! Aaahnn! Stop!

Ezekiel: (Lets see how you act once I make you cum)

His mission now was to make that big booty bitch to have an orgasm so besides the tongue on her crevaces he would make his hands into a glow of magic energy that once he grope her ass cheeks they would be way more sensitive.

Leshawna : A-AAAHHGHH! M-My ass! Haaahhhh!

The slaps just keep coming and coming as he wanted her to moan more as he indulges in her delicious ass together with the dessert of her moans. The poor girl was trembling from the sensations she was feeling helpless to make it stop.

Leshawna: Ahn-AHNNNNNNNN!

She cums even though her mind told her to stop, she felt unable too. The terrible pleasure that she didn't ask for invades her.

Leshawna : Y-you bastard...

Then he makes her get off of his face by getting up. Soon he stands on his feet cum on his face.

Ezekiel: What a shower you did to me, i love it!

Leshawna: You won't get away with this.

Ezekiel: You know thanks for getting me hard again, now all of you three I am going to take a small portion of your energy so I can keep going.

He raises his hand and absorbs Gwen, Heather and Leshawna's physical energy but just a tiny bit from each so they wont feel terribly tired.

Leshawna : Wait you're gonna what?!

They all feel the energy getting drained from them

Leshawna : AAAGGH!

Heather : AAAAHHHHH!

Gwen : AUGHHH!

Ezekiel: Hmmmm Much better! Don't worry you'll all just feel sleepy.

They fall on the ground unconscious.

Ezekiel: Now back at full force. I will find that big bitch! and fuck her!

Eva was in her cabin lifting barbells.

Katie : Selfie time!

Sadie : YAY!

Eva : Grrr...

Ezekiel: (Found you...hmm more girls! Time to start)

The zeke who found Eva with some other girls now decides to make the alpha bitch and the others into his bitches.

Ezekiel: Hgggg!

Then he concentrates eighty percent of his power into his mind control spell, not for the two other girls but For Eva as he wanted this to have no way for her to break free.

Eva : Will you two pip down I'm- AGH!

She suddenly drops her barbells, clutching her head in pain

Katie : Whoa are you alright?

Sadie : She's probably stressed out. My mom gets sudden headaches all the time.

Ezekiel: (You two are not needed here)

He puts them to sleep with the rest of his energy.

Katie: Im...sleepy

Sadie: Good night

they fall on top of each other and sleep.

Eva : AGH my head... What's happening?

The Dude just laughs outside the cabin

Ezekiel: ( Now look who is back Eva, me! the sexist pig. Now you're my dear slut and we are gonna bond like good friends and maybe more)

Eva : Ughhh!

Getting tired of waiting he just gets inside the Cabin looking at Eva as her mind was getting take over by the second.

Eva : You...you were gone... how are you...

Ezekiel : You know maybe I should thank you guys. This happened all because you voted me off.

He stares at her with pity.

Ezekiel: I'm sorry for what I said and even though I was lucky to get these magical powers by finding a weird book I don't want this to be personal so once I'm done and rest I'll just erase your memories and all the other girls about this. Move on with my life...and the money.

Ezekiel : I mean no way am I gonna pass up a cash prize. You understand. Now start stripping.

He demands the athletic woman to get up to get naked. Eva gets up and strips her training gear off. Her mind taken over completely.

Ezekiel: Tell me how much of a bitch you are for my dick. How much you want it inside you

He said stripping totally naked too showing his huge member bigger then before. He rubs it waiting for her anwser.

Eva : I'm a total alpha bitch who's absolutely craving your cock. Please give it to me!

Ezekiel: YES! now lay down on the floor and spread your legs, I'm about to go inside your Gym cave.

She complies and spreads her legs wide for him.

He leans over her body feeling how well toned her body is and warm too. He gropes her breasts and starts licking her nipples.

Ezekiel : Its like having my own personal amazon.

He laughs as he goes between her legs and starts licking her clitoris.

Eva : Hnngh! Aghhh!

She's shivering as she gets very wet from being licked. Using his fingers he penetrates her pussy.

Ezekiel : Oh yeah you are so ready.

Getting up he positions his member in the entrance of her pussy and starts to enter it inch by inch.

Ezekiel : Augh, tight as a vice!

Eva : Ahnnf!

She bites her lip, feeling him coming in.

Ezekiel: Ok girl now lets see how I can deal with you moving my hips. Sex feels super!

He starts thrusting, forcing moans out of her as he groans in pleasure. His face soon goes to her boobs as he starts sucking on her nipples enjoying as he humps hard.

Eva : Holy shit! HNNGH!

They stay in that missionary position for five minutes with non stop humping.

Ezekiel : Aughhh!

He turns her on her side and puts her leg on his shoulder, thrusting harder.

Ezekiel: A-almost there! ahnnn! fuck! cumming!

Eva : HNNNNGGH!

His waist is splashed with fluids as she cums. The wizard blast his missile deep inside her more then he did the other girls. She was filled like a turkey.

Ezekiel : UGGGH Fuck...

Eva : *panting* S-Shit...

He rests on top of her tits.

Ezekiel : This whole thing turned out better than I hoped. So worth it...

Now all that he had to deal with now was Chris.

Ezekiel : Chris is probably trying to figure out what happened to all the cameras.

Eva: What should we do master?

Ezekiel: Hmmm...Get rid of him. Beat him up and leave him unconscious and then get all the other ladies to help you put him in ropes and then you all decide.

Eva : Yes master.

Ezekiel : And find out where he's keeping the money.

Then he gets back up stretching his sore body after so many sexual moments.

Ezekiel: Cant wait to leave this island, now by choice.

The girls under his command go to find the host in order to subdue him.

Ezekiel: Now I will rest.

The magic man throws himself on the bed and rests his eyes for a sec. Half an hour Later...

Ezekiel : *yawn* Alright let's see how the girls did.

He gets out of the cabin to find out what's happened so far

Ezekiel : Alright Girls, where is he?

Eve : We knocked him out like you said. But we don't know where the money is.

Ezekiel: Look into the control room,in his trailer. Look everywhere on the property of Chris McLean.

Eva : Yes master.

Looking in his private cabin, they find a safe.

Ezekiel: Great! Now we need to find a way to open it

Gwen : Can't you get it open?

Lindsay : Like zap it or something?

Ezekiel: I don't want to damage the goods. I give more energy and power to you Eva so you can break it.

Eva : Yes master.

Ezekiel gives Eva enough energy to rip the door off the safe

Courtney: I don't think she needed that.

Ezekiel : *shrugs*Who cares? Now I'm powerful and rich!

He give Courtney an ass spank.

Ezekiel: Grab the money for me and lets go.

Courtney : EEP! Y-Yes sir.

The girls grab the cash and follow their master.

Katie : What's the plan now master?

Ezekiel: leave the island. Buy a my powers for a while and get more money with them.

Heather : That is actually a good idea.

Ezekiel: Lets go lovers, I cant wait to fuck you all later with my clone spell hahaha.

Bridgette : Your wish is our desire master.

Lindsay : Yay!

They leave the island and that is how Ezekiel won the big prize.


	27. Cody on a island and More Experiments

**Requested by Djtheking17**

* * *

On a cruise ship three of the TDI girls were enjoying themselves while one nerd decided to lounge around.

Cody: Man I can't believe I am on this cruise and none of the girls seem to be interested on me. Well Sadie is just one of those who prefer a Justin or a Trent. I'm just skinny nerd so why even try? Better just wave and smile in a friendly manner.

He does just that but while the cruise goers enjoy themselves some ominous clouds gather in the distance.

Courtney: Peace and Quiet is the best.

Lindsay : The jacuzzi is even better.

Sadie : Totally.

They had won this cruise on Total Drama island Challenge and it was by a spin literally, Cody was the only boy from the four that had been chosen. The girls could not expect the rain that was going to pour.

Lindsay : Nothing could possibly ruin this moment.

Then a storm starts to form in the sky and a furious rain starts to blast on the cruise.

Courtney : You had to say it didn't you?

Lindsay : How is this my fault?

The Whole boat starts to shake as the ocean violently splashes with waves. The contestants try to grab on to something solid to keep from falling over. Lindsay just Decided to grab on to Sadie.

Sadie: Hey! I'm not some kind of life preserver!

Lindsay: AHHH I DONT WANT TO DIE!

Courtney: Get a hold of yourself!

Cody: What is happening?

Courtney : We need to get inside!

Cody : I hate when people rock the boat!

Then when the wind blows Lindsay away from Sadie The only thing Cody sees before everything goes dark is Lindsay boobs crashing on his face. When he awakes he hears crashing waves and birds chirping around him.

Cody: Ahnn...man what just happened?

Lindsay : He's awake!

Sadie: Thank god he is not dead.

Courtney : Might as well be! we're stuck here!

Cody: Here where-ohhhh god!

He sees they are on some sort of island...again.

Cody : Another island? Oh come on!

Sadie: Are we lost?

Lindsay: Uhhh like the series?

Courtney: No you silly woman we are actually fucking lost.

Lindsey : What do we do!?

Courtney : We survive and stay calm.

Sadie: AHHHHHHH WE ARE GONNA DIE!

Courtney: *Slaps her*

Sadie: Ouch!

Courtney: Go do something useful and look for food.

Sadie : Fine...

Lindsay : What should I do?

Courtney : Check on Cody.

The Cit Walks away trying to look for anything useful on the cruise ship that had has some of its trashed parts.

Lindsay : Are you ok, Cody?

Cody : I'll be fine.

Then he gets up still feeling dizzy but better now.

Cody: We should look for food too maybe some coconuts.

Sadie : *bonk* OW! Hey, I found some coconuts!

Lindsay: Oh good I'm a little hungry.

Courtney : Ah good, Some coconut milk and maybe we can roast the shells or something.

Cody: Shame we dont have some chocolate right now

He said missing the sugary threats.

Lindsay : *Sigh I know...

Courtney : Well until we get rescued this'll just have to do, so best thing to do is not think about it.

She grabs a coconut and tries to open it up by bashing it up on a boulder.

Courtney : I wish there was an easier way to open these things.

Sadie: Aren't you a CIT?

Lindsay : What does that mean anyway?

Cody: *Sigh* (Great now I am stuck on another island with three girls that I don't have a chance with) Did anyone find or have a knife?

Courtney : Do I look like Duncan to you?

Lindsay : I got a nail file...

Cody: Crud...try it i guess.

Courtney : Let me see that. *takes it* it's metal so maybe. *Stabs the file into the coconut*

Lindsay: Hey! ...did it work?

Courtney : We got milk people!

Soon enough she make a hole in each coconut for them to be able to drink some of the juice.

Cody : Oh thank goodness.

They start to drink it without a care in the world.

Lindsay : Not bad...

Cody : Feels good to get fluids in my body.

If only they knew those coconuts had special effects.

Sadie : Anyone feel a little funny right now?

Lindsay: Yeah like a tingling.

Courtney : Probably just rehydration.

Sadie: I'm...ohhh

At that moment Sadie starts to get taller. Each girl starts to feel something growing. Their clothes also start to get tighter.

Courtney: W-what is happening?

Lindsay: My chest is getting bigger and my clothes!

Cody : I'm starting to feel weird too!

Courtney and Lindsay's boobs and bootys start to grow more and become bigger but not only that they were also getting taller and taller until their clothes where shredding and they hit 6 feet tall. Sadie pass by the same but only her height to 6 feet tall. She was still fat.

Lindsay : What was in that coconut? A growth formula!?

Now it was time for the nerd to transform. He was not only growing in height, he was gaining some muscle mass. His clothes start to shred too as his member was also getting bigger. He was getting as big as the girls and also 6 feet tall muscled dude. Each one of the respective people right now had clothing that barely hid themselves.

Cody : Actually, I'm kinda OK with this.

Courtney : Of course you are. *rolls her eyes*

Cody: What? don't you like how sexy I am now? hehe besides you girls got even better now.

Sadie : I like it.

Lindsay : Me too! but how am I gonna find bras in my size now?

Courtney: You just got taller Sadie.

Sadie: Whatever! if i move one inch I'm going to be naked these clothes are so tight now they're in shreds

Courtney : Yeah we all have that problem right now.

The geek then starts to get a hard on because this was a really sexy view.

Cody : Uh, y-yeah...

Courtney : Oh are you kidding me Cody!?

Cody: Hey! my clothes are gone, my dick is bigger and I am staring at sexy ,almost naked, amazon girls . So excuse me! if I am getting a boner.

Lindsay : Nice size...

Sadie : Very nice...

Cody: Ahhnnn I can't hold it.

He walks away from them and starts to take away the shredded pants now shorts leaving his member big and erected to start and masturbate.

Courtney : *blushes* CODY! Now is not the time!

Lindsay : We're stuck on an island. We have plenty of time!

Sadie: Wow look at him go. Those muscles flexing.

Lindsay : So manly...

Courtney: Stop looking you pervs, have you no decency? we are in a weird and very situation.

Sadie : Sure it's weird but that doesn't necessarily mean bad right?

Lindsay : Totally!

The Blonde bombshell walks next to him.

Lindsay : Oh my gosh, girls look at how big he's gotten!

Cody: H-hey you're looking at it?

Lindsay: Yep! I'm interested!

Cody : R-Really?

Lindsay: Yeah! you are like the ideal male now!

Cody: oh t-wait so I was not ideal before?

Lindsay: Well...

Sadie: W-who cares right? right now it's another time.

Courtney : Good save girls...

She then was walking towards them to put some sense into them but she had a hard time adjusting to her new size and stuff.

Courtney : Ugh! I can barely move! My clothes are too small now!

Then she trips over a rock in the sand and falls right on the Former geek boy.

Cody : Oof!

Courtney : AH!

Courtney lands on Cody, her clothes I'm tatters and her breasts pressing into him. And his member was between her legs. The two girls gasp as they are in a sexy situation right now.

Sadie : Whoa...

Lindsay : Wow, Courtney!

Cody: Are you ok?

Courtney : *Looks at him* I-I'm fine...

Suddenly Lindsay slaps the brunette on the ass.

Courtney : AGH! What the hell!?

Lindsay : No fair Courtney! How come you get to go first?

Courtney: I tripped!

Cody: Your boobs are quite soft. *He said groping them.*

Courtney: HYANN!

Cody : So soft...

Courtney : Q-Quit it!

Sadie: You like it don't you?

Cody : Yeah, I really like it...

Courtney: Noooo!

Cody : Oh yeah...*grinds his dick against her butt*

Lindsay: Ohh my!

Cody: Im gonna show you how manly I am *wraps his arms around her and grinds some more* hmmm

Courtney : N-Noo! Let me go!

Sadie : He is so big...

The chubby lady starts to touch the tip of his member that was moving and grinding courtney cheeks, well more of his shaft actually.

Cody : Ahhh...

Sadie : Girls he's so hard right now!

Cody: Ughnn if you keep doing this!

Pre cum starts to leave his member.

Lindsay : Hey let me touch it!

Courtney: Why don't you go ahead and suck it? it's all your mouth is good for.

Lindsay : Rude, but a good idea anyway.

The blonde comes up and licks up the Pre leaking from him.

Cody: AHNNNN!

The first touch of a woman tongue on his member and some cheeks grinding on courtney. Ohhh This made him show the ladies how big his blow would be, Better Hope Lindsay knows how to swallow protein shakes.

Lindsay : MMM! *pulls off*

Courtney : Ah! It's so warm!

Sadie: And everywhere!

Cody : I feel so much better...

Courtney: Grrrr! CODY!

The boy smiles nervously as Courtney glares at him.

Cody: Ahnn...sorry for blasting my load with no warning?

Courtney : We need to be focusing on survival!

Lindsay: Then later we have fun.

Courtney : Ugh, Fine whatever!

She gets back up from there.

Courtney: This is not over.

Cody : Yes ma'am...

They go to look for more food, materials for shelter and whatever to cover themselves. After a few hours, they manage to get a fire going.

Sadie: yes!

Courtney: Finally!

Lindsay : That took forever!

Cody : We are prepped for survival!

Sadie: *stomach growls* Hmmm I'm hungry.

Cody : More coconuts anyone?

Courtney: NO!

Cody : Oh right... I'll just go fish then...

He gets fully naked right there with no care and runs to the beach to jump at the sea for some fish. Did he have a plan? not for the fish but kind of to make the ladies horny for him and his new body

Lindsay : Am I the only one who thought that was super hot?

Sadie : Not at all...

Courtney: Have some self control girls you can't just drool at every muscle you see.

Sadie : He's the only muscle we see.

Lindsay: Didn't you like his strong arms hugging you while you were hugging his other head? haha

Courtney : *blushes* Shut up! I did not!

Sadie: I don't mind staying here a little longer if I have him to warm me up at night

Lindsay : Totally!

Courtney sits there blushing. Two hours Later...

Cody : Alright, who's ready to eat?

Luckily he got fish with his own hands and now they had fish to eat on their bonfire.

Lindsay : Woo-hoo! Yeah Cody!

They start eating.

Cody : So go ahead, tell me I'm awesome.

Courtney: You're just useful.

Lindsay : One ride on his cock and you'll be singing a different tune.

That makes Cody and Courtney Blush she did ride him a little bit earlier on that accident when she tripped.

Sadie : If she won't I will!

Cody: Ok I wont stop this anymore. If you want to have a ride with me before going to sleep just say it *smirks*

Lindsay & Sadie : I do!

Courtney: *facepalm* Dear god why?

Cody: Awesome.

Lindsay : *comes towards him* Me first.

Cody: *starts groping her tits* Ohh yeah I wanted to do this since day one.

Lindsay : So dirty... *Strips to the nude*

She goes and makes out with him right there as he gropes and kisses as much as he could ask for.

Cody : (I've dreamed of this moment)

His member throbs hard.

Sadie: W-wow

Lindsay straddles him, ready for her ride.

Cody: Hope you're ready.

Lindsay : Oh I'm ready. *grins*

He Slides his member inside her wet pussy.

Lindsay : AAAHNN!

Cody groans from her tightness. Then his hips starts moving getting deeper and tighter.

Lindsay : Oh my GOD! AHH!

He unloads his hot cum inside Lindsay like a beast.

Lindsay: ahnnn! fuck!

Cody : Aghhhh! Awesome!

Then he shoves her on her front where he can fuck her in Doggystyle.

Lindsay : YAHH! Yes, Cody, YES! FUCK ME! AHN!

Sadie: Ohh my god! so strong.

Courtney: W-wow

The geek was going full throttle, showing no mercy as he plows her.

Lindsay: Ohhh! ahhn...fuck! so good! ahhhh holy geez! so big!

Cody : This ass of yours is so soft! *smacks it*

Lindsay: AGHN!

Sadie: C'mon I'm waiting my turn.

Cody : Just a SEC! HNNGH!

Courtney: *looks away* geez

Lindsay : AHN!

Cody : Cumming!

The girls see Cody cumming inside Lindsay again.

Lindsay: Ahnnn!

Courtney: Holy shit!

Cody : OK Sadie you can have your turn now.

Lindsay is laying on the ground, drooling with her tongue out, drunk with pleasure.

Courtney: Oh my god Lindsay! Are you ok?

Lindsay : Beyond ok...

Cody: C'mon jump at my arms if you can take sex while standing and getting a bigger chance of getting all of this in one swoop.

Sadie : Yay! *Jumps in his arms*

And his huge dick plow his way inside her pussy when she did that.

Cody : So much softness to grab! This is awesome!

Sadie : Ahn! He's so deep!

She was biting her lips as the huge member fuck her in and out everytime he moves his hips.

Cody : Haaaahhh! Yeah!

Courtney blushes as she watches.

Sadie: AHHHH...ohhh fuck! GHGHGNN! JESUS CHRIST! so Damn big!

Cody : So much cushioning...

He goes even harder, grabbing and groping at her softness.

Sadie: AHHHHHHNN! I-I'm gonna CUM!

Cody : Take it! Take it all!

Courtney: Look at him ramming her.

Lindsay : isn't it amazing?

Cody: How are you feeling sexy?

Sadie : Absolutely amazing! You're so fantastic! No one called me sexy before. Cute sure but never sexy.

He squeezes her ass hard and kisses her a lot.

Sadie: Hmmm!

Lindsay : Hey I didn't get a kiss!

Courtney: No you got your behind rammed over and over!

Lindsay : Point taken

Then Sadie's fate is sealed when Cody groans ready to unleash on the plus sized sexy girl like an anti tank shot.

Cody : Gonna cum so hard! AAAUGHHH!

He giving her a good squeeze, he blasts cum all over her insides grunting in pleasure. Courtney just stares shocked.

Sadie: HOLY SH-AHNNN!

She trembles in pleasure right in his embrace as if a lightning bolt just hit her right in the pussy as her face is in deep drunk pleasure.

Cody : Fuck yeah...

Courtney : G-God...

Lindsay: Good job Cody she is out cold.

Cody : *Phew* thanks.

Courtney : ...

Lindsay: C'mon Courtney you will love it if you just let him give you some love.

Courtney : He will break me if he puts that in me...

Cody: Dont worry I'll be gentle Courtney

Then he puts Sadie on the sand after finishing fucking her.

Courtney: Aren't you tired at all?

Cody : This new body has wicked stamina! Isn't that awesome?

Sadie: Y-yeah...uhn.

Courtney: *gulp*

Cody : Now, let's get started shall we? *stroking himself*

Courtney: *slowly walks away* Maybe you should give Lindsay that kiss she was asking for. Im ok right here.

Lindsay : Wow, you are so nervous. It's the gelatin high dive all over again.

Courtney: Well excuse me if i'm not a slut like you two.

Lindsay : Rude... You're already naked, what's the harm?

Courtney: I barelly know him.

Lindsay: Casual sex is normal

Sadie : And very fun...

Cody: If you don't want it then its ok, so sad! I really wanted to have some with you Courtney. You're pretty sexy.

Courtney : Thanks...

Cody: Well Guess I should go to sleep now in our makeshift tents.

Courtney : Yeah, you go do that.

*Ten Minutes later*

Cody: *Sleeping* Zzzz, Damn this sexy ass...

He was dreaming about Gwen being his girl. But what he didn't know is that a certain girl was in his tent.

Courtney : *sees he's asleep* He's sleeping... *looks down at his erection*

She just cant control herself anymore, first she got bigger and sensitive and now she was getting wet seeing a manly Cody's big dick fucking the shit out of the two other girls. She would never say it out loud. But she really wanted to get fucked too.

Courtney : I just couldn't say it in front of the others but... you are just too sexy to resist.

She starts to stroke his erection, causing him to groan in his sleep as he dreams. She bit her lips in lust as she starts to down on his shaft sucking on his member skin and licking.

Cody : Aughhh, yeah baby...

His hands smack right on her big booty taking a moan out of her.

Courtney: Ahhn!

Cody : Perfect Ass...

He gropes and squeezes that caramel ass with both his hands as they sink into her flesh. it was a nice tempting ass.

Cody : Oh yeah, so soft Gwen...

Courtney: I-I'm not G-gwen.

A little upset at that she whispers her name into ear.

Courtney: But I'm yours.

Cody : Courtney? *still sleeping*

She starts to make out with him and logic goes out of the window.

Courtney : Yes me you idiot! focus on me!

She straddles him in lust and aligns his cock with her pussy.

Courtney: I'll make sure you get your dreams wet about me!

She plunges her cock in her pussy, gasping from the sheer size of it.

Courtney: *puts her hands on her mouth* HMMMMMM!

Her cunt was squeezing down on the massive pole in her, trembling in pleasure. She could barely move! Then his hands took control over her waist as he forces her to move as he moves his hips. The geek groans and Courtney gasps as he starts to fuck her

Cody: Ohh yeah Courtney you're so tight, I love your tight ass! hmm exquisite.

Courtney : I'm g-glad you love it! Oh fuck yes! Ahn!

Finally embracing the love making she lets horny Courtney out. Enjoying every single bit of it.

Courtney : Oh yes! Oh fuck! Screw me like a little slut! I can take it! I want to take it!

Cody: I'm Cumming! ahgnnn!

He cums super hard deep down her pussy. Her pussy squeezed and squirted all over him as she screams her pleasure to the heavens.

Cody: Hmmmm Thank you *open one of his eyes*

Courtney : *panting* You were awake!?

Cody: Can't sleep with all this.

Courtney : Of course not...You happy now?

Then he makes out with her and now they roll around the tent and now she is the one on her back and he is on top.

Cody: Yes

She can feel how hard he still is.

Courtney : It's not over is it?

Cody : Nope.

Then two girls entered.

Lindsay: Then you won't mind if we join right?

Sadie: I know you'll love it!

Cody : Come on in ladies.

Courtney : No! this is my Cody time!

Lindsay: As if! Cody deserves more. He deserves all of us! *shakes her boobs*

Sadie: Yep we just got really horny after those coconuts.

Courtney : I'll make sure all his dirty dreams have me in them. *kisses him*

Lindsay and Sadie walk towards Cody who is shocked how popular he got, The two girls go to his member who was free now that Courtney was kissing him and start their job. Lindsay and Sadie started licking left and right of his member not missing a spot, sometimes taking some small bites on it.

Cody : *groans* This was the best thing to ever happen to me...

Then soon later many different scenes take form. The geek is fucking Lindsay while standing and sucking on her tits a lot. Then Fucking Courtney missionary style as she drools over it. Then fucking Sadie doggystyle, as she has plenty of cushion for the pushin. Soon enough he gets all three ladies sucking,licking,slurping and all on his dick squeezing the love juice.

Cody : Gonna CUM!

He spurts his load all over them, sighing in relief. Each girl received one big shot to their face.

Cody: I'm drained!

The girls each lick him clean and swallow his seed, as more of it leaks out of their cunts.

Lindsey : Best thing ever.

Sadie : Amazing.

Courtney : I don't even care if we get rescued anymore...

Cody: Dont worry girls i'm sure we get the hang of this island.

* * *

The crazy scientist woman was again doing her experiments and this time she was doing it for fun too besides experimentation. So with no stopping, in the white tiled room there was three men who were strapped completely in some mechanical chairs. Leonard,Lightning and DJ.

DJ: Oh god what is happening here?

Leonard: Did I die and was reincarnated in another world?

Lightning: Lightning does not like this one bit.

Scarlet: Quiet you fools! you are all here as my test subjects who will deal with some stuff here.

She opens another door revealing Sadie,Stacie and Sugar.

Sugar: What in tarnation put me here?

Sadie: Someone put a bag over my head and kidnap me.

Staci: One time before the invented kidnapping…

Scarlet: You're not here for make up stories. You all here to be experimented on so yeah if you know anyone in this room just act surprise now and questions later.

The impatient Woman aims a gun at the chubby ladies and them ZAP them with a beam. They start to scream as the guys were surprised at what was happening with them. The girls body start to change, they began to get taller then any normal woman more or less the exact the same size as an amazonian from Futurama. All the fatness on their bodies were being replaced with muscles and before you blink their clothes turn into shreds showing now three tall and muscled ladies.

Staci: Whoa!

Sugar: This is so cool!

Sadie: I never felt so strong and less fat.

Scarlet: If you girls please have some sexy fun with those guys over there you will love it even more, besides most of my beams have a aphrodisiac effect.

DJ: Say what now?

Sugar: Ohhh yeah baby I want to put this on a test drive, sorry Leonard but now mama needs a bigger boy.

She walks to DJ direction who gulps down at her.

Staci: And my mom told me I would never get a football player.

Lightning: You stay away from lightning.

He said, her coming to his side.

Sadie: Guess I get you then, sorry if I break you but I'm so horny now.

Leonard: The boss is too much for me.

Scarlet : Have fun Girls, I'll be watching from here. Now begin!

Sugar: Now relax sugah momma Sugar, who is a real sweet is gonna take good care of ya *lick her lips*

DJ : I'm not ok with this!

Sugar: Nobody cares *smiles*

Lightning: Noo! get away

Staci: Relax I have been practicing.

Leonard : I'm not properly leveled for this!

Sadie : Oh I'm sure you'll be fine.

Soon enough their pants and shorts are taken away from their lower parts. Each of their members were exposed to the horny women

Sugar: Great tool. Let the most sexy woman around here take care of that.

She gets on top of his chair in a cowgirl position with his member between her rear cheeks. She grinds DJ's member, squeezing him between her ass cheeks, warming him up for the real ride ahead.

Sadie: Here i go.

She said taking away her not so much of clothing and starts to turn around and sit on Leonard lap who feels the heavy woman.

Leonard : Agh! Like the weight of a female orc is on me!

Sadie: I don't know what that means but i like it.

She said as she shreds his clothes.

Staci: I know i'm the muscled one but let me see some of your abs.

Lightning : As much as the Lightning doesn't like this situation, he could never say no to showing off his physique.

He said as he removed his shirt. Or else He tried really hard and somehow got his shirt of with his teeth since he was stuck.

Staci: So beautiful

Then she start licking his abs as she takes the rest of her clothing shreds off.

Lightning : Everyone loves the Lightning.

Staci: Im gonna fuck you good

She throws herself on top of him breaking the chair but she was a bigger threat then the chair.

Lightning : AGH! The Lightning is ok! but you are actually a bit heavy here.

One minute later, the girls where having sex already, all in cowgirl style and one minute later again they change to reverse cowgirl. It was hard,heavy and wild.

Sugar : Yee-hoo! I'm gonna ride ya like a bull in a rodeo!

Sadie : This is so good! and so fun!

Staci : This is great! I so proved my mother wrong!

DJ: AHHN! SO HEAVY!

Leonard: AGHH! i'm out of MANA!

Lightning: LIGHTNING'S PELVIS IS SCREAMING! This is a great workout!

Scarlet : It seems male subjects even the physically capable ones are unable to bear the added on weight of the the enhanced female subjects.

She writes the results of the amazonic ladies as horny animals are quite interesting. She moved away from that room and was pretending to go back to her own place but then when she was far away from the room an alarm resonates.

Scarlet: What the?

The sound show that someone had break out.

Scarlet: Impossible, there is no way some of those others had escaped.

She quickly heads towards the room where the alarm sounded. That room was now empty and the subjects had run away.

Scarlet: No! Dammit! I gotta find them.

The red-headed genius goes to look for her missing test subjects. When she turn to a hall she sees a naked Eva with her back turn, showing that she didn't see her yet. The alpha girl seemed restless.

Eva : Ugh! I need release!

Scarlet: How did she get out? where is the other one?

Jo: Here.

Then a dart was shot in Scarlet's neck who yelped in pain and surprise making Eva Turn around.

Jo: Now lets see how you feel when someone messes around with your body.

The red haired woman start to moan as her body starts to swell and get bigger.

Scarlet : M-My body! MY BODY!

Her sweater starts to stretch out as her tits swell and her ass fills out her skirt beyond capacity. She had H cup sized Breasts and her ass was 50 inches now, A thicc and sexy Body ready to take on anything. When she looks up she sees Jo and Eva looking down at her, they had huge futa dicks which she gave them. Both were smiling and jerking off slowly looking at her.

Jo : Oh yeah, definitely an improvement.

Eva : Plenty of cushion for me to plow into. *grins*

Scarlet: Y-you won't get away you bitches.

Jo: Shut up whore you're ours now and you can't stand how horny you are right? well it's time to have some fun

The alpha woman two holds her from behind on her knees and Eva is in front of Scarlet.

Jo: Now use that mouth for something useful.

Then she forced the red haired scientist's mouth onto Eva's Dick making it suck it up in and out like a toy.

Eva: Hmmm ohh yes this feels good, boys are lucky to have these.

Jo : I bet they are.

Eva : Suck harder bitch!

She thrusts her hips, using the redheads mouth as her personal pleasure hole. The blonde haired never let go of her head too as Scarlet was forced to face Eva big dick and hip thrusts in her throat with no backing out.

Eva: Ahnn a-almost there!

Her pace increases more and more, her dick twitched and throbbed as her release closed in on her

Eva: AHHHH YEAHH!

Moaning a lot She cums amazing amounts of sperm, so much that when Scarlet mouth now comes off of Eva's member she coughs sperm out that goes all over her tits.

Scarlet : *cough* too *cough* much *cough* output!

Jo: Ok now it's my turn.

Eva: This really makes me happy.

They switch sides, Eva is behind Scarlet who starts rubbing her big breasts and Jo is in front of her putting her twitching member between them.

Jo: *Moving her hips* Hmmm so soft.

Eva squeezes Scarlet's tits around Jo's length as she drives it through the softness.

Jo: *Breath faster* Ahnnn hmmm! ohhh fuck! yes!

She moves her hips faster and faster making some of her lenght go to Scarlet mouth again, the tip of the dick.

Jo : Suck on it you bitch!

She moans loudly as she releases more sperm into her mouth.

Scarlet : MMMMmmmm!

She has no choice but to take it all

Jo: Ahnng! so good hmmm yes.

Eva: Nice shot.

She slowly pulls her member out of the scientist's mouth, cum running down her chin.

Jo: Do you think she's had enough?

Eva: Hell no! this was just foreplay.

Jo: Hehehe Yeah now things are going to be hard now.

Scarlet has no time to rest as she is pushed making her face be laying down on the floor and her ass and legs are lifted up to be in position.

Eva: Hmmm face down and ass up, just the way I LIKE!

She tears her skirt and panties off, exposing her to the two horny subjects. Eva Holds onto her waist and slowly penetrates her pussy with her huge dick

Scarlet: AHNN!

Eva: Mmm so moist, this is how pussy feels around dick.

Then moving her hips, she starts to fuck her real good.

Scarlet : Oh good GOD! N-No!

Eva : Oh YES!

Eva enjoys fucking her harder by every second as Jo keep cheering for her

Jo : C'mon Eva! Make this little slut feel it deep! Harder!

Scarlet: AHNN! too fast!

Eva : DEAL WITH IT!

She them Rams the whole thing in one thrust and moans like a animal cumming inside her pussy.

Scarlet: ahhghghhg!

Jo : Take every drop bitch.

Eva : HNNNNGH!

The alpha woman gets out of her pussy as the sperm ooze out of her pussy.

Jo: Do you think she is up for me now?

Eva: Who cares?

Jo : Good answer.

The two swap out again But this time Jo was more evil then Eva as she choose Scarlet other hole to penetrate as she shoves her member in her ass.

Scarlet : AAAHH!

Jo : Oh shit that's tight!

She moves slowly feeling every moment and how tight that asshole was, She felt like making her suffer for kidnapping her but this ohhhh this needs to be slow.

Jo : I gotta take this slow or I'll blow right away.

Eva : Seriously?

Jo: Yeah her ass is crazy, also we don't have enough experience with Dicks on our bodies remember?

Eva : Then let's consider this a good training exercise. *grins*

Jo: *Humps harder* Hann! hann! hann!

Scarlet : S-Stop! this isn't how it's supposed to go! My experiments! AAAHH!

Jo: FUCKKK!

She lets out a moan that seemed like a battle cry and cums inside her ass.

Scarlet : AHAA! AH FUCK!

Her tongue is hanging out as her ass is filled up.

Jo: Jesus christ! that hit the spot.

Eva: Do you think she learned her lesson?

Jo : She's a smart girl, why don't we ask her. *smirks* Have you learned your lesson nerd girl?

Scarlet: A-ahnn! s-soo full! c-cant walk.

Jo : Hahaha, Double penetration?

Eva: Sure why not? lets mind break her.

Jo : Now you're talking.

She picks up the dazed scientist and holds her up with her legs spread open.

Eva: Now let's make some room for the little doctor.

Scarlet : L-Let me go...please...

She is trapped in their embrace as her legs are held and their huge still erected dicks start to fuck her one last time.

Scarlet : AAAAAHHHH Oh good GOD!

Eva : Aw fuck! her ass is tight!

Jo : She's soaked over here!

The two alpha girls start to move up and down in those holes smiling and enjoying getting the bitch who kidnap them.

Scarlet : AGH! UGH! AAAGHHH! *drooling*

The pounded her with little to no mercy, fully intent on breaking her completely.

Eva: HELL YEAH TAKE IT!

Jo: Stupid Bitch! you're our whore now!

Eva : You're gonna satisfy us whenever we tell you to! now take our dicks and cum like a good cunt!

Scarlet: YAHHHHHHGNN! AHNN! HHMHMM!

The rough treatment just increases more and more until the two former test subjects finally approach their peak.

Jo: H-here comes the last shot. You ready?

Eva: Y-yes so intense, is gonna be a big one.

Jo : Hope this little slut is ready, though honestly I don't really care. *grins*

Eva & Jo : AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Their releases come in force as they fill their captors holes with all the seed they have left in their throbbing erections. Her belly seems to bulge as it grows and she loses consciousness after a long moan of many mixing feelings. They drop her to the floor, satisfied with the result.

Eva: HAHHH! that hit the spot! maybe having these dicks wont be so bad after all.

Jo: Yeah now I am empty, we should go now and find the way out.

Eva : Agreed. thanks for the fuck, nerd girl. *smirks *

* * *

A\N: Aks whatever you want with whatever character of the show i dont fucking care, here have some two stories before i go out and take forever to come back.


	28. Chapter 28 Busted! and Controled

It was the second season of Total drama the now know as Total drama action where the contestants would compete again for one million dollars. Cody was one of the 'lucky' ones to almost get the money on the run in the last episode and somehow he survived the game escaping from elimination many times and now there was only him plus four ladies on this season. It was going to be hard to beat those strong women and Lindsay's low...profile was no exception she could surprise him. But right now he was more sad that he didn't find a girlfriend not on season one or two and even when Trent and Gwen weren't an item anymore that does not mean she would go for him anyway. Right now said boy was sitting in his trailer, sighing, contemplating his situation. The place seemed so empty without the guys, he even missed Duncan. Silence was in the air and also a feeling of solitude.

Cody: Man this is not what I expected would happen.

Standing back up he walks towards the door to see if he would see any of the girls outside and maybe try talking to them. But the problem is what would the boy even say to them? Good luck? Hope you don't completely destroy me? Sorry I'm not as attractive as other guys? These thoughts ate away at him as he searched for someone to talk to.

Cody: *Sigh* Maybe I should just stroll around, see if I can find anything interesting to clear my head.

Deciding to explore the set to forget about the show and its challenges where he had to try at least to not be eliminated next time. he walks, looking left and right. He wonders if he can look in some sort of room where Chris would leave leftovers from the previous season.

Cody : Hmm. Wonder if Chris kept any mementos from last season.

Just as he said that he finds a Door that seemed to be a storage room. Opening up before he can think on why he should not do that he enters it.

Cody: Bingo! Looks like i found it.

Roaming over the stuff from the torturous first season where he was mauled by a bear he is interested why the host would still keep this stuff around, was it memories of the time he was making their life hell with terrible food and unfair challenges?

Cody : Never really took Chris for the nostalgic type.

Then something catches his eyes as his hand grabs something and when he pulls out the familiar Tiki doll comes with him.

Cody: Hey...ain't this the so called cursed tiki doll that was the reason Beth was eliminated? people these days they'll believe in everything.

Cody was never one to believe in superstition. And now that he thinks about it, if the Tiki was here how come nothing bad happened or was happening. The thing obviously had to be a fake. But then fate decides to test him and the thing starts to glow right in front of him.

Cody: W-what?

He lets go of it, letting it fall on the ground and it glows into a blinding white light. He shields his eyes from the light totally freaking out from what was happening even though he had no idea what it was.

When the light seems to fade away he slowly open his eyes to see something amazing. A small little spirit thing was floating over the Tiki.

"You waked me from my slumber of a hundred years"

Cody : OK I'm either dreaming, hallucinating, or this is a Chris prank...

"FOOL! I am not a dream I am the spirit that was stuck in this Tiki Doll for many years and you freed me Virgin one"

Cody: You don't need to call me virgin though.

"One way to make me come out was if a teenager who is also a virgin touched the idol but i always remained stuck on a dangerous island where no one would go"

Cody: O-oh! you're welcome?

"To thank you for freeing me I will now assist you"

Cody : Um, and how are you gonna do that?

"I will give you the power to control People's minds with powerful Mind control magic that only a Powerful will can stop but only the ones who KNOW what they are fighting against"

Cody: Wow! are you for real now? That would be amazing!

"Yes I am! I have been watching all of this. You are more cunning then you think and with me you will be doing with those girls what you and everyone else wants"

Cody : God I hope this is for real. Alright spirit, let's do it.

The flowing spirit flys inside Cody body giving him a shiver down his spine as the Tiki doll crumbles.

"I am now one with you for now and I must stay like this to give you the power"

Cody : Alright, Let's go give this thing a test drive. And I know just who to try it on.

The geek goes looking around before spotting his first target.

Cody : Hey Lindsay!

The big boobed girl was sun bathing on one of the props she could find and she didn't care they were not real. She was one of the most beautiful total drama girls that's for sure. He dreamed of getting the biggest tits on the show for himself. She would be the perfect test subject for his new powers.

Lindsay : Oh hey Cory.

She said getting his name wrong again.

Cody: (How do I use your power?)

"Just look into her eyes and I'll make your eyes glow with the magic, when that happens just give her orders"

Cody: Hey Lindsay want to see a magic Trick?

Lindsay : Sure! I love magic!

Cody : Good. Just stare into my eyes.

The Geek eyes start to glow white like some sort of magic that Lindsay could only stare as her eyes start to go dull for a moment.

Cody: You are my lover Lindsay and no one besides me will be capable of pleasing you as much as I can! You will do everything I want without question.

Lindsay : Why of course Cody! I would do anything for you!

The blonde pulls the geek into a hug, his head pressed against her tits.

Cody: (AHHHH YEAH! ohhhhh thats the stuff)

He thought feeling the soft touch of Lindsay's marshmallows against his face, he could sleep there if he wanted.

Lindsay : Is there anything I can do for you my precious Cody?

Cody: Take off your top and bra. Show me those amazing Knockers that you have there.

In a moment Lindsay does exactly what Cody asks and removes her clothing from her body slowly revealing her huge melons and pinkish nipples.

Lindsay : Do you like them?

Cody : Oh I love em babe.

He raised his hands to squeeze them. When she moans by his touch the feeling was the best, sinking his fingers in the soft flesh was awesome.

Cody: Did Tyler ever do this to you?

Lindsay : Ahn! B-Between Heather and the challenges, h-he never got the chance.

Cody: Hahaha yeah!

Putting his face in between those boobs he starts motor-boating them left and right like in his dreams.

Lindsay : Ohhh! I'm glad you like them.

Cody: I'm gonna suck on them now.

The boy latches his mouth onto one of her nipples and start sucking on her like the horny ball he was all the while still fondling her tits.

Lindsay : Oh Cody! it feels so good! You can have my tits all you want whenever you want!

Cody: Lindsay...give me the best titfuck you can muster.

He said while removing himself from her valley and sitting down where she was.

Lindsay : OK Lover.

She said getting on her knees and unzipping his pants. She sees his Big ten inch dick out of his pants who was really happy to see Lindsay. The boy had a big member that was one of his secrets since you can't just make a girl fall for you by dropping your pants.

Lindsay: Wow master Cody this is amazing.

Cody: Aw shucks thank you Lindsay. Now get to work.

Lindsay : Yes sir.

Wrapping her large tits around his member she starts pumping his dick giving him a good squeeze. His hands clench hard at this feeling, he never thought a ttifuck could feel this good. Almost cumming right away he holds himself to enjoy it and not end too soon.

Cody: Ohhhhhh! Lindsay! so-soo good

Lindsay : So hot and hard...

She rubs him faster while taking licks at his throbbing head, tasting his pre.

Cody: AHNNNnh! L-LINDSAY MOUTH!

Unable to hold, He lets out his first spurt of orgasm On Lindsay's Face.

Lindsay : AHN! So hot!

She let's her mouth hang open as he sprays all over her.

Cody: Sorry for that. its my first time doing all of this so I am gaining experience.

Lindsay: Master's sperm is delicious *smiles*

Cody: Shame I can't kiss you right now (make sure to do that later to the others) But I think you can help me out in losing my virginity.

Lindsay : It would be my pleasure master Cody!

She said bouncing eagerly in excitement. The bombshell starts to undress her skirt and take off her boots. Now totally naked she gets on all fours like a dog and wiggles her booty to him.

Lindsay: Plow me master, please! I need it.

Cody : (This is the best day of my life!)

The geek grabs her ass cheeks and slides his dick into her tight cavern. Her pussy walls tighten around his member like it was sentient. He felt like electricity was flowing in his blood vessels.

Cody: Ohhh Fuck!

Lindsay trembles as she takes the long cock. Moaning in pleasure. Slapping sounds fill the air together with the two lovers moaning of pleasure and it was intoxicating for him with no ways to stop his hips from moving.

Cody : Augh! Oh god! It's better than I dreamed of!

Lindsay : Harder! Harder please!

Cody: Ahhnn yes!

The geek then slaps her ass hard with his hand making Lindsay let out a loud moan of pleasure as She was being fucked by Cody. What they didn't know was that someone was seeing all of that.

Izzy : Whoa, who knew Cody could be so wild...

The orange haired wild girl was hiding behind props of bushes seeing Lindsay get plowed by Cody's big dick. Which was making her wet as well.

Izzy : Mmmm, Izzy want some of that.

Lindsay: MASTER!

Cody: AHNN! Lindsay!

Removing his penis a few seconds sooner he lets out a blast all over Lindsay's back with his cum.

Lindsay : Ahnnn... Awww I wanted it inside...

Cody: Sorry Lindsay but i don't want you to get Pregnant by accident. We are still young.

Izzy: Can Izzy have some plowing too?

Cody : AH! Izzy, where did you come from!?

Izzy : those fake bushes over there.

Codu: Oh...fuck

Izzy: Hey! I saw that you have a big dick and you were fucking Lindsay. I am horny too! There are no guys here and it stinks! can you fuck with me a little Cody?

Cody : Well...How can I say no to a request like that?

Lindsay pouts in jealousy.

Izzy: Sweet!

She quickly gets naked in front of him, she was not Lindsay but she was sexy even though crazy.

Cody : Sweet...

He instantly gets hard again seeing the crazy girl strip in front of him

Izzy: Izzy wants Hard and standing!

she said running towards him and Jumps!

Cody : Whoa!

Cody was barley able to catch her and hold her up given how scrawny he is. Her legs quickly wrap around his waist and she humps her pussy on his dick. Now with both each other holding that pose all that was left was to fuck and hump.

Cody : Hold on. let me just...Agh!

He thrusts right into her, squeezing her ass.

Cody: FUCK!

Izzy: YES! HARD AND FAST!

Not holding back he rams into her, fucking her hard and fast just as she wanted, slapping her ass.

Cody: You are one crazy woman Izzy! it will be a pleasure to screw you!

Izzy : Oh hell yeah! This is exactly what I needed! FUCK IZZY HARD!

Lindsay: W-wow! So intense

The blonde girl said starting to masturbate right there. The geek continues to pick up speed as he stares into Izzy's eyes. They start to make out aggressively in part of Izzy all the while still humping like two animals in heat. Moaning into each other's mouths the two refused to stop for anything.

Cody: (I feel like my dick is on fire...how long can i keep doing this?)

"Didn't even have to control this one"

Cody: (She is...different then the others! )

Izzy: Ahnnnn! cumming!

Her pussy puts the squeeze on him as she gushes juices.

Cody: AHNNHMM! (NOT YET!)

His veins bulging on his head refusing to blast inside.

Izzy : WOO! I feel positively amazing!

She said releasing hold of his waist as he does the same. His legs give him and he falls on his knees still erected.

Cody: *pant* that was so hard.

Izzy: It was a good warm up.

Cody : Yeah I- Wait, warm up!?

Izzy: Izzy will be ready when you get more experience.

"Watch out for this one young Cody"

The orange haired woman gets back on her clothes and walks away quickly. Lindsay was surprised at the aggressive sex scene and Cody wanted to eat something and rest for now.

Lindsay : Wow, she is wild.

Cody : I think I need to take a break...

Lindsay: Yes master.

Cody: I shall decide who else I try to take on when I'm done.

"Ready whenever you are"

Putting his clothes back on Cody retreats to his trailer. Into the next day no one suspected a thing and the cameras mysterious didn't get the scene either.

Cody: Yawn! a nice night of sleep.

"Good morning young Cody"

Cody : Oh jeez all that was real!

"Yes you had sex with two girls in one day a big boobed blonde and a crazy orange haired one"

Cody: Do you think your skill works on muscle-women with rage issues?

"What am I? An amateur? I can manage"

Cody: Then my next One is Eva the Iron woman. She has quite the hips and a nice body. When you forget about her anger problems.

"Not to worry. I'll make her as docile as a kitten"

Eva was outside her trailer doing push ups even though it was hot as hell.

Cody : (Sheesh, always so intense...)

Eva: Twenty, twenty one, Twenty two, twenty three.

Cody : (Ok here we go) Yo Eva!

Eva: What you want Twerp? I'm busy.

Cody : Could you take a look at my eye? I think there's something in it.

Eva: Did you really came here to ask me that? Do it yourself.

Cody : Come on! Help me out here! Maybe we could have a staring contest afterwards.

Eva: You hit your head or something.

Cody: (This woman) Ok you got me, I just wanted your attention to secretly tell you what Leshawna is planning against you.

Eve : Ok, now you got my attention. But why would you tell me this?

She said now getting up and looking into his eyes.

Cody: because *His eyes glow* You belong to me now

"My, the rage is great with this one."

The spirit uses WAY more energy in this one since she was not just a stupid blonde bimbo. Eva's eyes slowly glaze over as she falls under sway. She didn't even had time to think about punching Cody.

Cody: Now Eva you're going to stop being so angry and aggressive to things that have no meaning what so ever to get mad at. You're not an animal. Now you're my lover and will obey all my orders

Eva : Yes master Cody.

Cody: (Holy shit it worked)

"Of course it worked, I dealt with things like that all the time back in the day"

Eva : No more anger...

Cody: I want you to remove your clothing in a sexy way until you are in panties and Bra. Then I want you to sit on my face and rub your big butt on my entire face

Eva : Yes sir...

She obeys slowly taking off her top and removing her training shorts, bending over as she pulls them down, swaying her hips.

Cody: Hmm your body sure is firm and amazingly developed. You are pretty sexy Eva I know that.

Eva : Thank you master. May I sit on your face now?

He lays down on the floor and makes a thumbs up for her to just get it done. Turning around she plants her firm, healthy ass on the boys face. Her booty was big and soft but when she wanted it was firm and it smelled greatly even though soaked in sweat, it rubbed over his face in such motion his boner desired to pop out his pants already and have her mouth to wrap around it. Its proportions were greatly approved. Eva unzipped his pants, letting the beast out. She didn't need an order for that, she could feel her master desire for that, to have her mouth on his log and make him happy. So she complied and happily took him into her mouth, sucking hard on him. The geek was just doing a sixty-nine sex position with Eva of all people, sure was a great day to be him right now. Slapping her ass making it jiggle feeling so dominant over her was the best feeling. Eva moaned from Cody's actions, trying her best to please his cock.

Cody: (Ohh yeah Eva butt is great I can feel it all over in my face and hands)

Eva gropes his family jewels to add more pleasure as she sucks him off. The geek takes her panties out of the way and starts by licking her pussy sticking his tongue inside it. She moans even more, getting wetter by the second.

Eva: Hmmmph!

Cody: (This I'm sure she loves this too.)

He thrusts his hips as he indulges himself on the muscular woman.

Cody: I'd love to hump this Pussy you have here.

Eva : If you want to.

She gets on her hands and knees.

Cody: Oh yeah I am going to doggy style you!

He said giving a good slap to her butt.

Eva : GRR! I'm all yours master Cody.

The geek positions himself and starts to slowly get inside her moaning all the time.

Cody : Aaahhh! Man she's really tight! All that muscle really works for her.

Inhaling some air he then begins to hump her fast since she seemed to be able to take it. He grunts as he puts forth the effort in his thrusts. Making sure she feels it.

Eva: hmmmm yes master this feels amazing.

Cody : The feeling is mutual.

He thrusts even harder, keeping a tight grasp on her hips.

Cody: *Pant* ahnn *pant* Hmmmm

The athletic girl tightens up the closer she gets to cumming.

Eva: OHHHH YEAH HARDER! FASTER! FUCK ME!

Cody : AGH! So tight! I'M GONNA CUM!

He Said running out quicker then he thought he was.

Eva : I'll gladly have your seed master!

Cody: Ahnnnnnnnnn!

He moans out loud as he completely let's loose. Like a torpedo he fills her womb with his seed like he didn't do with the others.

Cody : S-Shit! I know I shouldn't but...It's too good!

he said humping a few more thrusts before stopping and moaning some more.

Cody: Amazing indeed.

Eva : T-Thank you master Cody...

Cody: Do you want some more?

Eva : Absolutely.

"Maybe the source of her anger was a lack of release."

Cody: Tell me what sex pose you ever felt doing?

Eva : Reverse cowgirl, my master

"Told ya"

Cody: Then Lead the way dear.

Pushing Cody down and turning away from him. Eva squats down, taking him back inside.

Eva: Ahnn!

Then she starts pounding the shit out of his dick, it was a big one but Eva knew how to rough things up when she wanted, doing it fast and rough with her humping.

Cody : AGH! D-DAMN! (She's gonna shatter my pelvis!)

Eva: YES! AHNNN! HMMMM!

Completely lost in the fog of pleasure Eva slams herself on her new master, almost drooling.

Eva: I LOVE IT! FEELS SO GOOD! TWITCHING AND WIGGLING.

Cody : I'M GONNA CUM AGAIN!

He squeezes her booty cheeks as he moans letting out more of thick streams of sperm in her womb .

Eva: AHNNNNN!

Cody: Phew! At this rate I won't have enough left for Leshawna...

She then got off of him leaving the cum leaking on the ground.

Eva : was I pleasing to you master Cody?

Cody: Yes you were very pleasing Eva, now you should get your clothes back on and take a shower.

Eva : Yes sir.

His newest thrall dresses herself and heads to the showers.

Cody : In the meantime, I should have a drink... or several...

"Then go to the last one huh?"

Cody : You know it. This is the best thing that's ever happened to me.

"Better get going then, while the blood is pumping"

Cody: Now I just need to find where Leshawna is.

The now spirit powered geek goes on the hunt for the thick babe. He Got his hands on some actually good food like an apple and a chocolate bar he hid.

Cody: Now we need to find a Big phat ass babe with a sassy personality.

"Shouldn't be hard to spot"

Cody: Now where would I be if I where Leshawna?

"Might I suggest the confessional?"

Cody: That is a good idea.

The boy goes check in the confessional to see if by any chance she was there.

Leshawna : Well here I am. Final 5. Eva and Izzy are obviously the biggest threats but I've learned not to underestimate Lindsay by now.

Cody: (Looks like she is there, hehe I wonder what she is saying about me)

Leshawna : Surprised Cody made it this far. I guess without Gwen to distract him he's actually focusing on this game and not the other one.

Cody: (I do focus too much on her when she is around, sort of makes me think of using this power on her if she was still around)

"I'm sure you'll get your chance but for now look alive, here she comes"

Cody: (Oh fuck!)

The booty queen comes out of the confessional to find Cody waiting there.

Leshawna : need to use the confessional too?

Cody: A-actually I wanted to ask you a question.

Leshawna: About what?

Cody: Do you see anything weird with my eyes?

Leshawna : Your eyes? What about em?

Cody: *GLOWS* Don't move!

The lady's body suddenly gets stiff.

Leshawna: W-what the!

Cody: I wanted to try it differently before making orders.

Leshawna : W-Why can't I move!?

The geek goes behind her and looking down to her big phat ass carefully like looking at its proportions and size.

Cody: Damn your ass is amazing leshawna, up close is like art.

Leshawna : Well of course I know that. But whatever you're doing knock it off!

"The will is strong in this one"

Slowly he starts to rub her butt cheeks with his hands like the most normal thing in the world.

Cody: Hmmm hmhm I could slap this baby

Leshawna : You wouldn't...

"He would"

Cody: HIYAH!

He said slapping her both ass cheeks at the same time with a loud slap.

Leshawna : AHH! Why you little!

Cody: Damn that felt good, it ripples like jelly.

Then he goes back in front of her.

Cody: Sorry Leshawna but I want to have some fun with you so you won't be able to remember any of this..

Leshawna : How would I not remember this?

Cody: *glows* Because i said so.

"Make her yours"

Cody turns up the power to make her submit completely.

Leshawna: Grrn!

Cody: You're my dear bitch now, who will do everything I say and won't deny a thing because you live to serve me.

Leshawna : I...live...to serve...you...

Cody: Now Strip naked and Twerk for me you booty chocolate bitch (Who is the little guy now?)

Leshawna : You got it babe.

The big booty babe strips and shakes her large chocolate ass for him.

Cody: Hmmm yeah this is the life, now the best ass is mine and all the others too hahahaha

"We never brought the crazy one under our thrall. She just jumped you on her own"

Cody: (As long as she does not become a threat later its fine) Now Leshawna I order you to let out any lust and sexual desires accumulated on your body and use it all on me.

Leshawna : Your wish is my command.

Later Cody is sitting down in the girls trailer as Leshawna rides him with him completely smothered in her breasts, as her ass slams on his pelvis.

Leshawna: AHNN YES! Big dick fucking mama pussy really HARD! LIKE THAT! LIKE THAT!

The bed was creaking and moving like never before. This heavy and thick woman was riding him hard, he could feel like having sex with two girls instead of one.

Cody : (This is more intense than Eva!)

"You did tell her to let loose"

Cody : (Point taken.) AUGH!

Holding her curves tightly he let's the babe ride him all she wants.

Leshawna: hann ahn! *pants*

Cody : God, how can this get any better?

He sucks on every possible inch of her chest as possible.

Cody : (God I'm drowning in this thickness)

Leshawna: YES! AHNNNNM! I CUMMING!

Cody: uohhhh!

The ebony queen splashes juices all over his crotch.

Cody: AHGNNN! MY BALLS!

Leshawna: AHNNN ALL OVER ME YEAHHHH!

Cody explodes into her tight confines, his balls clenching up as they empty his fluids. He happily drenches her in his seed.

Cody: Ahnnn...ok i am out of gas. No more fucking.

Leshawna : If you say so master. I'm sure you'll bounce back.

She removes herself from the top of him letting him free of her thickness.

Cody: Ahnn best day ever.

"You're welcome."

Cody: I wonder why Chris and Chef never showed up. Bet the cameras are not working and they're are out.

Leshawna : Who cares?

Cody: Guess no one...this is worth a million...

* * *

Days, weeks, months have passed since Cody and Kelly were having their marvelous secret encounters to have sex all over the house when their supposed partners were neglecting them or in their little minds THINKING they were not neglecting because they were doing something important. Or in Taylor's case something important to her. Currently the two neglected lovers were going to have another one of their rousing sessions Since Kelly had asked Cody not to do anything for three weeks that could decrease his sperm account but he would also exercise and eat better to increase his stamina for their sex.

 ***Kelly and Taylor Mansion***

Kelly: Oh my I can't wait for him to come,today is gonna be more special then before

The blonde milf said to herself in the mirror. Eager for her lover to show up but unfortunately she wasn't getting the visitor she was expecting.

Taylor : And who exactly are you waiting for mother?

Standing in the doorway with her arms crossed was the spoiled diva herself, Taylor.

Kelly: T-Taylor? I thought you were out shopping.

Taylor: You are looking like you wanted to look extra pretty today huh?

Kelly: O-oh you know I am just a little worried about my skin its what all the moms do right?

Taylor : Yeah, especially mom's who BANG THEIR DAUGHTERS BOYFRIENDS!

That shocked Kelly and also scared her,did she know? how did she know?

Kelly: What are you talking about Taylor? I don't do such a thing to your boyfriends and also you have one?

Taylor : You think I don't know? How dumb do you think I am!? I've noticed that perverted grin on his face whenever you're around!

Kelly: What are you talking about?

Taylor: You are having sex with my Boyfriend Cody! I remember coming back home sooner one of those days and I saw you two FUCKING IN THE GOD DAMN KITCHEN! WHERE WE EAT!

That was useless to talk now, Kelly was busted having sex with Cody because she had lowered her guard in one of their sessions and now Taylor knew it about.

Taylor: Still acting dumb? Ok then! follow me downstairs and i will show you.

Wondering what she was talking about and knowing there was no point in arguing she follows her daughter downstairs. Once downstairs The girl goes to one of the curtains in the living room and angrily swipes away revealing someone. The geek was in his casual clothes. Sitting down on a chair his arms and legs were prevented from moving because of ropes and his mouth was with only muffled sounds because of gag-ball she had found on hand and decided to shut him up with it.

Kelly: Oh my god!

Taylor: This is not just the proof Mom i also forced him to admit it was true all before you arrived here to go to your room.

Kelly : Taylor you untie him this instant!

Taylor: Admit it! admit it right now!

Kelly: FINE! I have been having sex with him for months already! we did it everywhere. In the kitchen, living room, shower AND EVEN IN YOUR FUCKING ROOM! BET THERE IS FULL OF DRIED SPERM STAINS!

Taylor : *Gasps* You...You BITCH! How could you do that!? And with my own boyfriend!?

Kelly : You sure as hell don't treat him like a boyfriend!

Then Kelly just starts talking shit to Taylor because she was mad.

Kelly: You cancelled your dates with him more times than your father did to me and you treat him like a pet you forget to feed and who was born to give you anything you ask. Its not surprising he fell in love with me. Because I DEAR! know how to treat a man.

Taylor : That's it! I'm telling daddy about this!

Kelly: You're just jealous because I was a hundred times better to him that you were to him. I bet you made him wait months just so he could wrap his arm around you. Making yourself look like an innocent Virgin huh? makes me laugh.

Taylor: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?

Kelly: I said you were never capable of pleasuring him!

Taylor : YOU TAKE THAT BACK! Men MELT whenever they're around me! My curves are undeniable!

Kelly: I bet that is WHY he came to me and not you. Your curves didn't melt his dick the way my mouth did.

She said winking back at Cody who was seeing all of this in a shocked expression but was unable to run.

Taylor : He gets one taste of me and he won't remember your name! You...You old cow!

Kelly: (Perfect! she is taking the bait) Then I guess you won't mind showing me how he will forget about me.

She said pointing at The geek Boner in his pants. That situation for some reason was giving him a hard on and it was the hardest?

Taylor : You know what? Fine! I'm taking back what's mine!

She said unzipping Cody's pants. But what she didn't expect was the huge erection that Springs up showing a big and twitching dick who escaped from its cage and was now free to breed again.

Kelly: Such waste of a dick on you is a crime *smirks* You didn't know he was this endowed did you?

The rich girl was completely shocked but couldn't afford to show weakness.

Taylor : O-Of course I knew!

Kelly: Then what are you waiting for? Melt him away or you prefer I that I heat him up for you?

Taylor : Not a chance in hell!

The diva take his erection and strokes him to start while undoing her skirt.

Taylor: Let me show you how Young girls deal with this.

She said taking her skirt away showing of her curvaceous hips and big booty while stroking Cody member with her hand. He moans as he actually is having her do something sexual to him.

Taylor : I'm gonna remind this geek who he belongs to. And put you both in your place!

She Turns around showing her big ass wearing a black pair of panties and putting his dick between her ass cheeks she begins to twerk at her pace up and down on that member.

Cody: Hhhh ghhd nmf! nmf mhrmmm!

Taylor : That's right know your place geek boy! My hips don't lie!

Kelly : Too bad it's the only thing that doesn't...

But what Taylor didn't know was that her mom made Cody go WEEKS without masturbating and right now he was so pent up it was like he was doing the No nut November challenge and when he felt close to blow by the sexy interaction Taylor was giving him ohhh boy the cannon was ready. The Blonde milf grins seeing the signs of Cody's impending explosion.

Kelly : Tell me Taylor think you can handle what comes next?

Taylor: Of course I can! I made sure when I said I make him forget about you.

Kelly: Oh dear then I better stay a few inches away.

She said while backing away.

Taylor : Hurry up and blow already Cody!

Kelly: Indeed Cody...blow...away

Having no more force to resist the urge he moans loudly which was muffled and lets out his HUGE blast oh thick streams of sperm that flied like bullets all over Taylor. It hit her booty,her back her shoulders and even her hair. Caught completely off guard Taylor started to freak out.

Taylor : GAH! Oh my god its all over me! Not my hair! How is there this much!?

Kelly: Did I forget to mention he was pent up because i asked him not to jerk off for weeks? Oops! my bad hahaha.

Taylor: Y-you!

Kelly: You did melt something.

Cody: (Ahhnn so good ) HmppM!

Kelly : And I've been taking all his loads for months.

She said smirking in satisfaction.

Taylor: You whore!

Kelly: Yeah yeah now move away! you took the load I was craving now I'll show you how to properly suck dick.

She pushes her daughter away and licks her lovers cock clean.

Kelly : Don't worry Cody. You'll still get what you came for.

Starting to put his member in her mouth she bobs her head up and down slowly on his member slurping it good, she would use her hands to squeeze gently his testicles all the while swirling her tongue around the tip of his dick. Cody moans through his gag feeling the familiar but wonderful sensations of his older lovers technique. Then she increases the pace putting all of it in, deep throating him, making a mess of his dick with her lipstick like she was leaving her mark. Taylor was forced to look on in awe and envy of her mother's skill as her boyfriend moaned louder, pissing her off even more.

Taylor: Grrr! Ok stop! I am the one who is suppose to make him moan so much!

Kelly : Mmmm... *pulls off for a moment* Oh if only you could. But you can't so...

She smirks as she continues pleasing him. Biting her lips in anger Taylor swore to herself that she would prove her wrong. Kelly was sucking Cody's dick but she was going to get his eyes. She turn around and starts to take her panties off by bending over and slowly removing them showing off her shaved pussy. Cody's eyes were drawn to her erotic show as she held her panties in one hand and patted her booty with the other. Squeezing the fleshy booty and then giving small slaps all the while winking at him licking her lips. Then she would proceed to remove her bra gently letting out her round breasts and young nipples out for him to see her now naked form. All the excitement was really getting to the boy. Between his sexy girlfriend and his hot milf lover it's a wonder how he hasn't blown already. Oh! Never mind. He started feeling like blowing up again after all that and it was not going to stop.

Cody: HMHPHP!

The geek blows again and this time deep down Kelly's mouth making her swallow everything.

Taylor: haha see? He came faster after my sexy striptease.

Kelly swallows everything like a pro, and turns to face her daughter.

Kelly : You're still not willing to go as far as I am with him.

Taylor: Move your stupid butt and I'll show you.

Kelly rolls her eyes and makes way for her. Though she grins knowing Cody will positively break her.

Taylor: I will show you this is nothing for me. I am going to ride his cock and when I'm done with him you'll see.

She said walking towards his still hard dick.

Kelly: You sure you don't want a condom?

Taylor : Did you ever use a condom?

Kelly : Well...No.

Taylor : Then no!

Positioning herself on the chair she puts her tits on Cody face and she is one inch from the tip of his dick about to touch her flower.

Taylor: Now feel this as you get all of it in your memory.

With that she lowers herself onto his dick. Biting her lip as she takes inch after inch of him into her. Her mouth opens as she starts moaning at how she tries to put all of it there, She was not a virgin but its not like she has sex everyday with big dicks.

Kelly : Having trouble honey?

She said smugly as she smirks.

Taylor: N-NO!

Kelly: You happy Cody? She is finally having sex with you.

Cody : Mphhhh...

The tied up geek moans from how tight Taylor is and feeling her soft ass against his hips. He was very happy.

Kelly: Lets take that annoying Little thing from your mouth shall we?

The milf goes behind him and decides to remove The gag from his mouth letting him breath and talk.

Cody : Agh! T-Thank you...Holy shit she's tight!

Taylor: H-hey! who said you could ahnn! do that?

Kelly: Suck her boobs the way I told you Cody.

Cody latches onto Taylor's tits, sucking and biting on her sensitive nipples. Like he knew exactly what to do. He nibbles on one of her nipples and start licking it around in circles making her moan,then he goes to suck it slowly making go erect. he keeps doing that on each nipple for the time being like he was doing it with skill and patient.

Taylor : G-Gahh! S-Stop messing with my tits!

Cody: Ok!

Then he proceeds to mess around with her mouth kissing her the way Kelly taught him to. Adult make out session activate. The poor diva was completely surprised by the geeks skill as he makes out with her. Her own mother slaps her ass making her moan middle of the make out.

Kelly: Don't stop! keep riding his dick!

Left with little choice she keeps riding her boyfriend's large cock unaware the entire situation has completely turned on her.

Taylor: (Ahnn! Dammit! this is turning me on more then anything i ever did ahnn ahn! I can't hold much longer if this keeps up!)

Kelly : Still think you can handle it honey?

She grins as she unties Cody's hands

Kelly: You should let him dominate sometimes...its pretty nice.

The geek hands latches onto her waist and then surprising her by that she sees he is free now.

Cody: *stops kissing* You sure gave me a nice reason to still be with you.

Taylor: W-what?

Kelly: Now Pound her while standing!

Obeying once again, Cody stands up, bringing Taylor with him and starts slamming his hips into her.

Taylor: AHNNN! W-wait HMMM this was not AHN! SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN!

Kelly: This is what I turned him into Taylor, a young man full of energy who hits your points with precision.

Case and point Cody hits all of Taylor's pleasure points, setting her body aflame with pleasure.

Taylor: AHMMMMMMMNNNNN!

She moans loudly as she has an orgasm, her fluids going all over his member. Kelly smirks in satisfaction from the sight.

Kelly : That is what I've been taking for months.

Cody then slowly puts her on the ground she still panting from all of that as they where both covered in sweat now.

Taylor: Ahnn! ahnn!

Kelly: Good job not cumming Cody. You did well.

Taylor : *trembling* H-he didn't even c-cum!?

Cody: I used to cum many times when having sex with your mother but all these months she trained me well. I almost came but I held my ground, after all I already came twice.

Kelly : See what I mean Taylor? I turned this boy into a man. A sex machine even.

Cody: I can't go soft as long as the lady is not done with me. So if you want more Taylor you can ask now and I will fuck you on the ground as hard as you want.

Her face flushes red at the thought of the geek having his way with her. Watching as her mother kisses his cheek and neck, smirking at her.

Kelly: Would you like to have a threesome?

Cody: Only if she is not tired but I would give you the same amount as if it was a threesome.

Taylor was all but defeated but couldn't bare the thought of giving her mother the satisfaction of seeing her give up.

Taylor: What are you talking about? I-I'm completely up for more (shit I feel like I got fucked by a jackhammer)

Kelly : Well look at that Cody. I guess she does care. At least a little.

Cody: I guess so. But I need to give you the plowing you need too Kelly.

Kelly : Always thinking of me. One of the things I love about you.

Cody and Kelly start making out right there. his member rubbing against her pussy and his hands on her ass while her boobs rubs on his chest.

Kelly : Mmm, you know how I like it Cody.

Cody: Then let's do it the way we enjoy together like always.

Kelly lays down and spreads her legs letting him take control.

Cody: Good ol missionary position.

Kelly : One of your favorites. *giggles*

He soon goes into fucking when laying down on her.

Cody : Augh! Been waiting all day for this!

He said happily laying into her just how she likes it.

Cody: There is no way I'll go soft yet.

Kelly : Oh Cody fuck me!

The geek unleashes the energy to fuck her as best as he could while Taylor watched the whole thing getting horny as well

Taylor : (Good god...He's like a wild animal! A beast! He would break me!)

Kelly: AHNN! FUCK ME! YOU CAN CUM IN ME ALL YOU WANT! I DON'T CARE IF MY HUSBAND NOTICES!

Cody: Then lets change into cowgirl position. That is the best pose I like when I cum.

Kelly : You got it baby.

Cody lays down as the blonde milf mounts him and rides him like a bull at a rodeo.

Kelly: AHNN! AHNN! SO DEEP!

Taylor: (A-ahnn! I-I want some too)

The rich bitch stand over and walks towards the free part of Cody that was his face

Taylor : M-Mind if I have a seat?

She sits directly on Cody's face, smothering him in her luscious ass. Then starts moving herself like she is humping his face, all the while moaning like a slut

Kelly : Well look who decided to join us. Glad you're finally starting to appreciate what Cody has to offer. He's so big and throbbing so hard inside me.

Taylor: S-shut up or I'll shut it for you.

Kelly; Hahaha I like to see you try baby.

Taylor glares at her mother gladly taking the challenge. Then surprising her, Taylor hugs her mom mushing her tits on her boobs and starts making out with her like a animal. They stayed like that for almost five whole minutes of making out, licking and humping...until they had an orgasm at the same time.

Kelly & Taylor : AAAHHHH!

The boy releases his load all over the insides of Kelly who was not on her safe day, it was all in this moment he released his deposit.

Kelly : *trembling* F-Fuck! S-So much... So hot...

Her tongue hung out of her mouth as she was filled, drooling in pleasure.

Taylor: I guess I don't mind sharing him a little. But when you're pregnant I will spend the more time with him than you. You should also try your best to have some sex with dad to make him think its his baby since his hair and skin is a little like Cody

Kelly : You are so devious Kelly. I'm both proud and disappointed.

Taylor: Would you prefer Dad to find out and lose his mind? we are not really in the right here.

Kelly : Point taken. If that neglectful bastard ever has spare time I'll drag him to bed. In the meantime it's your turn with our man Taylor.

Taylor: I-I guess maybe tomorrow.

Kelly : *Giggles* Lightweight.

Taylor: Shut up!

The diva flushes red in embarrassment. That was the end of the day for the three of them. But the start of something fun for all three of them.


End file.
